Tides
by JLaLa
Summary: Katniss Everdeen, twenty-eight and divorced, returns to her hometown for her high school reunion and runs into former babysitting charge turned teacher, Peeta Mellark. Modern Day AU. Banner by Ro Nordmann.
1. Prologue

The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me.

Tides 

_**Prologue**_

It was a long shot. Suicide even.

But, it was Peeta's last chance to say something.

Katniss would be leaving first thing tomorrow morning on a plane to Paris.

He had loved her since the first time he saw her.

The Everdeens had moved to his small town a year ago and she had come barreling in—with her coal colored hair and cool grey eyes to steal his heart. He watched her from his porch as she mowed her lawn and passed her in the hallways of their high school as she stood in front of her locker talking with her friends.

She never said hello when he walked by.

However, Katniss was a different person when she played with his little sister, Prim. She would dance with the toddler in her arms and he would watch Prim's curls bounce as she giggled.

He tried to ignore the way Katniss' skirt would swirl just high enough when they danced.

On nights, however, when he closed his eyes and that image flashed in his mind—his hand would wander down to his suddenly hard shaft…

That wasn't why he loved her though.

It was the small things.

Like the way he could speak to her just about anything.

They would chat about the classes they were taking or how he was doing in his Chemistry class while eating bowls of mac and cheese with Ritz crackers, their favorite topping, by his kitchen counter. Prim would sit in her high chair throwing Cheerios at them until Katniss picked her up.

But, Katniss would always come back to let him finish his rant or to give him a piece of advice.

It was pathetic the way he would light up at any mention of her—all his friends said so.

Then, there was the last fact; the most pathetic one—

"Peeta?"

He looked up to see Katniss at her open window staring at him worriedly.

"Hey, Katniss."

"Why are you sitting in my tree? Is everything okay?"

Peeta suddenly realized how weird this probably looked; her neighbor was sitting in her tree and looking into her room.

"Yeah, everything is fine," he told her. "I just wanted to say goodbye."

She looked at him for a moment before sticking her head out the window to look around their quiet neighborhood. "Get inside—I don't know how long that tree will last with you balancing on it."

Quickly, he stuck out his lanky leg and felt for the floor of the room before scrambling in. Katniss closed the window as Peeta looked around her nearly empty room; most of her things were already packed in the labeled cardboard boxes

Her room was dim except for the projector light, sitting on her floor, showering her ceiling with constellations. Soft music played from the clock radio on her bedside table.

"Nice room," he told her and stuffed his hands nervously into his pockets.

"It was." She looked around sadly before turning to him; they were nearly the same height. "Is it weird that I'm sad about leaving this place even though I've only lived here for a year?"

Peeta shook his head. "Of course not. You've made friends here."

"True," she mused. "I thought we already made our goodbyes. It was really nice of your mother to cook a goodbye dinner for me and I'm going to miss watching Prim. If I ever come back, she probably won't remember me."

She sat on the floor of her room and he followed suit sitting across from her trying to quiet his nervousness by picking at her carpet.

"So, you wanted to say goodbye?"

"Yes—and something else." He took a deep breath before meeting her smoky eyes. "Katniss, I love you."

"Peeta—"

"—And I know that you're leaving tomorrow but I can't let you leave without you knowing how I feel."

"Peeta—"

"—I just want you to know that I won't forget you."

Her eyes softened at his words and she placed a hand over his. He tried to stop the pounding of his heart in his ears.

"Peeta, I hope I didn't do anything to lead you on," she started. "You do know that it would have never happened for us. I'm eighteen—and you're fourteen. I'm your babysitter."

He was well aware of this fact which made his situation even more pathetic.

"You _were_ my babysitter," he insisted. "And technically, you weren't really babysitting me. You were watching Prim."

"That doesn't change anything," Katniss told him. "Nothing was going to happen between us."

"It doesn't matter," Peeta murmured. "I just needed you to know how I felt." He gave her a smile. "I won't be fourteen forever, you know. I'll look for you then."

She was silent for a moment before finally meeting his eyes once more and grinning. "That's a good way to look at it." She looked over at the clock behind him. "You should get going before your mom checks your room."

Peeta nodded before standing up.

She stood up pulling down her Panem High School t-shirt suddenly aware of its shortness—it barely reached her knees.

He held out his hand for her to shake. "Goodbye, Katniss."

"Good luck, Peeta." She took his hand and shook it.

As Peeta pulled his hand away, he could see something hesitate in her stance.

"Can I ask you something?" she suddenly said.

"Sure."

"Have you ever been kissed?" Peeta shook his head.

Then, she was leaning forward to press her lips to his in a chaste kiss.

While for her, it was probably a millisecond; Peeta savored the moment, taking in everything he could. He would always remember the softness of her lips and the light floral scent in her hair.

And the soft, sad words of the song that played on her clock radio:

"_All along we've known the way these conversations end  
>You can't deny the shore its tide or sermons their amen<br>It's just as well we tell ourselves there's not so much to lose  
>But I would trade ten thousand days for one more hour with you…"<em>

She pulled away slowly and gave him a smile.

"Something to get you through the rest of high school."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this first part! We will be doing a flash forward in the first chapter—about ten years actually!<p>

Song-"Tides"-Hey Marseilles

Next: Chapter One-Katniss


	2. Chapter One: Katniss

The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me.

Tides

_**Chapter One: Katniss**_

_Ten Years Later…_

It felt good to be out of the city.

New York was full of pollution from the taxis, and from the mess that she was desperately trying to escape.

Here she was—Katniss Everdeen, formerly Katniss Everdeen-Snow—twenty-eight, divorced, and coming back to her hometown for her ten-year high school reunion.

She had just finished checking in to her hotel; the only one in town, and was now walking around the neighborhood that she used to live in.

Katniss knew that she stuck out in the warm autumn gold around her, her dark cocoa hair plaited neatly in a single braid and wearing an array of textured black—leather pants, silk shirt, suede boots—all topped off with a soft fur cape on her shoulders.

The few cars that drove down the street slowed at the sight of her. Some of the children playing in their yards stopped to stare as she tittered down the street with the thin heels of her boots.

"Katniss?" She turned to see a pretty, golden-haired woman rushing towards her. The golden waves surrounding her heart-shaped face bounced as she approached Katniss. The woman stopped in front of her, beaming and radiating a simple yet soft beauty against Katniss' hard-edged looks. "Is it really you?"

"Yes, it's me…" Katniss replied slow and unsure. "I'm sorry. I don't—"

"It's me! Madge Undersee!"

The memories of a sunshine-haired beauty came to her mind; they were on the booster team, and had even arranged a charity fashion show together—the one that got her the internship in Paris.

"OH MY GOD!" Katniss threw her arms around the woman excitedly. "MADGE! I can't believe it's you!" She pulled away to get a good look at the woman. "How are you?"

"I'm great," Madge informed her with a huge smile. "Went to college nearby, got married, and popped out four kids—"

"Holy shit," Katniss breathed out in shock. "That's a lot of offspring. Who did you end up marrying?"

"Me." She turned to see Gale Hawthorne, her lab partner and prom date, grinning at her. "Hey, Catnip."

Katniss laughed at his nickname for her. "GALE!" The man pulled her into his arms, lifting her feet off the ground. After he put her down, Katniss smacked his arm in-between her chuckling. "You know I hated when you did that!"

Gale went to his wife, planting a quick kiss on the top of her head, before turning back to their friend.

"So, you're back for the reunion, huh?" he asked as they all walked up the pathway to a large white house to their left. "It looks like everybody is in for a surprise. No one thought you were going to show."

"Have a seat, Katniss," Madge told her as they reached the front porch.

Gale pulled out one of the chairs on the small round table for Katniss to sit on, before pulling one out for his wife, and then joining them.

"Why didn't anyone think that I would come?" Katniss asked him curiously.

"We all read about how big you had become," Madge told her. "Starting your own line, marrying the heir to the Snow fortune, and then opening your own flagship store in New York. Why would you want to come back to small town life?"

"That happened four years ago," Katniss informed them, her eyes darting out onto the street. "Things have changed. The business turned out great—the marriage not so much." She sighed and turned back to the couple. "We got a divorce."

Madge placed a hand over hers, the woman's eyes swimming with concern. "I'm so sorry, Katniss."

She gave Madge a trembling smile. "It is what it is. Cato wanted one thing and I wanted another."

The ringing of a bell caught her attention and Katniss turned just in time to see a young girl on a bicycle, her two blonde braids flying behind her. The girl suddenly turned, her icy blue eyes flashing in curiosity as their eyes met.

The girl looked back to the road, her legs pumping faster to speed up on the bike.

Madge turned to Gale. "Can't you do anything about her?"

"I can only give her so many citations, sweetheart," her husband responded. "Prim is just going through a rebellious phase—"

"Prim?" Blonde curls and happy giggles flooded Katniss' memories; the feeling of being pelted with Cheerios—Prim always threw them at her when she wanted attention. "Primrose Mellark?'

"I forgot that you used to take care of her," Madge said in sad remembrance. "She's all grown up now. More grown-up than she should be." Sitting back, she looked over at Katniss. "It's been hard on her and Peeta since—"

"Peeta? He's still here, too?" She remember the shaggy-haired boy and his shy smile. "I would've thought that he had taken off by now."

"I supposed you didn't hear," Gale told her gravely. "Mr. and Mrs. Mellark are gone."

Katniss looked at him in shock. "What?"

"It was horrible," he said. "I had just started at the police force when I got a call about a robbery at the Mellark's Grocery. When I got there, they had already been taken away. It was a botched robbery according to the surveillance and we caught the perps—but, it was too late. Mr. and Mrs. Mellark were dead and Peeta was coming back home from college to take custody of his sister."

"They're doing fine," Madge continued though she sighed quietly. "Just lately, Prim has been a little… lost. We all try to keep an eye on her, but there is only so much we can do."

Katniss sat back taking in the story, her mind recalling the look in Prim's eyes as she rode passed them.

Prim was broken inside, and she could certainly relate to that.

She felt exactly the same way.

* * *

><p>The street was silent as Katniss walked back to her hotel. Madge and Gale had offered to walk her home, but it was a short walk from Panem High to the hotel room, where she had a bottle of wine and a Snickers bar waiting for her.<p>

It had been a fun night.

She had run into a few old acquaintances and remembered most of them. Almost everyone was married with a child or two. The Hawthornes seemed to be the winners of the baby race with their four. She had met the children that afternoon as she met up with the couple to go to their reunion—three boys, Jordan, Ryan, Kieran—all the spitting image of their father, and Meredith, their only daughter and the only blonde in the family besides her mother.

Her heels clicked against the pavement; the only sound on the still street. Katniss wasn't used to complete silence. She often fell asleep in her lonely penthouse listening to the sounds of taxis honking and found the noiseless hotel room that she stayed in overwhelming.

Stopping to tighten the belt of her trench coat, Katniss looked up to find herself staring at her old home. It looked exactly the same—soft white with a bright red door. She turned to her left to see the large tree next to her old bedroom window.

She could almost hear the sound of the branches scraping against the glass, and the movement as a young boy shuffled quickly into her room—

"The house is on sale, you know." She turned to see Prim standing next to her, her eyes roving over Katniss in her Burberry coat and Manolo Blahniks.

She was startled at the young girl's sudden presence. "What?"

"You looked really interested in the house," Prim informed her, twisting a tendril of her long blonde hair around her finger as she spoke. She pointed at the 'For Sale' post on the lawn adjacent to them. "I think you could get a good price for it—you look like you could afford it, though."

"I wasn't thinking of buying," Katniss said after a moment. "I used to live here—a long time ago."

"Oh?" Prim suddenly said interestedly. "Did you know the Mellarks?"

She could tell that the teenager was sizing her up, trying to find out what she wanted from Katniss and if it was advantageous to her. So, she feigned knowing who Prim actually was for the moment.

Katniss looked over at the porch before nodding at the girl. "I did." Walking to it, she could hear the girl following her. When she reached the steps, she sat down and removed the stilettos from her aching feet before staring into Prim's eyes. "I knew your parents, your brother, and even you."

"Well, I don't remember you," the young girl replied as she sat down next to Katniss. "No one ever mentioned someone like you living here." She wrapped her arms around herself, shivering slightly in her black tee-shirt and plaid skirt. "You're so fancy."

"You'll freeze in that outfit," Katniss said. Standing up, she quickly removed her coat and handed it to Prim. "Put this on before you get a cold!" The young girl wrapped the trench around her shoulders.

"If I could get a cold, you'll probably get pneumonia wearing that thing," Prim told her as she eyed Katniss' black wrap dress. "It's pretty, but, it's not made for this kind of weather."

"Thanks," she replied as she sat down next to Prim again. "I designed it."

Prim looked over at her impressed. "Wow."

Katniss smiled softly as she met Prim's eyes. "Thanks." Leaning back against the steps, she rested her elbows against the floor of the porch. "I used to babysit you and your brother after school." Her eyes flitted back to the window of her room. "You would throw Cheerios at me and sometimes I would dance around your kitchen with you in my arms. It made you laugh."

"I don't remember any of that," Prim said, disappointment in her eyes. "Also, Peeta seems way too old to have had a sitter."

"I never really baby-sat him," Katniss continued. "I'd help him with his homework or we would make dinner together, macaroni and cheese with—"

"Ritz crackers," Prim finished for her. "So, that's where he got the idea."

"What do you mean?" she asked the girl.

Prim fiddled with the tips of her hair as she spoke, "I love macaroni and cheese, too. When Mom and Dad died, I didn't want to eat anything. Food just didn't taste like anything those first few days." Prim's eyes filled with tears. "Then one night, Peeta came to my room with a bowl of macaroni and cheese—with Ritz crackers on it. We ate the whole bowl together, then we cried together right after."

Tentatively, Katniss placed a hand on Prim's shoulder, her own eyes watering at the story. The girl didn't pull away at contact which Katniss took as a good sign.

"I'm so sorry, Prim," she said, her voice choked. "Your parents were really great people. The evening before I left for Paris, your Mom made me a goodbye dinner—she was a great cook." She sniffled remembering the woman with Prim's bright hair and kind, cerulean eyes. "And, I had this huge fashion show that I was coordinating with Madge Hawthorne once, and your Dad built the runway for me. He didn't even charge me for it."

"They were those kind of people," Prim replied quietly as she looked down at her hands. "The good always go first."

"PRIM!" They both looked up to see the sandy-haired man rushing towards them. Prim shot up and ran towards him throwing herself in his arms. "Don't run away from people's houses like that! Do you know how scared I was when I got a phone call from Rory's mother that you ran off from their house? You scared the crap out of me!"

"I'm sorry," Prim murmured into the man's chest. "I just didn't feel like being at that party—I hated it there! I know that you want me to start hanging out with kids my age, but, I just felt really out of place." Pulling away, she turned to look at Katniss. "I was going to come home, but I ran into—"

The man turned to the woman on the steps, his blues widening as he noticed her presence. "Katniss?"

She stood up quickly, embarrassed being caught barefoot and sitting on her old porch.

"That's me." Katniss looked the man over. He had short hair, a shade darker than Prim's, brushed backed neatly, revealing deep blue eyes and a strong jawline. He was tall; though she knew if she wore her heels, they would be about the same height. The man looked nervously at her, smoothing down his fitted navy sweater to reveal a strong chest and a broad upper body through it. "Who are you?"

His lips broke into a handsome grin. "It's me—Peeta Mellark."

* * *

><p>How do you like it so far?<p>

This is the first time, I think, that I've made Prim Peeta's sister in opposed to Katniss' sister.

I believe that we will switch between Katniss and Peeta POV's throughout this particular story.

As always, greeting, reviews and comments are welcomed on Tumblr, FF, and AO3!

Next—Chapter Two: Peeta

Till then, JLaLa


	3. Chapter Two: Peeta

Hope you're enjoying so far!

The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me.

Tides

_**Chapter Two: Peeta**_

The phone rang shrilly through the lonely house.

It was the first time in a while that Peeta had the house to himself.

Prim had gone to Rory Hawthorne's house for his birthday; he hoped that she was having fun. His little sister had altogether retreated into herself this past year. Maybe she had been since their parents died, but Peeta was just too wrecked himself to noticed.

Placing down his students' worksheets, he went into the hallway where the phone sat on the long table next to their stairs and picked it up quickly, "Hello?"

"Peeta? It's Hazelle!" He could hear the distress in the woman's voice and the hairs on the back of his neck suddenly stood up. "Prim ran off a few minutes ago! Rory told me that one of their classmates said something about what she was wearing and Prim got upset. I'm sorry—"

He ran a hand anxiously through his hair. "—I'm going to look for her. Call my cell phone if she comes back."

"No problem, Peeta," she agreed. "I'm sorry, my dear."

"It's alright. This has happened before," he assured her tiredly.

Hanging up quickly, Peeta grabbed his cell and keys from the living room before rushing out the door.

* * *

><p>Looking around the street, Peeta recollected all her usual spots—the local 7-Eleven…the playground at Panem Elementary…the soccer field near the outskirts of town…<p>

A movement in front of him caught his eyes and he zeroed in on two figures sitting on the porch stairs of a house for sale.

One of them was Prim, but the other person he couldn't make out…

He ran towards the two. "PRIM!" Prim jumped from the porch and was in his arms immediately. A relieved sigh escaped his lips and he tightened his hold on her. "Don't run away from people's houses like that! Do you know how scared I was when I got a phone call from Rory's mother that you ran off from their house? You scared the crap out of me!"

"I'm sorry," Prim said as she pressed her face against his chest, her voice full for regret. "I just didn't feel like being at that party—I hated it there! I know that you want me to start hanging out with kids my age, but, I just felt really out of place." Prim turned to look at the woman. "I was going to come home, but I ran into—"

His eyes went to the woman sitting on the porch, her lithe figure in a black dress while her stiletto heels were set next to her. Her hair was onyx-colored, resting on her shoulder in relaxed waves; while her graphite eyes roved over him, trying to recollect where she had seen him.

He, however, could never forget Katniss Everdeen.

"Katniss?" Peeta called out to her.

She got up from her seat, the skirt of dress swinging around her long, tanned legs. Her head tilted as she peered at him quizzically. "That's me. Who are you?"

He couldn't help but let a smile rise on his lips. It had been a long time since he had seen anyone from his past—especially when that someone had given him his first kiss.

"It's me—Peeta Mellark."

Katniss suddenly rolled her eyes, a grin growing on her lips. "I should've known." Her amused eyes went to Prim. "You don't look like someone who would just go off and hug any random boy."

Prim shrugged. "Sometimes I do—if the mood hits."

Peeta looked down at his little sister. "Who exactly have you been hugging?"

"Chill, big brother. I was joking." Prim tugged at his arm. "Can we go inside? I'm getting cold."

"Of course," he told his sister. He met her eyes and Prim squirmed under his stern stare. "We need to have a talk."

"I should be getting back to my hotel," Katniss told them suddenly as she slipped on her heels. Reaching down, she grabbed the coat that lay on the porch and quickly threw it on. Tying the coat belt around her waist, Katniss gave them a warm smile. "It was great seeing you two."

"Wait—" Prim stepped forward. "You should come in for coffee or something!" She turned to her brother. "I made her stay out here in the cold, and Katniss even gave me her coat. It was fancy one, too."

Peeta's eyes met Katniss' and his mind suddenly flashed to that night in her half-empty room; she was in her Panem High t-shirt, her small smile similar to the one she was wearing now.

Katniss was as beautiful now as she was in high school. However, he could see the weariness in her eyes, and the sadness behind the tired grin that she gave them.

He nodded after a moment. "Of course, you should come in," he told her. Prim went to Katniss and took her hand excitedly. Peeta smiled at the woman. "It's nice to see you back."

"Thanks, Peeta." Prim pulled her ahead as they made their way towards the Mellark house.

He followed behind the two, watching the graceful sway of Katniss' hips.

* * *

><p>As they entered the front door, Katniss' eyes widened, "Whoa—time warp. It still looks the same in here."<p>

Peeta shrugged as he looked around the house. "We just haven't been in the right mindset to redecorate." He looked over at Prim. "Get in your pajamas and come back downstairs—I need to talk to you."

Prim huffed before going to the stairs. "Fine."

Katniss stifled a laugh as she watched his sister stomp up the steps. "She's different from when I babysat her."

"Well, when you were babysitting her, Prim would be happy just waving a spoon around." Peeta went to her. "Let me get your coat for you." Katniss undid the belt and shrugged the coat off her shoulders. Quickly, he caught it and brought it over to the coat rack, next to the front door.

"Would it be okay if I took off my shoes?" she asked him suddenly. "My feet ache. For some reason, all the old high school football players thought that it would be fun to pass me around as their dance partner."

"Sure. Get comfortable." She looked gratefully at him as she bent to take one heel off followed by the other. He watched her, trying not to peek down the opening of the v-neck of her dress. "They are nice shoes, though."

"For $600—they shouldn't hurt this much." Katniss placed the shoes next to the stairs, letting out a happy breath. "Much better." She made her way down the hallway besides the stairs and was halfway down when she turned to look back at him, her eyes teasing. "I thought you were going to make me coffee or something."

He snapped out of his stare—caught up in her sway once more.

"Sorry," he said apologetically as he joined her side to walk down the hallway. "It's just really weird to see you here."

Katniss turned to him, her brow raised. "Oh?"

"I knew that Panem High was hosting the reunion, but, I didn't think that you would come," Peeta told her as they entered the kitchen. She went to the island in the center, her hand moving over the granite counter with familiarity. "I heard that you had gotten very successful these last few years. And, you got married."

"And divorced," she added quietly, her mouth twisted bitterly; she rested her elbows on the island as he went to grab mugs from the cupboard. "Let's not forget that enjoyable little tidbit."

Peeta turned to her as he closed the cupboard. Bringing the mugs to the island, he met her sad grey eyes—inside them were still remnants of the girl she once was. The girl within her was the one that was broken, disillusioned by her ideals of what love was.

The woman in front of him, however, was strong. Katniss knew who she was—she always had and it was what made him lo—admire her.

Even damaged, she was still standing strong.

"I'm sorry," he told her as he placed the mugs on the island. "You must have loved him a lot."

"I still do in a way," Katniss replied. "He was my husband for four years—three of those years were good ones."

"And the fourth year?"

"I wanted a baby—and he didn't," she said. "I think we went into the marriage wanting two different things. Cato wanted us to see the world, drink wine in Tuscany, dance in Spain, walk the streets of Paris, and go to every pub in London—the life of a socialite and all that it entails." Katniss' lips tightened. "All those places are great, but I had seen the world. I wanted—" She looked around the cozy kitchen. "I wanted this."

"You wanted a house full of sad memories?" he asked.

Katniss shook her head. "I wanted a family—like yours." Her eyes went back to him, her fingers moving over the granite again. "I always loved your house. It felt more like a home than mine was." She looked around the kitchen. "I always loved Jean's taste."

"Yeah, Mom always had a sense of style," Peeta remembered fondly. His mother had an interior design degree and had owned a small home wares store in town at one point. "Prim has it, too."

"I could tell," Katniss mused. "Prim seems to carry herself like a little adult. There's very little child left in her."

"Not since the accident." His eyes went to the granite—his mother had spent weeks meticulously going through catalogs before finding the right kind. He could almost hear his father's good-natured grumbling over the cost of it. "There's little left of the boy that you knew, too."

Katniss reached over, her hand taking his.

"No, he's still there," she assured him. "Prim told me about you making her macaroni and cheese with Ritz crackers." Katniss gave him a small smile. "No grown man I've come across lately likes mac and cheese, especially the way we had it. This tells me that boy is still inside you. Don't become bitter, Peeta. You have a lot more to give."

"So do you," he told her. "Children aren't so bad. Maybe your husband didn't realize that."

She shook her head. "Cato is still very much a child himself. Even his father thinks so; he admitted to spoiling his son after his wife died. My father-in-law and I actually get along very well. In fact, it's the reason that I have such a short time here—I get my brand in the settlement and all rights to my designs as well as ownership of the flagship store. I have to go back and iron out all the details with my lawyer."

"Happily ever after comes with a price, doesn't it?"

Katniss chuckled. "It sure does." She glanced at the doorway leading back to the front entryway. "I wonder what's taking Prim so long."

"Oh crap," he said. "I better go check. For all I know, she could be sneaking out her window to one place or another. Have a seat in the living room and I'll bring her down for some hot chocolate."

Katniss nodded. "Sure. I'll meet you two on the couch." As he reached the doorway to the kitchen, she called out his name and Peeta turned to her. "You're doing fine. Prim is a great kid—very smart and sweet. And, she loves you so much."

"I know. Thank you for seeing her like I do." She smiled shyly at him before he rushed out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>As Peeta walked upstairs, he turned to look at the pictures of his family that hung on the wall next to the staircase. His mother insisted that they take one every year during Christmas.<p>

"_Why?" His father would ask every time they went to the studio at the nearby Sears to take the photo._

"_Because, Robby," his mother would respond with her hands on her hips. "Everyone wants to see the wonderful children that I've raised."_

That would placate his father enough. If it didn't, then their mother would just peck him lightly on the lips to end the conversation.

Their last picture was at the top of the stairs. Peeta was on the verge of graduating college; Prim was ten at the time. Their smiles seemed to be the brightest in this picture—as if somehow, they had all known what was in store for them.

He had just returned to his dorm for his last semester when he got the call that changed his life.

Apparently, criminals don't give a shit about families during the holidays, especially when they decide to rob someone before New Year's.

Peeta had been the one who had identified his parents at the coroner's office. He had been the one who had watched the surveillance tape; First, they got his father as he tried to defend his wife. Then, his mother after she gave them the money, before pressing the panic button under the register—her last act of rebellion.

His father always told him that his mother was the bravest woman he knew; it was the reason he married her.

At the top of the stairs, Peeta made a left towards Prim's room. It was the closest to their parents' room at the end of the hallway—convenient for their parents when Prim was born. They had quick access to her and luckily, he was not awakened by her cries.

He wasn't surprised when he saw their bedroom door opened.

Making his way to the double doors, he peered inside and found Prim asleep on his parents' bed. His little sister's face pressed into their mother's pillow; Prim once told him that she was afraid of forgetting their mother's scent.

Losing them had nearly killed him.

But, it had actually killed Prim.

The child he knew was gone, replaced with a somber young girl with sky eyes who barely recognized herself. He understood a lot of the reason that Prim felt so desperate to escape people and situations; she didn't want a friend who felt sorry for her, just as much as he didn't want neighbors trying to help him raise his sister—they didn't want to be those 'tragic' Mellark children.

They wanted something that was real.

They just weren't quite sure what that something was just yet.

Quietly, Peeta went to her and lifted his sister from the bed. She nestled herself against him, comforted in his presence.

As he got to the doorway, Peeta turned once more.

"Night, Mom. Night, Dad," he whispered into the empty room.

Turning, he headed down the hallway and into Prim's room. She still slept in the canopy bed that their parents had gotten her for her tenth birthday—their little princess.

Carefully, he laid her down and placed her soft comforter over her. Prim had put on her pajamas before heading into their parents' room, so, he didn't have to wake her to change.

"Goodnight, Princess Prim," he whispered into her ear.

Peeta always had bedtime story duty as a kid because he was the only one who would act out the storybooks, much to his little sister's delight. Her favorite stories were always the fairy-tales, especially Sleeping Beauty.

"_Why do you like this story so much?" he asked when he was sixteen and Prim was four._

"_Because if I was stuck in a nightmare like she was, it wouldn't be so scary if I knew that eventually my true love would wake me up," she had replied in a matter-of-fact tone._

It was sad to know that Prim felt trapped in a nightmare. There was no Prince, for now, to awaken her from it.

All she had was her toad of a brother.

Prim's tired eyes opened slightly and focused on him.

"Good night, King Peeta," she mumbled as her eyes began to close once more. "Don't keep your Queen waiting."

Peeta pressed a kiss to his little sister's forehead before walking out, and closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Taking two steps at a time down the stairway, he quickly made a turn into the living room.<p>

"Sorry—"

He stopped in his tracks seeing Katniss asleep on the couch—her legs curled and her pretty face turned to the side. Her skirt rode up slightly exposing the garters holding up her nude thigh-high stockings. His face began to burn thinking of the nights he had fantasized about Katniss.

As a boy, Peeta had wanted to sweep her off her feet. Now, as a man, he just wanted to make her smile the way she used to.

Carefully kneeling before her, Peeta shook her gently. "Katniss, wake up. Do you want me to drive you to your hotel?"

She pressed her face into the pillow in a similar fashion to Prim.

"It smells like home, honey," Katniss mumbled, her eyes still shut. "Can't we stay here for now?"

Peeta chuckled softly at her term of endearment, sure that her mind was still at home with her former husband. She shifted in her sleep, her legs curling further into her.

It was getting cold in the house. Taking the blanket that lay on top of the sofa, he covered her sleeping form and turned off the light next to her.

"Yes, dearest," he whispered and before Peeta could stop himself, his lips went to her hair inhaling the scent of daisy as he bid her goodnight. "Stay as long as you like."

* * *

><p>A little back-story into the lives of the Mellark children. Their parents have been gone for about two years at this point. At this point in the story, Katniss is 28, Peeta is 24, and Prim is 12.<p>

I actually posted this story on Tumblr, a week ago, and almost intended to not post it on any other sites, but I changed my mind!

As always, hellos, reviews and comments are welcome on Tumblr, AO3, and FF.

Next: Chapter Three-Katniss (in New York)

Till then, JLaLa


	4. Chapter Three: Katniss

Thank you so much for your follows, favorites, and reviews on both FF and AO3!

The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me.

Tides

_**Chapter Three: Katniss**_

_Upper East Side, Manhattan_

"I want to make sure that you've gone over the settlement contract," Johanna, her lawyer and best friend, said to her. "Do you understand exactly what you are getting in the divorce?"

Katniss turned to her and nodded, "Of course. I've known for months."

Johanna gave her a half-hearted smile before looking down at the settlement papers once more.

The two women sat together at the long meeting table; the judge—a man resembling her father-in-law—at the head of it. Beetee Latier, the Snow family lawyer, sat across from the two women, his pen tapping indicating that he was getting impatient waiting for his own client, her ex-husband.

"I'm so sorry, Katniss," Beetee told her quietly. "I told Cato what time this was and everything—"

"It's okay," she replied understandingly. "We all know that legal proceedings like this aren't things that he usually attends."

Katniss often worked with Beetee since she was Chairwoman for the Snow Foundation; she assisted him in distributing the foundation's earnings. Her husband was not the kind of person who liked to sit in a boardroom. He believed that she had the family's best interests at heart, and would make the best decisions, so he left it all to her.

"But, Katniss," Beetee responded. "This is your divorce. This is important. After this, you are no longer Katniss Everdeen-Snow."

"Doesn't matter." She took a quick breath and gave him a miserable smile. "Because, I will always be Katniss Everdeen."

The knock on the door caught their attention. When it opened, Katniss was surprised to find that it was her father-in-law, Coriolanus, entering the room. He gave her a nod as he shook the judge's hand, then Beetee's.

Sitting down, her father-in-law looked to her and Johanna. "I apologize for the wait. There was traffic in Midtown—"

Reaching into his pocket of his suit jacket, he produced an envelope and handed it to Beetee.

"The signed divorce agreement from Cato, and the contract giving Katniss all rights to Everdeen Couture as well as all designs that she created for the fashion line during their marriage. The ownership rights and deeds are also in the envelope." He met her eyes and sighed. "I have paid for this year's property tax—"

"You didn't have to," Katniss suddenly interrupted.

"It is what you deserve, my girl," her father-in-law replied affectionately.

"Katniss," Johanna said as she moved the opened folder in front of her. "You'll need to sign where I've put the arrow stickers."

Katniss took the pen that her friend held out and began to sign. It was only three pages, but as she stared down at her signature on the last page—the sudden realization of what had just taken place hit her.

Her marriage was over.

Everything that she had gone through with Cato—the vows, the laughter, the arguments, the tears—was all for naught in just three signatures.

Katniss wished that it was that easy.

"Excuse me," she said shakily, before escaping out the door.

* * *

><p>When Katniss emerged from the ladies' room, she found Coriolanus waiting for her on a nearby bench.<p>

Walking over, she sat next to him and gave him a trembling smile. "So, where is Cato this time? The Bahamas? Venezuela?"

"I got a phone call from him early this morning while he was on a plane to Rio." The man shook his head before turning to her, his gentle eyes filled with regret. "I'm sorry, Katniss. This was never your fault—I was just not that good of a father to begin with."

"Cor." It was her nickname for him as she had gotten into the habit of never referring to him as her father-in-law during board meetings. "You have been nothing but a supportive father to both of us. I can't thank you enough for your kindness and patience, while I learned how to be a part of this family as well as a part of the business."

Katniss looked to him, not bothering to hide the tears in her eyes.

"I was just stupid to think this marriage meant something to him. I was too caught up in his smile and his charm—the way he was able to be so carefree. Because, I've always wanted to be that way. But, you know what? I can't be—it has never been in me to not care," Katniss told him as her eyes drifted to her lap.

Cor lifted her drooping chin, his thin lips curving into a sad smile behind his soft-white beard.

"Have heart, my dear," he said to her. "Your life is just beginning." Her now ex-father-in-law handed her a silk Gucci handkerchief and she accepted it gratefully to wipe the corners of her eyes. "Just remember to try to keep me in it, okay?"

Katniss nodded before her forehead fell brokenly against his shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Here." Johanna held a glass of scotch out to Katniss. "You need this."<p>

Walking over to the large window overlooking Central Park East, Johanna let out a low whistle at the gorgeous view of full-blown autumn in New York. The clink of her stilettos echoed in the large living room. "And, you get to keep this?" She looked over at Katniss with a sly grin. "I've seen people come out of their marriage with much less, and some of them were married longer than you."

"Did they ever lose what I did?" Katniss asked from where she sat.

Johanna joined her on the structured sofa, removing her navy blazer as she did. The crisp white living room was pristine; the only indication of disarray being Katniss' Chanel flats tossed beside the sofa.

Her friend shook her head, her chocolate bob moving against her sharp chin.

"You were a special case," Johanna replied and she put an arm around Katniss' slumped shoulders. "Did I ever say how sorry I was that I wasn't there that day?"

"You had no clue. And, neither did I," Katniss said, quickly gulping down the scotch. The feeling of alcohol coating her insides gave her some reprieve from the ache in her chest. "None of us did—until the accident." She put the now empty cup down on the clear glass coffee table. "Tell me what to do, Johanna."

Johanna laughed at her friend's request. "You're joking, right?"

Katniss shook her head. "I don't know where to go from here," she replied somberly. "And it scares me that I don't care as much as I should about what the hell happens to me."

"Oh, Katniss…" Johanna slapped her hands against her lap. "Put your head here." Katniss tilted her head in confusion. "You stopped paying me once you signed the papers and walked out of that private court room. I'm going to be talking to you in the best friend capacity now."

Katniss sighed before putting her head on Johanna's lap. "You know I can see up your nose, right?"

Johanna flicked her forehead. "How old are you?"

"Okay, okay…" Her hands went up in surrender and she smiled up at her friend. "Oh, wise one—advise me."

"Close your eyes," Johanna instructed. Katniss did what her best friend asked. "Now, tell me. Why did you fall in love with Cato?"

"Because he was so carefree and fun—I wasn't," she admitted truthfully. "I wanted to be that way, though."

"Oh, come on," Johanna said from above her closed eyes. "There must have been a time when you were carefree and fun—when you felt open to all of life's possibilities. Go back there."

Katniss opened her eyes and looked up at Johanna's umber pair. "Why?"

"Because maybe, once you go back, you'll realize that you really didn't need Cato," her friend advised her. "That person that you wanted to be was in there all along—she just needed you to find her."

"Can I ask you something else?" Katniss said and Johanna nodded. "When does the hurt stop?"

"It doesn't." Johanna reached to wipe the tear that rolled down her cheek. "It is the human condition to feel pain, but it is how we deal with it that puts us apart from each other. Time will show you just how strong you are, Katniss. I promise you that."

* * *

><p>That night, Katniss wandered her lonely penthouse. It had been her first home with Cato.<p>

She could still remember him carrying her over the threshold, excited to show her the huge space that they would make into their home. She had hoped that the reason for such space was because he wanted to fill it with children.

Cato preferred to fill it with people.

People who loved to drink and dance; people who wore tight dresses and loved to press against her husband; people who loved to rifle through their personal photographs and send them to Page Six of _The New York Post_.

She was able to ignore most of the photos.

However, it was a photo of him with his arm around one of her friends, Glimmer, which she was unable to ignore.

The photo had been taken on their third wedding anniversary. She had spent the evening waiting for him at home, dressed and ready to go to their favorite restaurant—a small French bistro that reminded them of their first meeting in Paris.

By the time Cato arrived, she was in bed—the tears on her pillow long dried away as she felt him shift into their bed. He whispered champagne-laced apologies into her ears, over and over, until she let his lips descend onto hers.

In the morning, cold-harsh reality hit her as she opened her paper and saw the photo. Cato and Glimmer looked comfortable together sitting closely in the trendy club, like they had done this before with one another.

The glass was broken. Finally, Katniss had seen her marriage for what it really was—a joke. A crafty way to distract the press from the unseemly behavior of the heir to the Snow fortune.

At that point, Katniss had been heavily involved in the Snow Corporation. She was Chairwoman of their foundation, Head of the International Division, and owner of Everdeen Couture, which was funded and therefore affiliated with the Snow name.

Her husband's publicist, Clove, was a crafty bitch.

Katniss knew that the woman always held a torch for her husband—so much that she was willing to tolerate his marriage to Katniss and accepted his affairs. She had even participated in a few of them with Cato.

The photos—featuring her husband, Clove, and Glimmer—were the ones that had her escaping the city and back to her hometown.

The positive part of her marriage was the experience Katniss had gained learning from her father-in-law. Cor had taken her under his wing. It had been reluctant at first—her father-in-law had expected his son to grow up now that he was properly married; Katniss was expected to watch from the sidelines.

However, whenever she showed up to a function or a meeting that Cor was running, Katniss proved to be a formidable partner. She was smart, knew how to carry an intelligent conversation, and understood a good amount of business having studied the economics of the fashion industry in Paris.

Her father-in-law started inviting her to board meetings, thus beginning her education on how to run an empire.

Maybe their friendship had somehow caused the divide between Cato and her father-in-law to widen. She would never know now—nor did she care to acknowledge her ex-husband's pettiness. It was useless to wonder.

Instead, Katniss sat back down on her couch staring out onto the lights of Manhattan. She used to feel excited to see the life teeming around the sleepless city.

Now, she felt lonely and isolated in the penthouse. She had spent months decorating it and making it a proper home for herself and Cato.

Despite this, as she sat looking around, the penthouse felt emptier.

"_There must have been a time when you were carefree and fun—when you felt open to all of life's possibilities. Go back there."_

Johanna's words resurfaced in her mind and Katniss laid back on her couch, closing her eyes, as she tried to imagine the place that her friend was describing to her.

It was only a matter of seconds when her eyes snapped open.

She knew where to go.

* * *

><p><em>Three Days Later…<em>

"You're back."

Katniss turned to find Prim standing next to her, wrapped up in a navy coat. She smiled at the young girl, who stared curiously as they stood on the sidewalk.

"You're not wearing gloves. It's freezing," Katniss said to her as she pulled the pair off her hands and handed them to Prim. "Here, take these."

"So, what are you doing here?" Prim asked as Katniss' eyes wandered back to the house in front of them. The young girl slipped the gloves onto her small hands. "I heard someone bought it."

Katniss nodded in acknowledgment. "I know."

"So, do you know our new neighbors?" Prim pulled on the gloves so that the tips hit the tops of her fingers. "Are they crazy New York friends of yours?"

"Actually, there is no 'they'." Katniss turned to her, a grin on her face. "There's only a 'she'."

Prim let out a laugh as she realized what Katniss was telling her. "You're kidding!"

Katniss shook her head, a chuckle escaping her own mouth, as she pulled the keys from the pocket of her fur-collared coat.

"Nope," Katniss told her as she put an arm around the girl's shoulders. "Took your advice and got a good price for it—your crazy New York neighbor is me."

* * *

><p>Away we go…<p>

Small town life is about to get a little more interesting.

As always, greetings, reviews, and comments are welcomed on Tumblr, FF, and AO3!

Next—Chapter Four: Peeta (and the subsequent reaction to finding out that his new neighbor is his former crush)

Till then, JLaLa


	5. Chapter Four: Peeta

Y'all are awesome for being so supportive! Thank you so much!

The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me.

Tides

_**Chapter Four: Peeta**_

"So, you have just finished reading your first play," Peeta said as he walked up and down the aisle of his classroom. He held up his copy of _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_. Getting to the front of the class, he leaned against the front of his desk. "Thoughts?"

The class remained silent and he groaned silently to himself. Fourth graders seemed perpetually shy, especially when it came to the horrible fear of speaking in front of their classmates.

"Come on, people!" He called out encouragingly. "You have nothing to say about the visit to the chocolate factory? The Oompa Loompas? The Golden Ticket?"

Finally, Posy Hawthorne raised her hand. "Do you think that there was some sort of tracking device in the Golden Ticket?"

"Why do you think that?" he asked curiously.

"I think that it's totally weird that the tickets ended up with four rotten kids and one good one," Posy replied. "Maybe it was planned all along so that Charlie would get it."

Peeta nodded and then looked around the class. "Very interesting point. Anyone else have a thought on this?"

"But, how could Willy Wonka know which kids were rotten and which were good before he put the tickets in the chocolate?" Aidan Odair, the son of his best friend, asked.

"Another interesting thought," Peeta mused.

"Mr. Mellark?" Posy called out again. "Your sister is outside."

He turned to see Prim waving at him excitedly from behind the door window.

This time, Peeta let out an audible groan—why was she not in school?

Quickly, he pulled his cell phone from his pocket: _Four Missed Calls_.

"Who's the smoking hot chick next to her?" Rye, another student, suddenly asked from his seat.

Peeta looked up to see Katniss standing next to Prim, a bright smile on her face. She gave him a wave and he couldn't help but slowly wave back, a smile growing on his face.

Katniss had somehow found her way back to Panem.

He couldn't lie and say that he wasn't disappointed when he woke up that day to find her gone from their house. They had very little time to talk, but he had enjoyed their time together. Being with her had brought him back to a time when his life was far less complicated—when Peeta was just a boy in love with a girl, who happened to be his babysitter.

The class continued their excited murmuring at seeing the beautiful, dark-haired woman standing next to Prim.

"Class, take a ten," he told them as he went to the door. Turning to the class, they immediately stopped their animated chatter. "When I get back, we're going to discuss the themes of the story. So, be ready."

He stepped out of the classroom and closed the door on his students' groans.

"Look who's here!" Prim said to him with a grin.

"Prim, why aren't you in school?" he asked immediately.

Katniss looked to his sister. "You didn't tell me that you were ditching school!"

"Katniss, it's Friday," Prim replied off-handedly. "I figured you knew why I wasn't in school."

"You're going back," Peeta told his sister.

Haymitch was going to kill him—this was the third time that Prim had ditched school in the semester. Her principal had been as lenient as he could, but he couldn't keep Prim protected from punishment anymore; even though Haymitch had been his father's best friend and their loss had been just as hard for him.

Peeta looked over at Katniss. "I hate to ask you—"

"I'll walk her back to school," Katniss assured him and her slate eyes narrowed as she looked to his sister. "We'll have a nice _chat_ while we walk."

"Oh, joy," Prim said under her breath. "It's going to be fun having you as a neighbor."

Peeta didn't bother to hide his surprise as he turned to Katniss. "What?"

"Katniss bought her old house!" Prim told him cheerfully.

"So, you're staying?" he said.

She nodded, her eyes dancing. "Seems so." He watched her lips rise into a pretty smile as she put an arm around his sister. "We'll talk later. Right now, I better bring this young lady back to school, and then go take a look at my house." Katniss suddenly let out an excited laugh. "I have a house!"

He grinned at her delight. "It's good to have you back."

"Thanks." Katniss gave him a quick salute and peeked into the window to wave one last time at his class. The class returned the wave enthusiastically, especially the boys. "We'll see you later, Mr. Mellark. Enjoy the rest of your class."

* * *

><p>The phone rang right after he had sent Prim to her room. She had grumbled as she usually did, but Prim took her punishment and seemed rightfully ashamed about it.<p>

Peeta picked up the phone quickly, already knowing who the caller was. "Hey, Haymitch."

"Hey," the older man greeted him. "Can I come over?"

"Of course," he replied.

"Well, open the door then."

Peeta hung up and walked over to open his front door. Haymitch stood on the porch, hands in his pockets and his grey eyes heavy. The man never really enjoyed coming to the house, too many memories.

He loved Prim and Peeta, however, and tried to make time for them when he could. Being principal of Panem Middle School kept him busy; it seemed that lately the only time he came over was to talk about Prim's wayward behavior.

Haymitch walked in, taking in his surroundings. "The house looks good."

"I've kept it clean," Peeta replied and he nodded his head towards the living room. "In there?"

The man shook his head. "Kitchen—I need a drink."

Together, the two men made their way down the hallway to the kitchen. As they entered the room, Peeta went to the fridge and pulled two beers out for them.

Twisting the cap off of one bottle, Peeta handed it to the man who stood at the island. "Just like you like it."

Haymitch chuckled, the tenseness in his face breaking. "Yeah—free." Taking a quick swig, he looked to Peeta, the seriousness returning to his eyes. "Peeta…her teacher wants her suspended—"

"It's only been three times!" He protested, though he knew the argument was moot. "She's having a hard time fitting in—"

"I know that. But, I can't keep covering for her," Haymitch replied wearily. "It has been hard on all of us, especially you kids. You have to see that Prim is flailing about—and there has to be a reason why."

"How could she not be? Nothing in our lives feels real or whole anymore," Peeta argued. "She's getting older and becoming a young woman—I have no idea how I'm going to deal with that. I don't know anything! All I know is that I love her, and I'd do anything to stop the pain she's feeling…" He twisted the cap off his own bottle and took a sip to cool himself off. "Are you really going to suspend her?"

"One more chance, Peeta," Haymitch warned and he went to his pseudo-son. He patted Peeta's arm. "You're doing fine. Other people at your age don't have the responsibilities that you have and you've done what you could."

Nodding, Peeta wiped his eyes quickly. "Thanks."

"Now, tell me," the older man said, a sudden smirk on his face. "Who the hell is Katniss Everdeen?"

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Peeta knocked on his sister's door. Peeking in, he found her sitting on her bed with open notebooks all around her.<p>

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Looking over my journals trying to figure out when I changed," Prim replied, her eyes fleeting around the open books. "I don't want to keep getting you in trouble."

She looked up at him with tears swimming in her eyes. Blinking, the wet droplets fell against her porcelain cheeks and he quickly went to her, an arm going around her quivering shoulders.

"I just don't know why I can't seem to fit in," she sobbed against him. "All the other girls talk about boys and the clothes they're going to wear for the parties that I'm not invited to. And, it all seems so pointless."

"You've dealt with something that no girl your age should ever have to go through," he replied as his hand went to brush the tears from her cheeks. "And, not everyone is into clothes, or having crushes. You run on a different clock—that's okay. Anyone who is worth knowing, and who wants to be your friend is going to take the time to know you."

"I do care about clothes and boys—just not as much as they do," she told him slowly. "I mean I like Katniss' clothes. It's really cool when she tells me about her designs." Prim looked down. "And, there is one boy, not a whole bunch of them…" She looked up at him, her cheeks suddenly red. "That's not important now."

"Oh, geez—you don't have a crush on a movie star, do you?" Peeta asked with a grin. "It's not that guy who played Thor, is it? Or, his brother—the one that dated Miley Cyrus? All the girls in my class have their pictures on their binders!"

Prim giggled as she shook her head. "No. The guy I like is someone closer to reality."

Peeta nodded. "Just as long as you don't run off and get married!"

She shook her head. "You first. Then, I'll consider committing to someone for the rest of my crazy life."

"Agreed," he said. "Now, for punishment—I'm going to have to walk you to school now and be there to pick you up. Haymitch gave us one more chance. I don't care how vapid or stupid you think school is—you will not be suspended."

"I can take care of myself!" his sister protested.

"I know that. However, you have no respect for rules. I won't have you ruin your chances to have a good education. Mom and Dad always wanted you to go to college. I won't fail them," he told her. "Do you understand?"

Prim nodded, "I understand."

"I'm going to head over to Katniss'," he told her as he stood up. "Apparently, she made an impression on Haymitch."

"Katniss walked in wearing a fur-collared coat, leather leggings, and thigh high stiletto boots—of course, she made an impression," Prim said with a smile. "She argued my case, though. And, in front of Miss Cartwright, who wasn't very happy about it, especially since she's been desperate to get rid of me."

"I'm sure that's not the case," he replied. Though he knew that Delly Cartwright always seemed to take her personal issues to work, especially when it came to anything connected to him. "I have my cell, but I won't be there too long. So, don't get any ideas about sneaking off—"

"This is the only place I feel that I belong," Prim replied, her cerulean eyes serious. "Why would I leave it?"

He placed a kiss on the top of her sunny head. "I love you, kid."

"I love you, adult," Prim replied with a smile. "I'll be right here when you get back. Say hi to Katniss for me, and thank her for my gloves."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Peeta," Katniss greeted him from her open front door, her smile wide. "Come in—you're my first visitor!"<p>

Entering, he looked around the house; it was very similar to his own. The walls, however, were painted a stark white and the floor was hardwood. Boxes were piled into her living room as well as in her dining room on the opposite end.

"I just got my stuff moved in this afternoon after I dropped Prim at school," she told him, her eyes wandering around the mess before meeting his eyes. "So, what's up?"

He shook himself from his stare before responding, "Just wanted to say thank you for helping me out with Prim today—" He held out a bottle of wine, flustered as he looked at her lovely face. "—and to properly welcome you to the neighborhood."

Katniss grinned playfully and went to take the bottle. Hooking her arm with his, she led him out of the entry way.

"Come in, my friend," she said to him as they walked down the long hallway. "Wine and good conversation are always welcome." Entering the kitchen, she went into an open box on top of a stack of moving boxes and pulled out two glasses. "I need to find my cork twister thingy." Going to another open box, she produced it and handed it to him. "I'm sure I have some crackers or something around here…"

Peeta plunged the twister into the cork opening of the bottle and began to twist it in. "I don't need any of that," he assured her. Pulling the cork out easily, he poured some wine into both glasses. Walking over to where she stood by the boxes, he handed her a glass.

"It's good," Katniss said after a sip. She suddenly turned to him. "Let me take you on the tour."

"What?" After putting their glasses on her island, he was dragged out of the kitchen. "I'm pretty sure I know how your house looks."

"But, I'm going to change to stuff," Katniss told him. "My decorator is coming all the way from New York. I'm going to have to calm Effie down once she sees this place—"

"Effie?" He turned to her with a smile as they looked around the simple living room. "Interesting name."

"Yes, Effie is a very interesting woman," she replied. "She helped me decorate when Cato and I first moved into our penthouse. She's been like a crazy Aunt to me." The light in her eyes dimmed a bit. "Broke her heart when I told her that I was moving."

"I'm sure that she'll be happy once she sees what she has to work with," he told her. "What else did you want to do?"

"I'll show you my ideas." Katniss took his hand. "Let's go."

They turned to walk out of the living room and he tried not to think of the soft hand holding his. How many times had he wished that he could hold her hand like this when he was a kid? Too many times for him to count.

And, it was almost unbelievable that Katniss was there leading him up the creaky stairs of her home.

Wait—what?

"Where are we going?" he asked her nervously.

"My room; that's where I put my blueprints and sketches for the house," Katniss replied easily and she looked over her shoulder at him with a grin. "I'm sure you remember where it was."

"Somewhat." Was he starting to sweat? "You're going to stay in your old room?"

"Yup." They reached the top and she led him down the hallway. "I couldn't stay in what used to be my parents' room. It would be too creepy thinking what they probably did in there."

Opening the door to her bedroom, Katniss walked in as he remained in the open doorway.

"Plus, I get a good view of the neighborhood." She pulled back the thin curtain to reveal the tree next to her window. "And, I never know who's going to end up coming through."

He let out a laugh as his cheeks warmed. "I'll never live that down, will I?"

Katniss shook her head as she looked to him. "To tell you the truth, it's probably the most romantic thing that anyone has ever done for me."

"Then, I'm flattered," he told her as he met her gaze.

The two went silent before Katniss cleared her throat. "So… have a seat on the floor. No bed yet—I ordered something, but it's going to take a day or two." She knelt down on the hardwood and then patted the space in front of her. "Come, sit."

Slowly, he sat across from her on the cool floor. "Seems like we've done this before."

"There's no carpet for you to pick at," she replied softly, her eyes suddenly darting down shyly. "You're stuck looking at me."

Peeta let his eyes wander over the woman in front of him. She was wearing her charcoal hair in a loose bun on top of her head, showing off her heart-shaped face and smoke eyes, shaded by long jet-black lashes. She had changed from her outfit from that afternoon. Now, she sat before him in a heather-grey cowl neck hoodie and distressed jeans.

It was the most casual that he had ever seen her.

And, it was the most beautiful.

She looked like the girl he remembered, except for the eyes. They were still down-trodden.

"You never mentioned anything about moving back the last time you were here," Peeta said. "Any reason why you decided to return?"

"I had just finished signing my divorce papers," Katniss began to tell him. "I got everything I wanted and more. In the end, it didn't feel good at all—and I was just sitting in that lonely penthouse wondering where everything went wrong." She gave him a bitter smile. "My best friend Johanna asked me when I felt the most carefree and happy."

He raised a brow at her. "And, you came up with here?"

"Believe or not, I did," she said. "I left this place believing in possibilities. I guess I'm hoping I'll get it back."

"I congratulate you," Peeta told her. "It's not easy leaving your life in hope of something better." He took a deep breath, before looking up at her once more. "And for what it's worth, I'm happy you're here."

Before he could react, Katniss was leaning forward to press a kiss to his cheek.

As she went to sit back, his hand suddenly grabbed hers and Katniss stopped mid-sit, her face inches from his.

The electricity hung in the silent air and for a moment—they were back to that night.

The heat that he felt remained, and it had only grown.

It scared and excited him at the same time.

After all this time, Katniss still had an effect on him.

His cell phone suddenly vibrated and he reached into his pocket to see Prim's smiling face on the screen. "It's Prim. I should go." Sending his sister a quick text, he stood up from the floor and held his hand out to her.

Katniss looked at him dazed for a moment before she finally stood and took his hand. "Of course."

"Have to get up early," he told her as they left the room. "I have to start walking Prim to school and pick her up after. It's the only way I can make sure she's going. She's already on thin ice."

"Why don't I walk her to school and then I'll pick her up after?" she suddenly suggested. "If you want, she can even stay with me after school; if you need to stay late at work or something. I'll even make sure she does her homework." Katniss smiled at him as they made their way down the stairs. "I mean, I helped you before, so it wouldn't be any different."

As they got to the front door, Peeta looked at her, genuinely curious. "Why are you doing this?"

Katniss opened the door for him. "Prim is like a little sister to me," she said to him.

He stepped onto the porch before turning to her once more. "And, what am I to you?"

She stared at him for a long moment, her eyes unreadable, before shrugging, "I'm not sure."

* * *

><p>Some Everlark for you—enjoy the slow, quiet burn; these two have a bit to go.<p>

Oh, and my dear, troubled Primrose—she's an enigma all her own. It's a hard time—stuck between girl and woman.

Haymitch will be back—not sure when. He was actually quite impressed by Katniss during their first meeting, because he actually sees how good she is for Prim and Peeta. He's quite the shipper of Katniss and Peeta—though in a very subtle way.

As always, hellos, reviews and comments are welcomed on Tumblr, FF, and AO3.

Next: Chapter Five, Katniss—Manhattan comes to the small town of Panem.


	6. Chapter Five: Katniss

Thank you for all of your feedback!

The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me.

Tides

_**Chapter Five: Katniss**_

"You're fucking joking, right?"

Katniss chuckled at Johanna's words. "I'm afraid not."

"How could you not tell me that you moved out of Manhattan?" Johanna's voice bellowed from the speaker phone. "This is something that one would tell their best friend—and lawyer!"

"I've only been here for a few days," Katniss replied easily as she leaned against the kitchen island where the speaker sat. "The house I wanted was a hot commodity and I had to jump on it. I still own the penthouse, so I'll come to Manhattan when needed."

"It's not that, Katniss," Johanna reasoned. "I'm worried about you. You've never been this impulsive."

"The person you know wasn't," Katniss said. "But, the person I _was_—she never second-guessed herself and was all the more happy for it." She sighed. "I'm going to be okay, sweetie. If you're so worried, Effie is coming this weekend along with my design team. We're going to have a little moving party-slash-company meeting."

"Count me in!" her best friend replied excitedly. "I can't wait to see this house that you just _needed _to buy."

"It's not just the house," Katniss replied hesitantly. Prim and Peeta's faces flashed quickly in her mind. "There are people here that I've missed."

"People, huh?" She could hear the grin in Johanna's voice. "I'll have to meet these…people."

Katniss looked up at the clock above the kitchen doorway. "I have to go! It's 2:30."

"So?"

"I have to pick Pr—someone up," she told Johanna. "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Who is someone—"

"Goodbye, Johanna!" She hung up quickly before her friend could ask any more questions.

Sighing to herself, Katniss quickly went to the front door to grab her coat. She didn't want to be late picking Prim up for the first time.

* * *

><p>"So, you're the designated warden, huh?" Katniss turned to see Haymitch walking towards her, a smirk on his lips.<p>

She gave him a nod in greeting. "I thought that Peeta might have some after school things that he needed to do," she informed him. "And, I'm not really working at the moment. So, why not?" The bell rang from inside the building. "Plus, I really like Prim."

"Girl seems to like you, too," Haymitch told her, his eyes turning to watch as the crowd of kids started to exit the building. "And, the boy…"

Katniss' eyes remained on the children emerging from the school, though her thoughts wandered to the previous evening as she and Peeta sat in her room. It had reminded of her _that_ night—the one before she took off for Paris. She could almost hear the soft music playing in the background.

She wasn't lying when she had told Peeta that it had been the most romantic thing that anyone had ever done for her.

Even compared to Cato's grandiose gestures when they had first met.

Her ex-husband had pursued her relentlessly after their first meeting in a patisserie near Sorbonne, where she had been taking classes at the time. There were flowers delivered daily to Yves St. Laurent where she was interning. He would wait outside her apartment every morning to walk her to the Metro, offering evenings of expensive dinners.

The more she ignored, the more he pursued. Cato always wanted the things that he couldn't get.

However, she realized much later that once he got them, they became worthless.

While the pursuit had been flattering, Katniss preferred quieter, simpler gestures.

And, it had always touched her that though Peeta knew nothing would come out of his declaration, he wanted her to know that she was loved—that was just the kind of boy he was.

That sweet, quietly affectionate nature that Peeta possessed was still there. Katniss could see it in the way that he looked at Prim.

There was also the way that he looked at her—it was a different sort of quiet.

The type of quiet that made her stomach twist whenever their eyes met.

"Katniss!" She looked up to see Prim rushing towards her, a huge grin on her face. "You came!"

"Of course I did!" She put an arm around the girl and smiled down at her. "Did you learn anything today?"

Prim shook her head, her blue eyes serious. "Absolutely nothing that will prepare me for the real world."

"Glad to know that the school that I've been working so hard for has no effect, whatsoever," Haymitch grumbled good-naturedly, his eyes twinkling at the young girl. "You really have your father's bluntness, Primrose."

Prim went to the man, her hand reaching to squeeze his. "Thanks for noticing."

"We should get to my house," Katniss said to her. "You have homework. I have to work on some blueprints for the house."

"PRIM!" They turned to see a gangly boy about Prim's age rushing over to them. He reminded Katniss of someone she knew; his olive skin and dark eyes vaguely familiar. He stopped in front of them nervously, his eyes focused on Prim, before looking behind to where Haymitch stood. "Hey, Mr. Abernathy."

"Mr. Hawthorne," the man greeted the boy kindly.

Katniss snapped her fingers in sudden remembrance. "You're Rory Hawthorne! I used to babysit you, too!"

"My brother mentioned that you were back in town," the boy said to her with a bright smile. "I hope I wasn't too much trouble."

"You were a good kid." Katniss looked over at Prim, who was waiting expectantly for Rory to finally talk to her. "I'm going to ask Haymitch something really quick. Just come over when you're ready."

Quickly, she went to the older man, whose lips were curved in a grin. "You're not very subtle, Katniss."

"Prim doesn't need her old babysitter staring over her shoulder," she told him. "And, I could tell that she didn't exactly want me around." Katniss peeked over to see the two talking animatedly, her young friend's smile wide. "They're very cute."

"They're all cute at this age," Haymitch told her. "Then, they grow up, and are ruined."

She sighed to herself. "I know what you mean."

* * *

><p>"So, what was Rory talking to you about?" Katniss asked as she walked onto her porch with Prim in tow.<p>

"He wanted to apologize for the party," Prim replied, looking down at her shoes. "And, he wanted to make sure that I had the notes for the classes that I missed." Katniss opened the front door and the young girl rushed in. "No big deal."

She closed the door behind her and turned to Prim. "It's okay to like Rory. He's a nice boy."

"Well, nice boys don't like girls like me," the young girl grumbled. "I'm just a bit off; I don't like the music, the books, or the shows that other girls like. Even my clothes are different—half my wardrobe is black, or some degree of it. I'm not exactly the person you want to be standing next to."

"You're gorgeous. And, black is universally popular!" Katniss argued. "Who doesn't enjoy wearing black? I mean, I do."

"On you, it looks decent," Prim said as Katniss took her bag and led her into the living room. "I mean, my brother looks at you like he could care less if you wore a lampshade on your head. I, on the other hand, look like a yellow-haired Wednesday Addams."

They sat on Katniss' plush, chocolate couch; the only piece of furniture she owned.

"I happen to like Wednesday Addams—and I like you," Katniss told her affectionately. "So does Rory."

"Whatever," Prim said as she opened her book bag and stared inside at her textbooks. "You know what I don't like?"

Katniss looked to her. "What?"

Prim held up her bible-thick textbook. "Geometry."

"I think I can help you." Katniss reached under her sofa and pulled out her sketch book. Opening it up, she revealed a hand-drawn layout of her living room. "Let's look at angles through an interior design eye…"

* * *

><p>Katniss opened her eyes as she heard the soft knocking on the door.<p>

Sitting up slowly, she turned to see Prim curled on the opposite end of the couch fast asleep. Putting a blanket over the girl, Katniss stood up and quickly went to the entryway.

She knew that it was likely Peeta, and her hand immediately went to smooth her hair down. Briefly, Katniss wondered why it was necessary to fix herself up.

Opening the door, she was greeted with Peeta's handsome smile. "Hey, Katniss."

"Hey, Peeta." Katniss felt her lips rise at seeing him. "Late afternoon?"

He walked in, closing the door behind him. "Yup. One of my kids used an inappropriate word in his essay about _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_," he explained. "I needed to have a talk with his parents."

"Putting it down, huh?" Katniss said. "What exactly was the word?"

"He described Veruca Salt as a 'psycho bitch'."

"That will do it," she said with a nervous laugh. Did she always sound like an idiot? "Prim is taking a nap. We finished her geometry homework, but we fell asleep during her reading assignment."

"Thanks for doing this," he said to her. "If there is any way that I can repay you—"

"Actually, I was wondering if you would come over this weekend and meet Effie," she suddenly said. "My design team, too." Katniss looked over at him, suddenly anxious about her request. "You and Prim are a good chunk of the reason that I've been able to assimilate so well—and I can't thank you enough. Also, I really want my best friend, Johanna, to meet you."

"Oh. She's coming, too?" Katniss nodded and he sighed. "I have a lot of people to impress." Peeta met her eyes, his smile warm. "But, for you—I'd do anything."

* * *

><p>"Katniss, darling! You look fabulous!" She was in engulfed in Effie's hug; her nose catching the scent of Chanel No. 5 as her surrogate Aunt embraced her. "Turn around. Let me get a look at you." Katniss twirled slowly to show Effie her outfit—a simple peach smock dress with an A-line skirt. "A little skinny, but still very pretty."<p>

"Thanks, Effie," she replied. Looking at the car parked on the sidewalk, Katniss turned to the woman. "Was it really necessary to come in a limo? I don't know if you've noticed, but it's a little more low key here."

"Cinna and the rest of the team couldn't fit in a regular car!" Effie explained. The chauffeur opened the door and Cinna, the manager of her design team, stepped out of the car followed by his assistant, Portia. Flavius and Octavia rounded out her team, both jumping excitedly out of the vehicle. "So, of course we had to come in this!"

Katniss smiled placidly at her decorator. While the ride was a bit ostentatious, it really was very Effie as well as her team.

Her eyes met Cinna's and she was suddenly rushing towards the handsome, smartly dressed man.

"CINNA!" She threw her arms around him and he quickly wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off the ground.

"Baby girl!" The chocolate-skinned man grinned as he put her back on her feet. "We missed you!" He looked up at her house. "So…these are the new digs, huh?"

"I know it's a little big for one person," Katniss replied. "But, it was my home and the memory of it never left me."

"If you love it, then I'm sure we will," he assured her.

"I can't wait to take a look around," Effie said as she rushed to the front porch.

Katniss went to greet the rest of the team with hugs; all of them were thoroughly impressed with the size of her home.

"It has a lot of potential," Portia said with a grin. She took pictures of the house, along with the neighborhood. "We can post these on your Instagram."

"And, it will make a great family home," Flavius added. Octavia elbowed his side, eyeing him pointedly as he spoke. The man in the horn-rimmed glasses quickly caught his faux pas. "Sorry about that, Katniss."

She shook her head. "It's really alright," she assured him. "Life goes on."

"Remember, Katniss—you are fabulous," Octavia said with a warm smile. The curvy woman smoothed her auburn hair as she spoke. "Also, you are now a very desirable bachelorette. Trust me—I've had to turn down a few dinner invites for you, already."

"Thanks, love," Katniss replied as she kissed the woman's cheek. "I guess we're just waiting for one more—"

Before she could finish, the squeal of tires caught everyone's attention: Johanna had arrived.

Her best friend parked her black Jaguar in her driveway, abruptly breaking an inch away from her garage.

Throwing open her car door, Johanna stood up quickly with a bottle of champagne in her hand and a huge grin on her face.

"Hey, bitches," Johanna greeted as she slammed the door shut and marched towards them in a tight leather jumpsuit.

As everyone greeted her best friend, Katniss turned to look across the street just as Peeta and Prim stepped onto their porch. Peeta waved to her as Prim grinned brightly; her hair in a neat plait that showed off her delicate features—she looked unbelievably like Jean.

"Who is that gorgeous man?" Katniss turned to see Cinna standing next to her, a small smile playing on his lips.

"That is Peeta," she said, her voice constricting as his name came from her lips. "I used to watch him and his sister, Prim." Katniss put her index finger to her lips, her eyes going quickly to Johanna and the rest of the team drinking champagne on her front porch, before looking to the man again. "I was his first kiss."

"I don't think he's forgotten," Cinna remarked as he watched as Prim and Peeta crossed the street towards them. "I mean, look at him."

Katniss tried to remain calm as they got closer, a serene smile barely holding on her lips. "What do you mean?"

"His eyes have been stuck on you since he stepped onto his porch," he told her. "The light in them? It's all for you, girl."

"Katniss!" Prim rushed to her excitedly throwing her arms around Katniss' waist. She wrapped her arms around Prim and pulled her close, finding comfort in her young friend's happiness.

"Hey, sweetie," Katniss greeted her affectionately and her eyes looked to see Peeta watching them. "Hey, Peeta."

Peeta grinned at her bashfully. "Quite a crowd that you got going here." His eyes went to Cinna, who was watching them curiously. Peeta gave him a smile, holding his hand out to the man. "Peeta Mellark."

Cinna shook his hand, his own lips holding a bright grin. "Katniss was just telling me all about you. I'm Cinna, the head of Katniss' design team." He looked over to Prim. "And, this is your sister—Prim, right?"

Prim nodded shyly and held her hand out to the man, who shook it gently. "Primrose Mellark."

"Nice to meet you, sweetheart," Cinna said affectionately. He turned to look at Katniss. "You know what? She would look great in the canary coat that just came out. We should get pictures of her in it for the marketing meeting."

Katniss shook her head. "I don't think so—" She could see the rest of the group rushing over as she was speaking to her friend. "—and I think that Peeta won't be very happy with anyone taking his sister's photo—"

"Now, who are these lovelies?" Effie said as she rushed over, her smile bright and her heels clicking against the walkway. Behind her, Johanna and the rest of the team stood—their eyes focused on the golden-haired siblings.

"Effie—actually, everyone," Katniss started with a smile. "This is Primrose Mellark." She placed a hand on Prim's shoulder and the young girl waved to the team. Then, her eyes met Peeta's—his own staring into hers steadily. "And, this is Peeta." Her other hand went to his shoulder and his hand briefly reached to brush hers in support. "…Prim's brother."

Peeta gave them a wave—a bright smile on his lips. "Hello."

"Hello," the group echoed, their eyes roving over the good-looking man in the jeans and fitted t-shirt.

Cinna cleared his throat. "Why don't we all head inside and Katniss can take us on a tour of the house?"

Katniss had never been so grateful for Cinna's interference—the man deserved a raise.

"I can help," Prim said suddenly. "Katniss' house looks a lot like ours."

Effie went to Prim, hooking her arm with hers. "Lead the way, darling." She looked over at Katniss. "She looks like a blonde Brooke Shields—she would photograph perfectly—"

"We'll talk about that later," Katniss interrupted before turning to Peeta. "Sorry."

"No problem," Peeta said to her, tenderness in his voice. He looked over at Prim who was talking to the woman excitedly. "I don't think I've seen her like this in a long time."

"We're happy to make her weekend," Cinna said, a sudden glint in his eyes. "So, what can you tell me about Katniss as a teenager?"

Peeta met her eyes as the two men began to walk ahead. "Well, she was considered the teen dream to some boys…"

Katniss stopped to watch the group walk into her house. It was strange to see how easily her old and new life seemed to intermingle.

Johanna was suddenly knocking into her side as her arm went around Katniss' shoulders.

Her best friend grinned at her, the slight buzz evident on her lips.

"What?" Katniss said as they began to head into the house.

"Hot commodity, huh?" Johanna winked at her. "I suddenly get why you moved here."

* * *

><p>A little after sunset, Katniss stepped out onto her porch. The streetlamps were beginning to slowly turn on—the light just beginning to grow in their glass cases. Inside, the house was filled with the laughter of her friends as well as Prim and Peeta, who were quickly becoming part of the group.<p>

There had been no meeting that day. The team was so enchanted with her home that Katniss was sure that no one would pay attention, anyway. However, Effie had already stuck color swatches onto the walls of each room that were going to be tested within the next few days.

Everyone, including Prim and Peeta, helped Katniss' decorator pour over the numerous catalogs that she had brought along—to pick furniture, housewares, and even paintings.

They were all inside watching Prim walk around in Octavia's heels. Her young friend and her assistant apparently shared the same shoe size. Prim had a knack for walking in them, and quite gracefully at that.

Cinna was convinced that she belonged on the runway; she was just at the right age to begin training.

Katniss had looked at him skeptically before excusing herself. As much as she loved her team, the group could get overwhelming.

Sitting down on the porch bench, she curled her legs under her and stared out into the stillness of the street. She enjoyed the peacefulness of it all. For a moment, Katniss wondered what would've happened if she had remained in Panem. Would she still have been as successful? Would she have to find her way to the top a different way?

Or, would she have married Cato?

She faltered in her thoughts. It was pointless to wonder about lost chances.

The front door opened and Peeta stepped out. Closing the door behind him, he gave her a soft smile as he walked over.

"Good evening," he greeted quietly as the laughter of her team came from within the house. "They are really enjoying themselves. Prim loves them, too—I haven't heard her talk this much in a while. It's just like when Mom and Dad were here—she was a regular chatterbox."

Katniss patted the spot next to her. "Sit," she told him softly. He went quickly, sitting in the space next to her. "What are you doing out here?"

He held up his phone. "Haymitch texted me to ask if he could come over for dinner. He gets lonely sometimes, you know. He and my Dad used to play pool in the garage every weekend. So, when he passed on, I started to play with Haymitch instead. I'm pretty bad at it, but we have good conversations while we play. He's heading over and should be here in a few minutes." Peeta looked over at her. "Why are you out here?"

"I love the quietness of the town," she told him. "It's strange because I used to love the street noise in Manhattan. It used to be my companion when I was lonely." Katniss turned to him. "Is that weird?"

Peeta shook his head. "How about now?"

She smiled at him, her head finding its way to his shoulder. "Now, I'm not alone. I have Prim and my team." Katniss blew out a soft breath; the feeling of their shoulders pressing and hands barely touching caused her stomach to twist. "I have—"

"Me," Peeta finished for her. "You have me."

Katniss lifted her head off his shoulder and turned to see that his usually bright blue eyes had turned navy in the evening light. She look over his face; the strong brow, the sculpted lines, and the square jaw with just a little bit of a shadow growing.

"You have a little beard coming in," she said, her thumb reaching to brush his scruffy chin. His jaw fell easily into her touch.

"I told you that I wouldn't be fourteen forever," Peeta whispered, his warm breath against her fingers.

"Katniss?" She looked over at her open front door to see Effie stepping out onto the porch, a soft smile on her lips. "We were thinking that we should order some dinner, but we weren't quite sure where to call."

"I have some take-out menus at our place," Peeta abruptly offered, just as his phone buzzed. He looked across the street to see Haymitch at his porch and he waved to the man. "I'll grab them and bring them over."

"Invite Haymitch to dinner, too," Katniss told him and Peeta nodded, before rushing over to meet his friend.

Effie closed the door behind her and slowly walked over to sit in the spot that Peeta once occupied.

Katniss looked to the Effie, waiting for her to give the advice that she never usually asks for.

"Peeta is a nice man," Effie finally said as she met Katniss' eyes.

"I know," she responded. "Too nice for someone like me." Her eyes looked to the porch floor. "Effie, I chose wrong before—I won't again."

Her surrogate Aunt pulled her close and Katniss found herself wrapped in Effie's arms, her head resting against the woman's chest.

"That doesn't make you a bad person, Katniss," Effie told her softly. "Honey, you didn't deserve any of what was given to you. However, you have dealt with it, with a grace and dignity that is beyond anything I've ever seen—and I'm proud of you."

Katniss smiled up at the woman. "Thanks, Effie."

"Not all men are bad, you know," the woman said to her. "They might even surprise you."

The sound of a door closing caught her attention. Katniss' gaze went to Peeta, who was stepping out onto his porch with Haymitch beside him. Her stomach twisted seeing his smile as he walked towards them.

"I know," Katniss found herself telling Effie. "You'd be surprised how special they can become to you in only a short time."

* * *

><p>This chapter turned out a lot longer than I expected.<p>

Oh gosh, how I love a motherly Effie. Katniss' extended family is turning out to be very interesting.

I don't have much to say except that I'm enjoying these tiny moments between Katniss and Peeta. They always seem to be a little on the brink, don't they?

As always, feedback and reviews are welcomed on Tumblr, FF, and AO3. I love reading your words!

Next: Chapter Six, Peeta—the continuation of the weekend invasion.

Until then, JLaLa


	7. Chapter Six: Peeta

Thank you for your amazing comments!

The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me.

Tides

_**Chapter Six: Peeta**_

Peeta rushed over to his front porch where Haymitch stood expectantly. "Hey, Haymitch."

His friend gave him a rueful smile. "Hey, Peeta." The man looked across the street to where Effie's limo was parked. The driver had disappeared for a break having walked to the main part of town. "Looks like Katniss has some fancy company over."

"Katniss' design team and her interior decorator have come for the weekend," he informed the man. "Prim is over there right now, impressing them with her walking skills." The two entered the house and Peeta looked to his friend. "Katniss invited us for dinner, so I'm going to grab some takeout menus."

"I guess I better wash up then," Haymitch told him. "Don't want to scare off Katniss' friends." The man made a turn and disappeared into the half-bath next to the kitchen.

Peeta walked into the kitchen, going into a drawer and pulled out a stack of take-out menus inside.

"_You have a little beard coming in…" _

He could still feel the light brush of her fingers against his chin—his thoughts wandered to the memory of her head on his shoulder and the smell of her floral perfume.

Peeta tried to tell himself that what he was feeling was only residual from his teenage crush on the woman.

Tonight, however, as they sat out on the porch and Katniss had reached out to him, he realized that they were looking at each other as a man and a woman, not as a babysitter and her former charge.

What he was feeling wasn't just something from the past. This was something new—and quite real.

"You okay?" He looked up to see Haymitch staring at him from the kitchen doorway. "I was calling your name for a while."

Peeta gave him a weak smile. "I'm fine, just a little tired. It's been an overwhelming day. Katniss' friends are a cool bunch, but very fast-paced."

"Sounds like fun to me." Haymitch walked over to him, a smirk on his lips. "You and Katniss looked pretty comfy sitting there on her porch. Looked like you've been doing that for years—like an old married couple or something."

Peeta turned to the man. "That's all in your head," he told Haymitch abruptly. "We better get going."

Haymitch nodded in agreement and they made their way towards the front door in silence. They stepped out and Peeta locked the door quickly before they began to make their way across the street.

Katniss and Effie sat on the porch with Effie's arms around the younger woman. Peeta could see the look in Katniss' eyes from a distance—soft and sad—reacting to whatever Effie was telling her.

However, when Katniss met his eyes, a smile brightened her beautiful face.

He and Haymitch reached the top of the porch as the two women pulled away from one another.

"Who's the chick?" Haymitch suddenly asked.

Effie stood up, smoothing down the navy blazer she wore before approaching them. Her heels clicked sharply against the wood and she stopped in front of Haymitch; her eyes cool as she looked him over.

She held out her hand. "The chick's name is Effie Trinket," she informed the man.

Haymitch shook her hand, lingering his hold on it before finally letting go. "Haymitch Abernathy."

Katniss joined them, turning to Peeta with a smile. "Are those the menus?"

Peeta nodded holding out the stack to her. "Here you go." She took them and gave him a grateful smile.

"Effie," Katniss began, her hand going to Effie's shoulder. The older woman snapped out of her stare down with Haymitch to look at her young friend. "Why don't we go and check on everyone? Also, we can take a vote on what everyone wants for dinner."

Effie gave her a smile and hooked her arm with Katniss'.

"Come along," the woman said and the two headed towards the front door. Katniss looked over her shoulder and winked at the two men. "That man called me a chick…"

Effie opened the door and marched into the house, dragging Katniss in with her.

Peeta turned to Haymitch. "Is that what you do when you like someone?" he asked incredulously. "You insult her two minutes into meeting her?"

Haymitch shrugged as they make their way to the open door. "Why the hell do you think I'm single?"

* * *

><p>Peeta slowly unraveled Prim's braid as her head rested on his lap. His sister had fallen asleep after a long evening of walking up and down Katniss's living room in Octavia's heels.<p>

Needless to say, Prim had the time of her life.

It made him happy to see her so excited about something. Prim had told him all about the work that Cinna was doing at Katniss' company; how the man and Katniss collaborated in designing her line. He was also an executive in the Marketing department, so Cinna ran the meetings and approved all advertising.

Perhaps his young sister had a future calling in the fashion world. Cinna was already seeing her model for Katniss' company in his head.

But for now, she was only twelve, and dreaming of a world outside of Panem.

"She's really cute."

Peeta looked up to see Katniss walking into the quiet living room, a plate in her hands.

The team had found their way into the kitchen when the food had come and had remained there for after-dinner drinks as well as dessert. Haymitch fit in well, discussing politics with Johanna and Cinna, though his eyes often went to Effie who stood by the kitchen island ignoring him.

"All tuckered out," he replied as he continued to undo Prim's braid. Peeta met Katniss' eyes as she sat beside him. Prim had taken the rest of the couch space, her legs horizontal over the rest of the couch. "I think she's going to have to build a tolerance if she's going to be on the runways one day."

"Prim has all the time in the world for that," Katniss told him. She presented the plate to him, a cake slice on it. "I brought you dessert."

He smiled gratefully. "Thanks. I'll work on it after I settle Prim into a better sleeping position. Don't want to get cake in her hair."

Katniss sliced into it before spearing a piece onto the fork. She held the fork out to him.

"Here," she said, a shy smile on her face. "It's a _really_ good cake."

Slowly, Peeta opened his mouth so she could place the fork inside. Closing it, Katniss slid the fork out from in-between his lips, leaving the delicious-tasting piece in his mouth. Their eyes remained on each other, his thoughts suddenly wandering to the thought of tasting her lips.

Were her lips still as soft as they were last night? She had kissed his cheek, and it was barely a moment.

All Peeta knew, however, was that he had wanted more.

"Good?" she asked.

He nodded, slowly swallowing the piece.

They remained silent as she continued to feed him. He watched her, taking in her appearance. Her wavy hair was loose, resting against her graceful shoulders. The peach dress complimented her tanned skin and he recalled how soft her skin was as their shoulders pressed against each other on the porch.

How was it possible to feel calm and excited at the same time around her? Just sitting with Katniss as she fed him comforted Peeta to no end. But at the same time, there were moments when he felt his heart race at the nearness of her.

"Finished," Katniss finally said and she placed the plate on a stack of magazines next to the couch. "What did you think?"

"It was good," he replied with a smile "I think I could make a better cake, though."

She rested back against the couch. "You bake?"

"For some of the bake sales at Prim's school," he replied. "And for her birthday—ever since my parents' passed. My mom used to make her a lemon buttercream cake. Prim called it 'sunshine cake' because my mom would dye the batter and frosting so the whole cake would be yellow."

"Sounds good," Katniss replied. "Maybe, you could teach me how to make it one day. Prim's birthday is coming up, right?"

"In a month," he told her. "Anytime you're ready, come over, and we'll have a baking session."

Katniss nodded, her lips wide in a closed-lipped smile. "Oh!" Her thumb went to the corner of his mouth, swiping it quickly. "You had a little bit of frosting."

"That was about the worst come-on I've ever seen." They looked up to see Johanna leaning against the open archway. She approached the two, sitting on the arm rest next to Katniss. Johanna eyed her friend, exasperated. "My goodness, you're rusty."

"What can I help you with?" Katniss asked her, obviously annoyed.

"I think I pissed Effie off," Johanna replied sheepishly, though a smirk dangled on her lips.

"What did you do?" He asked the woman curiously.

"I was just trying to help Haymitch out," she told them. "I mean, he was striking out hard and fast with Effie. So, I might've pretended to flirt with him or something like that…" Johanna looked up, suddenly interested in the ceiling.

Katniss looked at her warily. "What is 'something like that'?"

"I might've sat on his lap," Johanna replied, her tone light. "Put my arm around him, whispered in his ear. It was going good—until Effie broke her wine flute in anger."

Katniss hurriedly stood up. "I should go check on her." She gave him an apologetic smile before rushing out of the room.

Johanna quickly sat in the now empty spot next to Peeta and gave him a sly smile.

"Katniss was your first kiss, huh?" He looked at her in surprise. "Cinna told me after his third glass of chardonnay."

Peeta nodded reluctantly, unsure of how much to share with the woman. "She was. I was fourteen, she was eighteen. Katniss was leaving for Paris the following morning. So, I climbed up that tree next to the house to her window—and she let me in."

"That sounds sweet," Johanna replied. "It's nice to know that there was a time when her life wasn't so disenchanting."

He adjusted Prim in his lap before looking to the woman. "What do you mean?"

"She's been through a lot," she told him, her eyes clouding. "Cato was a spineless little shit who was a bad husband and would have made a horrible fa—"

"Hey, Peeta?" They looked up to see Haymitch walking in. "We should probably go. After I helped Effie out with her cut, she kicked me out of the bathroom. I think that's my cue to go."

Johanna gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that, Haymitch. I guess I took it too far."

The man shrugged and gave her a half-smile. "It is what it is."

"We should go, anyway," Peeta said from where he sat.

Haymitch quickly went to Prim and lifted her off of Peeta's lap. The young girl wrapped her arms around the man's neck as she continued to sleep.

"I'll walk you out," Johanna offered and the three made their way to the entry way. She went to Prim and kissed the girl's forehead as she slept, then kissed Haymitch quickly on the cheek. "I'll talk to Effie, okay?"

"Thanks, sweetheart," Haymitch replied gratefully.

"Furniture is being delivered tomorrow," Johanna informed them as she opened the front door. "Effie has a good hook-up in the city. Maybe you can all stop by again."

"Sure," Peeta said with a smile. "Thanks, Johanna."

Johanna kissed his cheek, the smell of her opium perfume dancing in his nose. "It's been really nice meeting all of you—makes me a lot less worried about Katniss living here."

"She'll be alright," he assured Johanna as they walk onto the porch. Suddenly, Peeta turned to the woman. "Was Katniss really in love with Cato?"

Johanna leaned her head against the front doorway, her eyes peering at him for a moment.

Finally, she responded. "She loved him. Katniss wouldn't have stayed as long as she did if she didn't."

Peeta nodded in understanding, the unexpected sting of her words catching him by surprise.

"That's true," he replied half-heartedly. "Good night." Quickly, Peeta made his way over to Haymitch.

"Peeta?" He turned to Johanna once more. "She loved him, but Cato never loved her. He loved what she did for him." She gave him a sad smile. "And, if there is anything that I want for Katniss, it's for someone to love her. I mean really love her—the good parts, the bad parts—because it's what she deserves."

He took in her words before replying, "I don't think that's going to be a very hard feat for a lot of people."

* * *

><p>The next day, Peeta was just about to head over to Katniss' when the doorbell rang to the house. He rushed to the door since he was alone; Prim was already across the street with her new friends.<p>

The ringing continued, the person on the other end pressing the button incessantly. "COMING!"

Opening the door, he was greeted with the smiling face of Finnick Odair, his best friend. Next to him was Annie, his wife, and a very sullen Aidan.

Peeta smiled at them as he stepped out onto the porch, his eyes immediately going to his student.

"How did they get you to come all the way to your teacher's house?" he asked Aidan.

"The threat of cruel and unusual punishment," Aidan replied with a grin, identical to his father's.

"We just wanted to say hi!" Finnick protested, though his eyes went across the street.

A series of trucks were parked on the block. Several delivery men were moving furniture into Katniss' house as Effie walked around yelling instructions to each man. Her eyes zeroed in on Peeta and she gave him a wave before following a pair of men who were carrying a large painting.

"Or, you were being nosy," Peeta said to his best friend with an easy smile.

"We were just curious," Annie told him gently. "Madge was telling me how she ran into her old high school friend, Katniss Everdeen, just a few days ago—and now the woman is moving back home. You can't help but wonder why someone would leave New York for Panem."

"Fair enough," Peeta replied before giving her a kiss in greeting. "Prim is already at Katniss' house."

"Peeta?" He suddenly noticed Annie's guilty eyes. "While I was talking to Madge, there was somebody else with me and—"

"Hey, everyone!" They all turned to see Delly Cartwright coming up his walkway and Peeta bit back his groan.

"Sorry," Annie muttered quickly to him, before giving Delly a smile.

His relationship with Delly began in college; they went out, on and off, for the first two years. When their junior year came, the two agreed to break it off as they were both busy doing their own thing.

However, a week or two after his parents had passed, Delly had come back into town and immediately came to visit him. One thing had led to another and the two shared a brief night together.

Peeta admitted to doing it for all the wrong reasons and he had explained that to Delly. She, however, had thought that it was the beginning of a new relationship for them. The break-up had been bad as Delly did not take rejection well.

Prim believed that the woman, who was currently her teacher, was taking it out on her. Though, he hoped that it was not the case, Peeta would not put it past Delly to hold a grudge.

However, as she approached them, Delly gave him a bright smile.

"Hey Delly!" Finnick said carefully. "How's it going?"

"I was just getting some coffee in town and saw the trucks coming in," Delly said as her eyes went across the street. "That's a lot of stuff for one person." Peeta could hear the bite in her words.

"Well, Katniss is remodeling a practically empty house," Peeta informed her pointedly.

"PEETA!" Prim was running towards them, her hand holding Katniss' who followed behind her. The two stopped in front of the group and his sister beamed at everyone. "You have to check out the stuff at Katniss' house—so cool!"

Katniss stepped forward, her slate eyes bright as she smiled at everyone. Today, she was in a pair of dark skinny jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt, and a long charcoal cardigan. A light blue scarf completed her outfit. She looked relaxed and pretty and he couldn't help but grin seeing that Prim was wearing an identical scarf.

"Hi, I'm Katniss Everdeen," she started, her poise confident. "I hope that the noise wasn't bothering you. It's only for today. Then, I promise, the deliveries should be done!"

"Annie Odair." The woman stepped forward and shook Katniss' hand. Annie beamed at her, then looked to her husband and son. "My husband, Finnick and my son, Aidan."

"It's nice to meet you," Katniss said.

"Wow—you're even hotter in person," Aidan suddenly said, his wide green eyes glued on Katniss.

"Aidan!" Finnick looked at his son in warning, before turning to the woman. "Sorry about that."

Katniss laughed and shook her head. "It's alright." Her eyes went to Delly. "It's nice to see you again, Miss Cartwright."

"Delly, please," Peeta's ex-girlfriend insisted in a forced smile. "We're not in Haymitch's office anymore."

He went to his sister trying to ease the suddenly tense air. "I like your scarf."

"Katniss gave it to me," Prim told him excitedly. "We were just waiting for you to come over when Flavius and Octavia started to fix Katniss' closet. They said it went with my eyes!"

He nodded and kissed her forehead. "Makes them even bluer."

"Johanna set up a breakfast for us," Katniss informed them. "You're all welcome to come."

"We'd love to," Finnick suddenly said with a grin and then winked at his son, who was still gaping at the woman in front of him. He looked over at Katniss. "Lead the way, gorgeous."

Annie elbowed him with a smile on her lips. She was used to his flirtatious nature. She followed with Delly marching next to her.

Peeta and Prim were left on the porch as the group followed Katniss to her house.

"This should be fun," Prim remarked with a wry smile.

"Tell me about it," Peeta replied before putting an arm around his sister's shoulders and walking across the street.

* * *

><p>"Are you hiding?"<p>

Peeta turned to see Katniss approaching him from the entryway of her kitchen. He turned off the faucet to her sink and grabbed a paper towel from the new holder.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked her with a guilty smile.

"No one really likes doing the dishes," Katniss replied as she hopped onto the kitchen island. "You seemed keen to do them, right after everyone finished breakfast." Peeta walked over to where she sat, and leaned against the granite counter. "Is it Delly?"

He nodded shame-faced. "She had a hard time letting go after we broke up. It doesn't help that she is Prim's teacher."

"It's hard to think that you had a girlfriend," she joked. "A serious one, at that." Katniss let out small chuckle. "And, she reallyhates me. How many times can someone passive-aggressively insult my home?"

Peeta bristled at her words. "We weren't serious. She just happened at an inopportune time."

Katniss hopped off the counter and turned to him. "I'm sorry, Peeta. I was just joking." She took his hands in hers. "Obviously, there is an unpleasant history between you two. I know all about bad relationships—I mean, I just left one."

"I didn't love her like you loved him," he replied softly. "I don't think I've loved anyone like that."

"Maybe it's better that you wait for that kind of love," Katniss told him. "Because when you have it and it's good, you feel like you're on a high that's never going to fade. But when it's bad, Peeta—there are days when you just don't want to wake up."

Pressing his forehead to hers, Peeta looked into her wounded eyes. "What did he do to you, Katniss Everdeen?"

"One day, I'll tell you," she whispered, her body taut against his.

"No," he told her firmly. "You want to have a new start? Then, stop hiding. If we're going to be friends, we have to stop keeping things from each other. I'm not a kid anymore—and you can't protect me."

She stared into his eyes before nodding.

"Okay," Katniss relented. "Come back tonight and we'll talk."

* * *

><p>I'm not super happy with this chapter.<p>

It's just a weird transition chapter with the intermingling of the small town folk and city folk, but I think it was fun. We finally meet Annie and Finnick—yay! But, then there's also Delly—not so yay. We probably won't see them till a little later. I love that Aidan is enamored with Katniss; she has that effect on people.

Poor Haymitch—he's having a bit of a struggle with Effie, but we'll see where that goes.

Anyway, we're going to get into Katniss' story in a bit. It's a good way to start our next part of the story since Katniss is fully moved into Panem now.

As always, hellos, reviews and comments are welcomed on Tumblr, FF and AO3.

Next: Chapter Seven: Katniss—her story.

Until then, JLaLa


	8. Chapter Seven: Katniss

Thanks for all of your awesome feedback—keep it coming!

The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me.

Tides

_**Chapter Seven: Katniss**_

"Okay," Katniss replied. "Come back tonight and we'll talk."

Peeta was right.

As much as she wanted to forget everything that happened during her last year of marriage, Katniss knew that the subject would come up eventually. Also, Peeta was reaching out to her and as much as she tried to tell herself that he was still a boy—he wasn't.

He had grown up on her—and Katniss was attracted to who he had become.

On the other hand, friendship was something more important and meaningful to her than attraction; because her friends were her family and had been there for her at the worst of times.

Pressed against Peeta, however, friendship felt like the last thing on her mind.

"Are you alright?" he asked her softly.

"Honestly, I'm afraid." Katniss met his concerned eyes. "I'm worried about what you'll think of me after you hear everything. Because in some way, I like that you still see me as the girl I used to be."

His arms were suddenly around her, pulling her close, and she pressed her cheek to his chest feeling his steady heartbeat. Her own arms wrapped around his waist and Katniss leaned into his embrace.

She felt safe with him. That kind of feeling was real and meaningful to her.

"We're trying to be friends," Peeta told her. "We have to accept all of one another, the good and the bad, because that's the next step to lo—" He stopped abruptly. "—to a new beginning."

"I guess you're right." She pulled away and gave him a smile. "So, being friends with you means I'll just have to accept Delly's petty little comments."

He put an arm around her and grinned. "That's my girl."

Katniss put her head on his shoulder as they walked out of the kitchen. "You totally owe me a story about her."

* * *

><p>"We thought we lost you!" Cinna said as they entered the living room.<p>

Katniss lifted her head from Peeta's shoulder and looked at the group in her crowded living room.

Her new grey L-shaped sofa was occupied by Annie, Finnick, Delly and Effie. On the matching loveseat were Flavius and Octavia, who were busy typing on their laptops. Portia and Johanna stood by her newly curtained window, drinking martinis, as they chatted quietly.

Prim, Aidan and Haymitch sat on the floor next to her coffee table, stacks of her origami paper on it. The three were diligently folding paper flowers.

"What's going on?" Katniss asked as she went and joined Prim on the carpet.

"Prim was just showing me how to make these beautiful paper flowers," Cinna began excitedly as he held up one of the origami flowers. "And suddenly—it came to me!" He beamed at Katniss. "PAPER DOLLS!"

She smiled at his exuberance. "What?"

"The theme for our next runway show!" He explained. "We'll use paper flowers for the walls and for the arch before the runway!" Cinna went to Prim and lifted her chin, smiling fondly at the young girl. "And, all the models will be doe-eyed and pretty, just like this young lady."

"Sounds perfect," Katniss agreed and she put an arm around Prim. "What do you think?"

"It sounds so cool!" Prim replied with a beaming smile. "I wish I was there."

"Maybe you will be," she said to her young friend.

"She has school," Delly suddenly informed them from her seat.

Katniss looked over her shoulder and gave the woman a tight smile. "Well, I'll just have to arrange a way to make sure Prim sees it," she replied. "After all, she was the muse for the show."

"Haymitch," Peeta called out from the archway of the living room. "Can I speak to you real quick?"

Haymitch looked over at Katniss. "Am I in trouble?"

She shrugged and smiled at the man. "Depends on who you ask." She glanced over at Effie, who was nursing a small pink drink in her hand as she typed on her phone with the other.

"True enough," Haymitch grumbled as he finished the last fold of the flower he was working on.

Standing up, he made his way over to Peeta, but not before dropping the paper flower onto Effie's lap.

"That was one smooth move," Cinna remarked from his spot on the floor. "These Panem men—they know where it's at."

Katniss looked over at Effie who was toying with the makeshift petals, a slight smile on her lips, before turning back to her friend.

She thought of Peeta's strong arms around her and the feeling that his touch seemed to create. There was no doubt; he had an effect on her. She wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing, just yet.

"They sure do," Katniss finally replied before her eyes went back to Prim as she finished another paper flower.

* * *

><p>It seemed much too soon for Katniss to see her design team leaving.<p>

"Don't worry," Portia assured her. "Cinna and I will take care of everything in the office. Your Internet connection was just set up. So, we can e-mail or Skype you if there are any issues. I'm also having a meeting with the managers at the flagship store tomorrow." She pulled Katniss in her arms. "When you're ready, come visit, okay?"

"Of course," Katniss replied as they pulled away. "I'll miss you."

"Oh, honey," her friend said sadly. "It'll be hard going into the office and not seeing your pretty little self at your desk, but you need this. It's been a hard time for you—and it's best that you stay here until all of the hoopla dies down."

Katniss bit her lip. "Has there been much?"

"Not much," Portia told her though Katniss could see that she was lying. "You divorced a major Manhattan socialite. Yet, somehow you've come out on top—Cor has given you much more than people think you should be getting in the settlement."

"Well, they don't know what I've been through," she said quietly.

Cinna approached the two women, putting an arm around each one as they began their walk to the limo.

"Flavius and Octavia have already begun looking into the space for the show," he told them, an excited smile on his face. "I should have a stage layout for you later this week." Cinna turned to Katniss as they reached the limo. "I'm going to miss you."

"If needed, I'll fly back," Katniss told him and the man embraced her. "Thank you for being here."

"Of course, baby girl," he replied fondly before he and Portia stepped inside the limo. She had already said her goodbyes to Octavia and Flavius who were already settled in the car.

"I talked to Haymitch." She turned to see Peeta standing behind her. "He's going to stay with Prim this evening while we talk."

Katniss heard a soft chuckle and looked over Peeta's shoulder to see Effie talking quietly to Haymitch.

"Looks like they made up well," she remarked with a grin. Katniss watched Haymitch lift her friend's chin gently with his hand. "The beginning is always the best part, isn't it?"

Peeta nodded in agreement as he looked over at the couple. "If anything comes of this, we can say that we were there to see it all." He turned to look at her, his sky eyes suddenly concerned. "Do you still want to talk?"

Katniss turned to him anxiously. "Just don't think any different of me afterwards, okay?"

Immediately, he pulled her into his arms. "Never. I'm always going to think of you as the teen dream, Katniss."

She smiled against his shoulder, content in his arms, until Finnick wolf-whistled at them from Peeta's porch. Annie and Delly stood next to him, his wife grinning at the two, while the other woman stood with her arms crossed, her expression unreadable. Aidan and Prim sat on the porch steps talking animatedly as her young friend played with a paper flower in her hand.

"I should get back to them," he told her. "I have to talk to Prim about tonight and stop Delly from gossiping all over her teachers' lounge."

"Have fun," she replied and pressed her lips to his cheek.

Peeta touched the spot, his cheeks darkening at the contact. "What was that for?"

Katniss grinned. "If Delly is going to gossip, then we might as well give her something to talk about."

* * *

><p>"Right on time," Katniss said as she opened the door for Peeta, later that evening.<p>

"Being a teacher makes you a little more punctual." He stepped inside and looked around the house. "Effie is unbelievable! This place looks completely different!" Peeta looked up at the black chandelier hanging above her entryway. "I never noticed that before."

"You wouldn't," she told him with a grin. "It's one of those things that doesn't really have an effect until it's on." Katniss went to the switch next to the stairs. "It's pretty cool. I can adjust the light, too." She turned the switch to slightly dim the lighting.

"Everything looks great," Peeta said to her.

They went silent for a moment, staring at one another. Peeta had changed into a t-shirt and jeans, while she had slipped into a pair of black yoga pants and her cowl neck sweater.

It seemed like they had each dressed for a long evening.

"We should go upstairs," she finally told him.

"Upstairs?" Peeta repeated, his voice cracking a bit.

Katniss took his arm, entwining it with hers. "We always seem to have the best talks there." She looked to him as they walked up the stairs, taking in his stiff form. "If you're uncomfortable, we can always go to my study."

He shook his head. "No, this is your story. We should talk where you're comfortable." They found themselves at the top of the stairs and she led him to her door. Quickly, Peeta opened it for her. "After you." Katniss went in and he closed the door behind them.

Peeta looked around and gave her a smile. "It looks exactly how I imagined it. Comfortable, yet…chic."

The whole room was made up of blacks, whites, and greys—her dark wood canopy bed being the centerpiece. She watched as Peeta explored her room, his eyes roving over the matching dresser with the flat screen above it. He looked over the photos that hung around the room; some of them were her old sketches that Cinna had archived for her.

He went to her vanity, made of glass mirrors. Octavia had arranged it meticulously.

Picking up her atomizer, Peeta sniffed it and turned to her with a smile.

"You still wear the same perfume," he remarked softly.

Katniss nodded as she settled onto her bed, her back against her headboard. "Yes, there are some things that are still the Katniss Everdeen that you knew." She patted the space next to her. "Get comfortable."

Peeta went to the other side of the bed, settling beside her and he took her hand. "Where do you want to start?"

"What do you want to know?" she countered.

He thought for a moment before responding, "How did you and Cato meet?"

"I was living in Paris," Katniss started. "I was finishing my last year at Sorbonne, living in a small apartment near school and there was patisserie that I always frequented. One day, I walked in and was ordering my usual when this Mercedes just parked in the front of it."

She laughed to herself. "God—I remember thinking, 'What a douche', seeing the car. Then, Cato walked in." The laugh faded from her lips. "I passed him just as he was coming in. He made a complete turn and started to follow me out. He followed me all the way down the street asking for my name. I just ignored him and went on my way to class."

"Sounds romantic," he remarked. "Very Parisian, actually."

"It was a very Parisian romance," she said. "No one had ever paid that kind of attention to me. It was exciting. I mean, who doesn't want to get swept off their feet in the City of Love? At the same time, I knew I had to be careful. For a few weeks, I kept him at arm's length. He came to that patisserie every day, inviting me to dinner or giving me flowers."

"Sounds too good to be true." Peeta looked over at her. "When did you finally give in?"

"He strong-armed my boss at Yves St. Laurent into letting me off early, one weekend." She twisted a tendril of her hair around her finger remembering the dinner they shared at a restaurant along the Seine. It had been a beautiful view and Cato made her laugh with his stories about the trouble he would get into. "He took me to dinner—it was the first time in a long time that I had fun. I had spent a lot of my time in Paris at school, or at my internship. Cato was refreshing and carefree. I wanted to be just like him."

Peeta's eyes met hers. "That makes sense—who wouldn't be swept off their feet?"

"It was great—for a bit," Katniss admitted as she took a deep breath. "We dated for a year. He was always traveling between New York and Paris, or wherever he wanted to go at that moment. When I finally completed my time at Sorbonne, Cato proposed and I accepted. It wasn't a big ceremony—" She reached over and pulled open the drawer on her side table to take a small box out. "—but, he gave me this."

Handing Peeta the velvet box, she watched him let out a soft whistle as he opened it. Katniss knew how amazing her engagement and wedding bands looked. She had been enchanted seeing the two-carat diamond in the elegant setting—it had belonged to Cato's mother and was custom-made.

Katniss remembered the look in his eyes when he slipped the diamond ring on her finger. Because even now, a part of her still believed that moment was when Cato had truly loved her—that small snippet of time in Paris.

"We kept our marriage a secret until we came to New York," she continued. "He wanted to surprise his father."

Her husband had been excited to introduce her and, as she sat down in a trendy Manhattan restaurant, her eyes met her father-in-law's. They were cool and calculating. If only she had known why Cor was so wary of her—Cato had brought other girls to meet him before.

"When Cor found out that we had eloped, he was surprised, but happy," she explained to Peeta. "I didn't know anything about Cato's past—of the other women—and how many of them had sat across from Cor in that restaurant. I, however, was the only one who Cato had ever introduced as his wife."

"It looks like you were getting on well with your father-in-law from the start," Peeta said to her. "Did it cause any jealousy between you and Cato?"

"Not at first." Peeta handed back the velvet box and she looked at the shining diamond before swiftly closing it. "Cato was too busy showing me all of the wonderful things that Manhattan had to offer. The week we returned was the week he bought our penthouse—and that's when I met Effie. She was my first friend in New York."

She smiled to herself remembering her first meeting with the woman. Effie had come in—light hair in a tight bun and wearing an impeccably fitted black suit. She had taught Katniss all about how to turn the industrial-looking penthouse into a comfortable home for her and Cato.

"I must have looked like such a newbie," she told Peeta. "But, Effie was very supportive and Cato was impressed with her work."

Tiredly, Katniss laid her head on Peeta's shoulder. She was getting into the later part of their marriage—the part that she had tried so desperately to move on from.

"Back to your question," Katniss said. "Cato was happy that his father and I were getting along so well. Our first year of marriage, I actually attended a few board meetings that Cor ran. It's how I found out that he owned a textile company."

"Thus began your clothing line." Peeta's thumb caressed the top of her hand. "It's really impressive—everything you've done. Cinna told me all about your company. I know how much you worked for it."

"I approached Cor about starting my own line around our second wedding anniversary," she told Peeta. "Cato and I got into a huge fight. He didn't understand why I needed to add more things to my list. I had already started sitting in on board meetings with his father. I was also assisting with the Snow Foundation on donation distribution. Cato had never really contributed to his father's company. He was content with spending the profits, rather than helping in creating them. During our fight, I brought that up—and he walked out."

"Do you want to keep going?" Peeta suddenly asked, his eyes roaming over her face. "You don't have to—"

"No." She lifted her head from his shoulder and turned to him. "I can't go back now."

He nodded after a moment. "So, Cato walked out?"

"He did," Katniss said. "Most of that year and the beginning of our third year, Cato was out and about. It was then that I met Clove, his publicist." Her mouth twisted just saying the woman's name. "She had been one of the girls that Cor had met before. My father-in-law didn't necessarily approve of her. Clove was more about promoting herself in oppose to promoting the client."

"She sounds like a bitch," Peeta retorted.

Katniss snorted. "Clove really was—and she hated me. The first time we met, she talked all about how she had been the one who had suggested all the restaurants and places that Cato took me to in Paris." Her eyes suddenly filled. "And, she had no morals; especially when it came to humiliating me. Clove always wanted me to know my place—to know that she was there first—and she wasn't going to go away. The worst part was that Cato never stopped her."

"What an asshole," her friend seethed and she couldn't help but chuckle. It was strange to hear Peeta curse; it seemed like he never had a bad thing to say about anyone.

Until now.

"Around this time, I was at the pinnacle of my career. I had just met Cinna, who was actually a co-director in the textile company that Cor owned. I also met Johanna, who became my contracts lawyer—she was there to help with negotiating retail space and creating proper agreements for my clothing line to be sold in department stores. And, she was there, along with Cinna, to attend happy hours with me."

Katniss stopped. It was time to talk about _that_ year—the fourth year.

"The fourth year of my marriage started badly," she told Peeta. "I waited for my husband to show up to celebrate our anniversary and he didn't come home until very late. And, I was so tired—so tired of fighting and at the same time, so tired of being ignored. When Cato crawled into our bed, I let him kiss me even though I was angry. I just didn't want to fight anymore."

A choked sob escaped her mouth and pressed her hand to her lips.

"The next day, there were pictures; pictures of Cato and a woman named Glimmer, who was a friend of mine. They were together at a club." Her eyes closed and the images of her husband pressed against the woman ran through her mind. "It was our anniversary and he spent it with her. This girl was supposed to be my friend—but, I was so fucking naïve."

Katniss let the tears escape her eyes—the humiliation coming back full force. She remembered walking down the street of her penthouse, unable to face the newsstands, fearing the pictures of her husband practically being straddled by that woman.

"You weren't naïve," Peeta told her, his blue eyes angry. "You were married to the man—you loved him. Marriage is about trusting someone and being protected by them. You weren't being protected Katniss, and that wasn't your fault."

"I was pregnant, Peeta." It came out softly—almost disbelieving of her own words.

She had been in shock when the pregnancy test came out positive. She and Cato had been together a handful of times during the end of their third year. Most of the time, he was gone—probably with someone else.

"That one time…during that anniversary that he was late for!" Katniss looked at him, her hands almost shaking. "When I found out, I couldn't believe it—I even made Johanna come with me to my obstetrician."

Peeta's lips were twisted in a frown. "And your husband's reaction?"

"I almost didn't want to tell him," she admitted. "I just couldn't trust him anymore. Finally, one day I told him over breakfast. Cato just sat there staring at me for the longest time. There was no happiness in his eyes. There wasn't any angriness, either. He just looked at me like I had trapped him."

Katniss wiped her eyes hastily.

"Eventually, I told Cor—and he was overjoyed." She laughed through her tears. "Just like a proud grandfather would be. I was so scared, Peeta. I cried a lot during my first trimester, mostly because Cato never came to any of my appointments. It was always Johanna, or Cinna, and a lot of times, it would be Cor. He kept on assuring me that Cato would change—that 'once a father holds his child, everything becomes different.'"

Turning away from Peeta, she reached into the drawer again. This time, she pulled out a photo—a sonogram photo—and handed it to Peeta.

"This was her—my daughter," Katniss whispered.

Peeta met her eyes, his own disbelieving. "Was?"

She nodded, her lips trembling. "Was."

"What the hell happened?" he asked in a quiet voice. "What happened to her?"

Katniss closed her eyes. "I was five months pregnant." Her voice shook as she spoke. "I had just come home and I heard them. Cato, Clove, and Glimmer—in my house—in my bedroom!" She began to sob, her face falling into her hands. "I JUST LOST IT!"

She could feel Peeta's hand on her back. "What did you do?"

"I started throwing things—anything, really—at them. They were in my bed, and there was a camera. And, there was _my_ husband…" Katniss looked at Peeta, her eyes so full that she could hardly see them through her tears. "…and he did nothing."

She felt her throat constrict just remembering the image of Cato in-between the two women, both clad in practically nothing, and Clove's triumphant smile—as if she was telling Katniss she was there, and she would remain there—always between Katniss and her husband.

"I don't know how, but I ended up back out on the street—with Cato chasing after me. We started screaming at each other in the middle of the Upper East Side, not bothering to give a shit who saw us."

Katniss stopped. "Then, it happened—I fell. My lower back hit the concrete somehow."

Peeta turned to her. "Did—did he push you?"

"I don't know," she admitted shamefully. For months, Katniss had replayed that moment over and over in her mind. "I was screaming and waving my hands around. He was in my face, practically doing the same thing. The next thing I know—I'm on the ground. My mind just went blank. So, I hailed a taxi and ended up staying at Johanna's. She was out of town for the week, but she had given me her key."

She found herself in Peeta's arms as they laid back on her mattress.

The memories triggered something in her, causing her to shake horribly. Katniss knew this feeling all too well—this horrible feeling of not knowing if she would ever be happy again.

"I woke up the next morning," she continued, her head against his chest. Her hand gripping his tightly. "I had a noon board meeting with Cor and some of the executives of the foundation. I thought I was fine, so I got ready and headed to the meeting. Halfway through the meeting, I began to feel faint. My father-in-law immediately cancelled the rest of the meeting. I was insisting that he continue when my water broke—"

She felt Peeta's sharp intake of breath, but she continued on.

"I cried the whole way in the ambulance with Cor holding my hand. He kept on telling me that my daughter would receive all the medical attention we could get. He would fly the best doctors in—all the specialists we needed. All I kept asking for was Cato—and he never came." She buried her face in Peeta's chest, another set of sobs hitting her, and she could feel him tightening his hold on her.

"NOTHING COULD SAVE HER!" Katniss burst out. "It didn't matter how much money we had! When I finally pushed her out of me—there was no crying…there was nothing but stillness." Her heavy eyes met Peeta's. "She had dark hair. She was beautiful. Cor said that she had his wife's nose."

The nurses had let Katniss hold her daughter—her baby was so light in her arms. Her skin was paper-thin and snowy, her lips rosy. Her daughter—her little Snow White. However, no kisses would wake her princess. No matter how many Katniss had given her, her little girl would never wake up.

She had apologized to her daughter, over and over, for not taking better care of herself and for letting her anger get the best of her. She had apologized for Cato—because she thought that maybe, one day, he would be sad for losing her.

And, when she let Cor hold his granddaughter, Katniss watched the old man weep and pray for the child, asking his deceased wife to watch over the little girl.

It was the first time that she had seen her father-in-law look so small.

"Cato never came to visit me in the hospital," she said through her tears. "He was in Portugal during our daughter's funeral. When the pictures of Cato, Clove and Glimmer hit the papers, I filed for divorce—with Cor's blessing."

Slowly, Katniss sat up and looked down at the man before her. She felt nothing but emptiness.

"Now you know," she choked out. "I am not the same girl that left Panem and I am not the teen dream. I am nothing but the mother of a dead baby and the ex-wife of a man who had so little respect for me that he fucked two women in the same bed that we made our daughter in!"

Peeta sat up, gripping her shoulders, his blue eyes torn.

"You are anything but nothing. You are everything!" He stopped, gasping for breath. "You are everything, Katniss. To Prim—and to me."

Her hand reached out, covering his mouth, to silence him.

Katniss looked into his wet eyes, navy in the darkness. Peeta was upset, for her and for the situation.

She, however, had learned to repress her pain—to push it out of her heart.

However, it had left her even more alone—until she came back to Panem.

And, the emptiness that she once felt, slowly filled with the sound of Prim's laughter, and the tenderness in Peeta's smile.

"Why don't you kiss me?" she suddenly asked. Her hand fell from his lips. "I know you want to."

Peeta stared at her for a moment before starting towards her. She closed her eyes in anxiousness, sadness, and anticipation—they all felt the same at the moment.

Instead of his touch against her waiting lips, she felt his forehead press against hers gently.

Slowly, her eyes opened and met his blue pools.

"Because, you're not ready," Peeta answered in a hushed voice. "When I kiss you—it's not just going to be a kiss. It's going to be _the _kiss. The one that we can never come back from."

His words broke something in her—and she sagged against him, her head falling back onto his chest. Slowly, Peeta laid them back down and she wrapped her arms around his waist. His hand went to her hair and he ran his fingers through her tendrils.

They laid there wrapped silently in their own thoughts.

"Katniss?" Peeta finally called out.

"Yes?"

"What was your daughter's name?"

His hand found hers in the darkness and he brought it to his heartbeat.

"Helena."

She remembered the tears in Cor's eyes when she had told him his granddaughter's name.

"She was named after Cato's mother and for the heroine in the Shakespeare play _A Midsummer's Night Dream_," she explained brokenly. "Helena is the only character in the story whose love was ever truly constant."

"That's beautiful," Peeta told her.

Katniss nodded in agreement. "Now, Cor and I both have a Helena to mourn for."

* * *

><p>I'm burnt out—so only two things.<p>

So, Katniss' divorce took awhile—a lot of this took place when she was twenty-seven. It took a bit of time for them to track Cato down once Katniss filed for divorce and for the official paperwork to go through.

The name, Helena, was always what I intended to name Katniss' daughter—it just kept on repeating in my mind.

Once again, hellos, comments and reviews are always welcomed on Tumblr, FF, and AO3.

Next: Chapter Eight, Peeta—the aftermath.

Until then, JLaLa


	9. Chapter Eight: Peeta

The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me.

Tides

_**Chapter Eight: Peeta**_

Peeta opened his eyes when he heard the high-pitched beeping from his phone.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the phone and read Haymitch's text: _'I just woke up on your couch. Everything okay over there?'_

He responded quickly: _'On my way back—everything is good.'_

Turning, Peeta was greeted with Katniss' pretty face, eyes closed, and looking much calmer than last night.

It seemed unreal—the whirlwind romance and wedding in Paris, her climb to the top of the fashion world, her ascension in her father-in-law's company, and the disintegration of her marriage.

And, Helena.

He would always remember the look on her face as she talked about holding her stillborn daughter; so broken, and on the brink of hysteria. How much her life had changed in the time that they were separated—it was daunting to think that she had faced all of it alone.

Peeta was angry for her. He wanted to tear Cato limb from limb.

Katniss sighed in her sleep and the angry thoughts dissipated as he stared at her weary face.

Instead, his mind went to _that_ moment last night.

The moment he knew that his own feelings were reciprocated. Peeta could see it in her eyes, but he could also see fear.

She was not ready. So, he would wait until she was.

Katniss was worth it. Now that he had a chance, there was no going back.

Leaning down, Peeta pressed his lips to her forehead. Her eyes fluttered as she slowly woke up, her gaze going to him and her lips rising in a soft smile.

"I guess we overslept," he told her quietly.

"Guess so," Katniss replied, her voice still hoarse from crying. "I should get up, too. I have to bring Prim—"

"Don't worry about it." He gave her a smile. "I'll take her today. You should rest."

"I'll pick her up, then." She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her close, almost onto his lap. "Thank you for talking to me—actually, making me talk. I tend to push people away."

"Honestly, why wouldn't you?" He met her tired eyes as they pulled away. Katniss had been through an unbelievable amount of pain. "It's only natural after experiencing what you have that you would keep people out."

"It's nice to know that you know my story," Katniss replied. "In time, I'll talk to Gale and Madge about what happened. Haymitch, too—especially if anything happens with him and Effie." She looked at the watch on her bedside table. "You better get going. You have to get ready for class."

Peeta nodded. "Lie back down and get some sleep." She raised a brow at his instruction, but followed anyway. Leaning down, he kissed her gently on the cheek smelling her familiar perfume. "I'll see you later."

Standing up, Peeta turned to leave the room.

"Peeta?" He swiveled back to her. "Did you mean it?"

"What?"

Her eyes bore into his. "You said, 'When'."

Peeta was confused for a moment until he realized that she was talking about his declaration last night.

"Yes, I meant it," he told her, his voice wanting. Peeta watched her shift in bed. "Also, I don't think I'm the only one who wants to be kissed."

* * *

><p>Closing the door, Peeta made sure that he had locked the doorknob before walking down Katniss' porch steps. He still had two hours before he had to wake Prim up and a little time to explain to Haymitch the reason for his lengthy stay at Katniss'.<p>

Though he was pretty sure that the older man would just heckle him about it.

"Peeta!" He turned and stiffened as he saw Delly rushing towards him in her running gear. She gave him a tense smile seeing the direction that he was coming from. "Up early, huh?"

Peeta nodded, his eyes avoiding hers. "Yeah—early. I really have to get home and get ready for the day—"

"I don't think that Katniss is very good for Prim," Delly said suddenly, her eyes going back to the house. He was willing to bet that she was hoping Katniss would hear. "I mean, the woman is so fast-paced and all about her city life. Look at her friends! She is practically brainwashing Prim to leave for New York once she can!"

"Funny. I don't remember asking you for any advice on how to raise Prim," Peeta responded snidely. Delly's eyes widened hearing the bite in his words. "Is my sister going to school regularly? Yes. Is she getting her homework done? Yes. That is all because of Katniss. Prim has been in your class for the last semester and has ditched numerous times. You tried to have her kicked out of your class, Delly!"

"She mouthed off to me, Peeta!" The woman argued back. "I can't have that in my class. I'm the teacher and if any of the kids see me letting one student get away with it, they will _all_ take advantage of me! You're a teacher, too. You should understand that."

Peeta hated to admit it, but Delly had a point.

"I'll give you that," he told her. "Just don't question my decisions, Delly. I've always known what is right and wrong for myself and Prim. I'll see you later, okay?"

He walked past her when she reached for his arm.

"Peeta, I care about you and miss you," she told him, her eyes pleading. "It isn't fair. I came back home for you! Now, that_ she _is here—I'm not even in the picture!"

Her blue eyes went cold as they went to the window of Katniss' room. He suspected that Katniss might be listening in and that Delly wanted to make sure that she was.

"You were never in the picture." Peeta backed away from her towards his house. "Katniss always was."

* * *

><p>When he entered his home, Peeta found Haymitch putting his jacket on in the entryway.<p>

"Sorry…" he told the man sheepishly.

Haymitch shrugged and gave him a smirk. "I get it. Those Uptown girls can get to you. I happen to be into the older version of your girl."

"Yeah, well, it looked like Effie was into you, too." Peeta chuckled seeing the man look down at his feet. "Treat her nice—she was Katniss' first friend in Manhattan, you know."

"Didn't know that," Haymitch responded. "I guess we can talk about it…next weekend."

Peeta grinned at the man. "Next weekend?"

"You know when she comes back to finish Katniss' house and we go to dinner…" Haymitch's voice trailed off, his slate eyes brighter than usual.

"Wow. I wish I had your game," Peeta replied.

"You were at Katniss' house all night," the man said. "What were you doing?"

"Sleeping." Peeta looked him straight into his eyes. "Before that, she told me her story. About her husband, her marriage, and what happened in New York." He felt his fists clench at the thought. "It's something."

"I can tell." Haymitch took in Peeta's stiff shoulders, tight fists, and heated cheeks. "You look like you want to hurt someone."

"One day, Katniss will tell you and you'll understand." Peeta took a deep breath to calm his rising anger. "Just don't ask Effie, either. She probably won't want to talk about it."

"From what I know, Effie was never a big fan of Katniss' husband." The man let out a gruff laugh. "Called him a 'whiny little frat boy'. He was always making Katniss do all the work—he hired Effie to keep her busy so that he could do his own thing. In the end, Effie really fell for Katniss. Thinks of her like her own daughter."

Peeta smiled at his words. "It's nice to know that there was someone looking out for her there."

"I suppose that you'll be looking out for her now," Haymitch said.

He met his friend's eyes. "If she lets me."

* * *

><p>The week passed quickly.<p>

Prim had officially been going to school for a month straight, much to everyone's delight. Her grades had gone up and she had taken to studying with Rory Hawthorne, who would often walk with Katniss and Prim on his way home.

"I just walk a few feet back," Katniss informed Peeta that weekend. They sat in her covered living room. Painters had come in and started working on the house. The living room was being painted light grey along with her bedroom. "I don't listen in, but when I happen to, their conversations sound harmless."

"I guess I'm okay with that," Peeta grumbled and Katniss chuckled at the frown on his face. He understood that his sister would be a teenager in a few weeks, but Peeta wasn't exactly overjoyed to see potential dates already vying for her.

Katniss scooted towards him and put an arm around his tense shoulders. "You're so upset! Prim is just turning thirteen."

"Well, I remember being thirteen." He turned to meet her eyes. "You don't know what goes on in a boy's head at thirteen!"

"I remember you at thirteen," she informed him with a smile. "I had just moved here."

"Oh, yeah…" He rested back against the cushions of her sofa as he recollected the memory. "You just moved in and my Mom invited you to my fourteenth birthday party. I remember blowing out my candles and seeing you at the entryway of the dining room."

He had wished for something completely different.

Then, Peeta looked up and from behind the smoke of his birthday candles there Katniss was—arms crossed, hair in single long, dark braid—as she leaned against the archway of the room, a smile on her beautiful face.

"I think I might've wished for you," he told her.

"What a line," Katniss replied softly and she pressed her forehead to his temple. Her lips brushed slightly against his ear and he shivered at her warm breath on his lobe. "Speaking of birthdays, can I ask you for a favor?"

If she kept talking to him like that, he would probably sign his house over to her. "What?"

"Will you teach me how to make Prim a cake?" He turned to look at her and she gave him a mock pout, trying not to grin. "Please?"

"You are pathetic," he told her with a roll of his eyes. "Of course I will."

They heard the shuffle down the stairs and Prim entered the living room along with Effie, who had donned a pretty fuchsia dress for her date with Haymitch.

"What do you think?" Prim asked them excitedly. "I told her to wear her hair down."

Katniss stood up, her eyes looking over her friend.

"You are something, Eff," she told her. "It's the first time that I've seen you with your hair down, I think."

"Well, there's a first time for everything, my dear," Effie replied in a nervous voice. "Prim was pretty good at convincing me." Her hand went to her shoulder-length blonde locks. Her worried eyes looked to Peeta. "From a man's perspective, what do you think?"

He smiled fondly at the woman as he stood up. "I think that if Haymitch doesn't try to kiss you—he's a damn moron." The doorbell rang and he looked into Effie's light eyes. "But, really—" He lean forward and kissed her cheek. "You look very pretty." He winked at her. "Why don't you grab your things? I'll let Haymitch in."

"Oh, my bag is upstairs!" Effie turned to rush up the stairs.

"Wait! I'll do a final check with you!" Prim followed the woman.

His eyes met Katniss' and they chuckled watching the two. Katniss took his hand as they walked to the entryway.

"I'm not really sure who's going on this date now," she told him when they reached the door.

"If I had my way," he told her. "Prim wouldn't be dating anyone till after college."

They opened the door to find Haymitch standing on the porch.

"I didn't know you would be here," the man grumbled at Peeta. He nodded at Katniss as he stepped inside. "On the other hand, when are you not here?"

"Shut it!" Peeta grinned at him. "You better be taking Effie somewhere nice."

"It's Panem," Haymitch replied exasperated. Peeta could see that the man was trying to hide his anxiety. "There's only one nice restaurant here. Hopefully, it's good enough."

"I'm sure it will be fine," Katniss assured him easily. "Just don't keep her out too late."

Haymitch nodded at her. "Of course—"

His eyes went behind her and his mouth melted into a grin.

Effie was strolling down the steps clinging to Prim's hand, a beaming smile on her face.

"Why don't we let you two work out your plans?" Katniss suddenly told Haymitch. "We'll be in the living room. Just close the door when you leave."

She went to Effie as the woman reached the bottom of the stairs and kissed her cheek quickly, whispering in her ear. Katniss took Prim's hand and led her to the living room.

Peeta turned to the man. "Have fun. Treat her nice. Give her your jacket when she pretends to be cold, and all that other shit."

"Manners, Peeta," Effie admonished him as she approached.

He smiled and kissed her cheek once more. "Give him hell, Effie."

Quickly, he turned and went to the living room where Prim and Katniss sat on the couch. He could see that his sister was attempting to not peek, her body bouncing in her seat.

"You're much more of a romantic than I thought," Peeta remarked as he sat next to Prim. "I'm not sure I like it."

"I just want to peek really quick…" Seeing her excited eyes, Peeta nodded in permission. She practically jumped from the couch to hide behind the archway of the room. "They're holding hands!"

Katniss met his eyes. "You're so in trouble once she starts dating."

* * *

><p>Katniss was not good in the kitchen.<p>

Peeta learned that the following weekend when he had attempted to teach her how to make a cake.

She owned every kind of cooking machinery, courtesy of Effie. Unfortunately, she had no idea how use any of it.

"I think it's time to give up now," she told him with a frown. Katniss looked into her third attempted batch of frosting, which was now too runny to even put on the lopsided cake that they had made. "How can it be so difficult to do this? There are only four ingredients!"

He went to where she stood at the counter, next to the mixer, and peeked inside of it. "I don't know. I watched you and everything! You're an anomaly, Katniss." Peeta took her hand and kissed her sugared knuckles. "How this happened is a mystery." He tried not to laugh at the disappointment. "How sad—Katniss Everdeen is bad at_ one _thing."

She pushed herself onto her new marble counter, sitting next to the mixer, and removed the bowl. Dipping her finger into the bowl, Katniss tasted her thin frosting.

"Don't make fun." She glared at him. "And, it doesn't even taste that bad!"

Peeta approached her carefully, moving into the space in-between her hanging legs. "I was just joking." He reached up to wipe the powdered sugar off her cheek. "I think it's really nice that you want to do this for Prim. It almost feels like—"

He didn't want to continue. Because to him, it felt like Prim almost had a mother again.

However, that was the last thing that Katniss needed—to be burdened with the thought of having to mother an almost teenager, especially with everything she had been through.

Then, there was whatever was happening between them.

They were almost always at that brink, teetering on that invisible line between friendship and more. They talked freely like they did when they were younger. She advised him when needed. The only difference was that now he was doing the same for her.

Katniss was the closest thing he had to a partner.

She cared for Prim and for Peeta. They told one another things that they wouldn't share with anyone else.

"Like what?" she asked him, her smoky eyes imploring.

Peeta met her eyes. "It almost feels like you're her mother," he told her truthfully. "At the same time, I don't want Prim to forget Mom."

"She won't, Peeta," she replied and gave him a small smile. "Jean is here, all the time. Look at Prim—she looks exactly like your mother."

"I know." He had tried to ignore the subtle changes in Prim. The slow melting of baby fat from her face revealing the contours of his mother's delicate face shape as her body slowly caught up to her long limbs. "It hurts sometimes to look at her."

He looked down, the painful memories suddenly rising from his mind. "You know—I can't even walk near the old store." He closed his eyes, the past playing back. "They wouldn't even let me touch them at the hospital—the police needed to collect evidence. And, it's been so long that I can just barely remember Dad's laugh, or even the way my mother's hug felt."

She drew his head against her chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

They remained that way, wrapped up in their own thoughts, and wrapped in each other.

And, wrapped in that ever persistent hunger between them.

The pain, the anger, the sadness, the want rose inside him unbidden and it scared him.

Something was triggered by her closeness and he ached—in so many ways. His hold on her tightened and she reciprocated, drawing him more against her, until she was almost hanging off the counter, her legs slightly resting around his hips.

He was suddenly hard, his cock painfully aroused. It was the worst time for this to be happening.

Her hips shifted and he could feel the slow movement against his groin as she pressed her core against him. She stifled her moan, burying her mouth against his shoulder. The slight noise caused him to push his jeaned member onto her heat, eager to hear the noise escape her lips once more.

She didn't disappoint, another moan tumbling from her lips, the warmth of it teasing his skin through the thin shirt he wore. The sound of it, so wanton, that he found himself hooking one of her legs around his back to draw her even closer. Her other leg went slack and she balanced almost off the ledge, anchored only by the frantic movement of their hips.

He was so close, he could almost taste it.

Peeta's lips dragged against her shoulder, the tank top she wore allowing him more access to her sweet tasting skin. He groaned as she pushed into him, the leggings she wore not disguising her arousal as she pulsed against him.

So close—as always, they were hovering on the brink.

The doorbell rang—and they jumped apart. Katniss landing on her feet as he moved away.

Their eyes met, breathing harsh.

"I'm sorry," he suddenly said, shamed.

Katniss shook her head. "Don't be." She smoothed down her long hair. "It's probably Prim, back from her bike ride."

She rushed out and he could hear quick steps towards the door, escaping the mess they had left in her kitchen.

* * *

><p>So, I didn't think that it would end this way.<p>

These two are a little weird. I'm almost wanting to make them kiss each other at this point.

Delly is a bit of a pill, isn't she? God, she is such an underhanded little bit—you know what I mean.

We'll see how Haymitch and Effie's date went in the next chapter.

It went well, just so you know.

Next: Chapter Nine, Katniss—Prim's Thirteenth Birthday


	10. Chapter Nine: Katniss

Thank you so much for your awesome comments—keep 'em coming! I know that I don't get to respond (sorry!) but I read and enjoy all of your feedback!

The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me.

Tides

_**Chapter Nine: Katniss**_

_The movement of his hips against hers_—_slow, harsh, and pulsing. _

_She had never felt this want with anyone—not even Cato._

Katniss' eyes snapped open. Another dream.

They've been happening—since the incident.

Slowly, she sat up; fully aware of the throbbing between her thighs and the rapid beating in her chest.

She had to stop this. It was making it weird for both her and Peeta.

Lying back, Katniss took a deep breath trying to calm the ache.

Instead, her hand suddenly went to the waistband of her pajama pants.

No. She wouldn't do it—not again.

She was _not _going to touch herself thinking of Peeta Mellark. It was wrong on so many levels.

But really, was it?

The memory of him hard against her came quickly. The fire between them was obviously there.

Katniss, however, was unsure if they were ready to act on the feeling and deal with the consequences.

Frustrated, her hand trailed back to her waistband.

Just once more.

* * *

><p>"What's up with you and my brother?" Prim asked.<p>

The two walked slowly along the street, heading towards Katniss' house.

Katniss turned to her. "What do you mean?"

"Ever since last weekend, you've been acting weird," the young girl responded, her hands deep in the pockets of her navy coat. "So has he. Every time I ask about what happened, Peeta starts stuttering. It's like I asked him how babies are made."

She smiled, amused at Prim's words. "Have you ever asked him about how babies are made?"

"No," Prim replied with a grin. "But, I did ask once about the girly magazines under his bed."

"Well, most boys have those kinds of magazines under their beds," Katniss told her. She looked over at Prim, suddenly interested. "How long ago was that?"

"Maybe a year ago." Prim met her eyes. "Do you think Rory has those magazines?" She quickly looked down after asking. "I mean, it's not a big deal—"

"All boys are curious," Katniss said to her. "I find, however, that when they find the right person, those magazines tend to be thrown out." She put an arm around her young friend. "I think Rory doesn't—unless Gale or Vick gave them to him."

"I guess so," the young girl said unsurely.

The two stepped onto Katniss' porch and she reached into her pocket for her keys.

"Peeta threw his magazines out," Prim suddenly said. "Right around the time that you moved back."

* * *

><p>Prim was in the kitchen looking through the fridge when the doorbell rang.<p>

Quickly, Katniss went to the door and was greeted with Peeta's nervous smile. "Hey."

"Hey back," she replied. Stepping onto the porch, Katniss closed the door behind her. "Can we talk?"

Peeta nodded easily. "I've been waiting for this," he said and took her hand leading her to the porch seat. Sitting down, their eyes meet. "I'm sorry about last weekend."

"You are?" Katniss was surprised by the sound of hurt wrapped in her voice.

"No!" He shook his head. "I just meant that I'm sorry that I made it awkward between us." Peeta turned to look out at the street, a sigh escaping his lips. "The actual act…let's just say that it wasn't unpleasant." His eyes pleaded with hers. "Just don't stop talking to me, please."

"Of course not. Just, here's the thing, Peeta. The reason that I've been acting like this was because—" Katniss let a breath out, almost hesitating at her next words. "—I liked it. I'm not supposed to. I'm supposed to be focusing on fixing up my house and my work. Not the way that you feel against me, as good as it was."

She could feel her cheeks heating up in remembrance.

"We both have things to focus on," he replied. "I have Prim. You have work. But, I can't keep ignoring this, ignoring you." His hand reached for hers once more. "Because, you're special to me and you're special to Prim."

"So, what now?" Katniss asked.

"We both think about what we want out of one another," Peeta said, his voice tight.

Katniss looked down at their joined hands. She thought about how right it felt—like they had been doing this forever. "What do you want?"

Peeta pressed his forehead to hers. "I want you."

The front door opened and Prim stepped out giving them a grin as they separated slowly. She met her brother's eyes. "Did you ask her?"

Katniss looked over at Prim and then to Peeta. "Ask me what?"

"If you wanted to come over for dinner," Prim replied with a smile. "He wanted to make up for being so weird around you."

Peeta turned to her, a bashful grin on his lips. "Well, now that Prim has strong-armed you into it—did you want to come over tomorrow night for dinner?"

Katniss nodded. "Of course."

Standing up, he went to Prim, putting an arm around her. "I guess we better get home and start planning on what we're going to make."

"Better make it a good dinner," Prim told her brother, a smirk on her face. "I told Katniss about the magazines that you used to have under your bed."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you," Madge said to her, a grin on her face. "Right on your kitchen counter!"<p>

Katniss pushed the cart along the aisle of the small grocery store. She grabbed a box of cookies from nearby shelf and opened them quickly.

"Yes," she replied as she reached into the box and pulled out a cookie. "What kind of person does that?"

"Simple." Madge reached into the box and took a cookie. "A horny one." She took a bite and chewed thoughtfully for a moment. "Or, maybe you like him. Maybe you see an actual relationship happening with Peeta."

"Am I in the best spot to be starting something?" Katniss asked her.

"You tell me," Madge replied. "You like a man who you can speak freely to, are attracted to, and who you have a wonderful friendship with. You also love his sister." She took another cookie from the box. "Not to mention, you totally dry-humped him on your counter."

Katniss let out a laugh. "My God, Madge! You're just as bad as my friend, Johanna. How does Gale live with you?"

"Why do you think we have so many children?" she retorted easily. "I suspect that one of my children was conceived on our kitchen counter." Her eyes went back to Katniss. "There isn't really any doubt that you like Peeta. It's more of—what are you going to do about it?"

"That seems to be the question of the day." Katniss sighed. "Now, help me pick something to bring over for dessert tonight!"

Passing a refrigerated shelf, Madge grabbed a canister of whip cream and handed it to Katniss.

Katniss glared at her friend, who waggled her perfectly-shaped brows.

"Very funny, Madge."

* * *

><p>"So, what did you think?" Peeta asked Katniss.<p>

He sat across the table from her while Prim sat at the head.

"It was delicious," she replied. "It's been awhile since I had macaroni and cheese." Her lips rose in a grin. "Actually, the last time was during your Mom's farewell dinner for me."

"I suggested it," Prim said smugly. She looked between the two. "It seemed like the one thing that you shared when you were younger. I mean—I can't remember if I liked it or not."

"No, you were more into chucking Cheerios at me," Katniss told her fondly. "I would dance with you in my arms to entertain you. You had the biggest bunch of curls and chubby cheeks."

Prim forked some macaroni with an impish grin. "I've come a long way from that."

"Speaking of coming a long way," Peeta suddenly said. "Your birthday is coming up. I was thinking that we should have a party. " He gave his sister a hopeful smile. "Nothing big, just a few kids from the class—"

Prim placed her fork down and met her brother's eyes. "No."

"Why not?" he asked. "I promise I won't be too in your face. It would be nice, Prim."

"No," she said again, her voice wavering.

"You only turn thirteen once," Katniss told her encouragingly. She met Peeta's eyes briefly. "I'll be here—"

Prim stood abruptly, her chair scraping loudly on the hardwood of the dining room floor.

"I said no." She was shaking furiously, her usually pale cheeks turning bright red. Prim looked from her brother to Katniss. "You wouldn't understand."

"What wouldn't we understand?" Katniss asked gently, her eyes meeting Prim's.

"I'm not going to have a party—because no one is going to show up," Prim told them, the tears spilling forth unabashed against her porcelain face. "NO ONE LIKES ME!" She wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "THE ONLY PERSON WHO TALKS TO ME IN CLASS IS RORY! SO NO! I'M NOT HAVING A STUPID PARTY!"

With that, Prim turned and rushed out of the dining room. They listened silently as she stomped angrily up the stairs and winced when they heard the slam of the door.

Katniss looked across to see Peeta throwing his napkin on his plate. She could understand his frustration and realized that this was probably one of the first times that Prim had ever resisted his suggestion.

"I'll clean up," he told her as he stood up and picked up his plate before taking Prim's. Katniss watched him disappear through the opposite door to the kitchen.

Toying with her food for a moment, she found that her appetite had disappeared, instead replaced with a heavy ball in the pit of her stomach.

Finally, Katniss stood up and took her plate into the kitchen.

Entering the room, she found Peeta at the sink; his shoulders slumped dejectedly as he washed the dishes. Putting her own plate on the island, she approached him and quickly wrapped her arms around his waist. Peeta started to tense, but Katniss pressed her cheek to his back and she felt him relax after a moment.

She wanted to comfort him—to make the hurt go away. Was this how it felt to really care for someone? Katniss wasn't so sure. All she was sure about was that she wanted both Peeta and Prim to be happy.

After Peeta finished washing dishes, his hands covered hers.

"Thank you," he said quietly. Peeta turned to face her and she could see the hurt in his eyes. "I pushed too hard, didn't I?"

"You want her to be happy because you love her," Katniss told him simply. "Maybe it wasn't the best idea. Right now, Prim isn't exactly bonding with anyone in her class."

Peeta let out a gruff laugh. "You're right. What the fuck was I thinking?"

"You were thinking that you might be able to help," she replied and took his hand. "Because you're always trying. It's one of your more redeemable qualities, Peeta. You just have to realize that not everyone is as easy to approach as you are. I know I'm not—and right now, maybe Prim isn't."

"Then, what do you suggest?" he asked her. Katniss peered at him suspiciously and he gave her a reassuring smile. "No, really. I am open to your ideas."

She thought for a moment. What would a thirteen-year-old like?

Not just any thirteen-year-old, but Prim.

Prim, who was bold, sassy, and sweet. Prim, who seemed so much wiser than a lot of the people around her—

"What would you think about taking her to New York?" she suddenly asked. "For the weekend?"

"You think that she'd go for it?" Peeta looked unsure. "I can't afford a trip like that. I do think I have enough to send Prim—"

"Of course, you're coming, too," she found herself telling him. "You both can stay at my penthouse. And, Effie actually owns a small plane." Katniss met his eyes. "I think if we can convince a certain principal to come with us, she would be more than happy to send it over—with her in tow, of course."

Peeta smiled at her in agreement. "I think it could work."

His hands went to her shoulders and she shivered at the contact; his eyes suddenly dark with want. He leaned down to press a kiss to her cheek. She closed her eyes, almost hoping that he would move his lips closer to hers.

Instead, Katniss felt his warm breath at her ear. "Thank you."

She swallowed shallowly as she opened her eyes. "Why don't you go upstairs and talk to Prim about it? Tell her it was your idea and that I agreed if she felt up to it."

"You sure? I don't think that she'd believe that I came up with this," Peeta said to her.

"You won't know till you ask," Katniss responded with a grin. "Go on. I'll finish up."

Peeta nodded before disappearing into the hallway towards the stairs.

Two days in Manhattan—with Prim and Peeta.

She was in for some trouble.

* * *

><p>It didn't take much convincing on Katniss' part to get Effie to lend her the small plane.<p>

"Will you be coming along with the plane?" She asked Effie as they spoke on the phone. "I was thinking that you could get Haymitch to come with us. Seeing as your date went so well and all... "

Effie giggled offhandedly. "I don't think you need me to convince him, but if you insist!"

That is how she found herself several thousand feet in their air, a few days later.

Effie and Haymitch were ensconced in the back seats of the plane. Prim sat across from Katniss, peering out her window excitedly. Peeta sat behind her and Katniss could tell by his soft, shaky humming that he was nervous.

Unbuckling her seat, she walked to the back to where Effie and Haymitch sat. The back of the plane had a small couch area, so the couple sat side by side.

She gave them a smile. "Effie, is your bar stocked?"

The woman nodded. "Of course, my dear."

"Getting a little nervous on the plane?" Haymitch asked, his arm around Effie.

Katniss shook her head. "No, I'm used to this." She nodded her head towards Peeta. "But, he isn't."

"Get him a double," the man replied. "It's the first time that he's ever been out of Panem since college."

Nodding, Katniss walked behind them to the small bar area. Grabbing a bottle of scotch, she poured some into a glass and quickly replaced the cap.

She passed Haymitch and Effie once more on her way back down the aisle. "Have fun, you two." She looked over at Prim, still peering out the window. "Not too much—Prim sees everything."

The couple nodded, amused at her warning words.

Continuing her walk down the small aisle of the plane, she stopped where Peeta's seat was and knelt down next to it.

Giving him a smile, Katniss held out the glass. "For your flight fright."

"Is it that obvious?" He took the glass gratefully. "It's all the rumbling." Peeta sipped quickly from the glass. "Planes never seem this loud in movies."

"Katniss, how much longer?" Prim asked from her seat.

She looked at her watch. "We've been in the air for about an hour and a half, so about five to ten minutes?"

"I think I might need another one of these," Peeta said, his eyes anxious as the plane shook slightly.

Sighing in mock-exasperation, she sat in the seat across from him and held out her hand.

He looked over at her, his own lips twitching in amusement. "You going to hold my hand for the rest of the trip?"

Katniss beamed, seeing the color return to his face. "Do you want me to?"

Peeta took her hand. "Yes."

She squeezed his hand in agreement. "Okay."

"Now, I'm getting excited about this trip." The plane shook slightly from turbulence and Peeta winced. "Actually, not quite yet."

* * *

><p>"LITTLE DOLL!" Cinna quickly swooped Prim into his arms. "How are you?"<p>

Next to him, Johanna stood in a finely cut blazer and tailored pants, both coal colored. The stilettos on her feet were sharply heeled. "Katniss!"

Peeta let go of her hand and she was rushing towards her best friend. The two women embraced elatedly.

"Holding hands, huh?" Johanna whispered in her ear. "That's practically necking in Panem, isn't it?"

"Who the hell says that?" Katniss replied. "Did you get my text?"

Johanna nodded before looking behind her at Peeta. Her eyes went back to Katniss'. "Behind those sweet baby blues, who would've known?"

"Tell me about it." Katniss turned to her friend. "Any news?"

Her friend nodded and handed her a pair of sunglasses. "Besides the fact that I was excited to see you, there is another reason why I came with Cinna to pick you up. There have been some developments." Putting an arm around Katniss, she nodded once. "Brace yourself."

"What—"

They walked out of the automatic doors of baggage claim and immediately she was assaulted by camera flashes.

Now, she understood the need for the sunglasses.

Worriedly, she turned to see Peeta and Prim being moved away by Cinna to the limo in front of them. Haymitch and Effie followed closely behind. Her eyes briefly met Peeta's and she nodded to let him know that she was okay.

"GET IN!" Johanna yelled into her ear. Katniss jumped into the tinted-window Sedan and Johanna followed quickly, yanking the door closed. Cameramen tapped at the window, and she could her name being called. "GO! NOW!"

The car lurched quickly from its parked spot and Johanna smoothed down her hair.

"That was close," Johanna said breathlessly before turning to her. Reaching for her bag, she pulled out her tablet and handed it to Katniss. "Cato took some rather unsavory pictures in the Bahamas and everyone is dying to hear your comments on them."

Quickly, she turned on the tablet and found the pictures in full display in front of her—Cato on a yacht, his finely chiseled body on display with Glimmer laid out next to him. Her bathing suit left very little to the imagination. Most of the pictures were of them smiling at one another.

The last one had Glimmer straddling her ex-husband. Her mind flashed back to her and the old photographs—the ones in her bedroom—and she felt something inside her tense.

_Goddamn triggers_.

Katniss' throat suddenly closed.

"Katniss!" She looked over at Johanna. "You've gone white." Her friend handed her a bottled water. "Drink." Johanna's cellphone rang and she picked it up swiftly. "Cinna…yeah, she saw them. Okay…okay… we'll meet you there." She quickly closed her phone and turned to Katniss. "We're meeting them at the store."

"How long has this been going on?" Katniss asked after a moment. She leaned back against the cool leather seat.

"Pictures were released yesterday morning," Johanna informed her.

"Clove knows how to do her job," she replied with a sigh. "I'm only here for two days. Prim and Peeta can't be involved in any of this."

"We've planned this as well as we could," Johanna continued. "If anyone asks, Haymitch is your Uncle. Peeta and Prim are family friends. All of you are here for a quick trip for Haymitch's birthday—we can't give them more fodder as to why you've brought someone not related to you. The press gets _one _picture of you, out on the town, to quench their appetites. Cinna will deal with the PR."

The car stopped abruptly in front of her store and she looked up at it from behind the tinted window.

As she stepped out, Katniss removed her sunglasses staring up at the gleaming white building that was her flagship store.

After Helena, building this store had been the only thing that had kept her going.

"Wow." She looked to see Peeta on her left and Prim on her right. Their identical blue eyes shining as they looked up at her store. Peeta met her eyes. "Cinna had a talk with us on the way here. I'm sorry about the pictures."

"I'll live," Katniss replied. She turned to Prim. "What do you think?"

"It's gorgeous." Her young friend took a breath. "I can believe that this is all yours."

Katniss took Prim's hand and then took Peeta's hand.

"Katniss, the cameras—"

She looked over at him, her chin trembling. "You weren't the only one who was afraid of this trip."

* * *

><p>"So, what did you think of the store?" Katniss asked Prim as she sliced the carrots for the stir-fry that she was preparing.<p>

She had not been able to bake a cake, but she could make a decent stir-fry for Prim's birthday.

"It was beautiful!" Prim gushed from where she sat on the counter. "I love the wall of cubbies displaying the purses." She was grinning from ear to ear and it warmed Katniss' insides to see how happy her friend was.

Prim had dealt with much more than she should have in her young life.

"Did you pick out your birthday present?"

"Yes," Prim replied excitedly. "Cinna said that he would throw in a pair of shoes from him. Do you think that Peeta will let me get heels?"

The doorbell rang and she looked to Prim. "Why don't you ask him right now?"

Katniss had sent Peeta on an errand while she was preparing dinner. She had commissioned a cake from a nearby bakery for Prim, all yellow, since they were unable to make one on such short notice.

Peeta was picking it up and she had given him a cardkey so he could let himself into her private elevator. However, she wouldn't be surprised if he had a hard time with it.

Prim jumped down from the counter and ran to the door. She could hear the girl's excited steps and laugh to herself. There were times when Prim acted like she was a little adult and then there were times when she had enough excitement for ten children.

"Prim! Can you tell Peeta to—" She turned to find Prim entering the kitchen with Cor following close behind her. "COR!" Katniss wiped her hands quickly and rushed over to the man. He engulfed her in a tight hug. "I've missed you! What are you doing all the way uptown?"

"I was just finishing up some work with an associate nearby, who mentioned that you had returned shortly for a visit," he told her with a kind smile. "I'm sorry if I've bothered you—"

"No, of course not!" Katniss said. She looked over at Prim, who was hiding shyly by the doorway. "First, let me introduce my friend, Primrose Mellark. Today is her birthday and I was preparing dinner for her."

Cor turned to Prim, his tired eyes shining on her. "You, my dear, are quite the beauty. Happy Birthday."

"Thank you, sir," Prim replied timidly.

"Please don't call me, sir," Cor said, good-naturedly. "It makes me feel old, when I feel far from it."

"What should I call you?" the young girl asked.

"You can call me Cor, like Katniss does," the man suggested. "Unless you have any other suggestions."

"Can I call you, Pop?" Prim suddenly asked. "Once a really long time ago, our grandfather came from the Netherlands and that's what I called him. You look like him. He's gone now; but, it's kind of nice in some way to have someone like him back in my life."

"Pop it is then," Cor replied, his voice sad.

Katniss watched him gaze at Prim. She wondered if he was thinking of Helena.

She would've been old enough to be forming words by now.

Quickly, she took in a breath to stop the tears from starting.

"Katniss? Prim?" She heard Peeta call out from the entryway. He entered the kitchen, boxed cake in his hands, and gave everyone a smile. His eyes went to Cor and he gave the man a friendly smile. "I didn't know you had company, Katniss—"

"I am Coriolanus Snow." Her father-in-law stepped forward and held out his hand.

Katniss went to take the cake from Peeta so the two men could shake hands.

"Peeta Mellark." He shook hands with the older man. "Katniss talks about you all the time. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Please, call me Cor," the man said. "I was just passing through to say hello to Katniss—"

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" Peeta asked. "It's Prim's birthday and we have a lot of food—"

"I don't want to intrude," Cor told them.

Katniss could see that he was on the verge of relenting. She could see how lonely he must have been; they talked sporadically on the phone and through texts, but the man was running his empire alone now.

"Come on, Pop," Prim urged. "There's cake and everything!" She took his arm, her eyes pleading. "Please say yes."

"I think that you're going to have to agree, Cor," Katniss told the man with a grin. "It's hard to say no to the Mellarks."

Cor looked to her once more and she nodded to let him know that he wasn't a bother. He looked grateful to not be alone for the night.

He clapped his hands and then put an arm around Prim. "Well, alright then." He smiled softly at the young girl. "Why don't you tell me about yourself, Primrose?" The two left the kitchen as Prim launched into a quick summary of her life.

Katniss looked over at Peeta. "Are you scared off yet?"

Peeta went to her and kissed her cheek; her eyes closed briefly at his touch.

"Not in the slightest."

* * *

><p>"I brought you a little digestif," Katniss told Cor as she joined him out on the balcony.<p>

The balcony was the one thing that Katniss missed while in Panem. She had a great view of the city with Central Park laid out before her.

"What did you bring me?" he asked with a smile.

"Brandy. Your favorite." She handed him the glass and Cor took it gratefully.

Standing next to him, Katniss looked out. The breeze was mild and the street surprisingly quiet.

It was peaceful and she once again felt wrapped in the company of the city. She was never really alone in New York.

"Prim is very charming," Cor said to her. "She looks a lot like Cato's mother—her coloring, I mean. Helena had very icy looks like your young charge. However, their personalities do not reflect it at all."

"I'm glad that you like her," Katniss replied and she took in a breath. "She has become a big part of my life."

"I like Peeta, too," Cor continued. "A good man—he has a very old soul. I can see it in his eyes. Circumstance, I suppose." The older man turned to look at her, a small smile on his face. "He's in love with you, you know."

She turned to him, shocked. "Peeta isn't—he's just grateful that I've been there for Prim—"

"Don't lie to yourself, Katniss." He looked at her with serious eyes. "The way he looks at you is enough to confirm it. And, if I'm correct—you are well on your way to falling for him, too. If you haven't already—you always had a very good poker face."

Her eyes went back to the park in front of her. "I can't afford to fall for anyone."

"Why?" Cor asked. "Because my son broke your heart? I assure you, Katniss. Your heart was too strong for him to break."

"I know. I never knew heartbreak until I lost her." She could feel her lips quivering, and the tears threatening to fall. "But, I think if I let him—Peeta could very well break my heart, too."

"_La Douleur Exquise_—the exquisite pain of not having something that you know you want," he responded. "Stop fighting your heart, Katniss. You're only causing yourself unnecessary hurt and you don't need any more of that."

"And, if I were to bring this man into my life? What would you think?" she asked him.

"I want you to happy, Katniss," Cor stated firmly. "It did not happen with my son. I will never forget that—and the one time that you were happy as his wife—that chance was taken from you. Peeta might be the one that can make you smile again." He lifted her chin gently to meet her watery eyes. "I saw it tonight, my dear. That old you—that happy you. That's all I can ask for."

His eyes went serious once more.

"It will not be easy for you both. I think, however, that you and Peeta see that the possibility of being together is worth it."

* * *

><p>"What do you think?"<p>

Prim bounced out of the dressing room to where Katniss and Peeta sat in the small lounge area.

She did a little twirl for them in her new dress. The top was light silver, almost white, and shimmered as she moved, while the skirt was a white-layered tulle. Prim looked like she was floating as she moved, her steps light and graceful.

"You look like a princess," her brother said in a hushed voice.

Katniss stood up and led her to the round platform in front of the three-way mirror.

"You are beautiful," she said to Prim, her hands went to her shoulders. "I have something for you." Reaching into her pocket, Katniss pulled out the small silver wreath necklace. "My mother gave this to me when I was your age and I wore it to all my special occasions—dances, fancy parties…"

The one exception had been her wedding.

"Now I want you to have it. Every girl should have a nice piece of jewelry." She clasped the necklace around Prim's long neck and then kissed her cheek. "Happy Birthday."

Prim touched the necklace carefully as she stared at herself in the mirror and quickly turned to wrap her arms around Katniss.

"Thanks, Katniss," Prim said against her. "You're the best."

She closed her eyes and kissed the top of Prim's head.

When Katniss opened them, she found Peeta's eyes on her from the reflection of the mirror.

Cinna, who had been in the upstairs offices, joined them.

"Let's go pick out some shoes for you, Prim," he told the young girl. Meeting Katniss' eyes, Cinna looked at her almost apologetically. "Don't be mad, okay?"

She put her hands on her hips. "What?"

"GORGEOUS!"

Katniss turned to find Marvel, one of the models of her line, rushing towards her. The man had often flirted with her, but kept it at bay, since she was married.

Now, she was trapped.

Marvel quickly lifted her in his arms. "I didn't know that you were here until I saw it in the papers." Placing her down, he kissed her cheek, his eyes roving over her. "Out of Manhattan life has done wonders for you."

"Thanks, Marvel," she told him weakly. Turning, Katniss quickly pulled Prim to her side and then waved Peeta over. "This is Primrose Mellark, and her brother, Peeta."

Marvel lifted Prim's hand to her lips and kissed her knuckles. "Mademoiselle." Her young friend blushed; Marvel could be charming when he wanted to. He straightened up and held his hand out to Peeta. "Nice to meet you, Peeta. Will you be joining us for dinner?"

"What?" Katniss asked.

"Cinna and Effie are having a big dinner and they invited me," he informed her with a jaunty grin. "You'll be sitting next to me, of course."

Of course—it was the PR photo that was planned for her. The one that Johanna told her would have to happen to keep the press away from her for the weekend.

From a PR standpoint, it was the perfect situation to put her in—sitting next to a model, who looked almost identical to her husband. Marvel was taller and leaner than Cato, but they shared a similar charming smirk.

She looked over at Peeta, who looked almost crestfallen. "Please say you're coming."

He shook his head. "I have to make sure that Prim goes to bed early since we have an early flight out tomorrow," Peeta said to her. He gave her an encouraging smile. "But, you should go—we'll be fine."

Marvel threw an arm around her and kissed her cheek. "Then, it's settled. You're mine tonight."

* * *

><p>"You look beautiful," Marvel whispered in her ear. He placed his hand on her shoulder, his hand moving over the intricate beading of the back of her gown.<p>

Cinna had chosen the sleeveless raven gown with the deep-v neckline for her. He had also curled her long ebony hair and combed it out into waves à la Veronica Lake.

It was all lovely; but, wasted on someone like Marvel.

Katniss turned and gave him a weak smile. They had been at this dinner for two hours and she felt like she needed to take several showers just because of Marvel's leering.

Outside, cameras flashed on the dinner that included Cinna and Portia along with several of her colleagues at Everdeen Design. Johanna sat on her opposite side talking to Octavia.

On the other end of the table sat Effie and Haymitch who were the "it" couple of the night. They cut an impressive figure—Effie in her long canary gown and Haymitch in his nicely fitted black tux.

Katniss felt separated—alone in the crowd and her mind went to the look in Peeta's eyes when Marvel declared that she was his. He was hurt and she understood in a way. She had felt this way seeing the way that Delly looked at him sometimes—like Peeta belonged to her, just because of their one-time tryst.

"Try to look a little happier, Katniss," Johanna said quietly to her. Her eyes met Katniss'. "You're not even here, are you?" She shook her head. "Then, where are you?"

"With Peeta." The words fell from her mouth. "Sitting on my front porch, just listening to nothing."

Katniss realized that she didn't belong in this world. It had stopped being the most important part of her life.

It wasn't what she wanted anymore.

"Get out of here," Johanna suddenly urged.

She kissed her best friend on the cheek. "Thanks."

Standing up, Katniss gathered her wrap and Marvel put his hand on her arm to stop her.

"Where you heading off to?" he asked, his blue eyes bright and his cheeks flushed from alcohol.

"Restroom," she told him quickly.

Turning, Katniss rushed to the back of the restaurant towards the restrooms and went into the small corridor, searching for the back exit. As she passed the restroom doors, Katniss saw the green exit sign and turned to follow it.

She stopped when she saw that the door was blocked.

Haymitch and Effie were in each other's arms, her friend resting her head on Haymitch's shoulder.

How safe, how loved, and how happy they both looked just being with one another. She found herself realizing how much she wanted the same.

And, it was all within her grasp—if they would just get out of her way.

Effie spotted her and the two pulled away. "What are you doing, Katniss? You're supposed to be socializing."

"Please let me leave," Katniss pleaded with her. "I don't want to be here—and if Marvel looks at me again like he's ready to have me for dinner, I will throw up. This isn't where I belong."

Haymitch approached her and lifted her chin to meet her eyes. "Where do you belong, sweetheart?"

She met his eyes boldly. "With Peeta."

Nodding, Haymitch went to the door and pushed it open for her. "Take our car."

Rushing to the open door, she quickly kissed them both on the cheek. "Thank you!"

"Good luck, Katniss." Haymitch smiled at her. "Not that you'll need it."

* * *

><p>"<em>I'll wait, I'll wait<br>I love you like you've never felt the pain,  
>I'll wait…<br>I promise you don't have to be afraid,  
>I'll wait…<br>The love is here and here to stay  
>So lay your head on me…"<em>

Katniss quietly entered the music-filled penthouse. She had forgotten that she had installed a surround sound system for the home. It had been used regularly when Cato threw parties.

Now it was rarely used, except for tonight.

She picked up the tail of her skirt so that she wouldn't bother Prim, who was probably sleeping. The beading was impressive, but it could be a little noisy.

Looking around, Katniss found the living room empty and so she continued to walk through the room in search of Peeta.

It didn't take very long; the doors to the balcony were open.

There Peeta stood, looking out on the city.

Walking over, Katniss stepped onto the balcony to join him and he turned to look at her, surprised to see her in front of him in her full regalia.

She looked to him. "Hello."

Peeta stared in awe. "You look beautiful."

"You were avoiding me before I left, so I didn't get to show you the dress," she replied quietly.

"Aren't you supposed to be out on the town with Marvel?" he asked in a hurt voice.

Katniss shook her head, a small smile crossing her lips.

"Oh, Peeta. How could I possibly even look at that man? I have a perfectly good one right in front of me." Carefully, she approached him, her hand reaching to cup his cheek. "You said we needed to find out what we wanted out of each other—and you're right. There's a catch, however."

She was faintly aware of his arm wrapping around her waist to pull her closer.

His thumb caressed her chin, briefly teasing her lips. "What's the catch?"

"We are." Katniss pressed into him. "We've been dancing this line, not really being able to cross it. Because we're scared of what will happen after."

"And, now?" His forehead pressed to hers.

"I say that we make the leap," she told him. "There's something about you, Peeta. You just never seem to leave me. At that restaurant, I wasn't even there. I was here—with you. Where I belong."

"Marvel said that you were his tonight," Peeta said, his voice quiet. "He was wrong. You're supposed to be with me." She could feel their rapid heartbeats as they pressed closer into each other. "No one else but me, okay?"

Katniss shook her head and smiled. "No one else but you."

Peeta lifted her chin and she followed his movement, held captive by the look in his eyes.

"You going to let me kiss you now, Katniss Everdeen?" he whispered against her slightly open mouth.

She nodded and her eyes slowly closed as their lips met.

* * *

><p>How badly do you want to hurt me now?<p>

I know, I know. There is a kiss though—so yay for that!

I've already started the next chapter, which starts directly during the kiss.

Good news—I got a job!

Bad news—I'm not too sure how this will mess with my writing, though I'm sure that I'll stick to once a week for chapters.

Drabbles will probably be put on hold.

"Little Do You Know" is sung by Alex and Sierra—it's pretty much what I've been listening to on repeat.

As always, hellos, comments, and review are welcomed on Tumblr, FF, and AO3.

Next: Chapter Ten, Peeta: The continuation of the kiss


	11. Chapter Ten: Peeta

Posting this because tomorrow I start my new job—I might need some cheering up, and reviews do that!

The characters of The Hunger Game Trilogy do not belong to me.

Tides

_**Chapter Ten: Peeta**_

Slowly, it began—the light brush of his aching lips against her soft ones.

Katniss responded eagerly, delicately moving her mouth over his in exploration. He felt the electricity in his body as she leaned into his embrace, small gasps escaping her mouth.

Briefly, he remembered their first kiss; so small and innocent.

This was the polar opposite.

The kiss continued to grow, his lips passionately studying her lips as he carefully brushed his tongue against hers. A moan escaped Katniss' mouth and she pressed against him in hunger.

Pulling Katniss closer, he let her take over—her lips moving languidly against his.

When she bit his lower lip, Peeta nearly came undone.

Reluctantly, they pulled apart and he wrapped his arms around her, feeling her shiver against him.

"You're shaking," he said to her. "You must be freezing."

Katniss met his eyes, a grin on her lips. "It's not because I'm cold."

* * *

><p>"<em>Uptown girl<br>She's been living in her uptown world  
>I bet she never had a backstreet guy<br>I bet her mama never told her why…"_

Peeta opened his eyes at the sound of the music. Sitting up slowly, he looked out the window in front of him to see the sun rising over the city. It was beautiful to see the saturated orange soaking the concrete streets.

Getting out of bed, he went to the door and followed the music. It wasn't all over the house, but coming from the kitchen. He heard the sound of laughter and followed the noise.

At the doorway of the kitchen, Peeta stopped and took in the sight before him.

It was Prim and Katniss, both at the stove and in identical pajamas, singing along to the Billy Joel song. Katniss was flipping pancakes and Prim stirred the batter as she sat on the counter next to the stove. His sister was using the wooden spoon as a microphone.

"_And when she knows what  
>She wants from her time<br>And when she wakes up  
>And makes up her mind…"<em>

For a moment, Peeta saw the life he wanted.

A life where Prim was happy and carefree. A life where he would wake up every morning to Katniss and his sister having fun together.

Prim hopped off the counter and Katniss took her hand to twirl his sister. It reminded Peeta of the times when she had danced with a toddler Prim in her arms.

As she made her final spin, Prim spotted him at the doorway. "PEETA!"

She ran towards him and threw her arms around his waist. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head tenderly.

Prim was the most precious part of his life.

"What are you doing, little duck?" he asked, his voice rough from just waking up.

"Making breakfast before our plane ride back," she explained with a grin as she pulled away. "Katniss was teaching me how to make lemon ricotta pancakes."

Peeta met Katniss' eyes and the memory of last night filled his mind. The woman's cheeks had gone scarlet at his stare and her lips rose in a smile.

"Why don't you wash up, Prim?" Katniss suggested. "We're pretty much finished here."

Prim nodded, rushing out to clean up for breakfast.

He met Katniss' eyes and smiled. "Lemon ricotta pancakes? You've been holding out on me."

She approached him, her smile widening. "Just one of my many talents." Taking his hand, Katniss led him inside the kitchen, stopping at the island, and turned to him. "Did you sleep well?"

Peeta wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her close and her hands ran up his forearms, sending a shiver down his spine.

Not to mention, it caused certain other morning situations to arise.

"I did," he said, his throat suddenly dry at her motions. "But, I get to wake up to you—and that trumps sleeping anytime. And, yourself?"

"I had a hard time last night," Katniss said, her arms wrapping around his neck. "You see—I kept on having this recurring dream where I kissed a man on a balcony…"

"It wasn't a dream." Peeta pressed his forehead to hers. His mouth quickly brushed over hers and she gasped, her body falling against his. "I remember that we had several kisses on your balcony." She rose on her tiptoes and her lips lightly danced on his chin until he was throbbing for her. "What are you doing to me?"

"I'm about to kiss you," she told him with a grin. "Now, will you let me?" Peeta grinned, hearing her repeat his question from last night.

Their lips met eagerly and a groan escaped him as he tasted lemon against her tongue.

This was no dream—he was kissing Katniss Everdeen.

And, she was kissing him back.

"Are the pancakes ready?"

They pulled apart and turned to see Prim grinning at them from the doorway.

"Um…" Katniss looked over at the stove and then back to his sister. "…YES! Let me just get the rest of them onto a plate." She met Peeta's eyes and smiled. "Grab some plates and I'll meet you at the table."

Going to the cupboard, he quickly grabbed the plates and then some forks from the drawer below it. He gave Prim a smile before leading her out of the kitchen towards the dining table next to the living room.

"Do you want to grab the placemats?" Peeta suggested.

"Was I hallucinating or did I just see you and Katniss kissing?"

He met Prim's eyes and she smirked at him.

Peeta nodded, his eyes darting down to the table. "Yeah, you did."

Prim clapped her hands excitedly and jumped. "FINALLY! I won the pool—"

"The pool?" He looked over at his sister, who was suddenly interested in smoothing the placemats that she had taken out of the nearby cabinet. "Primrose Mellark—explain."

"I didn't start it," she told him guiltily. "It was Haymitch! They wouldn't even let me in until I threatened to tell on them."

"Who exactly are 'they'?"

"Haymitch, Effie, Cinna, Johanna, Portia, Octavia, Flavius…" Her voice trailed off. "That's all, I think."

"How much did you win?" he asked her.

Her eyes went back to the table.

"$600," she mumbled and his eyes widened in shock.

He went to the put the plates on the mats. "Prim, how did you get the money for the pool?"

"It was Haymitch's birthday present to me!"

"You're giving the money back." His sister nodded, a small groan escaping her mouth. "Prim, you're too young to be gambling. Not to mention, you're betting on me and Katniss—"

"I was pretty sure that it was a done deal," Prim argued, her eyes sparkling with mirth. "Is she your girlfriend now?"

"I don't know," he replied honestly.

"Do you want her to be?" Prim asked carefully.

Peeta didn't hesitate in his answer.

"Yes, I do."

* * *

><p>"Why did we think that this was a good idea?" Peeta asked. He was carrying a sleeping Prim in his arms as Katniss unlocked his front door. "There is no way that we are going to get her to go to school this afternoon."<p>

"At least you got a substitute for your class," Katniss offered as she opened the door for him. "Call Haymitch and see if you can have him talk to Delly. If anything, you can speak to her personally. Goodness knows that she's not exactly loving me."

"Sounds like a good idea," he replied as he shifted Prim. The girl groaned at being disturbed. "Sorry teenager, but you're getting heavy."

"Am not," Prim replied tiredly.

"So, you're awake?" Peeta asked. There was a muffled response. "Can I put you down?"

"No," she muttered and buried her head in his chest.

He relented with a sigh. "Just this last time." Peeta looked over at Katniss. "I'll be back."

Easily, he walked up the stairs and down the hallway to Prim's room. The door was already open and he was able to place Prim on her bed without bothering her in her almost comatose state. Sitting on her bed, Peeta removed her shoes and then helped her under her comforter.

When he pulled the blanket to her chin, Peeta found his sister staring at him.

He grinned down at her. "Are you alright?"

"Tired," she said to him. Her eyes suddenly watered as she smiled up at him. "Thanks, Peeta."

"For what?" His hand went to push her hair from her face.

"For letting Katniss take us to New York," Prim said. "I know that you didn't come up with the idea on your own. But, you didn't have to say yes to it and you did."

"I just want to make you happy," Peeta told her, his voice suddenly thick. His sister was a teenager now. It was a hard concept to grasp. "We've been lucky to have each other through everything. Because, not everyone gets that—and I'm really proud of the person that you're growing into. You're smart and independent. I'd like to think that I had a little something to do with it."

"You have everything to do with it," his sister replied softly.

Peeta swallowed the lump in his throat. "Love you, Prim." He kissed her forehead. "I hope you had a great birthday."

"I did," she told him. "Now, you should go downstairs before Katniss changes her mind about you."

"Do you think that we could work?" he suddenly asked her.

Prim thought for a moment before nodding.

"I think there is something real there," she told him truthfully, her finger to her chin. "You're both adults who are willing to make it work, but it's not going to be easy. We saw her life in Manhattan and that was only a weekend. Imagine if you got married or something."

"I think you're moving a little fast," Peeta intoned with a smile. "But, I will definitely keep that in mind. Now, go to sleep."

She nodded and closed her eyes. Tucking her in once more, he stood up and went to the door.

"Peeta?" He turned to see her smiling tiredly at him. "Love you, too."

* * *

><p>He found Katniss lying across the couch, her eyes closed. She had once again wrapped herself in the blanket that she had used her first night in the house.<p>

It seemed so long ago. Yet, very little time had passed.

Quietly, Peeta sat at the edge of the couch and leaned down to kiss her awake. She moaned into his mouth, letting him explore her mouth with his tongue. Her arm hooked around his neck to deepen the kiss.

After a moment, they pulled apart gasping for breath and he grinned down at her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to let it get that far," he told her sheepishly.

Katniss shook her head with a grin. "Don't be sorry," she told him as she sat up. "Peeta, I made my choice. I hope you made yours."

"I wanted to talk to you about that." Peeta settled next to her. "I meant what I said. No one else but you. But, do you want to do this?" He swallowed nervously. "To be with me? To be my girlfriend?" He felt his cheeks heat up at his question.

Katniss was far from being just a girlfriend to him.

She curled her feet under her bottom, her lips curling into a small smile.

"It's been awhile since I've been anyone's girlfriend, Peeta," she said softly. "But, I'd like to be yours." Katniss took his hand and he let out a relieved chuckle. "Do I get a pin or a letterman jacket, or something?"

"Nope. All you get is a boyfriend, who's a decent cook, and his rambunctious teenage sister," he told her. "I also have an extensive library of pre-teen literature for my class, if you're interested."

Laughing, Katniss put her head on his shoulder. "I'll take it all, then." She sighed after a moment. "There is something that you should know, Peeta."

Reluctantly, Katniss lifted her head to meet his eyes.

"Once the news about us gets out—there will be people, actually reporters, who are going to want to take your picture, or interview you," she started, her eyes worried. "It is up to you whether you want to talk or not. I have no say on this—"

"I don't want to talk," Peeta told her vehemently. "This is our relationship—no one else's." Katniss stared at him worriedly. "I believe in our privacy and that we should let everything happen at its own pace as it has so far." He knew that trust was hard for Katniss and he was determined to make her believe in him—to believe in the possibility of them. "I will tell you that I'm worried about any of them getting to Prim."

"So am I," Katniss admitted and her lips pursed in a thin line. "I can talk to Johanna and Cinna about preparing a statement if needed." She turned to him nervously. "This is my life, Peeta, and it will be yours, until the dust settles with the divorce. I hope you're ready."

"It will be _our_ life," he told her in finality. "All you have to do is let me in it. We will be okay." Lifting her chin, Peeta brushed his lips against hers, reveling in the thought that he could kiss her freely. "Am I at least allowed to do that?"

She sighed against his mouth in content. "Sure."

He gave her a smile. "And, will I have to worry about someone popping out of a bush if I do it in public?"

Katniss nodded in concern. "It's totally possible." Moving onto his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You'll just have to distract me."

She ran a hand through his hair and his eyes closed, enjoying the feel of her caress. "How?"

"Like this," Katniss whispered. He felt her nip at his ear and he hissed as sharp, pulsating pleasure shot through his body. "And, this…" Her lips went behind his neck and his jaw dropped in a tortured moan. "And this."

Her mouth finally went to his.

* * *

><p>Finnick's reaction was just as he expected.<p>

His best friend socked him in the arm, a bright grin on his face. "You sly dog!"

Peeta was going over his lesson plan with the man at the Odair home. Finnick had been his mentor when he first started teaching. He had taught Peeta the ropes when it came to handling the tween generation and, over time, their relationship had bloomed into a friendship. He had also come to know Finnick as someone that he could go to for advice about anything besides just his students. The man had seen it all and he was just hitting his mid-thirties.

Annie walked into the kitchen to where the two men were drinking their coffees. "What is going on?"

"Peeta kissed Katniss," Finnick told his wife.

The woman clapped excitedly. "Oh, yay!"

"Wow, she's applauding kissing," her husband remarked with a grin and Annie smack his arm lightly. "I wonder what she'll do when you finally have sex."

Peeta felt his face go hot at the thought of being with Katniss in_ that_ way.

They had come close and his mind wandered to the memory of pressing her against her kitchen counter, the heel of her foot digging into the small of his back as her hot core pressed against his erection.

He had wanted her badly. Now that he had a taste of her, the feeling had only risen ten-fold.

Annie snapped her fingers in his face. "You okay there?" She sat across from him. "You were looking a little dazed."

"He's probably reliving the kiss," Finnick told her. "It's not every day that you get to kiss your teenage dream on the balcony of her penthouse."

"Oh my God, you kissed Katniss in New York?" Annie's eyes went wide and glazed as she pictured the moment. "That's just too romantic."

"WHOA! You kissed Katniss?" Aidan walked into the kitchen just as his mother sighed. He went up to Peeta and held his hand up. "You are the man!"

Peeta chuckled good-naturedly and high-fived the boy. "Please don't mention this to the class."

Aidan shook his head as he went to the fridge.

Opening it, he pulled out a Gatorade and a string-cheese. "No one would believe me if I did." Aidan turned to him. "By the way, is there going to be a pop-quiz tomorrow?"

"Can't say," Peeta replied.

"Doesn't matter, because he better be reading," Annie told him before turning to her son, her eyebrows raised. "Right, Aidan?"

"Of course, Mom," the boy replied before kissing her cheek. "I'll be upstairs trying not to listen to your conversation."

Heading out the doorway, the three waited as Aidan ascended the stairs before talking again.

"Now that you two are together, I supposed that we should officially interrogate her," Finnick told him. "I mean it's only right that we make sure that she's good enough."

Peeta crossed his arms. "Are you kidding me?"

Finnick shook his head, amused at his friend's annoyance.

It wasn't that he was worried about Katniss making a good impression, because he was sure that she would. She had already met the Odairs once before and they all seemed to get along.

Peeta worried that it would be too much on her at this point. He respected her need for privacy, especially when it came to her past.

Annie and Finnick always meant well, but they could get…inquisitive.

"Give us some time, okay?" Peeta finally said. "This is new to both of us. Also, there are some things that Katniss had to deal with in regards to her divorce. Manhattan wasn't exactly a leisurely trip for her." The couple looked at one another and he knew that they were beginning to worry on his behalf. "She warned me before we made it official—that there might be people coming around and asking questions."

"Is this something you really want?" Finnick asked him, his sea-green eyes serious.

"I want her," Peeta told them. "And, I'm willing to see where this goes."

The couple looked to one another once more, silently communicating, before looking to Peeta.

"We understand," Annie finally said. "Both Finnick and I would really like to get to know her. So, please invite her for dinner this Friday. If she says no, we won't be upset. Finnick and I care about you, Peeta. We're sure that Katniss is great, but give us a chance to be her friend, too."

"I'll ask her," Peeta relented. "I'm sure she'll say yes. Just please—let her come to you about her past."

"Of course," Finnick told him sincerely.

"There is one last thing, "Annie declared. "Who is going to tell Delly?"

* * *

><p>"It's up to you," Peeta told her, later that evening. "Finnick and Annie won't be upset if you don't want to."<p>

Katniss gave him a smile, her chin resting on his shoulder as they sat on his couch. Her slate eyes peeked up at him through long lashes and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Of course. I want to come," she said. "They're important to you and I want to make a good impression."

The doorbell rang and they heard the rushing of Prim's footsteps down the stairs.

"I GOT IT!" Prim shouted as she reached the bottom.

Instantly, Peeta was getting up to see who Prim was in such a rush to see. He was surprised when Katniss suddenly pushed him back down into his seat.

"What?" he asked.

Prim opened the door and then shut it behind her quietly.

"It's Rory," Katniss informed him. "He asked if he could drop off Prim's birthday present while we were walking and Prim said okay."

"Shouldn't I be out there?" Peeta argued as he attempted to stand up once more.

Katniss pushed him back down, this time straddling him to prevent him from getting up to bother his sister.

"It's just a gift, sweetheart," she told him, her hands going through his hair. His eyes closed feeling that familiar shiver that often came with Katniss' touch. "Nothing is going to happen out there on that porch." His hands went to her waist and she shifted, her core resting against his now rising erection. "Now, you have something else to worry about."

"What?" he asked, his eyes opening to look up at her.

Today, she had worn her hair in a neat plaited braid; it rested against the exposed part of her off-shoulder burgundy sweater, with thick black leggings completing her outfit.

"Me," Katniss replied with a grin. "On top of you."

"Yes, I'm definitely at a disadvantage." She pressed his forehead against his and grinned. "You're beautiful. You know that, right? And, I might just fall for you." The smile on her face fell slightly and he frowned at her reaction to his words. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and gave him a small smile. "It's nothing."

"No, it's not," he responded. "We agreed to always talk to each other."

"You said you might fall for me," Katniss said softly. "And, what if I'm already there?"

"Are you?" Peeta asked, his hand reaching for the end of her braid.

The door opened once more and Katniss pushed herself off his lap to sit back next to him. Prim walked into the living room, her eyes bright and her cheeks red.

Katniss gave Prim a smile. "So, what did Rory give you?"

Prim held out her wrist, showing off a woven bracelet with her name on it. She bowed her head to cover her red cheeks. "It's a friendship bracelet," she informed them. "He made it himself—with some help from Posy."

Reaching to hold Prim's outstretched hand, Katniss examined the bracelet before beaming at his sister.

"It must have taken him days," Katniss told Prim, a teasing grin on her lips. "He must really like you, Prim."

His sister shook her head. "I don't know…maybe. Would you mind if I walked with him to school tomorrow?"

Katniss met his eyes. "You should probably ask your brother."

Prim look to him, her eyes hopeful. "Peeta?"

He nodded; a tight-lipped smile going to his lips.

"I guess so," Peeta said reluctantly. "It is a pretty nice bracelet."

"Thank you!" Prim leaned down to kiss his cheek and then hugged Katniss quickly. "I'm going to go do my homework before you change your mind!" She rushed out of the living room and ran up the stairs.

Katniss chuckled as he put an arm around her shoulders. "You just made her evening."

"Yes, that was exactly my plan—to hook up my sister with Rory Hawthorne," he grumbled. "He better not try to hold her hand!"

Peeta cringed at the thought, remembering days of sweaty palms, and the discovery of the female physique.

"He might," Katniss warned. "But, Prim is a smart girl—she knows what feels right and what doesn't."

Peeta nodded. "You're right." They fell into a companionable silence. "Katniss?"

"Hmm?"

"You don't have to respond," he started. "But, I see myself as more than just falling for you."

"You told me that you loved me once," Katniss replied her hand reaching up to join their fingers. "I'm sorry that I didn't take you seriously."

Peeta met her eyes. "Believe me when I tell you—I'm not sure if I ever stopped."

* * *

><p>"Mr. Mellark—that hot chick is outside again," Rye called out.<p>

His class collectively looked at the door to see Katniss behind the window of it.

"My brother says that she's your girlfriend," Posy told him—and the class, loudly. "Is that true?"

"Did he?" Peeta asked and the young girl nodded. Looking at his watch, he saw that there was five minutes until the bell rang for the day. Going to the door, he grinned at Katniss before opening it to let her in. She look at him curiously. "Your gorgeous face is distracting my class." Peeta winked at her and nodded his head over at the students. "Come in."

Shyly, Katniss entered the room, her stiletto boots clicking against the wooden floor. She was wearing a long olive coat and dark jeans. Underneath the coat, he could see a fitted white Henley shirt peeking out. She had worn her hair down, letting it fall in waves around her face.

"You look nice," he told her quickly before turning to his class. "Class, this is Katniss Everdeen."

Katniss waved quickly, her cheeks pink from his words, and smiled, "Hi."

"Katniss is the designer and owner of Everdeen Design, which is headquartered in New York," Peeta informed them. "Her flagship store is in Manhattan and her line is sold in many of the major department stores. She lived in Panem for a year before she graduated and has since moved back. Did anyone have questions for her?"

Many hands shot up, but Rye was the one who called his question, "So, are you Mr. Mellark's girlfriend?"

Katniss turned to him. "Should I answer this question?"

He shrugged. "It's up to you."

"We're involved," she replied, after a moment. "So I guess you can say that I am Mr. Mellark's girlfriend." Katniss turned to grin at him. "Did I mention that it's totally cool that they call you, 'Mr. Mellark'?"

He chuckled at her words. "Anyone else?"

"Do you have a junior clothing line?" Missy, the class president, asked. She looked at Katniss' outfit in admiration. "My sister wears your clothes and they're super cute—she's an editor in San Francisco."

"I don't at the moment, but it's actually not a bad idea," Katniss said with a grin. "I'll talk to my partner about it."

"Anyone else?" Peeta called out. The class shook their heads, most of them still focused on Katniss, who was leaning back against the front of his desk. "Now that you've quenched your curiosity about Katniss, I have your assignment for tomorrow." The class groaned. "Begin _Island of the Blue Dolphins_, because we will be discussing the first chapter." The bell rang and everyone jumped from their seats. "Have a good afternoon!"

Everyone gathered their things, tossing them into their backpacks, and quickly said their goodbyes to Katniss and Peeta. Aidan passed him with a grin before waving at Katniss and pulling Rye out the door to stop him from ogling Katniss.

Finally, it was just Katniss and Peeta.

Katniss turned to him, her eyes shining at him. "There's something about seeing you teach a class."

He approached her slowly, meeting her stare, and leaning down to kiss her once he was close enough.

Putting an arm around her shoulders, he walked her to the classroom door. "What?"

"I don't know," she replied as they reached the doorway. "I remember tutoring you, and now you're a teacher. I guess I'm proud of you."

They walked out and Peeta closed the door behind him, locking it before turning back to her.

"Maybe you're the reason that I became a teacher," he told her as they walked down the empty hallway. "You always want to be like the people you admire, right?"

* * *

><p>"Prim asked if she could study with Rory," Katniss told him as they reached the front porch of her house. "I remember Hazelle—from when I went to school with Gale, and she said that she'd drop Prim off when they were finished."<p>

Peeta groaned. "Study dates—it begins."

"I know; I was a little bummed myself," Katniss replied as she fished her keys out of her coat. "I was used to spending my afternoons with her." She opened her door and took his hand. They walked inside and Katniss gave him a teasing smile before she closed the door behind her. "I guess I'll have to settle for you."

"So how long will Prim be at Rory's?" he asked as she fidgeted with her coat buttons. Walking behind her, Peeta helped her with her coat and his hand swept back her hair to press his mouth against her neck.

Katniss fell back against his chest. "I think she said about five?" She tipped her neck revealing her rich, soft skin and he groaned tasting her. "Did you want to stay for dinner?"

"Sure," he replied into her neck. Pulling away, Peeta quickly hung her coat at the rack next to the door. "What did you want?"

She looked at him in a daze before answering, "Pizza? Is Gino's still open?"

"Yup, except that the place is run by his daughter and her husband now," Peeta informed her. "I think there's a menu in the stack that I brought you when you first moved in."

Together, they went to the kitchen. When they entered, Katniss went to the counter drawer to hand Peeta the menu.

"Order whatever you usually order," she told him as she pushed herself onto the counter.

"It works out," he told her. Picking up the phone on the counter, he dialed the number. "Prim and I get what you used to order for us."

"Double pepperoni and mushrooms?" Katniss asked. He nodded as he waited for someone to pick up and she grinned. "That's my man."

Leaning back against the corner, Peeta ordered and went over Katniss' address with the person on the line. He was halfway through confirming the order and her home number when he felt her teeth nipping roughly at his ear.

The shiver that it caused shot straight to his groin and he was hard, his pants tightening instantaneously. Peeta bit his lip, grunting out in agreement as the woman on the phone told him the total.

Hanging up, he turned to her. "What was that?"

"You started it," she argued. "You don't just mess with me in my entryway, then all of sudden walk away to order pizza!" Katniss wrapped her arms around his neck as he walked in-between her legs closing the space between them. "Once again, we find ourselves in a familiar position."

"That was torture," Peeta told her. "I couldn't sleep for a week thinking about you." He didn't want to mention the nights that he had woken up hard and aching to feel her grinding against him. Peeta had gone back to those days of having his hand wrapped around his cock as images of Katniss spiraled through his mind.

Katniss pushed a little more off the counter, her pelvis pressing to his hard length.

She met his eyes challengingly. "Can I tell you something?" Katniss asked and he nodded. "After that last time, I would wake up afterwards dreaming of you." She moved a hand off his neck and put it to her own—to the spot he had sucked on just a few minutes ago at her entryway. "And my hands…" Her hand trailed to the space between her breasts, down her stomach, and finally in between her legs where his own erection stood. "…would find their way here."

"Is this really happening?" Peeta moved a hand behind her neck as he looked into her eyes.

She had just admitted to touching herself to the thought of him and the image was almost enough to make him come on the spot.

"This is real." Her lips danced over his, her tongue darting out to meet his. "Peeta, how many women have you been with?"

"Not many," he told her. "My prom date, some girls in college, and Delly." Peeta wasn't very knowledgeable when it came to sex. His first time had been short and clumsy, his college encounters were sloppy and he could barely remember what happened because they were all during drunken college parties.

And, Delly had been a mistake.

"How about you?" Peeta asked, his voice tight.

"No one in high school since I was busy moving." Her hand went to the top of his pants. "In Paris, I had a few lovers." She easily undid the top button. "They taught me a few things." Katniss lowered his zipper and her mouth moved over his. "I can teach you, Peeta."

Dragging Katniss tighter against him, Peeta pressed his mouth to hers in a bruising kiss. She responded eagerly, her tongue pushing into his mouth and her legs wrapping around his waist. Her hands traveled down his front and into his pants.

She wrapped her hand around him and he almost keeled over the sensation. Her hand moved along his cock, her head falling against his shoulder, the vibration of her moans causing all the blood from his head to rush to his groin.

"I want you," he whispered dizzy against her ear. "More than anything."

Katniss pulled away and looked into his eyes. "I never wanted anything as much as I want this." She kissed him softly. "Not just the physical stuff—but the rest of it."

Peeta looked at her wide, dark eyes, her lips—swollen by his kisses—and her mussed hair.

This woman was everything he had ever wanted since he was a boy.

He was a goner. "Katniss…"

His lips went to hers once more, this time gently, though laced with the eagerness of the previous kisses. Katniss pulled away for a moment to pull her shirt over her head. It fell to the ground, landing by his feet.

She sat in front of him, her skin smooth, and gleaming in the soft light that filtered through the windows. Reaching behind her, Katniss unclasped her lace bra, letting the straps fall down her shoulders and as she straightened her back, the bra fell and joined her shirt on the floor.

Katniss was naked, from the waist up, in front of him.

"You were right here," Katniss told him softly. Her index finger pointed to her collarbone. "Keep going." His lips went to the spot and he kissed across her delicate collarbone as he worked down to her the tops of her breasts. "You can use your hands, or your mouth—or both."

"Show me," he told her, his voice shaking with need.

She took his left hand to put it to her breast and he could feel the pebbling of her nipple under his palm.

"Now your lips," she instructed, her voice tight. "And your tongue."

His mouth went to her other nipple, closing his lips around it, and circling with his tongue.

She arched off the counter as he did, her hand going to his cock once more.

The temperature of the room rose, the air filling with their moans, as they moved with one another. Somehow along the way, his free hand had found its way inside her jeans to push his fingers inside her pulsating wetness. The hand not around his aching shaft, balanced her taut body against the counter as she rode his fingers.

For every push, she pulled, until they reached a rhythm that worked for both of them.

"OH, FUCK!" Peeta had bitten on her hard nipple and she bent up, her back going rigid in pleasure. "AGAIN!"

He did it once more, alternating his motions with his tongue. Peeta felt her hips quicken and her hand moved against him, desperate to give him his release.

Peeta moaned against her. "This is incredible."

He felt the fingers being gripped as the beginning of her climax approached and his mind went to the thought of what it would be like to feel his cock sheathed within her soaked cavern.

It was what pushed him over the edge.

His hips jerked as he came and she wailed as her own orgasm came crashing; his fingers held captive inside her throbbing core.

Her head fell against his winded chest, her own breath thin.

"That was…" Peeta felt himself go blank as he tried to find his ability to speak.

"I know…" Katniss agreed.

There were just no words.

Slowly, Katniss pulled her hand out from inside his pants; his cheeks heated seeing the mess on it.

"Sorry," he said embarrassed as he zipped up hastily.

She grinned and shook her head. "It's alright."

Her finger suddenly went to her mouth to taste.

And, he almost fell apart once more.

He went to the sink to wash up when the doorbell rang.

"Must be the pizza," he told her. "I'll grab it."

"Hey Peeta?" He turned to see her looking worriedly at him. "We're okay, right?"

Going to her, Peeta kissed her soundly and pulling away, he lifted her chin.

"Thanks for the lesson," he whispered against her mouth. "Can't wait for the next one."

Katniss grinned and he set off to the entryway.

Smoothing his hair down and making sure that he wasn't too disheveled, Peeta reached into his pocket for his wallet as he opened the door.

The camera flash came quickly.

"What's going on?"

A woman with sharp eyebrows and platinum-blonde hair appeared in front of him, along with a photographer. She gave him an overly bright smile.

"I was looking for Katniss Everdeen, but you are even better." She held out her business card. "My name is Cressida Smith and I'm a reporter for _The New York Star_. Could we talk for a moment?"

* * *

><p>The media comes to Panem and it's not all good.<p>

I almost think that I disappointed you with the continuation of the kiss though I hope it was all you wanted. Also, I think I made up for it in other ways.

Some of you have asked about Katniss' parents. They will appear at one point and there will be an explanation as to their lack of appearances.

I like the thought of Katniss "teaching" Peeta—don't you?

Music: "Uptown Girl"—Billy Joel

As always, hellos, reviews and comments are welcomed on Tumblr, FF, and AO3.

Next: Katniss, Chapter Eleven—the media invasion of Panem.

Until then, JLaLa


	12. Chapter Eleven: Katniss

Thank you for getting me to 200 reviews! You really made my work week!

The characters of the Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me.

Tides

_**Chapter Eleven: Katniss**_

Running her hands under the cool water, Katniss finally let out a breath.

Had that really just happened?

She had just rode Peeta's fingers into completion—the memory of his drawn out moan echoed in her mind. The pleasure of hearing him come caused her stomach to twist; she enjoyed it. Katniss enjoyed watching his face contort in pleasure as she touched him. She enjoyed hearing him fall apart.

And, she enjoyed the taste of him against her fingers.

Shaking the thoughts out of her mind, she dried her hands and went to join Peeta at the entryway. As she walked into the hallway, Katniss could hear a muffled argument and she stopped to hide against the stairs.

"I don't want your card," Peeta told the person curtly. "This is private property and if you don't vacate this porch immediately, I _will_ call the authorities."

"Mr. Mellark," the woman with the posh accent replied snidely. "Talk to me or not, your picture will be in the paper. Why not make it easier on yourself and tell me about your relationship with Miss Everdeen?"

"No comment," Peeta told her in finality. "You have about one minute to leave—"

"No need, Mr. Mellark," she said. "I'm going."

Closing the door behind him, Peeta turned to see Katniss approaching him.

"I'm sorry," she told him immediately. "If you've changed your mind—"

"Stop," Peeta said as he pulled her into his arms. "I've made my choice. You think that some camera flashes are going to scare me away from you? You have to have more faith in me, Katniss."

Immediately, she realized how scary it felt to trust anyone. It seemed almost easier to just let Peeta go on his merry way—to save him the drama.

And, to save herself the hurt.

"I know," she told him, her words muffled in his chest. "Understand that the people who I was supposed to trust—they turned out to be…not so trustworthy. So, it's going to take awhile for me." She met his warm eyes. "If you're willing to wait."

"I'll wait for you—always," he whispered before their lips met in a soft kiss. The doorbell rang once more. "Now, I think that's the pizza."

Peeta went to the door and then suddenly turned to her. "But, hide—just in case."

* * *

><p>Katniss was awakened by the sound of the numerous beeps on her cellphone.<p>

Sitting up, she picked up the buzzing phone from her bedside table: _Five Missed Calls_. Looking through the log, she saw two from Cinna, two from Johanna, and one from Effie.

She called Effie first. Her surrogate Aunt answered immediately.

"Katniss! Are you alright?" Effie asked, worriedly. "I couldn't believe my eyes when I walked by the newsstand near my apartment and saw Peeta's photo!"

Immediately, her spine stiffened. "What?"

"His picture is on the front page of _The New York Star_—"

"Effie," she interrupted. "I have to call you back."

"Of course, love," Effie told her. "I'll be coming down next weekend. If there's anything I can do, let me know."

"Thanks, Effie," she said, her voice shaking with sudden anxiety. "I'm going to call Cinna and Johanna—they've been blowing up my phone and it's probably because of this."

"Call me if you need anything," the older woman said. "Give Peeta and Prim my love."

"Of course," Katniss replied before hanging up.

Quickly, she dialed Johanna's cell phone number. "Jo—"

"I'm already on it," Johanna told her. "I won't be able to take down what's gone to print; but, I've already had the picture on their site taken down—"

"JOHANNA!" Katniss took a deep breath to calm herself. "What picture?"

"I'll send you the screenshot—hold on." Johanna left her phone for a moment. "You should be getting a picture message from me."

"Okay, hold on." Katniss found the message waiting for her.

For a moment, she considered not opening it.

But, then she thought of Peeta and how she wanted to keep him and Prim safe from the scrutiny of the media. It was best that Katniss was prepared, so she could take care of them.

Because without trying, she had come to love them.

Opening the message, she saw the picture of Peeta—eyes wide in surprise and mouth opened in shock from the sudden flash of the camera.

The title written on top of the photo glared brightly at her: _**IS THIS THE NEW MR. EVERDEEN?**_

Katniss quickly got back on the phone. "Oh, fuck."

"I agree," Johanna replied with a sigh. "Do you think that Peeta's already seen this?"

"It's only six in the morning," Katniss said to her. "I'm not sure that he's awake."

"I'm assuming he didn't spend the night," her friend replied. Katniss' silence was her answer. "Because, right now—until you and Peeta make a decision on how you want to approach this—you should refrain from any sleepovers."

"We haven't done that, yet." Katniss could feel her cheeks warming. "At this point, we never will."

"Talk to him," Johanna urged. "I'll call Cinna and let him know that you're okay. Once you two have decided on how you'd like to proceed, then we'll contact the media."

"What do you suggest?" Katniss asked.

Johanna went silent for a moment. "I think you should think about making a joint statement that we can present to the papers."

"Okay." Getting up, Katniss looked at the window at the calm, empty street. She had a feeling that it wouldn't be empty for long. "I'm going to Peeta's."

* * *

><p>Nervously, Katniss knocked on Peeta's door. Around her, the neighborhood was silent—not a sound coming out from any of the houses. However, it didn't stop her from looking around to make sure that no one was spying on her.<p>

The door opened and she found herself looking at a tousled-haired Peeta. He gave her a sleepy smile and walked onto the porch to press a kiss to her lips.

"Morning," he greeted her. "You're a little early to pick up Prim." Peeta quickly caught her serious expression. "What's wrong?"

She shifted on her feet worriedly. "Can we talk inside?"

Putting an arm around her, Peeta led her into the house and close the door behind her.

"You're shaking," he said and pulled her close. "Was there someone bothering you again?"

With her head against his chest, Katniss wrapped her arms around his waist. It felt so good to feel his warmth on her cheek and to feel his heartbeat against his ear.

"No," she finally told him and pulled away to hold out her phone to him. "Johanna sent me a picture message. She managed to get the online version of the picture off the internet, but the print version is on newsstands as of this morning."

Peeta looked at the photo on her phone screen, his face expressionless. They stood in deafening silence, her eyes pinned on her boyfriend's face as he stared at his photo.

"Say something!" she said frustrated.

Finally, he looked up at her and chuckled. "This isn't even the worst photo that I've ever seen of myself," he said to her. "'The New Mr. Everdeen'—what a name."

"Why aren't you more upset about this?" Katniss asked as he took her hand and brought her into the living room. "Johanna and Cinna are going crazy with the PR over this."

"Because, it isn't a big deal," he replied. Plopping onto the couch, he tugged her hand gently and she landed in his lap. They were face to face, lips only a breath apart. "It is only a big deal if we make it that way."

"I wish I could think of it that way," she said to him. "I remember how humiliated I felt when those pictures of Cato showed up in the papers." Her arms wrapped around his neck. "I never want you or Prim to feel that way. Because I—"

She went still on his lap.

Peeta grinned at her. "Because you love us," he finished for her. "Don't try to deny it, sweetheart." Leaning forward, he brushed his lips against hers. "I can only hope that you'll love me in a different way, one day."

"How do you know that I don't already love you that way?"

His eyes went melancholy as he looked to her once more.

"I would know—I would feel it, and know that it's real."

* * *

><p>"No statement," she told Cinna.<p>

"Katniss—"

"We want to keep everything as normal as possible."

She and Peeta had talked more about it after school had ended for the day.

Once again, Prim had gone to study at Rory's house. Her brother had only agreed to let her go after Prim promised that their next study session would be at the Mellark house.

Prim had grumbled but agreed to the request.

"I understand, I really do," Cinna said. "At the same time, I know Clove. She is likely to strike hard and fast. It is best to go on the offensive so she knows that you shouldn't be one to mess with."

"We know," Katniss told her friend. "However, there's Prim to think about and the children that Peeta teaches. We have to be the examples. We have to show them that they have to be the better person when it comes to a bad situation."

"You're becoming quite the little soccer mom," her friend joked. "Next thing I know, you'll be baking muffins for the PTA meetings."

"Please. I can't cook for shit," she replied. "Even Peeta will admit to that." Katniss sighed. "Just understand that we can't go and make rash decisions in anger. We need to think what is wise for the three of us."

"It's nice that you have people who care for you, Katniss," Cinna said to her.

"I know. That's why I will do whatever it takes to protect them."

* * *

><p>The week went by quietly after she had asked Cinna and Johanna to release a statement saying that she would not be speaking about her private life, or the individuals involved. The <em>New York Star<em> had been told by Johanna to cease the reprinting of the photo or they would be sued for slander.

However, the damage had been done.

Peeta's name was out there.

But, he took it with an easy-going attitude that almost unnerved her.

"I still don't understand," Katniss told Madge as they walked towards where the row of schools stood. Madge was picking up her three sons and she was meeting Prim. "He's just so cool about it all."

Panem Elementary and Middle School stood next to one another with Panem High School right across the street. Katniss carried Meredith, the tiny blonde daughter of her friends, in her arms. The toddler rested her head against Katniss' ivory sweater—her blue eyes staring out at the scenery.

"Is it so hard for you to understand that Peeta wants to be around?" Madge told her. "You might not like it, but he is a good counterpart to you. You feel awkward around crowds and he is charismatic with people. You worry and it's really no skin off his back. The best part is that both he and Prim want you with them. They don't care if you're some big socialite. To them, you are just Katniss."

"KATNISS!" She turned to see Rory rushing towards her, anxiousness in his charcoal eyes. "You have to come with me!"

She quickly gave Meredith to Madge. "What's going on?" she asked Rory worriedly.

"It's Prim," he explained as they walked into Panem Middle School. "She went to use the restroom before class ended and some people followed her. They were standing outside her stall. One of our classmates, Rue, found out and told Miss Cartwright. Now, she won't let Prim leave the restroom, even though she told her that you were probably waiting."

Turning the hallway, Katniss found Delly standing in front of the wooden swinging door with the Women's Room sign. Around her, cameras flashed and the woman crossed her arm, her chin up as they asked her question after question.

However, a cameraman spotted Katniss quickly and they rushed over, questions hitting her rapidly:

"_What do you think of Cato reportedly being 'heartbroken' over your new relationship?"_

"_Is it true that you used to babysit the man that you're now connected to?"_

"_Do you think that it's wise for you to be involved with anyone?"_

She glared at the group. "I don't know what paper you are connected to—but, if you don't leave, you will all be hearing from my lawyer!" Katniss reached Delly, who stood in front of her. "Move, please. I need to check on Prim."

Her voice was calm. However, Katniss could feel the heat rising in her body.

"I'm just trying to protect her, Katniss," Delly replied stiffly.

"Did she ask to leave?" Katniss asked.

"Why would she ask to leave?"

Behind her, Katniss could feel the cameras poised and ready. They wanted to get her heated. They wanted the ball-busting Manhattan socialite Katniss Snow—not Panem's Katniss Everdeen.

"Because, she knows that I was waiting for her," she told Delly simply. "Prim counts on me to be here."

"She did ask to leave." A pretty mocha-skinned girl emerged almost out of nowhere. Her eyes met Katniss'. "Prim kept saying that you were waiting for her—that if Miss Cartwright kept her longer, then you would probably come for her."

Katniss met Delly's eyes, her own reflecting steeliness. "Get out of my way, Delly."

Delly moved aside and she pushed pass her to enter the girls' restroom. There were twelve stalls, all closed.

"Prim?" she called out.

A feeble voice replied, "In here."

Hastily, Katniss looked under each stall until she saw the familiar boots that Prim had worn to school.

She knocked and the door flew open, Prim flying into her arms as she burst into tears against Katniss.

"I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING, KATNISS!" Prim sobbed. "BUT, THEY WOULDN'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Katniss' knees sank along with the rest of her as she held onto the trembling girl.

"I know, sweetheart." Katniss kissed the top of her head. "You're so strong. I dealt with this last year and I couldn't handle it. But, you—you are special." She felt the tears roll down her face seeing Prim so distraught. "And, I'm so happy that you're my friend, Prim."

Katniss rocked Prim against her. Slowly, the sobs subsided and became occasional whimpers.

"I don't like them asking so many questions," Prim told her shakily. "They kept asking what happened to Mom and Dad. Or, if Peeta was a good brother—and if I ever got punished by him. The way they talked sounded—"

Katniss looked at her young friend. "Sounded like what?"

"Like they wanted me to say something bad about Peeta." Prim looked up at her. "Why would they do that?"

She thought for a moment before answering. "Because bad news sells newspapers. I wish there was a better reason, Prim—but, there isn't. It's the way of the world." Separating from the girl, she lifted Prim's chin. "You handled it perfectly. I'm just sorry that this happened. I never wanted to expose this part of my life to you and I hope you're not mad at me. Because, I love you and want you to be part of my life."

"I love you too, Katniss," Prim said softly. "When it's you, me, and Peeta—I feel like my family is whole again."

Katniss wiped the tears from the corner of Prim's eyes and kissed her forehead gently.

Helping Prim stand up, Katniss gave her a smile.

"You ready to get out of here?" she asked.

Prim nodded, her eyes resolute. "I'm ready."

* * *

><p>Peeta was furious.<p>

No, he was livid.

"I'm calling Delly!" he told Katniss as he paced the floor of his bedroom.

They had just tucked Prim in for the night after a quiet dinner. None of them had much of an appetite and Prim fell right to sleep after Katniss had hugged her for a full five minutes.

"What will that do?" she asked him. "It will only be more fodder for the papers."

"Katniss, you don't understand—she forcibly withheld my sister," Peeta argued. "I'm her guardian and gave you permission to take care of her. After that bell rang, Prim should've been allowed to leave—and she wasn't."

She looked up at him from where she sat on his bed. Peeta had a point and she knew that Delly was keeping tabs on the girl, but not for the right reasons.

"Okay, I get it," she relented. "However, Delly _wants_ you to confront her. For personal reasons and now, for financial reasons. If you say something to her—I guarantee that it will be in the papers and that she will get a stipend for it."

Peeta sighed as he sat next to her. "So, what do we do?"

She went behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I'm sorry. This shouldn't be happening." Katniss kissed his neck, inhaling his aftershave and tasting sweat. "And, I will do everything in my power to stop it. I should just do an interview."

He turned to meet her eyes, his lips almost touching hers. "Is that possible?"

Katniss nodded. She had done a few small interviews for _Vogue_ and _Elle_. Once, she even did a recorded interview for an online magazine during Fashion Week and she had managed to stutter through it.

After, she swore she would _never_ do another interview again.

However at this point, Katniss wouldn't hesitate after seeing Prim in tears and Peeta so angry.

"It is," she told him. "I've done one before. Not a very good interview, but it helped get my brand out during Fashion Week. I usually let Cinna do all the televised interviews. He's much more charismatic and he represents Everdeen Design better than I can."

"If you do it, I'll be there," he offered. "I'll stand right behind whoever interviews you—just pretend you're talking to me."

Katniss was touched by his words and her lips went to his gently.

"I know you don't believe me but I do love you," she found herself saying.

She knew that she loved him from the moment those last words left his mouth.

He had offered her something that Cato never did—support in the hard moments.

Katniss knew how people saw her—as a ball-buster and her husband had played into the part well. However, he had punished her by flouncing his women in front of her. So, Katniss always knew that she was always a replaceable part of his life.

With Peeta, she knew that she belonged. They had grown in the short time they had been together. They had gotten to know one another as adults with pasts and it had made them stronger.

The man in front of her was the one who she had fallen in love with—the former image of the boy he was had long disappeared from her mind.

Peeta took a deep breath, his blue eyes glowing. "I've waited a long time to hear you say that."

"I know," she replied, her eyes filling as his hand reached to caress her cheek. "You don't have to trust me, but you just have to know."

"Come here," he beckoned and Katniss turned to face him, straddling his lap as she did.

Once she was settled, Peeta reached forward, his hand weaving through the strands of her hair to cup the back of her head. Pulling her gently, his mouth covered hers and her hips moved instinctively against him as his tongue caressed hers hungrily.

God, he knew how to kiss.

His hands rested on her hips as his fingers danced under her sweater sending shivers running through her body. Katniss loved the vibration of his moans on her lips and he pulled away to bury his face into her neck.

"We should stop," he said breathlessly. "If we don't, I might just fuck you right now. I don't want our first time to just be that—I want more."

Katniss smiled. "So, there's going to be a first time?"

Peeta's eyes widened in shock. "Hell yes!" She laughed and kissed him. "There is definitely going to be a first time."

"Good to know." Her hand reached to push back his hair revealing his sculpted cheeks. He was a very handsome man and she thought of the photo that had been circulating of him—it had not been flattering. "Peeta, I have an idea."

"What?"

"You should do the interview with me," she suggested. "I want people to know who you are. You're my boyfriend and we shouldn't hide what we are. Maybe then, we can get the press off our backs." Her anxious eyes went to his. "Also, I don't want to do this alone."

Peeta didn't hesitate to nod. "Of course."

"Really?" She beamed and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you!"

"Were you really that bad during your interview?" he asked with a grin.

"Look it up on YouTube." Katniss felt her cheeks go hot. "Or, you can ask Effie—she's blunt about it. I should also warn you. Cinna and Portia will want to style you and Effie will work on your etiquette. Johanna will probably go over what you can and cannot say."

"You owe me," he told her.

Katniss kissed him thoroughly, her hands caressing his back. She kissed, nipped, and pulled at his lips as her tongue danced against his. When she pulled away, she could feel him pulsating with hunger.

Her mouth went to his ear and she bit his lobe. "Can I sleep over?"

"Didn't Johanna say no to sleepovers?" he asked in a tight voice.

Her hand reached to the waistband of his jeans and she easily unbuttoned the top of it.

She met his eyes as she unzipped his jeans. "Well, Johanna doesn't have to know."

* * *

><p>The next weekend, Effie arrived along with the rest of her team to prep for the interview, which would be the next day.<p>

"KATNISS!" She was engulfed in the older woman's arms. Pulling away, Effie looked at her worriedly. "You look like you haven't been sleeping—and you're little bit too thin for my taste."

"I'm okay," Katniss assured her. "I just miss you and the team. You should come more often." She looked over at where Haymitch waited at the archway of her living room for Effie. "I know certain other people would be happy to see you, too." She kissed the woman's cheek. "Now, go greet him properly."

She watched Effie rush to Haymitch and throw her arms around his neck. The man easily lifted the petite Effie off the ground.

"Such a storybook romance, those two." Katniss turned to see Johanna grinning at her. "Hey, doll." The two women embraced and Katniss felt the tears draw up from her eyes smelling the familiar musky perfume that her friend wore. "How's everything been going?"

"Hell," she replied as they walked into the living room. Portia was already hanging up a selection of outfits on a collapsible rack as Cinna measured Peeta. Prim was looking through the makeup case that Portia had brought with her. "Peeta almost reported Delly for forcibly holding Prim after school had ended."

"Wow—badass Peeta, right there." Johanna grinned at her. "I have a lot of respect for your boyfriend. So, did you break my rule and sleep over?"

"Maybe once or twice," Katniss replied.

Truthfully, it had been the first time that she had stayed over at her house since the whole incident.

"Did you let him sleep over in any certain places?" Johanna asked, her dark eyes dancing. "Like maybe your vagina?"

"No!" Katniss looked over to make that Prim wasn't listening. "We're waiting on that kind of sleepover."

"Okay, fair enough." Johanna smirked. "But, he slept over in your mouth."

Katniss remained silent.

"You naughty girl," her friend hissed in her ear. "Aren't you glad that I taught you how to control your gag reflex?"

"Manners, Johanna!" The two women turned to see Haymitch and Effie standing behind them. Effie looked at Katniss. "I hope that you at least made sure that Peeta reciprocated."

"I shouldn't be hearing this," Haymitch told them.

"Relax Haymitch, Peeta only kissed me," Katniss told him, her eyes calm.

"Oh, thank goodness."

Johanna rolled her eyes at the man. "She's lying." She put an arm around Katniss and look to the man. "Yes, your dear sweet Peeta only kissed her." Johanna grinned at Haymitch. "But, you weren't really paying attention or listening."

"What do you mean?" he asked the woman.

"I'm going to teach you a little bit about questioning a witness," Johanna told him. "First thing—look for the telling things on the person's face. For example, Katniss' lips twitch when she lies and they did when she answered your question."

Peeta had joined them to greet Effie and Johanna with hugs. "What's going on?"

"Nothing important," Katniss told him.

"No," Haymitch told them. "I'm very interested in hearing this." He looked to Johanna. "Go on."

"Wait," Katniss interrupted and then met Cinna's eyes. "Will you?" She looked over at Prim.

"Hey, Prim." Cinna stood up and went to the girl. "Why don't we go pick out what we're having for dinner?"

"I get it—grown up talk," she said with a smile. "Don't be surprised if I order steak for myself and liver for the rest of you."

Prim left quickly with Cinna in tow.

"Okay, continue," Haymitch told Johanna.

"Second—you have to listen in order to ask the right questions," Johanna explained. "Yes, Katniss said that she only kissed Peeta, but the lip twitching told me something else." She looked over at Katniss. "Katniss, has Peeta only kissed you?"

She nodded as Peeta took her hand. "Yes."

"On the lips?"

Katniss nodded once more. She had a feeling that Johanna had something up her sleeve.

"_Only _on the lips?"

Images of Peeta's mouth suckling on her peaked nipple as his fingers thrust into her assaulted her mind.

"N-n-no," she stuttered as another image of Peeta in-between her legs rushed to her head.

"Oh good Lord, it's that interview all over again," Effie muttered.

"Was it somewhere below the belt?" her best friend continued.

Shamefully, Katniss nodded. Johanna could always read her like a goddamn book.

"That was more than I needed to know," Portia said from where she stood steaming one of Katniss' dress choices.

"Me, too," Haymitch agreed.

"I'm not doing this to unnerve any of you," Johanna told them. She looked at Katniss and Peeta. "I'm doing this to prepare you." Her eyes went to Katniss. "I love you, Katniss. However, your speaking skills aren't the best." Then, she turned to Peeta. "You look readable and your first instinct will be to protect Katniss, so your anger might get the best of you."

"She's right," Peeta said. "We should be prepared."

Katniss sighed. "So tell us what to do."

They were in for a long night.

* * *

><p>"Remember, what I said," Effie said. "Take deep breaths and think before answering your questions. Also Katniss, keep a smile on your face—you saw how much you do frown during last night's recordings."<p>

"I'm aware," Katniss said as Portia brushed powder on her cheeks. Next to her, Peeta was adjusting the jacket of the charcoal suit he wore while Cinna fixed his ivy tie. She gave him a tense smile. "Why green?"

He turned to meet her stare, his own eyes nervous. "What?"

"Why did you and Cinna decide on a green tie?"

Peeta took her hand. "Because it's your favorite color."

"You remembered?"

He smiled at her. "I never forgot."

The doorbell rang and Effie jumped excitedly. Cinna had offered their exclusive interview to Caesar Flickerman, who hosted a popular talk show on an entertainment network that Effie loved.

"I'll get it," Johanna said, her mouth in a straight, firm line. She was dressed in a structured black business suit and high Manolo heels. She was in charge of negotiating with the producers over the questions. "Everyone, calm down."

Prim and Haymitch sat in the dining room, hiding from the hub-bub. Katniss had asked Cinna to make sure that Prim had something to wear—in case. She wore a beautiful white dress with a canary cardigan, her hair in a single braid.

"You look beautiful," Peeta told her as he stared at her rose-colored dress that had been chosen for her. Cinna and Portia had argued over this dress and a periwinkle blue one when Peeta had pointed out that Katniss glowed in the rose dress. "Don't be nervous—if you want, I can speak when needed."

She squeezed his hand. "Thank you."

"Katniss, Peeta," Johanna called out. "This is Caesar Flickerman." She presented the bronzed man in the navy suit to them. "Caesar, this is Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen."

He shook both their hands, his smile bleach bright and wide. "It's a pleasure to meet you both." Caesar looked to Katniss. "My wife is a very big fan of your line."

"Then please come to my show next season," Katniss offered. "Front row, of course."

"I knew that I would like you!" Caesar exclaimed with a joyful clap. He looked to Peeta. "Beauty and charm—you're a lucky man."

"Just a few of Katniss' wonderful attributes," Peeta told him with a gracious smile.

Around them, the cameras were being set up around the living room. Katniss kept a tight hold on his hand. In turn, Peeta placed his hand over hers. Caesar's makeup team came to get him camera-ready, leaving them to take a breath.

Peeta leaned over, his lips brushing her ear. "I can feel you shaking."

"I have so much adrenaline running through me," she replied. Katniss could feel the tingling through her body. "I don't know how I would have done this if you weren't here."

"Just breathe," he whispered. His lips met hers briefly. "I'm here."

"You two are adorable," Caesar remarked suddenly, his smile firm on his face.

"We're all set up," the director called out. "Caesar, are you all set?"

"Of course!" The man reponded.

"Quiet on the set!" Everyone went silent. "IN FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE…ACTION!"

* * *

><p>"So, you two had a very interesting beginning," Caesar continued. "Tell me about your first meeting, Peeta."<p>

Caesar had begun the interview with some preliminary questions asking about Katniss and Peeta individually. He had talked about Katniss' rise in the fashion industry and her philanthropic work with the Snow Foundation.

Then, Caesar had asked Peeta a little about himself and about his life in Panem. They talked briefly about his parents' passing and how he had taken guardianship of Prim right out of college. Peeta had been charming and made Caesar laugh when he told him about the perils of teaching the tween generation.

Now, the following segment of the interview was all about them.

"Yes, I agree. We had a very interesting beginning," Peeta started. "Katniss moved to Panem during her senior year. I had just turned fourteen the first time I saw her. I was blowing out my candles during my birthday party and when I looked up, Katniss was leaning against the doorway of my dining room."

"So, it was love at first sight for you," Caesar responded.

Peeta shook his head. "I was fourteen, Caesar," he continued. "I knew nothing of love. Maybe, I just fancied myself in love."

"It's a shame," Katniss suddenly said. She looked to Peeta with a teasing grin. "If I had known that you were so fickle, I wouldn't have given you your first kiss."

"Ah! So, we are getting down to the nitty-gritty!" Caesar leaned forward, his eyes trained on the couple. "Katniss, tell me about this first kiss."

"I had received an internship to work for Yves St. Laurent and was doing some last minute packing before I left for Paris, when I noticed Peeta sitting in the tree by my bedroom window," Katniss told Caesar. "Of course, I was surprised but I was also worried because I was afraid the tree would give way. At fourteen, Peeta was all arms and legs, you know." She smiled at Peeta, her hand giving his another squeeze.

"And, of course like all impulsive teenagers, I had to blurt out that I loved her," Peeta continued. "At the time, however, I thought that it was all or nothing when it came to my feelings. The kiss was innocent—but really, it is every boy's dream to kiss that one girl that they're crazy about."

"That is just very sweet," Caesar told him. "I know that there are a lot of boys and even men, who can relate to this." He looked to Katniss. "And, so you return to Panem and meet Peeta again—what was your reaction to seeing him once more?"

"I actually didn't meet Peeta first," she said. "I was first reunited with his younger sister, Primrose. She didn't recognize me, because she was only two when I was babysitting her. I was talking to Prim right in front of this house when Peeta came looking for her—and that's when I saw him for the first time."

"And, Peeta—your first reaction to seeing Katniss?" Caesar asked.

"Still beautiful. But, there's was something very sad in her eyes," Peeta said quietly. "I didn't know any of what she had gone through. When Katniss finally did tell me—about her marriage to Cato, and everything that had happened with her in Manhattan—she was afraid that I would see her as something damaged. But, she isn't."

"Well, after all is said and done, how do you feel about her?" Caesar asked.

"Katniss is the strongest woman I know." Peeta turned to her, his eyes suddenly nervous. "And, she probably won't believe me, since this is the first time I've said it—but, I'm in love with her."

* * *

><p>Can I just say that you have been so awesome and patient with me, and that I love you?<p>

Thank you for all your well-wishes with my new job. I'm tired, but I'm happy. Also, I'm definitely all about keeping to this once a week update, though drabbles will be slow.

I hope you liked this chapter because this is definitely a very interesting transition for Katniss. I like that she is the one who admits her feelings first in oppose to Peeta. Also, this relationship between her and Prim is just beautiful.

I know I didn't get to Katniss' parents yet. Have patience—they're coming.

As always, hellos, reviews and comments are always welcome on Tumblr, FF and AO3. They kept me going last week during my first few days of work!

Next: Chapter Twelve, Peeta—reaction to the Caesar Flickerman interview and Peeta's 25th birthday.

Until then, JLaLa


	13. Chapter Twelve: Peeta

Thank you for the love! Hope you're enjoying so far!

The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me.

Tides

_**Chapter Twelve: Peeta**_

As soon as he heard the words come out of his mouth, Peeta immediately regretted them.

Not that he regretted saying that he was in love with her.

It was more the fact that he had just blurted out his feelings on a show that would probably be viewed by most of Manhattan, along with some of the other boroughs of New York.

Looking over at Katniss, Peeta could see her trying to keep the smile on her face though her eyes were completely devoid of emotion. He could feel the heat rising from the collar of his shirt as they held hands and looked at one another.

Caesar, however, saw no difference. He looked to Katniss and gave her a smile.

"And you, my dear?" the host asked. "Do you see yourself building a future with Peeta? Do I see wedding bells in the midst?"

"CUT!" The yell came from Johanna, who had been watching from the archway of Katniss' living room. She went to the producer. "I stated—no marriage questions."

Caesar, who was getting touched up with powder, gave the couple a repentant smile. "I apologize."

Katniss turned to Caesar and gave him a hasty smile. "It's alright. In fact, I needed a break myself. So, I'm glad we've stopped filming for a bit. Excuse me." Quickly, she stood up and made her way out of the living room leaving Peeta alone with the man.

"I think she is a little overwhelmed with the cameras," Caesar kindly remarked. "Such a charming woman; but some people just don't enjoy the spotlight."

"Katniss is definitely one of those people," Peeta replied. Standing up, he gave Caesar a nod. "I'm going to go check on her."

"Don't take too long—lest, my producers come looking for you."

Peeta gave the man a final nod before leaving the room. He had a pretty good idea where Katniss has disappeared to.

Going to her front entryway, he ducked under the tape that blocked the production crew from accessing the second floor. Making sure that he wasn't being followed, Peeta went up the stairs and made his way to Katniss' bedroom.

Knocking softly, he pushed open the door and found her sitting on her bed; her back was to him as she looked out the window. Closing the door behind him, Peeta rounded the front of the bed and sat next to her.

Peeta waited for her to speak. He knew that she was processing his words.

"Was that for the camera?" she suddenly asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Katniss turned to him and he could see the pain in her smoky eyes. Peeta knew what she was thinking; that it was all a sham.

"No. Never," he told her. "I didn't mean for that to come out!" Katniss let out a hurt gasp and he shook his head immediately. "Katniss…I am in love with you."

Meeting her eyes, Peeta reached forward to cradle her delicate face in his hand. "What I meant was that I didn't want it to happen that way. The first time I said that I love you shouldn't have been in front of camera. It should have been in private—like after we've made love for the first time, or during a romantic dinner. Not like this." He bowed his head in regret. "Tell Johanna to make sure that they scrap that from the segment."

"Peeta…" His eyes went to hers instantly. "Say it again."

He looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"I want you to tell me that you're in love with me in the room that you first said that you did," she told him. "You said you would know when I really did love you—" Her eyes darted downward shyly. "I guess I feel that same way. There's something inside me that knows that your words are real." Katniss smiled softly. "But, I need to hear it again. Just you and me—in this room."

With his hands still cradling her beautiful face, Peeta leaned forward to kiss her softly. He watched her eyes flutter closed letting her long lashes brush against his face.

"I'm in love with you, Katniss Everdeen," he whispered against her lips.

"Again," she demanded quietly, her eyes opening to look into his.

"I'm in love with you," Peeta told her once more. "I know you feel it—and I know that it's scary, but it's real, and right in front of you. And, it isn't going away."

Her mouth crashed onto his and Peeta pulled her onto his lap. She was unabashed in her kiss, her lips soft and tongue teasing. She sucked against his lower lip—something that he had never experienced except with her. As they pulled away, Katniss bit his lip sending a jolt of pleasure right to his cock.

"Do we have to go back down?" he asked as his hand went to her cheek and she let out a soft laugh.

"Hell yeah, you have to." They turned around to see Johanna at the doorway. She looked at Peeta and smirked. "You have five minutes to calm that raging erection and then get back down there."

* * *

><p>After the interview, the weekend went quickly along with the camera crew and Caesar Flickerman, who had excitedly told them that his announcement of their interview had already been retweeted a few thousand times and rising.<p>

The producers were predicting high ratings and had told them that the show would premiere in a week. Johanna would go through the final cut and would call them on Friday.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Katniss asked the following Monday. She stood with him outside of Prim's classroom, her arm around his sister, who was nervously twirling her hair. "It might just cause more trouble for Prim."

Peeta firmly shook his head. "We have to. I refuse to let her get away with this—to let her cause Prim anymore trouble." He knelt before Prim and lifted her chin. "School is supposed to be a safe haven for you. I want it to stay that way and so far, Delly has proven this theory wrong."

"I know," Prim replied. "But, I want to stay in school. I want to finish this year with Rory and Rue. I can't hide from her, or anyone else who doesn't think I belong—just like you and Katniss can't hide your relationship from the media." She looked to see Rue and Rory coming down the hallway towards them. "I'll be at Rory's house and will be home for dinner."

After kissing them goodbye, Prim joined her friends and disappeared out the door.

"You ready?" The couple turned to see Haymitch, a grim look on his face. "This isn't exactly how I pictured my weekend ending."

"Just think that you'll have Effie to come home to," Katniss told him.

Cinna, Portia, and Johanna had left via Effie's plane—sans Effie, who was currently on an extended vacation and staying at Haymitch's house.

He nodded before knocking on Delly's classroom door and then entered the room.

Peeta took Katniss' hand. "Together?"

She nodded and squeezed his hand. "Together."

Walking into the classroom, they found Haymitch and Delly talking quietly. His ex sat at her desk, a frown deep on her mouth. He led Katniss to the front row of desks before sitting down next to her.

Haymitch sat in a chair by Delly's desk, a notepad on his lap. "So, Peeta has asked me to mediate this meeting between you two."

"If this is between Peeta and me—why is Katniss here?" Delly suddenly inquired. "She isn't Prim's guardian."

"Because I have reasonable cause to form a complaint against you," Katniss replied, her eyes hard. "Peeta gave me the same responsibility that he gives you when taking care of Prim. However, once that bell rings—the responsibility to protect Prim is in _my_ hands. I don't take that lightly. Keeping her trapped in a bathroom, instead of kicking those reporters out of the school, was just wrong."

"They shouldn't have been here in the first place!" Delly argued. "You put Prim's wellbeing in jeopardy because of who you are. As long you are who you are—she won't be safe!"

Peeta could see that Katniss was furious. "DON'T YOU DARE! I love Prim—and I would never jeopardize her safety!"

"LADIES!" Haymitch suddenly called out. "No one should be accusing anyone of not caring about Prim's safety." He turned to his friend. "Peeta, state your case."

"This has nothing to do with anything other than my sister," he told them.

Looking over at Delly, he met her eyes steadily. It seemed like a lifetime ago when he had been with her.

Peeta had grown since they had been together. He wasn't the boy that she remembered and Delly certainly wasn't the girl that he had once known.

"I trusted you as her teacher, Delly," Peeta continued. "She should feel secure to be taught by you and, like you said, we are both teachers. That means that there is a certain kind of standard that is expected from our students. Prim doesn't feel safe with you. But, she wants to continue her education and finish up this grade with her friends."

"What do you want from me?" she asked in a clipped voice.

"I want you to keep your feelings to yourself," he told her. "Because, not a lot of this has to do with Prim. I will be asking to see her work before and after you have graded it. I don't want to do that." He shook his head. "But, I can't trust you, Delly."

For the first time, he saw a modicum of emotion on Delly's face. "You don't mean that."

"I didn't want it to come to this." His eyes remaining on hers. "I was more than angry that you wouldn't let Prim leave that restroom, or get Katniss to come for her. Prim's friends handled the situation better than you did. Instead of being bitter over my relationship with Katniss, you should be doing your job. Not to mention, thanking her for not allowing me to report you to the school board."

"Delly," Haymitch said. "While it hasn't been reported to the school board, it has been put in your record." He looked at the woman and shook his head. "We can talk about this later during your disciplinary meeting." The man looked between them. "This meeting is over. Delly, come with me."

Standing up stiffly, Delly followed Haymitch. Not once did she look at the couple as she walked out of the room.

"Do you think that Prim will be able to handle this?" Katniss asked him. "Handle her time left with Delly?"

"She's stronger than we know," he responded. Peeta loved the fact that Katniss loved Prim like she was her own. "That's because of you—you've made Prim believe in herself."

* * *

><p>"She wasn't happy," Annie said as they sat around the Odair's dining table. "At the same time, I think that Delly really needs to sit down and realize that all of this is not good for her." She looked at Peeta and Katniss. "None of this is your fault."<p>

"I'm not trying to go against her," Peeta said. He understood that, as a teacher that she needed to run her class her way. However, Peeta drew line when he felt that she had stopped being a teacher and started being his ex. "This is about her and not knowing how to draw the line. There needs to be boundaries when it comes to being Prim's teacher and being my ex."

"So, Katniss—enough about this," Finnick said as he handed Katniss a glass of wine. "How are you dealing with living in Panem?"

"It's been great," Katniss replied as she took Peeta's hand under the table. She looked to him, her smile bright. "Here—I feel like I'm really home."

Annie met his eyes and gave him a smile. She liked Katniss and he let out a small breath of relief. She and Finnick had been the older siblings that he never had, and it meant that they both liked Katniss.

"What are your plans for Peeta's birthday?" Annie unexpectedly asked her.

Katniss turned to him in sudden realization. "Your birthday is coming up!" She smacked her forehead, looking crestfallen. "Oh God—I completely forgot. I'm such a dick."

He put an arm around Katniss to comfort her. "It's not a big deal. Even I forgot that it was coming up."

His girlfriend looked at him in shock. "Peeta, you're turning 25! It is a big deal!"

"She's kind of right," Finnick told him. "You're turning a quarter century old."

"And, you've got a lot under your belt for only turning 25," Annie added with an amused grin. She looked to Katniss. "I'm sure you'll plan something great for him."

Katniss looked worried, though she gave his friends an assuring smile. "It's going to be perfect."

* * *

><p>"How could you not tell me that your birthday was coming up?" Katniss asked as they walked home, later that evening. "And, Annie remembered before I did—she must think I'm an ass." She gave him a pout. "I'm a horrible girlfriend."<p>

Peeta stopped and turned to look at her. She was wearing a navy coat and her raven hair lay in soft waves against her shoulders, though most of it was covered in the ivory knit cap on top of her head. Her grey eyes glowed in the darkness of the evening and the biting cold caused her cheeks to turn scarlet.

He took her hand to pull her close and she let out a surprised yelp, which he quickly muffled as his lips covered hers. His hands traveled to tangle themselves in her thick hair, her cap falling off in the process.

Her hands reached to unbutton the pea coat he wore and soon he felt her hands reaching under the green sweater that he was wearing. The coolness of her fingertips on his heated skin caused him to groan into her mouth and he ripped his lips away from hers to move them against her collarbone.

"We have to stop," he told her as her hands began to work on the button of his jeans. "Not here—" Katniss licked behind his ear and his eyes rolled back as a heated tremor ran through his body. "I can't do you against this tree."

"Especially since it's in front of _my_ house."

Slowly, they turned to see Haymitch and Effie in front of them. Haymitch smirked as Effie crossed her arms with a stern stare.

"Peeta, dear," Effie said. "Zip up your fly."

He turned quickly to zip his fly up and hide his flaming cheeks.

"I didn't realize that this was your place," Katniss replied as she fixed her mussed hair. She turned to look at Peeta. "You never mentioned that little tidbit as we were walking."

Haymitch reached down to where her knit cap lay on the concrete. Standing up, he held it out to Katniss.

"I think he was a little distracted," Haymitch told her. "As were you."

"I was going to call you, anyway," Effie said to Katniss. "Johanna got the final cut early—and sent it to you. I've been CC'd on the email as was Cinna."

"Can we see it?" Katniss asked.

Effie looked over at Haymitch. "Can we borrow your television?"

"What's mine is yours, sweetheart," he replied and Effie kissed his cheek, before leading Katniss into his house.

Peeta grinned at him. "She's getting comfy. Maybe you should ask her to move in."

"I've already asked her," Haymitch replied. "She hasn't said anything just yet."

"These relationships are all very new for all of us," Peeta told him as they walked towards the open front door. He looked over at Haymitch. "You're worried that she'll say no, aren't you?"

The older man quickly disappeared through the door. That was enough confirmation for Peeta.

* * *

><p>"Nice digs," Katniss said as she looked around Haymitch's living room. "Very cozy."<p>

"Are you kidding?" Effie replied, her eyebrows raised. "There's a lot of beige; but, I can work on it." She looked over at Haymitch. "If you want me to."

"You have to answer my question," Haymitch told her.

"Now is _not _the time," Effie said as she met his stare.

Going to the television above the mantle, she took the USB that she had taken from her purse and inserted it into the television. Taking the remote, Effie set it up and Caesar's face immediately appeared on the screen.

"You two look great!" Effie told them as the camera panned out toward the two of them on Katniss' couch. "Katniss, you don't even look nervous at all."

"I might not look nervous; but, I bet I sound like a complete idiot," Katniss said, her eyes on her lap. "I cannot watch this." He could see her shaking hands in her lap. "This is just too embarrassing."

Placing a hand over hers, Peeta gave her an assuring smile. "I don't know what you're talking about." He watched her on the screen as she talked to Caesar about the charities that the Snow Foundation had funded. "Look at yourself, Katniss."

Hesitantly, she looked up and he put his lips to her ear. "Look how you glow—how radiant you are. The way you make Caesar smile." Peeta squeezed her hand. "People are going to love you."

She squeezed his hand back. "I couldn't have done it without you."

Together, they managed to get though the rest of the interview. Peeta could see how well they worked with one another. If he was talking and lost his train of thought, Katniss always found a way to draw the conversation back. If Katniss faltered when it came to a subject, he was there with a quip to entertain Caesar.

The only part that was difficult to watch was the part when Peeta admitted to being in love with her. He regretted that the first time he said it was in front of a camera and not a private moment between the two of them. It was something that he felt that he could never make up for—Peeta had ruined what was an important moment to them both.

And, he felt ashamed.

"Excuse me," he stammered, before getting up and rushing to Haymitch's half-bath close to the kitchen. Inside, Peeta turned on the faucet to run his hands under the cool water to put his hand to the back of his heated neck.

There was a knock on the door. "Peeta?" Opening the door, he peeked outside to see Katniss smiling warmly at him. "You okay?"

"I feel horrible." Shaking his head, Peeta stepped out into the hallway. "Nothing I do will erase that moment."

"It doesn't matter." Katniss took his hand as they walked back to the living room. "You were brave—not a lot of people can admit how they feel in private, let alone in the public eye. You did it and it was to me." She stopped before the living room entryway and turned to place a kiss on his lips. "No one has had ever done that for me."

"Thank you for having my back," he told her as brought her hand to his lips.

"That's what we do," Katniss replied. "We protect each other."

* * *

><p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"<p>

Peeta opened his eyes to see Prim standing before him, a tray in her hands.

Sitting up, he grinned at his sister. "What is this?"

Setting the tray on his lap, she sat next to him. "Lemon ricotta pancakes—I don't think they're as good as Katniss', but I think you'll like them. Oh, wait!" She placed a candle in the middle of the short stack before lighting it with the lighter from their kitchen. "Make a wish."

Peeta closed his eyes getting ready to blow out the candle—and the brief image of waking up to Katniss came to his mind, as he blew it out.

"I can't believe that I'm twenty-five," he told his sister. "It seems like twenty-five happened a long time ago."

"I certainly didn't help," Prim said to him. She held out a wrapped package for him. "But, I'm trying every day to make it up to you. Happy Birthday." Opening the package, he revealed a black leather journal. "I remember that you used to draw when you were a kid—maybe you can get a little bit of that back."

He put an arm around Prim and kissed her forehead. "I love it—and I love you."

"I love you back," she replied, her voice catching. Suddenly, Prim gave him a sly smile. "There is one thing that I was wondering."

"I knew there was a catch," he replied. "What?"

"Can I sleep over at Rue's tonight?" Prim asked. A glint shone in her eyes as she clasped her hands in hope in front of him. "Katniss wanted to take you out tonight—and we're going to go out for a family dinner tomorrow, anyway." She suddenly smacked her forehead. "I wasn't supposed to tell you!"

He chuckled at her exasperation. Prim was never good with secrets.

"Just be home by tomorrow afternoon if you sleep over Rue's," he told her.

Prim threw her arms around his neck. "THANK YOU!" She kissed his cheek. "This is my first sleepover."

It hurt to think that there were girls who excluded his sweet sister from simple things like a sleepover; he hoped that her newest friend was trustworthy.

"Just promise that tomorrow, you'll spend some time with me."

Prim hugged him again. "Of course, there's no place I'd rather be." She unfolded his napkin. "Now, eat your pancakes."

* * *

><p>"Honey?" Peeta closed the front door behind him. He looked into her living room to find it empty. "I need help; I managed to get this tie on." His hands fiddled as he turned into the entryway again. "But now, I'm not sure if the tie is straight—"<p>

Peeta stopped at the sight before him.

Her dining room table was set up.

Two lit candles in rose-gold holders stood tall in front of white plates with folded cloth napkins placed on them. Walking closer, Peeta saw the meticulous work in her table setting—forks and knifes were arranged perfectly, along with wine and water glasses.

"What do you think?" He looked up to see Katniss walking in from the kitchen holding a roast. She grinned as she placed the roast adjacent to the candles. "Happy Birthday, Peeta."

"You look amazing." She was wearing a form-fitting, sleeveless black dress. The square neckline was elegant exposing a bit of her cleavage and her long legs were accentuated with gold heels. Peeta reached to touch a wavy tendril that laid against her shoulder. "More than amazing."

"I meant the table," Katniss replied with a laugh. "But, thank you." She reached forward to wrap her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his lips. "You look very nice." Her eyes looked over his grey suit and red tie. "I think you did fine with the tie."

Pulling away, Katniss gestured to the seat. "Relax while I get the rest of dinner." She disappeared through the door that led to the kitchen.

He sat down in front of the setting. "You cooked?"

"Are you insane?" she responded as she walked out with a bowl of mashed potatoes in one hand and a bowl of string beans in the other. "I want to keep you around, not kill you. I got help." She placed the bowls on each side of the roast. "Oh! One more thing." She rushed into the kitchen and then returned with a bottle of wine. She handed it to him. "Twenty-five—just like you."

He looked at everything she did; the table, the meal—tears suddenly filled his eyes.

Peeta hadn't eaten this meal since…

"How did you know?" He asked as she sat in the chair next to him. "My mom always made this for my birthday."

Katniss took his hand. "Prim and Haymitch—I wanted to do something special. I forgot that it was your birthday and I felt horrible. After getting the meal idea from them, I asked Annie and Madge to teach me how to make the roast."

"How did it go?" he asked.

Under the candlelight, her olive skin glowed and her eyes shone. She tossed her hair over her shoulder as she told him about her failed attempts—both of her mess-ups were at Madge and Annie's houses, being eaten by their families. Prim had helped her with the string beans and potatoes and he was surprised when she had revealed that she made a cake with Haymitch and Effie's help.

"Haymitch knew the recipe and Effie is actually very talented in desserts," she informed him. "Her family owns a bakery chain in Boston and so she grew up around pastry chefs."

"This means a lot," he told her. "It's been so long since I've had this meal—and it makes me feel like my parents are here."

"It's hard to turn twenty-five alone," she replied, her eyes suddenly clouded.

"Did you?" he asked and Katniss nodded. Squeezing her hand, Peeta met her eyes. "Then, this can be your birthday dinner, too. For the ones I wasn't there for. Happy Birthday, Katniss."

She pulled his hand and encased it between her own hands. Her eyes closed as she placed gentle kisses on his knuckles. "Happy Birthday, Peeta."

* * *

><p>"I finally have the sudden need to go to Rue's house," Peeta told Katniss, a slightly drunken smile on his lips. "Prim knew that I would be hung over."<p>

"Prim has an amazing ability to know things before any of us do," Katniss responded, her own grin wide from the alcohol. "Cinna actually told me that she has a third eye for picking up on trends—he swears that everything that she thinks is cool is in _Women's Wear Daily_, a week later."

"Maybe she will end up being a model," he told her. "Leave Panem behind; leave me behind."

"Sweetheart…" Katniss said, seeing his somber face. "Prim would never leave you behind—" Standing up, she went and sat on his lap. "Also, you have me if you get lonely."

"How long will that be?" he suddenly asked her. The alcohol made for a good truth serum.

"How long will you want me?" Her own eyes were serious as she looked down at him.

"Forever." His hand went to cradle her chin and he looked up as his thumb brushed her lips. "Can't you see that?"

She nodded and he could see her swallow nervously. "I forgot your birthday present." Quickly, Katniss got up and Peeta heard her rush up her stairs.

Oh God, he had managed to fuck up.

He revealed too much and much too soon. It had just started lately—this dream of waking up to Katniss every day of his life. They were accompanied by dreams of giving her his grandmother's engagement ring and watching her walking down an aisle in a dress that she designed by herself.

And then, dreams of their children—of waking up to small hands prodding him and opening his eyes to large grey eyes and blonde curls of a toddler who resembled his mother.

"Peeta?" Katniss called out from upstairs. "Cinna brought your gift; but stuck it on the highest part of my closet!"

"I'm coming!" he said as he stood up.

He just had to apologize for his words—Peeta never meant to rush her. He had a strange way of letting his words get away from him whenever she was around.

"Listen, Katniss," he began as he walked into her room. "I'm really sorry for what I said."

Peeta stopped as his eyes took in everything in front of him: candles bathing the room in soft golden light, the low music in the background—and her.

"I didn't mean to trick you," Katniss said as she lit a candle and turned to him, the open silk robe she wore revealing the lace black demi-bra and matching boy shorts underneath. "I just didn't want to seem like I was expecting anything." She approached him as she let the robe fall to the ground. "What do you think?"

His throat was dry, but he managed to choke his words out. "You're still wearing your heels."

Katniss laughed at his nervousness and, without breaking her stare, she took her heels off. "Better?" Her hands went to his suit jacket and she helped him slip it off his shoulders. "You're nervous."

"Aren't you?" he asked, his voice constricted.

Katniss shook her head.

"Sit," she commanded and he sat on her bed. Going to her knees, he watched her remove his shoes slowly before standing once more. "I know what I want." Her hands went to unravel his tie and her lips brushed against his. "But, what about you?"

His hands went to each side of her waist and moved them down to rest on her hips; he could feel her tremble.

"I want you," Peeta told her, their eyes meeting. "Like I said—forever." Katniss nodded as she pulled his tie off and tossed it to the ground. "And you?"

Her hands worked on the buttons of his collared shirt. "I'm not here just for this, if that's what you're asking me." He felt her warm hands move against his chest as she pushed the shirt off him. Katniss leaned down to kiss him and they were quickly lost in the sensations of their lips moving roughly against each other. Her tongue teased his open mouth. "I'm in love with you, Peeta. I want forever—I want always. I want it with you."

He looked to see tears springing from her eyes and he reached to cup her face. "Don't cry, Katniss. We're lucky to have found each other again."

Katniss nodded as her hand went to his chest to push him back onto her mattress. On his back, he watched her reach behind herself to unclasp her bra before carefully straddling him. His hands reached to cover her breasts, his thumbs brushing against her nipples and as he did. Katniss moaned grinding her still-covered mound against his pelvis.

"I'm supposed to be taking care of you," Katniss said breathlessly. Her fingers were on his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping. She grasped the waistband and he raised his pelvis to help her pull off his pants along with his briefs.

He heard the pants hit the bedroom floor, before her lips went to his once more. She kissed him slowly and steadily, her lips not missing any part of his own. He could feel his cock twitch as her mouth moved to his jaw before traveling down to his neck.

"This is torture," he gasped as her lips danced against his broad chest.

Katniss looked up at him, her lips perked in a smile. "But, the best kind of torture," she replied. "Now, move up a little more." Peeta followed her instructions so that he laid across the bed, instead of slightly off of it. "Good boy."

He raised his brows. "Boy?"

She got off him, her eyes dark as her hand went to his firm cock. "No. Not even close." Her hand moved slowly up and down his length before she leaned down and wrapped her mouth around the tip of him.

"Oh God…" He watched Katniss take him in her mouth, the sensation overtaking his body. She had done this to him before and it was the sight of her saliva on his glistening tip that always seemed to get him. "Please, end this right now—I'm not going to last very long."

Katniss sat up and kissed him roughly, her own eyes needy. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you," he told her as he watched her remove her last remnant of clothing—her panties. "I want to be inside you—I want to fuck you." His hand went in-between her legs and he slowly pushed his fingers inside her. Katniss groaned at the sensation, her eyes closing and her mouth falling open as she rode his hand. "Then, I want to make love you, over and over."

"Yes…" she said in drawn out moan. Suddenly, she was hovering above his cock.

Slowly, Peeta watched her sink down onto him, inch by inch, as every fiber of his body came to life.

He was on fire, burning in pleasure as they moved against one another.

Katniss was beautiful; her cries echoing in his ears as his hands guided her onto his cock. Her muscles gripped him, hitting every ridge and sending a shock of desire every time she descended onto him—again and again.

He pushed up on his elbows in an attempt to move over her and Katniss' hand went to his shoulder, pushing him down firmly.

"No," Katniss commanded, her slate eyes bold.

That look in her eyes was enough for him—Peeta grasped her hips roughly, moving his own to meet hers.

"OHH!" Her eyes widened at the sudden shock of him hitting her deep. She stared down at him, her eyes feral, before her lips descended onto his and her hips begin to piston hurriedly. Katniss ripped her mouth from his, "OH FUCK!"

"You want to come, baby?" Peeta asked, his voice coarse. He hadn't realized how loud he had been until he felt the dryness of his throat. She nodded as she bit her lip, almost drawing blood. Sitting up, he looked into her lust-filled eyes. "Wrap your legs around my waist."

She followed and his hands went to her bottom to push her deeper into him. Katniss cried out, her arms going around his neck to anchor herself. She was at the perfect position—her swollen clit against his coarse hair and her breasts close to his mouth. Peeta took her nipple in his mouth, using the tip of his tongue to move around the peak.

"PEETA! I'm going to—" He bit her nipple and Katniss fell apart, her orgasm taking over and he felt the grip on his cock—his hips pushed up as he came, his load coming in strong spurts to coat her insides.

"Katniss…" he gasped. His body sticky with sweat against her own.

There were no words.

Her head was against his shoulder, her lips kissing his skin. "I know."

* * *

><p>"Don't go," she said sleepily, her arms around his neck. Katniss pulled him in for another kiss. "One more hour."<p>

"If I stay any longer," Peeta told her. "We'll never get out of here."

They had woken up just two hours before, naked and with his morning erection greeting her. It didn't take very long for him to hook her leg over his hip to drive into her as they awoke. After that, they had another short break before he had her once more.

The morning sun was rising, spreading a warm glow into the room. The candles had all extinguished leaving a scent of smoke and sex inside the bedroom.

"I have to shower before Prim comes home," he told her. "Do you want to have breakfast at my place?"

Katniss nodded lazily as she sat up and smiled at him. "It's been a good morning, hasn't it?"

Peeta nodded back, lifting her chin to kiss her. "Yes, it has been."

Together, they got up to start the day. He got dressed quickly, leaving his tie off and his jacket. Katniss threw on a pair of dark leggings and after putting her bra on, she pulled out a hooded hunter green sweater and pulled it over her head.

"I'm starving," she said and took his hand. Grabbing her phone, Katniss looked through her messages. "Johanna just e-mailed to tell us that our episode of Caesar's show got huge ratings—she doesn't know who is more excited—her or Caesar. I know it's not us."

Together, they walked down the stairs. "Maybe now, we can get some peace and quiet."

"Seriously," she agreed as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "Did I tell you that I love you today?"

Peeta shook his head and smiled. "No, but you showed it—many, many, many times over…." He kissed her. "Have I told you that I love you today?"

"No, but you can show it later," she replied as she opened her front door. They walked onto the porch and Katniss closed the door behind her. "I would love some ice cream."

He pulled her close and kissed her. "Anything else?"

"A back-rub—my lower back is killing me." Katniss grinned through her pain. "You got to love the after-sex back pain." Her eyes suddenly went to something behind him. "Oh my God."

He turned to see a dark Jaguar parked in front of her house. A woman stepped out of the passenger's side in a cream colored suit, dark glasses on her face, and blonde hair covered by a wide-brim hat. Beside her was a tall dark-haired man in a navy blazer and khaki colored turtleneck, dark corduroys completing the outfit.

Peeta peered at the older couple and the woman suddenly looked to him and gave him a smile. He recognized her immediately.

He turned to his girlfriend, "Katniss—are those your parents?"

* * *

><p>I honestly didn't think I would get this done. Work has been grueling and it's been a little crazy here in life as well as in San Francisco.<p>

Finally—they've done the deed. I know some people were waiting for it and I hope it was somewhat decent.

I know that there are probably a lot of questions—about Delly, about Haymitch and Effie, and about Katniss' parents—but, we still have a lot of story to go. All will be answered in time.

Thank you for your patience, kindness, and reviews. Your feedback gets me through the hard days.

As always, hellos, comments, and reviews are welcomed on Tumblr, FF, and AO3!

Next: Chapter Thirteen, Katniss—the return of the Everdeens.

Until then, JLaLa


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Katniss

Thank you for all your feedback! It has been AH-MAH-ZING!

The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me.

Tides

_**Chapter Thirteen: Katniss**_

What were her parents doing in Panem?

The last time that they had come to see her was under much more difficult circumstances. She had not been in the right frame of mind—having just lost Helena a day before.

Cor had explained her coldness towards them as shock.

Not to mention, her parents had not spoken to her since she had married Cato. They had been hurt, understandably, by her elopement. Her mother had big dreams of planning her wedding and her father had been looking forward to walking her down the aisle. She was their only child and they had high expectations for Katniss.

Getting married so young was not one of them.

Since then, Katniss had not been able to approach them. So, she compensated with other things—money, designer gifts, a house in the Hamptons, and even the Jaguar that they had driven to Panem.

She imagined that they had seen Caesar's show—that they had seen her with Peeta and saw her declaring her feelings for another handsome blond.

"Mom, Dad…" she managed to sputter out as they all met on her pathway. "What are you doing here?"

They walked towards her and she could see how they had aged. Behind the bright smile that her mother had given Peeta, Katniss could see the exhaustion and worry on her face. Her father's grey eyes roamed anxiously over her.

"We saw your show," her father said slowly. "We were worried."

"Yes," her mother agreed softly. "You didn't even call us after the official divorce."

"Honestly, I didn't think that you would care," she replied indifferently. "I thought that you would just gloat."

Her father looked pained. "Why would we gloat, Katniss? We love you. The only reason we were worried was because your marriage was so rushed. We didn't even meet Cato—not once; before or during your marriage."

"And then the baby!" Her mother suddenly interrupted. She looked briefly at Peeta. "I didn't mean to say anything."

"Peeta knows about Helena," she informed them.

Her mother nodded quickly. "We wanted to check on you, and get to know the young man who you're involved with. Maybe this time, it could be better."

Peeta stepped forward. "I don't know if you remember me." He held out his hand to her father first. "Peeta Mellark, sir."

Her father shook Peeta's hand slowly, his grey eyes looking over the young man. "My wife and I remember you." His lips pressed into a wry smile. "You look quite different from before."

Peeta gave him a smile. "It's been ten plus years." He looked to Katniss' mother. "It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Everdeen."

"Kate, my dear," her mother replied and Katniss was surprised to see her mother hug Peeta. "I'm sorry to hear about your parents. They were wonderful people." She quickly brushed her wet, ocean-blue eyes. "I would like to meet your sister. She was just a baby when we first met her."

"We—Katniss, Prim, and I—are going to dinner tonight for my birthday," Peeta informed them. "I would love for you to join us." Katniss turned to glare at him and he ignored her pointed stare. "I'm on my way home to wait for Prim. She slept over at a friend's house and we are going to spend the day together, but I'm sure that she would love to meet you. Prim admires Katniss and would love to get to know her parents."

Katniss' parents looked to one another before her father nodded. "Of course, Peeta. We'd love to join you."

Peeta smiled at them. "I'll see you then." He turned to Katniss. "Haymitch wanted me to give you some paperwork. Do you want to come get it now, or pick it up later?"

She looked at him before nodding. Looking to her parents, Katniss handed them her keys.

"There is coffee and some leftovers from dinner, if you're hungry," she said. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Her father took the set of keys and they headed to her porch. Wordlessly, she and Peeta walked across the empty street onto the porch of his house. She didn't know how to feel at the moment—there was just blankness.

However, as Peeta unlocked the door and they entered his home, Katniss found herself turning as he closed the door to shove him against it.

"WHAT THE HELL, PEETA?" She breathed angrily at him. "You invited them to dinner? Like we're some fucking happy family?"

Peeta unapologetically met her gaze. "You never mentioned them when you told me about your marriage and Helena. They look upset, Katniss." He stared at her evenly. "Calm the fuck down and realize that they're not against you! I'm not either."

Angrily, Katniss slammed her lips against his. Pulling away, she rushed to undo the button of his pants. Pulling the zipper down, she reached for his now rigid cock and began to move her hand along it, enjoying the feeling of hard velvet on her palm.

"Don't tell me what to do," she growled.

Peeta ripped the zipper of her hoodie down and his hands went to the cups of her bra to yank them down—his fingers reaching to pinch at her already aroused nipples.

"Don't act like a child," he scolded, his own eyes beginning to burn with arousal and anger. Reaching inside her leggings, he cupped her arousal in his hand as his finger plunged into her wetness. "This is what happens when two people are involved with one another." Stepping away from the door, he wrapped his arm around her waist and turned her so her own back faced it. "They meet the parents."

Gently, Peeta pressed her to the wood of the door as the hand that played with her throbbing core left it to pull down her leggings. Hurriedly, Katniss pushed them off as Peeta lifted her leg and plunged into her roughly.

"I love you," he told her against her neck. "I just want to know you in any way I can."

Katniss moaned in agreement, her mind dizzy from having him inside her. His hard length moving and hitting every sensitive nerve in her body.

"Yes…" she replied as her eyes rolled back. "God, I love you…" Peeta reached to move his fingers to her clit, the rough pads of them brushing against the bundle of nerves. Katniss could feel the oncoming wave of her orgasm approaching and her hips moved on their own accord as she rocked against his pelvis. "AHHH!"

Her hands gripped at his back as she felt his hot cum inside her and his hoarse voice repeating her name into her shoulder.

Finally they sank to the ground, both sitting back against the door, breathing heavily.

Katniss looked over at him. "I suppose you're right," she finally said breathlessly. "Doesn't mean that I'm not mad at you, though."

"We're going to be mad at one another sometimes," he replied, his eyes soft. "But we're going to love one another always—and, in the end, that's all the matters to me."

* * *

><p>The knock came softly as Katniss zipped up her dress. She hoped that Peeta would enjoy the red-orange dress that she wore. He mentioned once, when he was much younger, that his favorite color was orange.<p>

Katniss had never forgotten because he continued to tell her that it was not just 'orange', but more of a 'sunset orange'.

She had always found that description quite beautiful.

Her mother peeked through the door and gave her a smile. "May I come in?"

She nodded after a moment. "Sure."

Entering, her mother looked around the room before sitting on the bed.

"You did a wonderful job decorating," her mother remarked. "It doesn't even look like the room I remembered."

"That was more than ten years ago," Katniss said in a quiet voice, her finger reaching to twist a tendril of her hair as she sat next to the older woman. "I'm not quite that high school senior anymore."

Her mother looked her over. "I can see that." Katniss watched as her eyes watered. "Katniss, I know that we didn't react well to Cato before. But, we accepted him as your husband despite how angry we were. We were being selfish—because we didn't get what _we_ wanted."

"I bet you were very happy to see how wrong I was in trusting him," Katniss bitterly replied.

"Never!" Her mother shook her head vehemently. "Never once did we want you to suffer. We love you, Katniss. You are our daughter and we hated to turn the pages of our paper to see your unhappy face splashed all over it, or another photo of Cato running around with _that_ woman." The blue eyes of the older woman turned frosty at the thought of Katniss' ex-husband. "Your father wanted to kill Cato—but, we knew that you needed to find your own way."

"I was embarrassed," Katniss admitted. "I didn't want you to see me like that; as this wife who just let her husband run around. So, I chose to ignore it, and ignored you in the process." She wiped her suddenly damp eyes. "And, I thought that once Helena came—that we would all just become the family I wanted us to be. Cato would be the husband and father that I wanted him to be." Katniss sniffled. "Obviously, that just went to shit."

"I'm sorry that happened to you," her mother told her softly.

Katniss heard a creak and turned to see her father approaching. He sat next to his wife and gave Katniss a sad smile.

"We were hurt that you never told us that you were pregnant," her mother continued. "And, that you didn't want to see us after you gave birth to Helena. Coriolanus told us that she looked very much like you."

"She did," Katniss told them. "And, I feel like a part of me died with her." She met their eyes, her own blurred with tears and her throat wet. "Mommy, Daddy…I never meant to hurt you."

"We know, sweetheart," her father said kindly. "The day that you told us that you got married—I was disappointed, I'll admit. We wanted to go all out for you. You're our only baby, Katniss. You might not know this; but, we thought we would never have children. We had tried for so long before you came."

"I didn't know," she told them. Her parents turned to one another sadly. They would've understood her pain more than anyone could have at the time. Yet, Katniss had refused to let them in.

"You were our miracle," her mother said. "And, we wanted to always have you for ourselves. We just stopped to realize that you had to share your time with someone else. We had nothing against Cato—until we found out what kind of person he was."

"We're here because we want to start over with you," her father told her. "We watched your interview and you're not the same woman from before. You look happy with Peeta."

Her mother took her hand carefully. "We want to be part of that—and we want to get to know your young man as well as his sister. We want to be a family again."

"It's just up to you, whether or not, you choose to have us in your life," her father said.

She looked to them, meeting their hopeful eyes, before nodding slowly.

"I think I can try," Katniss said, her voice thickening. Her father reached to cup her cheek and she let herself lean into his comforting warmth, as the tears began to fall. "Because I missed you both, so much."

* * *

><p>"So, Prim—what grade are you in?" Katniss' mother looked at the young blonde in adoration. The two almost looked like they were related—much more similar than Katniss and her.<p>

"I'm going to be in eighth grade soon," Prim replied as she twirled the spaghetti on her fork.

They all sat at the round table of the small Italian restaurant in town. Katniss watched as her mother continued to talk to Prim about her schooling and what she liked to do for fun. It was nice to see her young friend so enthusiastic about her school life. It had been far from ideal with the whole reporter incident and the situation with Delly.

"Peeta, what grade are you teaching?" Katniss' father asked her boyfriend, who was sitting next to her.

"Fourth," Peeta told him. "It's a very interesting age—not quite kids and not quite teenagers."

From under the table, Katniss felt him take her hand. He could tell that she was nervous. Maybe both of them were in some way.

However, Peeta hid it much better.

"I bet you're excited about this birthday. Twenty-five is an important age," her mother told them. "I mean, I married Ian when I turned twenty-five—"

"Mom, can we just hold off on the marriage talk?" Katniss said, the heat rushing to her cheeks. "We haven't been together that long—"

"It's fine," Peeta told her in an assuring voice, before turning to her mother. "My parents were around the same age when they got married. However, I think that marriage will come at the right time." He looked over at Katniss and smiled. "Nothing like that needs to be discussed at this point."

"Here, here…" her father agreed. "You're still a young man."

Katniss grinned, glad to see them getting along so well.

However, a pestering thought niggled at her head.

Why did it bother her so much that Peeta didn't feel the need to discuss marriage?

And, why was she so disappointed about it?

* * *

><p>"You're upset," Peeta said as they sat on her front porch. His arm lazily draped around her shoulders.<p>

Once upon a time, they sat with one another at the same spot—as friends. This time, it was different. Peeta had just reacquainted himself with her parents, who were inside with Prim as she charmed them with stories about her life in Panem.

"Why would you say that?" she asked him, her neck craning to look up at him.

"You're playing with your hair," he responded. "I noticed that you only do that when you're upset about something."

She unfolded the tendril that she was waving around her finger. "It's nothing important."

"Katniss…" he began in a warning tone. "I have ways of getting it out of you—none of them appropriate while your parents and Prim are around."

Grinning, she sat up to kiss him. "I might just make you wait, then."

"I'm serious." Peeta lifted her chin, concern evident in his blue eyes. "You're hiding something from me."

Katniss let out a slow, nervous breath before meeting his eyes. "You're 25."

"Thus, the birthday dinner," he replied with a playful laugh.

"I'm 28 and, by the beginning of next year, I'll be 29," she continued. "I can't help but think that we'll want different things as we hit these milestones. That worries me." Katniss took his hand. "I love you, Peeta. But—I love the thought of children and commitment, too. You're 25 and the thought of marriage is so far from your mind—"

"Wait a minute," he said to her. "Who said that?"

"You did. To my father—only hours ago."

"I said that marriage will come at the right time," he stated. "I just thought that you weren't ready to think about marriage at this point—after the divorce." Peeta looked into her eyes. "And, we don't need to discuss anything because we already promised—we want forever." He brushed her lips softly. "I'm 25, but that doesn't change my thoughts on you and our commitment. I've already made up my mind. I want you, and no one else."

She laid her head back on his shoulder. "And, children?"

"Enough to keep Prim busy with babysitting duties," he told her. "She'll never date."

"She can always invite dates to our house," Katniss replied with a smirk.

He bristled at the thought. "Not funny."

* * *

><p>Katniss' parents wove their way quietly back into her life.<p>

They spent a lot of time wandering Panem and reacquainting themselves with some of the people that they did remember. Her mother often had tea with Hazelle, Gale and Rory's mother, whom she had known when they previously lived in Panem. Her Dad hung out with Haymitch and would sometimes share a brandy or two at the man's house.

Her parents even had dinner with Haymitch and Effie whenever her interior decorator was in town.

While things were all well and good, Katniss' parents still worried about her. Her mother took one look at her fridge and freaked out over the lack of food inside of it. Her father spent his time at her house, fixing one thing or another, and showing her how to fix minor house issues.

"Mom, Dad," she began as they walked through the aisle of a local grocery store. Her parents insisted on stocking her fridge, especially since they had decided to cook dinner that evening and had invited Peeta and Prim. "I can take care of this. You didn't have to come with me."

They stood, flanking each of her sides, with content smiles on her faces.

"You always liked to go grocery shopping with us," her mother told her and put an arm around her. "You were always grabbing for cookies whenever you rode the cart and throwing them in when you were in high school."

She let out a chuckle. "I'm a designer now. I have to try and control myself once in a while. I can't eat my way in cookies!"

"What do you think that Peeta and Prim would like for dinner?" Her father asked. "Beef or chicken?"

"They'll be fine with anything," Katniss told him. "Peeta is the cook between us and I'm not trying to poison either one of them."

Her father nodded and set off to go choose the evening's protein in the butcher section.

"What about the dinner that was in the house when we first arrived?" Her mother asked into her ear. She looked at Katniss with a cheeky grin. "Peeta said that you prepared it—the night before we arrived."

Her cheeks went red. "Mom! Can we not talk about this? We're in a grocery store."

"I'm just teasing you, Katniss," her mother responded. "Just because you've grown up—doesn't mean that you're not allowed to laugh." She smiled lovingly at Katniss. "And, you should laugh, because it is the most beautiful sound in the world to your father and me."

Katniss felt the tears spring to her eyes. It had been an emotional time for her. She was happy to have her parents back. They had not rushed her to talk about her past, or about Helena. They had understood that she would come to them.

"You know what?" Katniss suddenly said. "I think Prim would love your potato gratin. Peeta and I love to eat macaroni and cheese. Prim is pretty much over it."

"Good idea." Her mother set off to get the ingredients.

Distractedly, Katniss moved along the grocery aisle and her arms reached out to automatically open up a box of cookies. Reaching into the box, she didn't realize that she was walking into someone until she heard the clank of their carts.

"Sorr—" Looking up, she met the woman's hard eyes. "Delly."

"Katniss." Her voice was soft, but sharp. "I can never get away from you."

"I'm not exactly trying to run into you," Katniss replied, her own voice hard.

"You've ruined everything," Delly suddenly spat. "Who the hell do you think you are? Peeta and I were getting along just fine—until you came along! We were getting somewhere!"

"Peeta is a grown man," Katniss responded. "If he wanted to be with you, then he would've have been with you already." She met Delly's eyes steadily. "I did not steal him from you. Get that through your head!"

"No wonder your husband left you—you're nothing but some little succubus who goes around destroying lives," the woman said in a seething voice. "You destroy everything around you until there's nothing left—I've read Cato's interviews. You used him to get into his father's company and you pushed him away, until there was nothing he could do but go to other women for the love that he needed from you." Delly walked over to her. "You destroyed him and eventually you'll destroy Peeta."

The blood drained from her face. "What interviews are you talking about?"

Delly grinned triumphantly. "The ones that hit _People_ and _Vanity Fair_'s websites today." She walked up to Katniss. "Is it true that you didn't even spend your last anniversary together because you were so busy 'entertaining' his father's board?"

Katniss shook her head, the tears beginning to form. "That's not true. If it was true, we—" Her voice caught. They had conceived Helena that night—so, they had spent their anniversary together.

She would never tell Delly that, however.

"You step away from our daughter." Her father went immediately to her side. "She has been harassed enough."

"And, if you ever come near her again," her mother continued. "I will rip you limb from limb."

Delly almost squeaked, her cart rumbling as she turned to rush away from them.

Her father immediately cupped his daughter's face. "Katniss—"

She began to sob against his hands. "Dad…" Her mother enveloped her in her arms. "Mom…"

"It's okay, Katniss," her mother said as she rocked her. "It's okay to cry. Sometimes, you have to let it out."

"Yes, my love," her father said as he wrapped both Katniss and his wife in his embrace. "You've been strong long enough."

* * *

><p>Katniss awoke to strong arms wrapping around her waist. "Peeta."<p>

His lips smiled against her ear, his voice soft in the darkness. "How did you know it was me?"

"Your scent—the aftershave you wear and the scent of sugar," she replied quietly, feeling his heartbeat against her back. "How did you get up here?"

"Climbed through your window," he told her. "Like Romeo."

"Or, like a fourteen-year-old Peeta Mellark." She turned to face him, her eyes stinging from her crying jag. "I'm sorry that we canceled on dinner."

"Your mother told me what happened," he told her, his blue eyes cold. "That's it—I'm filing charges against Delly. She is sick."

Katniss nodded. "My past will always haunt me—Cato, Clove, Glimmer—they're always going to be there. Even Helena haunts me, sometimes."

"It's okay, it's over now." Peeta pulled her against him and she laid her head against his chest. "The truth is out there and one day—when you're ready—you will tell the world of Helena and of what happened with Cato. Cor, Effie, Johanna, and everyone else will corroborate your story. You didn't do anything but love a man. He just happened to be the wrong man."

"I ended up with the right one, anyway," she replied. Pushing herself up on her elbow, Katniss looked down at him, her hair flowing down and resting against the white shirt he wore. "I love you, Peeta Mellark." Her lips rose in a soft smile. "No one else."

He smiled contently as he looked up at her, his board chest rising and falling calmly. "I love you, too."

Katniss laid her head back down, nestling it in the space in-between his shoulder and chest. "Tell me about our children," she whispered into his soft shirt.

She felt the low humming against her as he inhaled. "Don't you want to know about our wedding first?"

"No—my mother will plan it and my father will give me away," she told him. "It's all they've ever asked of me—to be involved."

"Fair enough," he told her. "So—our children. I'd like a girl, first."

Katniss snorted. "Aren't you tired of being surrounded by girls?"

"No, it's a blessing to be around all of you," he told her simply. "Our daughter will have dark hair like yours. Prim will braid it when it's long enough and play dress up with her. She'll try to do with it our son—but, he'll be stubborn like me and refuse."

As the night wore on, she listened to Peeta describe their first two children—as if they were already there.

And as she closed her eyes, she dreamt of them.

They were playing together in the front yard of the Mellark house, their daughter and son, her with the dark hair and him with the blond curls.

Then, there was the third one—the little toddler—crawling towards them.

The one who looked like Prim and Peeta's mother.

* * *

><p>She knocked on their bedroom door before opening it quietly.<p>

Her parents sat up in their bed, her father in his reading glasses and her mother in the familiar cream robe that Katniss had bought her as a Mother's Day present long ago.

"Am I bothering you?" she asked at the open doorway.

Her father placed the book he was reading on his lap and shook his head. "Of course not, sweetheart."

Her mother patted the space next to her as she moved closer to the middle. "Come and sit, Katniss."

She approached them with a box in her hands—the same items that she had shown Peeta long ago, resting inside.

Sitting at the foot of their bed, Katniss opened the box and pulled out the lone sonogram photo of Helena.

Placing the photo on the comforter for them, she met their eyes; her own eyes beginning to water.

"I'm ready to talk."

Her parents looked to one another before nodding.

Her mother placed her hand over Katniss'.

"Then, we're ready to listen."

* * *

><p>It's a rather short chapter—but that happens from time to time.<p>

A lot of people seemed very anxious about the Everdeens—they're not as bad as they seem. They've only been doing what they thought Katniss wanted of them, despite the fact that it hurt them in the process.

Katniss is starting to daydream to herself about the whole marriage and baby thing. There's a little bit more that has to happen before they even get there—I mean, if they do…

Delly will get hers—trust me.

As always, hellos, reviews and comments are welcomes on Tumblr, FF, and AO3.

Next: Chapter Fourteen, Peeta

Until then, JLaLa


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Peeta

Wow, all of you are amazing! Thank you for your support!

The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me.

Tides

_**Chapter Fourteen: Peeta**_

_Four Weeks Later…_

Katniss had a beautiful back.

Smooth and unblemished, the straight line of her spine moved whenever she shifted in her sleep. The dip of her slim waist was prominent and his hand went to the curve, moving along her skin until he reached her bare hip under the comforter.

"What time is it?" Katniss asked sleepily.

"It's four," he replied and she turned to him, a soft smile on her face. "Prim won't be back until dinner. There's still time if you just want to hang out a little longer."

"Hang out? Is that what we're calling it now?" Sitting up, Katniss leaned forward to kiss him quickly. He melted quickly at her touch. She had a strange effect on him—that ability to make him fall apart by the simplest gestures. "It's funny how Prim conveniently has a whole bunch of homework after school."

"The newest substitute is a bit of a slave driver, according to her," he told her jokingly.

"Well, my mother always had high expectations in everything," Katniss responded wryly.

Kate had become Prim's new substitute teacher since Delly's transfer to another school district. After her argument with Katniss at the grocery store, both he and her parents had lost it. The words, the harassment, and the unfair treatment of his girlfriend and their daughter would not be ignored despite Katniss' protest.

Peeta had hired Johanna as his attorney. In turn, she promptly sued Delly citing harassment along with piling on a restraining order. Delly Cartwright was now ordered to stay fifty feet away from both Katniss and Prim. He could not trust his former girlfriend any longer—there was something unhinged about her words and behavior.

However, this left Prim's class without a teacher.

It was then that Kate had stepped in with her teaching degree and credentials. She had been a teacher before her family had moved to Panem and had intermittently taught in some of the cities that she traveled to with her husband.

"Prim enjoys her," Peeta said as she settled her head on his shoulder. "Also, I think Prim somehow understands that you're feeling a bit…crowded."

"Ever since I sat down and had that talk with my parents, they have been a bit overprotective," she replied with a laugh. "And, when I mean 'a bit', I mean that they're _this_ close to putting me in bubble wrap."

"They mean well because they love you."

Peeta looked to her and she shifted over to straddle him. Immediately his cock sprung to life, hard at the thought of how close he was to being inside her once more.

"It just leaves a lot less time for us to be alone," she told him wrapping her arms around his neck. "And, I get so lonely at night…" Her hand found its way to his length and Peeta felt her tease the tip of him against her wet slit before plunging onto him. Her eyes rolled back as she moved against him slowly. "I hate to sneak around like this…yes…"

His hands found her hips to guide her slowly up and down along his turgid member and the coiling of pleasure inside him built as they moved. Peeta loved watching her when they made love—her eyes would go from a lighter slate to the color of glowing coals and the sighs that escaped her swollen lips were the sounds that haunted his dreams.

"I find it kind of exciting…" His mouth went to her ear. "Also, our time is much more precious." She grinded against him and a shock of desire shot up his spine. He pushed up deeper and Katniss cried out. "Did I ever tell you that I love hearing you when we're together?"

Katniss groaned, her mouth biting into his shoulder. "Like this?"

"Yes," he continued breathlessly, feeling her tightening around his pulsating cock with the beginning of her climax. His movements became harsh and erratic in the grasp of her warm, soaked sheath.

"PEETA…" Katniss called out unrestrained—his name echoed in his bedroom and he pulled her closer as he came, pushing up roughly as he filled her. Katniss fell against him, her breasts against his chest and still hard nipples brushing against his skin causing shivers to move along his over-sensitive skin. Her eyes met his and her hand went to his hair. "Why is it always so wonderful to be with you?"

"Because we love each other," he whispered against her. "It's not just this—being here with you that I love. It's waking up to you." Her lips fell into a smile. "It's seeing you with Prim at the kitchen table or sitting together on the front porch of the house."

Her head tilted as she watched him speak and Peeta saw her eyes suddenly go serious, the playful light now gone.

"Peeta—do you want to move in together?" she asked bluntly.

It took a moment for the question to sink in. "What?"

"Me, you, Prim—in one house," Katniss continued slowly. "You and I waking up together."

"That's a loaded question to ask someone at the moment," Peeta replied. "I mean—we just made love. I'm still inside you."

Her face fell and Katniss quickly moved off of him. "You're right. It was a stupid thing to ask—"

"No, it's not that," Peeta said as she leaned down to pick up the shirt that she discarded to the floor. "Katniss—stop!" She stopped and turned her shoulder to look at him. "I want you to be sure of what you're asking."

"Of course, I know what I'm asking you," she huffed. "I'm perfectly capable of making a decision. I love the thought of waking up to you and spending time with Prim. We can have it if we want—all of that."

"With that come the questions of marriage and family," he said. "And, I'm afraid that it will become too much for you. We haven't been together that long—less than six months—"

"Six months in only a few weeks," she told him with a sigh. "Peeta, maybe this hesitation isn't your concern for me but for something else. I've learned to trust my gut—because I've gotten in trouble when I didn't." She pulled on the jeans that were thrown to the ground. "I love you and I love Prim, too."

Sitting next to him, Katniss took his hand. "I think you're afraid that this has to do with Cato. This is not about Cato and me. With him, I hesitated and I held back. Looking back, I see that there was a reason for what I did." Katniss kissed him gently. "With you, I'm scared—but I don't doubt us. Maybe you shouldn't either."

* * *

><p>"Where's Katniss?" Prim asked later that evening.<p>

Placing the bowl of salad in front of her, Peeta went to his own seat. "At her house."

"Did you fight or something?" She took a piece of chicken from the plate next to her before scooping some salad onto her plate.

"Why?"

Prim gave him a smile. "Because you're looking less moony after your 'alone' time."

"How do I usually look?" he asked curiously.

"Like your head exploded and Katniss had to put it back together again." Prim stuck her tongue out at him before going back to her meal. "So, what's going on?"

"Can I ask you a serious question?" he suddenly said to her. Prim put her fork down and nodded. "What would you think if Katniss came to live with us?'

His sister tilted her head in thought for a moment. "Did you ask her?"

Peeta shook his head and grinned. "She asked me."

"I have to admire her for that. That took guts," Prim responded. She rested her elbows onto the table, pushing her plate back as she did. "Do you think that it was easy for her?"

"What?"

"Getting the guts to ask you that—after everything she's been through?" Her sister continued. "After her ex-husband, you'd think that Katniss wouldn't be into moving in with anyone at all." Prim pointedly looked at him. "But, she chose you—she chose us."

"And, I was a complete ass." Katniss had done a completely brave thing. She had risked the scrutiny of her friends, her family, and the overall public by asking him to move in—and he had practically acted like the idea was the worst thing in the world. He rested his head in his hands, letting the regret seep in. Peeta looked to his sister. "You do realize that it will be a big change for both for us."

"I'm thirteen, Peeta." Prim responded. "My life is nothing but big changes." She took her fork, spearing pieces of lettuce leaves onto it. "But it's been awhile since we've had a good change."

"I know." He look to her once more. "Do you think it's too late to beg her for forgiveness?"

Prim shook her head and placed a hand over his. "No, because Katniss believes in the idea of us. So do you, but you're scared. You're young and it's completely normal. I think that she's scared that you both want different things—that maybe you're backing out on the relationship."

He remembered the conversation that he had with her on his birthday. The age gap issue was definitely one thing that bothered her. Peeta, however, had never given it a thought.

Because when he was with her, numbers were inconsequential. Together in their room, it was just them—safe and sound from the world.

That's all he wanted for Katniss: to be safe, protected and loved—by him.

"Why don't you just talk to her?" Prim suddenly said exasperated. "Pull that whole climbing up her tree thing that you always do and beg her to come live with us." She took the bowl of mashed potatoes. "Because, you're ruining my meal."

Standing up, he kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Prim replied with a grin. "Now, let me eat in peace."

* * *

><p>"We really have to stop running into each other like this," Katniss said as she let him in through her window. "That tree is older than we are, you know."<p>

Peeta grinned sheepishly, admiring her legs in the knee-length pajama top that she wore.

"One day, I'll learn how to use your front door." Katniss sat on the bed and he walked over, sitting beside her and taking her hand. "Did I tell you how much of a dick I am?"

"Not lately," she replied with an impish grin. "But, it never hurts to hear it."

"I was scared," he told her, his eyes looking to their joined hands. "I've never lived with anyone—in that way."

"Neither have I," she said. "I mean I shared an address with Cato but we never actually lived together. I paid for the bills, decorated, cooked, and cleaned—for myself." Katniss looked over at him. "This would be new for me, too."

"We would have to shop for groceries together," he told her. "And do laundry. Every Saturday, I go for a jog and try to get Prim to come with me. Don't be surprised if I'm shaking you awake to join me. On holidays, Prim and I take a trip upstate to visit our parents' graves—dad gets yellow roses and mom gets white hydrangeas."

"I'm aware of that," Katniss replied. "I have a cookie obsession and tend to open the boxes while I'm grocery shopping. I hate to iron and would rather throw my clothes in the drawer than fold them. During that time of the month, I blast music really loud on my iPod while I'm showering to cover up my groans over the cramps. On Christmas, I watch every version of "_Little Women_" and when Helena's birthday comes up—I will probably be a basket case."

"We have a lot to learn about each other," Peeta said quietly. He put an arm around her and pressed his lips to her temple smelling the floral shampoo that he spent nights dreaming about. "But, if I get to wake up holding you every morning—then I'll be okay."

"If you kiss me awake, then I'll be okay," Katniss replied, burying her face in his neck. "What about Prim?"

"She'll have to worry about two people bothering her if she doesn't get home on time," he told her. "I don't think she'll mind too much. In fact, she was sort of the one who knocked some sense into me." Peeta turned to kiss the top of her head. "Do you want to do laundry with me for the foreseeable future?"

Katniss chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Do you want to fund my cookie obsession?"

"Yes, and if you want every weekend, I can make you a batch of cookies," Peeta said. He felt the smile grow on his face as she moved onto his lap and kissed him. "I'll take that as a yes."

"More like a hell yes," she murmured against his mouth. "I love you."

"I love you—and sometimes I can't believe that I get to kiss you," he told her. "Or, that I get to look into those eyes."

"Lucky you. You get to look at them whenever you want—as soon as I move in. You get to look at them all red after a hangover or completely puffy when I get allergies." There was a sudden knock on the door and the two jumped apart. Katniss turned to him. "Hurry—hide!"

Quickly, Peeta rushed to her closet. He could hear Katniss' hurried footsteps and her deep inhale before opening the door.

"Hey, sweetheart," her mother said. "Where do you keep your extra toothpaste? We just ran out."

"I think there should be another box in the hallway closet," she told her mother in a rushed voice.

"Alright…" Kate drawled. "You okay? You're a little flushed."

"Just—uh…doing some sit-ups before bed," Katniss replied.

It was the worst excuse Peeta had ever heard. He almost slapped his own forehead in exasperation.

"Well, goodnight darling," Kate said and he could hear the woman kiss her daughter. "Oh—and when Peeta comes out of your closet, he's welcome to use the front door to leave. He seems to have a lot more trouble climbing up that tree of yours—your father heard him grunting as he climbed it."

* * *

><p>"Moving in together," Finnick repeated as they walked down the street towards the Peeta's house. "That's a big step. Practically like being—"<p>

"Married," Peeta finished for his friend. "We just had that conversation with Katniss' parents, last weekend."

"Are they worried?"

"No, they're actually excited," he told Finnick. "They're all for us getting married. In fact, they suggested that we do that before moving in together."

"And your reactions?" Finnick peered at him in curiosity.

"Katniss was indignant," Peeta said. "And, I was not altogether bothered by the thought." He turned to his friend, the two stopping on the sidewalk. "You should have seen the look on her face—like a deer in headlights."

"You two are the weirdest couple I've ever met." Finnick shook his head at him. "You freak out over moving in together and now she's freaking out over marriage. Clearly, you two want these things—why are you so damn stubborn?"

"Because it is all happening so fast for us!" he suddenly burst out. "I'm used to just teaching and taking care of Prim. Katniss is used to running a business and sitting in board meetings. Now, here we are trying to learn how to be in a relationship and how to cohabitate. I want to be with Katniss and she wants to be with me—but, why does there have to be a time limit?"

"How does she feel?" His friend asked.

"Exactly the same way. When we get married, it will be on our own terms," Peeta informed him. "She's the one, Finnick. I want the wedding, the marriage, the children—but it has to be real and not because there is some invisible timeline that we need to hit."

"As long as you can keep that in mind, then you two will do great," Finnick assured him. "You're both sensible people." His friend suddenly stopped before turning to smile at Peeta. "She's really moving in, isn't she?"

"I thought we cleared this up," Peeta said.

Then, Finnick pointed across the street at his house, where Effie's limo was parked on the sidewalk and Johanna's car was in his driveway. Annie and Katniss were sitting on the front porch along with Cinna and Portia, wine glasses in their hands.

"Welcome to the wonderful world of cohabitation," Finnick joked before putting his arm around Peeta and leading him across the street.

* * *

><p>"They wanted to do something nice for us," Katniss said, later that evening. Effie had insisted that they wait at Annie and Finnick's house until everything was complete. Now, they stood on their front porch contemplating whether they should enter—afraid of what they would see. "They didn't touch anything else other than our room—and Prim's room." She rushed through her last words. "Effie, Cinna, and Portia consulted her, of course."<p>

Turning to him, Katniss led him over to the seats of their front porch. She looked him over for a moment, biting her lip anxiously as she did.

"You're mad, aren't you?" she finally asked.

"This is _our _house as of today," he began.

Katniss had sold her home to her parents for the same price that she had bought it. Johanna had set-up the contract and had come to have the Everdeens sign the agreement. She had also come to negotiate the terms of Katniss and Peeta's living arrangement, including the joint account set-up for household expenses, as well as Katniss' agreement to split the annual house tax payment.

It had been a long day of reading contracts as the mystery decorating occurred.

"I just want to make sure that it is still us in there," Peeta continued. "How am I supposed to know what the perfect union of us would be if someone else decorated our bedroom?"

"Well, we go in," Katniss said. "We go upstairs and we look around. Then, we decide what stays and what goes—together." She turned to him. "Nothing is set in stone. I told them that nothing else was to be touched. None of the other rooms—especially your parents' room."

He brushed her chin with his finger. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she replied softly. "It means a lot to all of us that we preserve what we have left of them. When we're all ready, we look in the room, okay?"

Standing up, Peeta opened the door and held out his hand. "Come on. Show me our new house."

Excitedly, Katniss stood up and took his hand.

Inside, he looked to find nothing had changed and it comforted him immediately. His mother's rustic chic décor was still intact. Together, they walked up the stairs and Peeta turned to see the reassuring smile of his parents as they passed the last Mellark family photo.

"Let's check out Prim's room first," Katniss suggested and they made the turn to the teenager's room. Soft music played through the closed door and she gave it a knock. "Prim?"

"Come in," his sister called out.

Opening the door, Katniss let him enter first so he could get a thorough look at the room. The first thing he noticed was that Prim had kept the canopy bed that his parents had bought for her. However, it had been repainted in a silvery sheen giving it a more modern look. His eyes followed to the teal accent wall in the back of the bed where three hand-drawn fashion illustrations were hung above her headboard.

Prim gave him a smile. "They're Katniss'. Cinna brought them over to see if I liked any of them." She looked over at Katniss. "Is he okay?"

His girlfriend sat on the bed and put an arm around Prim. "Peeta is still processing."

"I can see," Prim responded with a playful grin. "I did a lot of the choosing myself—Cinna just sat down with me and talked about ideas that might be fun for the runway show instead of telling me what I should do. So this room is pretty much all me—the 'me' of the moment, anyway."

"If anything, Cinna was probably trying to get ideas from you," Katniss told her. "You're his muse."

Prim met his eyes. "I really like it, Peeta. I know you're worried but we're going to be okay."

He nodded, his anxiousness ebbing away as he watched his sister show Katniss the sketchbook that Cinna had given her. Together, his two girls went through Prim's sketches and Katniss took a pencil to write notes into the margins for his sister.

Katniss looked up at him. "I think I might have found my heir apparent to Everdeen Design."

"Let's get her to eighth grade before she takes over your empire," Peeta responded.

Standing up, Katniss hugged Prim quickly. "Goodnight sweetie. I'm glad you like your room."

"I'm glad you're here," Prim told her. "It's nice to have another girl in the house—to get tampons from and sync my cycle with. You know…the usual chick stuff."

Katniss snorted; a bemused smile on her lips. "Looking forward to it."

Peeta went to kiss the top of her head. "Goodnight, Prim."

"Enjoy your new room," his sister replied. "Just not too much—thin walls."

"Oh, this is going to be very fun for me," he said before closing the door behind him. Katniss waited, her arms crossed, anxious to know his thoughts. "It was a nice room. It definitely perpetuates how much Prim has grown."

"You're used to seeing her surrounded in pink," Katniss said as she took his hand and led him to the closed door of their room. "So, I told Effie that we wanted to keep the room neutral—nothing too girly, and definitely comfortable."

Opening the door, they stepped inside together.

"Holy crap," he breathed out as he looked around.

"I agree," Katniss said, her hand still gripping his. "I waited to see the room with you and I have to say—Effie went above and beyond."

The room was perfect.

The walls were warm gray but the room was balanced with neutral accents—linen colored curtains that dragged lazily on the floor, the fluffy white bedding with patterned throw pillows, the soft chocolate quilt draped over the comforter and the butterscotch padded headboard crowning their bed.

"Wow," he said as he reached over to touch the vintage wooden trunk at the end of their bed. Extra brown and cream quilts sat on top of it. "This is amazing."

"I can't believe that they got all this done," Katniss added as she touched the dark oak side table with the grey shaded lamp. A small vase of burnt orange flowers sat next to the lamp. "I guess this must be my side."

Peeta went to his side table with the identical lamp. Curiously, he opened the drawer to the side table and looked inside.

"This must be Johanna's work," Peeta said as he looked at the contents of the drawer.

It was filled with condom packets.

Joining him, Katniss looked in and laughed. "I think this is Johanna's way of telling us that she's not ready to be an Aunt."

Peeta looked across to the long dresser where two tall white candleholders stood to each side, both lit with burnt orange candles. Picture frames stood along the top of the dresser and he went to examine each one, his eyes filling as he looked at them.

The picture of him with his parents during his high school graduation sat in beautiful new wooden frame. Beside it, a picture of Peeta holding a newborn Prim—a nervous smile on his adolescent face. It followed with various pictures of Prim. There was also the one of them together during his college graduation—one that Haymitch had taken. Then, there was one that he hadn't seen before.

It was a picture of the three of them: Katniss, Prim and himself. It was obvious that they were unaware of the photo. The three of them were in Katniss' store in Manhattan; Prim's eyes were bright with wonderment as she looked up at an object not at the camera viewpoint while he and Katniss smiled at one another.

"Cinna can be very sneaky sometimes," Katniss said as she joined him. She picked up the photo and looked at it fondly. "But, Portia is a better photographer." Her eyes met his shyly. "Do you like the room? I did ask for one more thing."

"What?'

She picked up a small remote on top of the dresser and pressed the power button. "You seem to really like the surround sound speakers in my penthouse—so I had them put it in our room. Also, Effie changed the door—it's soundproof so no one can hear anything outside of it."

The soft piano filled the room. He turned to see her watching for his reaction to it all. Katniss had done everything in her power to keep the life he had known intact. Yet, he found himself excited at the newness of it all and the idea of the quiet intertwining of their futures.

"Say something," she demanded impatiently, her eyes tense. "I'm going crazy over here!"

Peeta held out his hand, an easy smile rising on his lips. "Welcome home."

She took his hand and he pulled her close wrapping an arm around her waist as they swayed to the soft embrace of the music.

"_You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down  
>You, you enchant me even when you're not around<br>If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down  
>I'm latching on, babe, now I know what I have found…"<em>

They danced, silent in their own thoughts.

How quickly his life had changed.

And, he couldn't be more grateful for it—and for her.

There was a sudden strange pounding underneath their feet and they pulled apart.

"What was that?" Katniss asked. She grabbed the remote and turned off the music so they could listen to the noise.

He heard the familiar ring of the doorbell. "Someone is at the door."

Going to the bedroom door, they stepped out to hear the incessant ringing. Prim had peeked out and he looked over at his worried sister. "Just stay up here." Prim nodded before going back to her room and closing the door behind her.

Together, he and Katniss descended the stairs. Moving his girlfriend behind him, Peeta looked over to see her jaw tighten as she stared at the door.

He shared her same worry—the reporters were possibly back.

Opening the door slowly, Peeta pulled it open relieved to see Effie and Haymitch in front of him. "Holy fuck—you two scared us!"

"Language, Peeta!" Effie warned them before rushing over to quickly hug him then Katniss. "I know that you're getting comfortable in your new home but we have some news."

Peeta looked over at Haymitch, who was grinning over at the woman.

"We already know, Effie," Katniss said impatiently. "You've finally said yes to living with Haymitch."

"Not that!" Effie excitedly held out her hand to show them the bright emerald ring on her finger. "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

* * *

><p>Bet you didn't see that one coming. I just made Elizabeth Banks' dream come true—there's going to be a Hayffie wedding.<p>

I will tell you now that the next chapter will take place _**two months later **_from this chapter_. _We're going to see how these two are coping with living together, along with the upcoming nuptials.

Also, there will be a trip back to Manhattan…

Hope you're enjoying so far—I think this is about the quickest step that they've taken, but it will be their last big move for a while. Though I will say there are quite a few people who are going to wonder why they aren't getting married yet.

We will not see Delly in the next chapter—as certain people might make an appearance.

As always—hellos, comments and reviews are welcomed on Tumblr, FF, and AO3.

Oh yeah—the song playing as they danced in their new room was "Latch (Acoustic)" sung by Sam Smith.

Next: Chapter Fifteen, Katniss—two months later—an engagement party, a Manhattan trip, an unexpected visitor.

Until then, JLaLa


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Katniss

Wow, I'm overwhelmed by your support! Thank you so much!

The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me.

Tides

_**Chapter Fifteen: Katniss**_

_Two Months Later…_

"How is it going?"

Katniss looked up from her sketch to see her mother looking over her shoulder. She gave the woman a smile as Kate sat down beside her daughter, a cup of tea in her hands.

"I think it's going well," Katniss replied as she went to her tool case and grabbed a rendering marker. "The positive part of the whole thing is that Effie is a very involved bride. She has a very clear vision of what she wants." Uncapping the marker, she began to shadow along the edges of the designed dress. "The negative part is that Effie is a very involved bride—" She put the cap back on the marker. "—so this is my fifth sketch."

"At least you'll be able to communicate better while you're in Manhattan," Kate said with a grin. "Especially since you are Maid of Honor and her dress designer."

"Don't remind her," Peeta said as he walked into the kitchen. He went to kiss the top of Katniss' head and she smiled as he joined her at the table. "It's been a real joy being awakened at all hours of the night by a flood of texts from the future Mrs. Abernathy."

"How about you, Peeta?" Her mother asked. "Are the Best Man duties getting to you?"

"My duties consist of one simple action: supply rum to the groom when needed," he told Katniss' mom.

The front door slammed and Prim rushed in, her cheeks red and her smile bright. "Hey everyone!" She looked around and met Katniss' eyes. "Can we talk real quick?"

"Sure. I'll meet you upstairs," Katniss replied. Prim nodded and rushed to hug her brother and then Kate, before bouncing out of the kitchen.

"I should go anyway. Your father is probably back from his golf game," Kate told them. "When are you planning to fly to Manhattan again?"

"The engagement party is in a week," Peeta said. "It's perfect because both schools are on Winter Break. We're flying out early Monday so we can take in some sights and Katniss can look in on the store."

"Also, I'll be spending some time with Cor," Katniss added. "He wants me in on the quarterly review meeting."

She had been e-mailing her former father-in-law frequently to check on the man. The interviews that Cato had done for _People_ and _Vanity Fair_ had backfired, causing many to question the Snow heir and, in turn, it had caused many to question Cor. There had been a bit of stock fall and the man had taken it as well as he could.

Katniss, however, knew that Cor was suffering.

"You're a good daughter," her mother said and kissed her cheek. She went to Peeta and hugged him goodbye before leaving the kitchen.

When the front door closed, the couple turned to one another.

"I better go upstairs," Katniss told him with a smile and stood up.

"Wait!" Peeta called out. She stopped and he took her hand, pulling her gently towards him. She sat on his lap and gazed down at his handsome face. "I haven't kissed you since this morning!"

"Well, we can't have that," Katniss said before leaning down to kiss him.

She was immediately lost once their lips touched. Peeta wrapped his arms around her waist to press them together in the small chair. He teased her mouth open, his tongue snaking in to caress her own and she crossed her legs to stop the heat building in-between her legs.

Katniss reluctantly ripped her mouth from his. "I should go. Prim is expecting me up there."

He nodded and she stood up, smoothing down her t-shirt dress. "Why do you think that she doesn't want me up there?"

Peeta looked hurt and she reached to caress his rough chin. He had intended to shave that morning, but their morning kiss had turned into him thrusting into her against the bathroom sink.

"Don't be upset," she told him softly. "It's probably a girl thing and Prim will tell you when she is ready."

"Okay," he responded and then reached to squeeze her hand. "Did I ever tell you that I love having you here?"

Katniss kissed him once more. "No, but you've shown me every day since I've moved in." She winked at him. "I'll be upstairs."

* * *

><p>Knocking on the door, Katniss turned the knob and peeked into Prim's room. "Can I come in?"<p>

Prim, who had been sitting on her bed hugging her pillow, quickly jumped off the bed and widened the door for Katniss. "Come in! Sit!"

"What has gotten you so excited?" Katniss asked as she sat on the bed. "Did you do something bad?"

"Always," the teenager responded with a grin as she joined her friend. "Anyway, I need some advice." Her cheeks brightened before she met Katniss' eyes. "Rory asked me to the Winter Dance."

"That's great!" She hugged the beaming girl. "When is it?"

"This Friday," Prim informed her. "The thing is, I haven't responded yet. I told him that I'd ask you and Peeta and call him after. Also, I don't know if I'm the right girl to be going with Rory. I'm not exactly winning any popularity awards—a lot of the girls in class are wondering why he even hangs out with me and Rue."

Katniss saw that Prim was still feeling very insecure about everything that had occurred. Kate reported there were some girls that were still a little catty towards Prim in class. Young girls were competitive and they didn't respond well to Prim's sudden but unwanted attention.

"Other than what a few little bitches—" Katniss' hand went over her mouth immediately. It was hard to see Prim as just another teenage girl. "—sorry about that, I mean _young girls_ think. What do you want?"

Prim chuckled. "I know what the word 'bitch' is," she said to Katniss. Prim picked a sudden invisible piece of lint on her thick leggings. "I want to go. I really like Rory."

"Then, say yes," Katniss urged her. "I think you'll have a good time. Then you and Rory can go from there—slowly."

"Yes, because you and my brother are such fine examples," Prim snorted. She stopped and looked to Katniss. "But, I'm really glad you're here. I don't think that Peeta has smiled as much since—" The young girl looked away and Katniss could see the tears forming. "—anyway, we're happy that you've joined our crazy little house. Thanksgiving could have gone better but—well, it happens."

"I told you that I didn't realize that you needed to thaw the turkey before putting it in the oven!" Katniss protested. Her anger dissipated at Prim's inability to hold in her smile and Katniss let out a laugh. "Okay, I'll admit. I can't cook or read a recipe."

"We had pizza and I like pizza," Prim offered. "Also, the pumpkin pie was good."

"Come on, the pie looked like garbage," Katniss said.

"But, _good _garbage," Prim pointed out. "It was a fun Thanksgiving. I think Mom and Dad would've loved being there."

"They were there, honey," Katniss said. "Your parents and Helena…" Her mind drifted to the light little girl that she once held—she would've been two at the beginning of the upcoming year. Katniss took a deep breath before smiling at Prim once more. "So, you'll call Rory?"

Prim nodded. "Do you think that Peeta will be mad?" she asked.

Katniss shook her head. "He was a little upset that you didn't want him in on our conversation," she admitted to the young girl. "You're growing up and I know that it's getting harder to tell him things. But, he just wants to be involved."

"You're right," Prim said with a nod. "Thanks for the advice."

"Of course," Katniss replied and kissed the top of the teenager's head.

There was a shuffle from behind Prim's door and their eyes met.

Getting up, Katniss went to it to listen; she looked over at Prim with a sly smile.

"How long do you think that your brother has been listening on us?" she asked loudly.

"Not too long," Prim replied. "I'm sure that he didn't hear our pillow fight and our discussion on tramp stamps."

Opening the door, Katniss peeked out and found Peeta attempting to walk quietly toward the stairs. He turned at the noise and looked at her guiltily.

"I just came upstairs and wanted to check that everything was alright," he told her shamefully. "How did you know I was by the door?"

"Your steps aren't quiet," Katniss told him. "Come on! Prim wants to ask you something." She went to him and took his hand. "Just remember that you attempted to spy on her—and this would be an awesome way to make up for it."

"Am I going to be unhappy?" he asked as they made their way back to Prim's room.

"Depends," she replied, her hand entwined in his. "How do you really feel about tramp stamps?"

* * *

><p>"So, Prim is going on a date," Peeta said as he joined her in their bed. "I don't know how to feel."<p>

"She was nervous about telling you," Katniss replied as she worked on Effie's sketch. "You know how it was at that age: the sweaty palms, the wondering if you should hold the person's hand…"

"Yeah, well…I wasn't into a lot of the girls in my class," he told them. "I don't think that I looked at a girl—until you."

She looked over at him, her eyebrows raised. "You already have me in the bed. I don't think that you have to worry about getting in good with me." Her phone beeped and Katniss groaned. Looking at the text, she turned to him. "Ranunculus or orchids?"

"Huh?"

"For the engagement party," she explained. "Just pick one—because Effie will just disagree and pick what she wants."

Peeta laid back on his pillows. "Then, why ask you?"

"I suppose that it's because she wants me to be in on everything," she told him.

"Just say both—orchids for the centerpieces and ranunculus for the overall decoration," he said after moment.

"Good idea." Katniss typed on her phone and then placed it back on her side table before turning to him. "Okay, back to Prim. I know that you were upset that she didn't go to you first."

Peeta shook his head. "I guess I just have to understand that she's a girl and you're a woman, so there are certain subjects, like boys, that need to be discussed," he muttered. "I still want to be part of her life. I want her to talk to me, too."

"You are going to be part of her life," Katniss reasoned. "You're going to be there for the everyday things and I find that those tend to be important in the end."

"What about you?" He looked over at her. "Aren't you going to be here—for the everyday things?"

Katniss settled back at his words. "Are we here once again?"

Peeta put an arm around her and she settled her head on his shoulder. She inhaled taking his scent in; he smelled of chalk and the bare trees outside their window.

He turned to press his mouth to her ear. "Aren't we always here?"

"Of course, I'm going to be here." Katniss brought her head back and met his eyes. "Remember, I'm going to need you there for the children and all." She saw his cheeks turn scarlet. "Are you blushing over children? You know how they're made, right?"

Leaning forward, Peeta captured her lips between his. She responded, her chest falling against his as he pulled her close. The heat that had formed in-between her thighs during their last kiss had come back full-force and she found herself aching to have him inside her.

This was a new sort of feeling—this hunger that Peeta had created inside her.

With Cato, it had been…satisfactory. Despite his prowess, her ex-husband lacked care when it came to the opposite sex. They hardly kissed on the lips before anything and it was over quickly.

But, Peeta—he was different.

He was all about exploration and learning, stuck in his teacher ways. The man took his time to learn every part of her body, to know when to be rough and when to be gentle. He could spend hours—and he had—just dragging his lips against her burning skin until she was begging to be taken by him.

"I know perfectly well how they're made," he said against her mouth. His own mouth went to her neck, sucking against her pulse point. "I can show you."

Pushing the comforter off her hurriedly, she straddled Peeta. His hands were already unbuttoning her shirt, his mouth going to kiss any skin exposed in his undressing as she scrambled to untie the string of his pajama pants.

Easily, he lifted his hips to push the pants off his hips and Katniss didn't bother to remove her panties, instead pushing the offending piece of cloth between her legs and plunging onto Peeta's eager cock. She held onto him and he drove up into her; their mouths meeting in a sloppy kiss as they grinded roughly against one another.

"Oh…fuck…" The moan fell against the ear that her mouth was pressed against. "More…."

_BEEP!_

"What the hell is that?" Peeta's mouth moved away from a peaked nipple and he met her eyes.

"Effie," she replied breathlessly, her hips still moving languidly against his. "Probably changed her mind about that whole flower arrangement."

"The Maid of Honor is off for tonight," he told her with a smile.

His mouth peppered kisses along her plush breasts and she threw her head back when his tongue swirled against a sharp peak.

_BEEP!_

_BEEP!_

_BEEP!_

"I officially hate Effie now," Katniss said as the phone began to vibrate with an incoming call from the agitated bride.

"Don't answer," Peeta said. "We're in the middle of something."

"She'll keep calling," she argued before she bent to grab the phone. Peeta kept a firm hold on her hips. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, we're finishing this," Peeta told her. "Now, answer her."

Katniss picked up quickly. "Hey Effie!"

"Katniss, darling! I wasn't bothering you, was I?" Effie said cheerfully over the phone.

Fuck yes, she was bothering her.

"No, Peeta and I were just getting to bed," she replied to the woman instead. Peeta shifted, rolling underneath her pelvis and a shot of pleasure hit her. "Uh…is this super important?"

"Honey—it's MY wedding. Everything is important," the woman said. "So, I've decided to nix ranunculus and orchids—it's white baby roses, all the way!"

"Sounds perfect…" Peeta continued to worship her breasts, his mouth latched onto one nipple as he cupped the other one. "A-A-Anything else?"

"I was just thinking for the party," Effie continued, unaware of what was going in-between Katniss' legs. "You and Peeta should match—or color coordinate, at least. Maybe you can both wear an off-white or Peeta can wear a silver tux and you can wear black. What do you think?"

She raised her brows at the suggestion. "Peeta in a silver tux?"

"No!" Peeta said against her. "Not silver!"

"Peeta isn't into silver, so maybe he'll do a black tux and I'll wear silver," she told Effie quickly as Peeta went back to kissing her now pulsating skin.

She could still feel him rock hard inside her and he grinned wickedly as he brought his fingers to her clit.

"OH FUCK!" Katniss suddenly cried out as his fingers circled the bundle of nerves.

"Are you okay?" Effie said worriedly.

"Oh fuck…uh, I'm just so damn excited about this party," she responded weakly. Peeta struggled to keep his laughter in and she clamped a hand over his mouth.

"We all are, but there's no need to curse, love," Effie reprimanded her.

"Sorry," Katniss said. "I should probably get to bed, too. So, we'll see you in a week, okay?"

"Have a good night, my dear," Effie said. "And, tell Peeta that while I'm glad that he's treating you well—sex during an important bridal conversation is considered a faux pas."

* * *

><p>"It's perfect," Katniss said as she put the last pin into Prim's hair. "Let me get the hairspray." She reached next to her on Prim's bed to grab the aerosol can. "Close your eyes."<p>

Prim grinned and closed her eyes, her hands covering her glitter-lidded eyes. Katniss got up to spray the back of the young girl's hair, starting at the side braided bun, and then working her way towards the front.

"I think that we have everything." Katniss sat back on the bed. "Now, do a little twirl for me."

Prim opened her eyes and grinned before doing a little spin. The glittered pumps clicked against the hardwood of Prim's bedroom and the tulle skirt danced around Prim's legs as she moved.

"The dress is really lovely on you," she said to the young girl. "I'll be sure to get a lot of pictures to show Cinna and the rest of the team. Don't be surprised if your photo is displayed at our next meeting."

"I wouldn't mind too much," Prim told her.

"We should go downstairs. Peeta is probably pacing the floor and wondering if you're going to come down looking like some teen version of Jessica Rabbit or something," she told Prim as they walked out of her room.

"Who's Jessica Rabbit?" Prim asked.

Katniss sighed and shook her head. "This generation knows nothing about good cinema."

Together, they walked arm in arm down the stairs where Peeta was waiting at the foot of it. He smiled at her quickly before his eyes zeroed in on Prim.

"My God, Prim. You're beautiful," he said in awe. "And, so grown up."

"Just for tonight," Prim replied. "Then, after I wash off all this makeup, I'll be back to your black-wearing sister."

"Prim, I've always thought you were beautiful," Peeta told her with a smile. "Since the day you were born—but, this is the first time I've seen you as a beautiful young woman."

"Big brother, you're such a sentimentalist." Prim rushed to hug him and Katniss watched Peeta embrace his sister, closing his eyes as he did. "But, I love you for it." The doorbell rang and slowly the two pulled away. "That's Rory."

"I'll get it," Katniss offered. She could see that the siblings needed a moment. Going to the door, she opened it and found Rory looking very nervous in a grey blazer and tie. "Come in, Rory."

Katniss widened the door for him and Rory quickly shuffled into the house. He froze when his eyes went to Prim, who was standing with her hands clasped together as she waited for his reaction.

"Wow," Rory said, his grey eyes wide as he stared at Prim. "You look…just…wow."

Prim smiled, her cheeks suddenly red. "Thanks. You look nice, too." Her eyes went to his hand, gripping a clear plastic box with a white orchid inside it. "Is that for me?"

The boy looked confused for a moment and his eyes followed Prim's quickly to the box.

"OH YEAH! Gale helped me pick it out," he told her. "You don't have to wear it if you don't want—"

"No, I want to," Prim told him. "I'll be the only girl there with a corsage. It'll make me unique."

Katniss watched the exchange. How innocent it all was. It had been so long since her own first date. She had been Prim's age and now—she couldn't even remember the boy's name. Katniss could only hope that Prim's love life would go better than hers.

She felt Peeta reach for her hand and their eyes met before he kissed the tops of her fingers.

"We're going to get going now," Prim suddenly called out.

"Wait!" Katniss went to the hallway table and grabbed her digital camera. "I need to take pictures!" Quickly, she posed Prim by herself by the stairs taking a quick set. Then, she brought her back to Rory. "Now, let me get one of the two of you."

The two friends stood next to one another and smiled.

"Act like you like each other," she insisted. "Put your arm around her, Rory!"

"I would, but Peeta is looking at me strangely," Rory said, his eyes behind Katniss.

She turned to see Peeta suddenly interested in his feet.

"Honey, can you please not glare at Prim's date?" she asked. "I'll give you an extra special treat if you let me take a decent picture."

"Gross," Prim said from where she stood. "We're going to be late and Mrs. Hawthorne is probably freezing while she waits in the car."

"Okay, okay—Rory, wrap your arms around Prim's waist," Katniss said and the two posed quickly so she could get the photo. "Perfect!"

"I'll be home by ten," Prim told them before she hugged Katniss quickly. "Thanks for the dress—and for being so cool about all this. Take care of Peeta—he looks very tense."

"Of course," she told her before Prim went to her brother.

Soon, the teenagers were walking out of the house as Peeta and Katniss waved goodbye. Reluctantly, Peeta closed the door behind them.

"You could've been nicer," she told Peeta.

"I was as nice as I could be to the boy who's taking Prim on her first date," He replied as he sat at the steps of the stairs.

Katniss joined him and took his hand. "You've known Rory since he was a kid."

"I was about their age when I first met you." Looking into her eyes, his deep blue eyes caused her to suddenly feel the air was leaving her lungs. "So, the whole age thing is inconsequential to me. I met 'the one' when I was their age—and so it can happen very easily with Prim."

"Now, how can I be upset about that?" She replied in a thick voice. Her hand went to cup his cheek. "You're a very good brother, Peeta Mellark—and one day, you're going to be a great father."

"And, you're going to be a very adoring mother." Peeta told her. "A bit overzealous with the picture taking, but still great."

"You keep teasing me like that and you won't get your treat." Her hands went to the buttons of the black shirt dress that she wore. Stopping halfway, Katniss looked over at him to show him the jade colored corset. "Do you like it?"

Peeta nodded, his eyes on the bodice. "I will never question any of your parenting skills ever again," he said.

She stood up. "Good to know," Katniss replied with a grin. "Now, come up and help me out of this thing."

* * *

><p><em>Manhattan, New York<em>

"The dress is perfect," Effie gushed as she looked at Katniss'_ seventh_ design. "And, Cinna just finished my dress for the engagement party. I'm so excited!" She quickly threw her arms around Katniss. "Thank you for being here!"

"Wow—Effie, this is a great show of emotion," she replied as she rested her chin on Effie's shoulder. "I'm really glad you're happy."

"It's not just that, "Effie told her. She sat back and folded her hands in her lap. "I just thought that I wasn't going to find him—the one. And, I had resigned myself to that. Then, Haymitch was there and I realized that all the waiting was worth it."

Katniss let a smile grow on her face. Effie had transformed in front of her—she was almost glowing.

It was amazing how love could do that to a person.

"What's going in here?" They both looked up to see Haymitch and Peeta entering the living room of Effie's penthouse. The two women pulled apart and Effie went to greet her fiancé.

"Katniss just showed me my dress," Effie told him excitedly. "It's perfect."

"Honey, you know that you'd look good in a burlap sack or a paper bag," Haymitch told her good-naturedly, an arm wrapping around Effie's tiny waist. "I would prefer the latter since it's easier to rip off."

She smacked him on the chest, her pale skin coloring. "Haymitch…"

"Like those two don't understand sex," her fiancé said. "You were the one who told me that they were in the middle of it when you were freaking out over flowers."

"EFFIE!" Katniss looked over at her friend. "I thought that you were over that!"

"Priorities, Katniss," Effie responded in a breathy, posh voice. "Make my wedding the highest one."

"I told you not answer your phone," Peeta said to his girlfriend.

Katniss glowered at him. "You're not helping."

"Moving on," Effie said. "How much did you get into storage?"

"All of it," Peeta reported. "I have to say, Effie. You have some nice shit."

"Language, please!" Effie scolded before turning to Katniss. "He is going with you to Cor's office, isn't he? You better make sure that he has it together."

"Cor likes Peeta," Katniss told her. "And, he's really excited to show Peeta the offices." She looked over at Peeta in his fitted black shirt and jeans. "You better go and change."

"Yes, dear," Peeta said with a smile before heading down the hallway.

"You want to go help him get dressed?" Haymitch suggested with a smirk.

"Do you really want to marry this man in a month?" Katniss asked Effie.

"I'm selling this place and gutting his home out," Effie replied. "I'm sure as hell marrying him." She looked up at her fiancé. "And, I love him."

Haymitch pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Katniss swallowed the lump in her throat and smiled. "Well, I can't argue with that."

* * *

><p>Peeta blew out a nervous breath. "Do I look alright?"<p>

Katniss turned to him and smiled. He was wearing a charcoal suit and a crisp white shirt, a red tie knotted around the collar. His blond hair was brushed back neatly and he had shaved leaving his creamy skin neat to display his firm jaw.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You look very handsome," Katniss whispered against his mouth. "And, you're going to be fine. Cor and I are just very excited to show you the offices. I spent a lot of time here and it's where I learned to cultivate my business."

"I just want to fit into your other life," he told her worriedly.

"You, me and Prim in our home," she began. "That is my life." Katniss thought of the two months that she had been living with the Mellarks—of being given her own shelf space in their bathroom, of making breakfast with Prim as they sang jukebox songs, and of waking up with Peeta's arms around her. "There is no other life but the life I'm sharing with you."

Peeta reached to cup her cheek. "And, there you go—making me fall in love with you all over again."

"You really are a very attractive pair." Katniss turned to see Cor standing at the front desk, his grin bright, from the open elevator door. "Welcome back to Manhattan."

"Cor!" She rushed towards the man and embraced him. "I've missed you!"

Katniss felt the rumble of chuckling against her and she took in the familiarity of Cor's presence; the thick laugh, the wool suit, and the warm wood scent.

"You've become a sentimentalist," he told her. Cor looked to Peeta with an amused smile. "Is this _your _doing?"

Peeta shook his head. "She tells me that I'm the touchy-feely one," he replied, his own grin easy.

"Well, the change is good," Cor declared and looked at her once more. "She has never looked so pretty—and so happy."

"I'm right here," Katniss told the men. "No need to talk about me like I'm not."

"Don't be upset, my dear," her once father-in-law said. He went to Peeta and shook his hand. "It's nice to see you again, Peeta. I understand that you're here for Miss Trinket's engagement party, also."

"I am the Best Man to Katniss' Maid of Honor," Peeta informed the man. "Haymitch is a friend of mine and was a good friend to my father. Also, he is the principal to Prim's school."

"And, where is Primrose?" Cor asked. He had been enchanted with the young girl during their last visit.

"She is with Cinna and the rest of the design team," Katniss informed him. "They've taken her sight-seeing and are going to do some work on her bridesmaid dress."

They began to walk through the glass door leading to the offices as the two men talked easily. She was greeted by many familiar faces, many that she would be seeing in the board meeting that was coming up. She quickly introduced them to Peeta before they went on their way.

"So the office at the end is my office," Snow told Peeta. It was all clear glass so Cor's panoramic view of the city was nicely displayed along with his built-in bookshelves and the giant oak desk on the walk-up platform. "It's good for the employees to see me just as hard at work as they are." They made a turn and then got to her office door. "This is Katniss' office."

Turning the knob, Cor pushed open the door and let them enter the room first.

"Wow," Peeta breathed as he took in her cream furnishings along with her own giant desk on its stair platform. Her office looked a lot less like a regular office and more like a comfortable living room. She also had her own panoramic view of Manhattan. "This is beautiful."

"I wanted it to look less sterile," Katniss replied with a smile.

Cor's phone beeped and he pulled his phone from his pocket. He quickly viewed the message and then looked back at the couple.

"I'm afraid that I'll have to take this in my office," he told them. Cor gave her a nod. "I'll come back for you in fifteen for the board review."

"Sure, we'll be here," Katniss assured him before he left quickly, typing on his phone. She turned to Peeta. "What do you think?"

Her boyfriend smiled at her. "Can I say that you look incredibly sexy standing in this office?"

Katniss walked over to him, hands on hips, resting on the fabric of her emerald sheath dress.

"Really?" She could see the heat in his eyes as he watched her approach him.

"Something about you—in that dress with those heels…" Peeta said in a constrained voice. He looked over at the panoramic window. He shook his head and then gave her a shaky smile. "Never mind."

Katniss took his hand. "What?" He refused to speak so she pulled along with her, up the steps, and to the wide window. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Peeta took a shallow breath, burying his face into her shoulder. "Are you going to tell me?"

"You and me—pressed against this window," he told her after a moment.

"Who's pressed against the window?" Katniss asked him, her hand reaching to run down his firm thigh.

"You." Peeta tightened his hold on her. "Skirt hiked up…heels on."

Katniss turned to him, her own core now burning at his words. Together, they went to her desk and she pulled out the chair for him. "Have a seat." Peeta sat in her chair as she sat on top of her desk facing him. "While I'm pretty sure that someone would see us here, there is a window similar to this—in my bedroom."

"I never noticed that the last time that we visited," he said in a soft voice. She slipped a heel off and ran her foot up the front of his pants where she could feel his hard length.

"Then, I will have this meeting," Katniss told him. "And, after we will go to the penthouse—and I will show you that window."

Prim would not be home till later that evening. The team was surprising her with a skating session at Rockefeller Center.

So, there was time.

Hopping off the desk, Katniss placed her hand on the arm rests of Peeta's chair, leaning forward to let him have a peek of the lacy bra through the opening of her dress.

"You can fuck me any which way you want—against that window," she promised. "As soon as this meeting is over."

She leaned over and kissed him softly, biting his lower lip, as she pulled away.

Peeta opened his eyes and grinned, his hand reaching to caress her cheek.

"God, I love New York," he said and she socked him on the arm. "And, you!"

Laughing, Katniss sat on his lap. "I love you and New York, too."

* * *

><p>"Thank you for coming," Katniss said as she shook hands with the last of Cor's executives—a new guy named Seneca Crane. "It was a pleasure meeting you."<p>

"And you, Miss Everdeen," he replied, his eyes roaming over her. "How long are you in town for?"

"Katniss will be in town for a week or so for an engagement party," Cor said as he joined them. "She and her fiancé are playing Maid of Honor and Best Man to the couple."

"Your fiancé?" Seneca repeated, suddenly disheartened. "In business, like yourself?"

"A small-town boy," she informed him. "We were friends before."

"Congratulations," the man said before quickly leaving the meeting room.

"Sorry about that," Cor said as they walked out of the room. "You looked trapped—and I found the fiancé defense would be the best one."

"I never know what to do in those situations," Katniss replied. "Men finding me very irresistible after I've ripped them apart for such poor numbers."

"Power can be very enrapturing," Cor responded as they walked down the hall back to her office where Peeta was waiting. The man suddenly turned to her. "The message that I received before the meeting—it was Cato."

She stopped, suddenly cold. "What did he want?"

"He is not happy with my need to be in your life," he told her sadly. "Cato feels as if I've betrayed him—that you're a bigger priority than he is. We've had this argument before."

"I'm sorry," Katniss replied and hooked her arm with his. "This shouldn't be your issue." She scowled. "Cato can be such a boy sometimes."

"I know, but he is my son—and he is that way because of me," Cor said regrettably.

"He is not that way because of you," she told him firmly. "I do understand if you need to lay a little low for a while and not be seen with me. However, I'd like you to come to dinner at the penthouse while Peeta, Prim and I are still here."

"I would love that." Cor gave her a smile. "You're a good girl—you've always been one."

They opened the door to her office and found Peeta chatting with Beetee at her desk. The two men looked up at their entrance and smiled.

"Katniss!" Beetee greeted her happily. "You look wonderful!" He went to her and gave her a hearty hug. "I was just speaking with Peeta here about some of the charities that we are considering for the foundation. You didn't tell me that your young man was such a humanitarian."

"It's nothing," Peeta spoke suddenly. "I was an intern for one of these charities and I know a few of the executives that Beetee mentioned."

"That can be very valuable when we are reviewing each one," Beetee informed her and Cor. "Maybe Peeta should consider sitting in on a review counsel with Katniss and I."

She smiled and nodded before Beetee went back to Peeta to ask his opinion about another charity.

"It looks like Peeta might've found his place in the company," Cor remarked. "A lot like you did."

* * *

><p>"I know that you weren't for Prim doing any sort of modeling," Cinna told her and Peeta, the next day.<p>

They were visiting her flagship store along with Prim, who was downstairs in the main area. She and Peeta were sitting in Cinna's office along with Portia, who was flipping through her tablet. Her friend and co-designer sat at the desk looking anxiously at the couple.

"It's not like I'm unwilling to look into it," Peeta told the man. "But, she needs to finish school and get into a good college. Then, she is free to choose what she wants—I won't stop her if she decides to pursue a modeling career. I just want her to have options."

"I totally understand that," Cinna responded. Portia nodded at him and he went to his own computer. "But, look at this."

He turned his computer screen toward them to show them one of the pictures that Katniss had taken of Prim before the winter formal. Due to the quick shutter time, she had taken several photos of the young girl. Cinna and Portia had taken one of the photos and doctored the background to look like she was standing on a high-rise with the Manhattan skyline behind her.

In the photo, Prim was looking away—her elegant profile displayed; but, her body was turned to the front showing the pretty and whimsical look of her dress. Katniss understood the concept perfectly—fantasy in the reality of city life.

"She looks beautiful," Katniss told them and then looked to Peeta who was still staring at the photo. "Honey?"

"Oh God…she looks like Mom," he breathed out, still a little shocked from seeing his sister in that capacity. Peeta looked to Cinna, his eyes serious. "So, what do you want to do with this?"

"We were thinking of launching an advertising campaign featuring Prim as our brand ambassador," Portia explained for Cinna. "This particular photo would be for our current winter line. Then, after the spring show in February, we'll have her do another shoot—and we could do it in Panem, if needed, with her in our spring line."

"We're going to call the photo sets, '_Whimsy in the City'_—a homage to all the beautiful dreamers," Cinna told them. "We advertise in all the big cities: Manhattan, San Francisco, Chicago, Los Angeles—I mean, the possibilities! If it goes well then the advertisements go global—" The man excitedly looked at the couple. "We can have a major ad in Paris—and a billboard in Piccadilly Circus!"

"Wow," Katniss said in surprise. "You've really thought about all this." She took Peeta's hand. "But, this is all up to you. Not us."

"Call Prim here," Peeta suddenly told them. "I need to talk to her."

Portia jumped up from her seat. "I'll get her." She put her tablet on her seat and rushed down the hallway.

Peeta looked to her and Cinna. "And, Prim's compensation?"

"She would be contracted, of course," Cinna explained. "We'll start small—25,000—for the year."

"That's small?" Peeta asked in shock.

"A big contact can go up to 500,000 and up," Katniss told him. "We're testing the waters—and we haven't done any major advertising, so we're budgeted for a big advertisement push."

"You wanted to see me?" Prim said breathlessly. Portia followed in behind.

"Your brother wanted to talk to you," Katniss told her and stood up. She looked to Cinna. "Let's give them some privacy."

"Katniss," Peeta called out to her. He met her eyes seriously. "You should stay—you're part of our family, too."

Slowly, Katniss sat back down as Cinna and Portia quickly left the room, closing the door behind them.

"What's going on?" Prim asked as Katniss stood up and went to sit in Cinna's chair.

"Have a seat, love," she told the young girl. Katniss looked over at her boyfriend. "Why don't you start? If Prim has questions that you can't answer, I will."

Peeta nodded before looking to his sister. "Prim, do you like the thought of modeling?"

"I never thought I would," Prim admitted. "But, being here and learning about the industry is exciting to me. Also, the ideas that come out of Katniss and Cinna's heads—I mean, seeing the design go from paper to an actual model—it's awesome. If I get to be a part of that, I would be proud."

"Cinna wants to feature your photo in a major advertising campaign," Peeta explained. "You would take photos every season and they would be featured in most of the major cities." Katniss watched Prim take in her brother's words. "The reason I'm even considering this is because it would pay for your college education—you would have options."

"Prim, do you have any questions?" she asked the girl carefully.

Prim looked to her. "Can I see the advertisement?"

Katniss nodded and turned on the screen to show Prim the image that Cinna had pulled up. She stared for a moment at her image before sitting back against her chair.

"It would be better if the background was actually night instead of sunset—and if the skyline was more of a hand drawing of the city—it would give it a little more of that whimsy that Cinna is trying to capture."

"I'll note that," Katniss said. "How did you know the theme?"

"That's the theme?" Prim looked between them and Katniss nodded. "It's just what I saw."

Prim really did have the eye.

"So, what do you think?" Peeta asked his sister.

"I'd like to have the chance—and there would be less of a financial burden on our backs," Prim told them finally, her eyes bright. She looked at her brother. "I think I could do this."

After a moment, Peeta nodded. "Okay, I'll allow it," he told them. "But, you have to keep your grades up—and you cannot ditch school anymore—like never ever."

"I haven't ditched school since Delly," Prim told him. She jumped up and hugged him. "Thank you! I love you!" Then, she went to Katniss and kissed her cheek. "I'm so excited!"

Prim rushed to the door and tore it open. The couple heard her running and the sound was quickly followed by the excited screams of Cinna, Portia, and Prim.

"You've made her really happy," Katniss said to her boyfriend. Standing up, she rounded the table and went to sit on his lap.

"You've made us very happy," Peeta replied before pulling her in for a kiss.

* * *

><p>"Do you think that there are enough heaters?" Effie asked Katniss anxiously.<p>

The bride-to-be looked beautiful in her white Grecian maxi dress, several slinky folds draped elegantly around her slim body. The only problem was the tense look on her face.

"Effie, the party is going perfect," Katniss assured her. "Look around. Everyone is having a great time."

"But, we're missing two heaters—and the band is too quiet—and the food looks funny," the bride told her.

"You're missing your engagement party, Effie!" Katniss suddenly burst out. She put an arm around the woman and pointed her champagne glass at Haymitch, who was talking to Peeta in his black tuxedo. "You have a man who loves and adores you. Don't waste your time over these little things—and enjoy this time. You never thought that you would have this moment."

Effie suddenly hugged her. "Thank you, sweetie."

She chuckled at the suddenly emotional woman. "Now, go and spend some time with Haymitch!"

Katniss watched Effie rush over to her fiancé and the man quickly planted a kiss on her lips.

"Things you never want to see your principal doing." Katniss turned to see Prim grinning at her.

She was wearing the same dress that she had worn to her winter formal and the one that would be featured in the first ad for '_Whimsy in the City'_. Prim had already been photographed several times throughout the night by many of the society photographers at the event.

"This must be an eye opener for you," she said to Prim. "Grown-ups have lives outside of work, too." Putting an arm around Prim, they walked around the perimeter of the elegant ballroom of The Plaza. "Are you having fun?"

"I'm in this fantastic dress at this gorgeous hotel," Prim started. "I can't drink and there's no one here that's my age." She gave Katniss a grim smile. "It's totally fabulous."

"We can go after Peeta and I make our speeches," Katniss assured her. "I really want to get into a pair of sweats and out of this dress."

"I love it," Prim told her as she looked at Katniss' one-shouldered silver dress, with an array of metallic panels on its bodice. "Very futuristic."

"Not to mention, the woman in it is very beautiful." They turned to find Peeta beaming at them. "How are my favorite girls doing?"

"Bored," they chorused together.

"Good. I'm glad that I'm not the only one," Peeta said in relief. "I need out of this penguin suit and we need to make a trip to Gray's Papaya. The food looks funny."

The band cued up and Katniss looked to her boyfriend. "That's us." She downed her glass and Peeta did the same.

"Here." Prim handed them another set of champagne glasses—now filled. "Break a leg."

"Good evening, everyone," Johanna said into the mic. She was playing Master of Ceremony—and was playing the part very well in her form-fitting dress. The woman winked at the crowd. "Like my dress?" There were several wolf-whistles and claps as she posed provocatively. "Anyway, I would like to call the Best Man, Peeta Mellark and the Maid of Honor, Katniss Everdeen up to the stage to make their toasts!"

Everyone clapped as Katniss walked arm in arm with Peeta. There were several photographers clambering to take their picture as it was their official debut as a couple. They had held off as long as they could but Cinna, with Effie and Haymitch's permission, agreed that they tell the press their relationship status at the party.

Peeta went first and gave the crowd a charming smile.

"Good evening, everyone," he began. "My name is Peeta Mellark and I am Haymitch's Best Man. Haymitch has known me practically since the day that I was born. You see—Haymitch was a great friend to my parents. When they passed on, he did everything in his power to make sure that both my life and my younger sister Prim's life didn't change despite what happened." Peeta looked over at Haymitch and Effie, who stood in the front of the stage. "And, for that I can't thank him enough. Also, Effie, thank you for being the spark in his life—because he sure as hell needed one." He raised his glass. "To the happy couple!"

Everyone applauded and Peeta turned to her to give her an encouraging grin.

Going to the mic, Katniss gave everyone a nervous smile.

"Hello, everyone," she said in a shaky voice. "As some of you know, I'm an awful public speaker—so, I'm sorry." The crowd chuckled at her words. "My name is Katniss Everdeen and I am the Maid of Honor." She looked down at the couple and grinned. "My first friend here in Manhattan was Effie. I was very daisy fresh and I think she could tell. However, Effie saw the potential in me—because that's the kind of person that Effie is; she sees good in all people. That's a hard thing to say in such a cynical town as Manhattan." The crowd laughed. "So you know that Effie is one-of-a-kind." Her eyes met Haymitch's and she smirked. "And, Haymitch was smart enough to see all of this—you, lucky son of a bitch." She raised her glass amidst the laughter. "To Haymitch and Effie!"

There was a riotous applause and she went to Peeta, who wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You did great," he assured her.

"So did you," Katniss told him. "You're quite the public speaker."

Peeta winked at her as they began to walk off the stage.

"I HAVE ONE MORE TOAST!" A voice called out in the crowd.

Katniss froze—she would know that voice anywhere.

She could feel the blood drain from her face as the crowd parted and Cato, with his roughish grin and designer tuxedo, strolled forward.

He met her eyes and winked. "Hello, Katniss."

* * *

><p>Yeah, I'm just going to leave it here…<p>

First off, Happy Thanksgiving! I hope that y'all have an awesome one. I know I'm going into a turkey/lumpia coma.

Second, I wanted to say that I am thankful for each and every one of my readers—you have been so wonderful and supportive to me. I love you guys!

And, if you feel the need to yell at me for this chapter—feel free, because it's Thanksgiving break and I have no life.

Pictures for all dresses can be posted on Tumblr per request so message me!

Hellos, comments and review are welcome on FF, AO3 and Tumblr.

Next: Chapter Sixteen, Peeta—Cato's back—enough said.

Till then, JLaLa


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Peeta

Wow, the response to last chapter was overwhelming! Thank you so much!

The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me.

Tides

_**Chapter Sixteen: Peeta**_

Peeta felt Katniss' entire body freeze as Cato joined them at the bottom of the stage.

He had seen Cato before—in newspapers and magazines, where he had been featured peddling his fake tragedy as Katniss' spurned husband. Up close, the handsome smile and magnetizing cornflower blues were real. However hidden underneath, Peeta could see the angry strain on the man's lips and the coldness in his eyes.

"Aren't you going to kiss me hello, Katniss?" Cato asked in a teasing voice.

Peeta's girlfriend didn't move. Instead, she remained still as she glowered at her ex-husband.

Behind them, Peeta heard Johanna's enraged voice calling for security.

"No?" Cato approached her and, leaning down, the man went to press a kiss to her lips. Katniss turned quickly and he missed, instead getting her burning cheek. "Always the cold fish, Katniss."

She suddenly whipped around to look at him, her grey eyes icy hot with fury. "Why are you here?"

"To congratulate the happy couple," Cato told her with ease. He looked over at Effie and Haymitch, who had joined them hurriedly, away from the party. "Don't worry, Eff—my little present more than compensated for my party crashing."

"We don't want your present," Effie told him in a haughty voice. Behind her, Haymitch placed a hand on his fiancée's shoulder. "We do not want you here."

"Alright, alright…" Cato said, holding his hands up in a mocking surrender. "I just came to wish you well and say hello to my ex." He suddenly looked to Peeta and smirked. "I also wanted to introduce myself to the new Mr. Everdeen." Cato held his hand out to him. "Shake my hand, Peeta."

"Get out," Peeta fumed, his eyes never leaving Cato's. He began to feel the anger humming through his body, rushing through and heating his bloodstream. "You're not welcome here."

Cato laughed. "I will always be welcome here," he told him. "Remember that—I have money and power." He walked passed Katniss and moved in on Peeta. "And, I had_ her_ once, too." His eyes flitted to Katniss. "Did you ever look at the small of her back? At that scar?"

Peeta knew of the blemish that Cato was talking about. He had seen it many nights when Katniss had fallen asleep naked after a bout of lovemaking. Often, Peeta would trace his finger over the small crescent shaped scar, intent on memorizing every part of her, before succumbing to his own exhaustion.

The man put his mouth next to Peeta's ear.

"We got a little too rough once," Cato told him. "And, I accidentally put a little dent in my beauty—it happens in the Game of Love. But, it must bug you that the parts that you've touched have been touched—by me. And those lips that you're kissing—I've kissed them, too. And, that part that you fuck, I've fucked it too—"

And, Peeta saw red.

When he blinked, Haymitch was holding him, twisting his arm back to keep him in place. Cato stood a little further, his eyes amused as he watched Peeta writhing in anger.

"Calm down, son," the older man said into his ear. "Security is coming."

"Cato!" Katniss suddenly called. "You want it out?" She marched toward her ex-husband. "Let's have it out."

"I would love to," Cato responded, his lips twisting in an angry smile. "We need to have a discussion—about my father."

"I know that you don't want me to see him," Katniss responded." Because youare a child—a petty little child who is jealous because his father would rather deal with _anything_ else that isn't a sad attempt to get attention—"

"You bitch—" Cato lunged at her but not before Johanna jumped in front of the two.

"Touch her and you will never see the light of day in whatever jail I send you to," Johanna said firmly. "Now, you can get out or you can be led out—in handcuffs. Make your choice."

Cato moved away but not before he looked to Katniss. "This isn't over. We are going to have it out."

Katniss stood firm, her eyes burning. "Oh, I'm looking forward to it," she sneered. "Be careful, Cato. I'm not the girl you married—not by a long shot."

* * *

><p>The trip home had been silent. Katniss had suddenly shut off, her eyes blankly staring out the window as she gripped his hand. Prim sat across from them in their limousine and Peeta's sister glanced worriedly at her surrogate sister before meeting his eyes.<p>

The party had ended awkwardly and with a lot of camera flashes in their direction. There was no doubt that this confrontation would be in many gossip rags the very next day.

Johanna was in for a long night. She would be sending out notices to all newspapers and magazines stating that any picture reproduction of said event were forbidden for purchase or distribution. Any publication with the photos would be slammed with a lawsuit.

Effie and Haymitch were upset for them, less concerned with the ruined party and more concerned for Katniss, who had basically went into an unresponsive state. Prim had sat with Katniss in a backroom until everything had been settled.

As they rode up the elevator to her penthouse, Katniss' phone began to ring. She handed him the phone, her eyes suddenly breaking in emotion.

"It's Cor," she told him in a choked voice. "I can't talk to him right now."

Peeta nodded and as the door opened to the penthouse, he picked up. "Hi Cor. It's Peeta."

"Hello, Peeta. I suppose that Katniss isn't in the right state to speak," the older man began. Peeta could hear the anguish in his voice. "I just spoke to Cato—and we had words. Tell Katniss that when she's ready to speak, I will be here."

"Will do, sir," he replied. "We'll speak to you soon."

"Of course," Cor said anxiously. "Take care of her."

Peeta hung up after saying goodbye and walked through the front door. He found Prim sitting on the couch; her shoes tossed to the floor as she leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. Locking the door, Peeta joined her on the couch.

"She went to her room," Prim reported. "Just kissed the top of my head and told me to rest before walking off." Her eyes met his worriedly. "That man… I don't understand how they could've been married to each other. He's like poison! I mean I could see Katniss falling apart in front of us."

"People change. In turn, so do their relationships," Peeta told her. "I know that Katniss was very young when they were together. In fact, she wanted to be like him."

"Like him? He's a dick!" His sister burst in shock.

"I would usually be upset about the cursing—but, Cato _is_ a dick," he told her in agreement. "One day, you'll understand what love can do to a person."

Prim shook her head. "Love is weird."

He stood up and kissed the top of her head. "Go to bed. I'm going to check on Katniss."

"Bed her well," Prim replied with a salute.

He turned at her words. "Primrose!"

"I'm thirteen," she said as she stood up, her eyes rolling in exasperation. "I know that you're not exactly brushing each other's hair in bed."

* * *

><p>Peeta found her staring out her window; the same floor to wall window that he had taken her against just a day ago. She had followed up on her promise and he could visualize the memory of her; skirt hiked up to her hips, heels on, with her heavy-lidded eyes watching his own.<p>

Then, that horrible prickling feeling of jealousy hit and Peeta couldn't help but wonder if she had ever been with_him_ against that same window. Katniss looked over at Peeta, her arms crossed, before turning back to stare out.

"We never did anything like that," she said stiffly.

He approached her. "Did what?"

Katniss turned to Peeta, tears in her eyes. "What I did with you here," Her eyes went to the window. "I wasn't that way with him. That's why Cato called me a 'cold fish'." She blinked and a set of tears fell from her suddenly broken eyes. "And, before you ask. The bed we sleep in—I've never slept with him in that bed. Johanna, Cinna and Effie had it replaced before I came home from the hospital—after Helena."

She broke in front of him.

Immediately, Peeta pulled her into his embrace, promising himself that he would do anything in his power to protect her from Cato. Katniss acted so strong that it wasn't easy to forget that she was just as fragile as others, even more so at times.

But, Peeta loved that about her; that there were so many layers to her beautiful character and each layer that Katniss let him see—he had fallen in love with.

"Shh…you're alright," he whispered into her hair. "I'll keep him away…I'll protect you—always."

Katniss looked up at him, her face drenched in tears and her hair matted to her forehead.

"The thing is that I don't think you can. It was inevitable that this happened," Katniss sobbed. "I just don't want them to take you away from me."

"Who?" he asked. "Who would take me away?"

"Them…Cato…the media…this life…" she told him in a tired whisper. "I want to keep our life—the life I have with you and Prim in Panem. The one where we can sit out on our porch." Her voice broke. "When Cato appeared, I saw it all falling apart."

"Katniss," he called to her softly. "The things we want the most—sometimes, we have to fight for them."

She pulled away slowly and met his eyes. "Are you going to fight with me?"

"I will fight with you and for you," he told her. Katniss bit her lip to stop the tears. "Come here." Peeta embraced her. "It will be okay, even if it isn't right away. One day, we will be okay."

"I don't know if I say this enough," She pressed her face against his chest. "But, I love you."

"I love you, too." Peeta kissed her forehead and he sighed. "You know, I would've hit him—if Haymitch didn't stop me."

Katniss let a smile crawl onto her face. "I have to admit, that would've been great."

They laughed together for a moment. Peeta watched her slowly come back to life in his arms. He realized that yes, their life together would be difficult, but Katniss was worth every moment of difficulty if he got these few seconds of happiness with her.

She was it for him.

"You look like you could use some sleep," Peeta finally said. "Turn around." Katniss followed and his hands went to the back of her gown. Slowly, he pulled the zipper down exposing her bare back, inch by inch, until he reached the end of the track and the dress fell to the ground in an elegant heap.

His eyes went to the small crescent scar at the small of her back and slowly he went to his knees to kiss the scar that Cato had created.

Because, Peeta loved every part of her, even the scarred parts.

Katniss turned as he rose to his feet, her eyes gazing into his. Slowly, she cupped his face in her hands and his eyes closed as their lips met. Peeta could taste the tears against her lips but he could taste the sweetness of her, too.

Peeta scooped her up, their lips still melded into their kiss and he walked back to their bed to lay her down. He pushed his shoes off and turned to go grab something for her to wear other than her underthings.

"Wait—" Katniss sat up, her eyes suddenly alarmed. "Where are you going?"

"To get you something to wear," he assured her with a soft smile. "I'm not leaving."

"Let me help you," she told him.

Going to her knees on the bed, Katniss began to unbutton his white dress shirt. He watched her, intent on the task beforehand, and imagined a future of coming home to her—of them undressing one another just so he could see her bite her lip like she was doing now. Her hands went to his bare shoulders to push the shirt off.

Then, her hands were at his belt and Katniss unbuckled him easily before undoing the waistband of his pants. She met his eyes as she lowered the zipper and moved the pants off his hips so he could step out of them.

Her hands went to his face once more as she tenderly gazed at him.

And he knew there would be no sleep tonight.

* * *

><p>"I understand if you don't want me to be your Maid of Honor," Katniss said to Effie, two days later.<p>

"What are you talking about?" Effie asked her in confusion. Beside her, Haymitch placed his hand over his fiancée's in concern. "You don't want to be my Maid of Honor?"

From where he sat next to Katniss, Peeta could see that Effie was crestfallen.

"Of course I do," Katniss replied. "But, have you seen the papers? You were so excited to have your party in the society section. Now there is nothing but the interviews about our confrontation with Cato."

"That doesn't matter to us," Haymitch interrupted. "You didn't ask to be harassed by that fucking turd."

"Haymitch, we're in The Plaza…" Effie warned him as she stirred her tea. "Manners, please."

"Plaza or not—these two are like family," Haymitch argued with her. "And, I will be pissed if I want to."

His fiancée sighed. "I can't deny that Cato was being an ass—actually, a giant ass-hat." Her hand reached over to Katniss' and she gave it a squeeze. "And, we're all a team—aren't we? So I'm not letting you go—you were actually my first friend in Manhattan, too. My heart would break if you weren't my Maid of Honor."

"And, the party was nothing," Effie continued. "The wedding in Panem and everything that comes after it—_that's _important." She breathed out shakily and tears sprung to her eyes. "I'm sorry!"

Peeta grabbed the handkerchief from his jacket pocket to give to her. She smiled gratefully before dotting the sides of her eyes.

"If it means so much to you, I won't step down," Katniss told her. "Just don't cry, Effie! I've done enough of that yesterday."

"No…no, I'm fine," Effie told them and she looked over at her fiancé to give him an assuring smile. "I've been so out of sorts lately with the wedding." She took a sip of her tea and took a calming exhale. "And, I'm pregnant."

For a moment, Peeta couldn't process her words and all of sudden, he watched Katniss jump from her seat in a joyful cry.

"You okay there, son?" He looked over at Haymitch, who was holding in his grin.

"Did I just hear that right?" Peeta asked.

"Just so you know, I'm not marrying her because I knocked her up," Haymitch said to the younger man. "We found out two weeks ago and she's already at the beginning of her third month."

"Holy shit!" Standing up, Peeta went to Effie and kissed her cheek. "Sorry for cursing, soon-to-be-mother."

"I'll make the exception," Effie replied with a beaming smile. "I just about said the same thing when the test came out positive."

He went to Haymitch who was being hugged by Katniss. The two pulled apart and Peeta immediately embraced the man.

"I'm real happy for you," Peeta told him. "Mom and Dad would've been, too."

"Knowing them, they're probably the ones that broke the condom," Haymitch replied with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"I want us to go over this statement together," Johanna began as she handed Peeta and Katniss a copy of the document. "This will be sent out to the papers today via an official statement from my firm." Their friend looked between them. "Also, I was wondering if you were averse to doing a media recording here in your penthouse. We can post it onto YouTube or another communication circuit."<p>

"Why?" Katniss asked, her eyes suddenly worried. "I mean you know how I am, Johanna—"

"I can do it," Peeta found himself saying and he took Katniss' hand. "If you want."

Katniss looked to him gratefully. "Thank you."

"What we're striving to do is to show that despite the situation that happened, your relationship is going strong," Johanna informed them. "Cato has been spouting a lot of so-called concern about your safety, Katniss." She looked at Peeta. "And, he's portraying you as having some sort of negative control over his life."

"This is ridiculous," he responded in frustration. "You heard what he said to her—"

"_We _heard him," Johanna emphasized. "But, we were also very good at keeping people from hearing the words that were being spoken and keeping the pictures out of the papers. Clove is very good at creating a story where Cato looks plausible—and I hate to say, but sometimes he can sell it."

"So, you're saying that we use Peeta in that same way?" Katniss asked her and Johanna nodded. His girlfriend turned to him, concern laced in her eyes. "What do you think?"

"If it helps calm everything down, then I'll do it," he responded.

Peeta had no problem with speaking to the public and cared little of how he was perceived. His parents had taught him to have confidence and he had carried this belief in himself for as long as he could remember.

It was how he got the nerve to admit his feelings to Katniss as a kid, knowing full well that nothing would come of it.

His concern was making sure that both Katniss and Prim's lives were not disrupted.

Cato had decided to mess with what he loved—and Peeta would not have it.

"May I borrow a pen?" Peeta asked and Johanna pulled one out from her suitcase. He looked over the statement.

A lot of it was a fair statement of the events that had taken place the night that Cato had come to the engagement party. There were also a few lines about asking the media to respect the situation. He wrote in his corrections then marked where he could emphasize on some points as well as removing anything unnecessary.

He handed his copy back to Johanna. "What do you think?"

Johanna read over it quickly. "Better—much more to the point. Do you think that you can say this on camera?"

He nodded and then looked at Katniss. "Will you stay with me?"

"Of course—always," she replied in a soft voice, her eyes lit.

Peeta kissed her firmly before looking back to Johanna. "Let's get ready."

* * *

><p>"Hello, my name is Peeta Mellark and I am making the following statement in response to several media reports written about myself and Katniss Everdeen," he began, his back straight and shoulders firm as he sat with Katniss on her couch.<p>

Johanna wanted the statement to be personal and for the media to see how well suited they were. He had been dressed in a charcoal crew sweater and jeans and his hair had been brushed back, but not styled. Peeta looked to Katniss, who had been dressed by Cinna in a soft green cowl neck sweater along with a pair of leggings. They had pinned her hair back to display her wide, grey eyes and simply made-up face.

Katniss gave him an assuring nod before he continued.

"The reports refer to what was supposed to be a confidential occurrence with Cato Snow, Katniss' former husband during a private event." He looked into the eye of the camera that was being controlled by Portia who would also be in charge of editing. "Many of these reports have implicated myself as treating Katniss in a way that would cause her former spouse concern for her safety. This isn't the case."

Peeta stared imploringly into the camera.

"I have never treated Katniss in any matter that has caused her harm." He placed a hand over hers. "In truth, she knows very well on how to defend herself. Katniss is her own person—independent and willful. She cannot be coerced and during the incident with Mr. Snow—he had attempted to do so—to her and to myself."

"We are not people who can be strong-armed," Katniss added and he turned to look at her in surprise. In front of them, Johanna urged her friend to continue. "Peeta and I believe in respect for one another and those around us. Unfortunately, my former husband does not carry these same values. It is upsetting to know that he is slandering someone that I love and care for—" Her eyes went to his and she smiled softly at him. "—very much." She took a quiet breath. "I hope that we can all move on from this and continue our lives in privacy." Johanna nodded once more for her to finish. "Thank you for your time."

Portia stopped the camera and gave them a thumbs-up.

Immediately, Peeta turned to his girlfriend proudly. "You were perfect," he told her. "I thought that you didn't feel comfortable speaking."

"You were there for me during Caesar's interview," Katniss replied. "And, this is about the two of us. We have to stick by one another for this to work, right?"

"Exactly," he replied and kissed her gently. "I'm proud of you."

"You were the one who made me look at myself, Peeta," she told him in turn. "I would have never been brave if you had never shown me that I was all along. You're always the teacher, aren't you?"

"It all looks great." Johanna stood in front of them with a bright smile. "Portia will do edits tonight and this will go out tomorrow morning."

"We really appreciate you doing this," Katniss told her best friend. She jumped up and hugged the woman. "It really means a lot to us."

"Katniss, I'm proud of you," Johanna replied as they pulled away. "You have a voice and you should use it—especially against Cato." She grinned playfully at the couple. "Because, Peeta and I might end up going to jail if he tries to mess with you again."

Peeta watched Katniss nod, her eyes suddenly faraway.

"There's no 'if'—Cato will try to mess with me," she told them. "But, I'll be ready."

* * *

><p>"I've brought some wine," Cor said as Peeta led him into the living room. The man gave him a bright smile as he presented the bottle to him. "I co-own a winery in Tuscany and my business partner often sends me a few bottles to hand out to clients. I thought that I would send you home a little tipsy and ready for the New Year."<p>

"Thank you, sir," he replied. "We appreciate it. Katniss and Prim are just finishing up in the kitchen."

Cor looked around the living room. Katniss and Prim had done some shopping the day before and a lot of the new home decorations were placed around the large room. They had placed small Christmas trees on both sides of the mantle. Mink throws were folded neatly on the couch and on the table behind it were framed photos that Prim had chosen—one of Katniss' parents, one of the design team as well as a picture of Johanna and Katniss.

There was also one more photo and Cor went to pick it up—it was a photo of Katniss, Prim and himself taken during Haymitch and Effie's engagement party.

"You all look very lovely together," Cor remarked sadly, almost to himself, as he put the photo back down. "And, Katniss looks happy—leave it to my son to ruin it." He quickly snapped out of his blue reverie and gave Peeta a smile. "By the way, Beetee was very impressed with you. He says that you have a good eye and you both seem to be on the same wavelength when it comes to comprehending charities and non-profits."

"I've learned, especially with teaching, that it's important to be able to read people, even if it is just through their writing," Peeta told him. "Children can be fantastical liars, you know."

"COR!" Prim was rushing over to the older man and she hugged him happily. "It's so nice to see you!"

Cor grinned at her. "Aren't you that model who is the new face of Everdeen Design?"

"Yes—but I'm just Prim to you," she told him. "Katniss and I have just finished cooking—well, more like heating up." The two walked to the dining table as Peeta followed behind. "She's not a cook—and has a hard time admitting it."

"I do not!" Katniss called out as she walked out of the kitchen carrying the roast that both she and Prim had been heating for the last hour. Peeta rushed over to take the tray from her and she gave him a grateful smile. "I can admit my faults just fine." Going to Cor, she gave him a hug. "I'm glad that we were able to see one another before we left." Katniss gestured at the table. "Have a seat, Cor."

Peeta placed the roast in the center of the table before going to help Katniss to her seat. Prim had appeared, back from the kitchen, carrying two bowls—one with red potatoes and the other with string beans.

"You did a wonderful job with the heating," Cor joked as he placed his napkin onto his lap. He looked around the table. "I appreciate that you allowed me into your home. I know that it hasn't been an easy week for you."

"It hasn't," Katniss admitted. She looked at him then at Prim before smiling at Cor. "But, we'll be okay."

* * *

><p>"My driver should be down in the front," Cor assured the couple as they stood next to the door. "Don't worry about me."<p>

"We're walking you down," Peeta told the man. Katniss was already grabbing their coats and she handed him his olive peacoat to throw on. "You never know who might be down there."

There was a knock on the door and Cor turned to them with an amused smile. "You see? That is the driver—he's probably wondering what is taking me so long."

Katniss went to the door. "Just tell him that the two lunatics that you were having dinner with insisted that you drink a glass of wine with them." She quickly opened the door and the smile that had been on her face dropped immediately. "How did you get up here?"

"That's not very nice."

Peeta stiffened hearing the sneering voice at their doorway.

Joining Katniss, he found Cato standing in the hallway. Their eyes met and the man smirked at him.

"You again." Approaching Peeta, Cato stumbled a little before getting in his face. "You thought you were pretty clever releasing that joint statement. Like you're her goddamn husband or something—but you're not. If it were up to me, this fucking bitch would never be able to marry again." Cato sneered at his ex-wife. "You ruined my life, you little cunt."

"You're drunk, Cato," Katniss said steadily. "And, Peeta's sister is asleep—I won't allow you to bother her. Go home."

"But, this is my home," he told her, his eyes drunk but furious. "I bought you this place—so we could have all of our children. You couldn't deliver though, could you?"

Katniss shook her head. "You never wanted children, Cato," she argued. "You only said that to get me to forgive you. You said a lot of things to convince me that what we had was something special—but in the end I wasn't anything to you."

"You were a goddamn tease," Cato responded. "You ignored me—and that only made me want you more! You and your game playing, Katniss!"

"I'm not playing anymore, Cato," she continued calmly.

Peeta was amazed at the way she handled her ex-husband—like she had done this so many times before. He wondered how many times Cato had come home inebriated and spouting hateful things at his then-wife.

The thought filled him with rage but he knew Katniss could handle this.

This was her fight.

"You're always playing the game," he countered. "Always balancing and making sure everything was in your favor. You made everyone love you and you made me worthless." Cato looked to Peeta. "She'll do it to you, too; make you feel like you're the answer to her prayers and when she's done, she'll turn into a frigid little bitch and you'll go to anyone for something warm on top of you."

"You're wrong," Peeta replied. "I knew her long before you did and she did nothing but make my life better since the moment I met her."

Cato shook his head in denial and Peeta could see the man in front of him faltering. "Did she tell you about our baby? How she was too busy to even sit down to become a proper wife that she went and lost our daughter?"'

"I lost our daughter because I was stressed out from finding you in bed with_ two _women—" Katniss was turning scarlet with rage and Peeta could see her struggling to hold it all in. "—in the bed that we created her in! YOU DID IT! YOU'RE THE REASON!" She sucked in an angry breath. "AND YOU WEREN'T THERE WHEN I PUSHED OUR DEAD DAUGHTER OUT! SO FUCK YOU, CATO! FUCK YOU FOR TAKING THE ONLY GOOD THING THAT WOULD'VE COME FROM OUR MARRIAGE!"

The seal was broken—Katniss had finally let out years of repressed anger at the one person who deserved it.

"Enough." Cor stepped out from behind the door.

In the ruckus, Peeta had forgotten that the man was there. Prim had also stepped out of her room and was now hiding behind a wall close to the hallway where her bedroom was, her blue eyes full of apprehension.

"You have had your word, Cato," Cor said to his son firmly. "Now it is time for you to leave."

Cato shook his head in disbelief seeing his father in front of him. "Even now, you're still taking her side. She isn't even your blood."

"Katniss never needed to be," his father responded in a hard voice. "I could see from the beginning that this girl was someone who worked hard and was intelligent. She was someone who had a good head on her shoulders and could be trusted. Finding people like that is much more valuable than hoping to depend on people who will always leave you empty."

"Unbelievable," Cato spat. "No wonder you were willing to give me half my inheritance for her."

"What is he talking about?" They all looked to Katniss, who had pulled herself together to join the father and son.

"Oh, you don't know?" Cato scoffed and looked over at his father, who remained silent, before looking to his ex-wife. "He paid a pretty penny for me to sign those divorce papers." He went to Katniss. "I was perfectly happy keeping you attached to me—keeping you from marrying again and such—but, dear old Dad couldn't stand for his precious Katniss to suffer. So, he gave me an advance—half of my inheritance for my damn signature."

"I would do it again," Cor stated. "No more, Cato. I have had enough—and I take fault for indulging you after losing your mother. But, I will not take fault for the cruel person that you have become. You've been given half of your inheritance. Use it wisely, because the next half isn't coming to you until I'm buried in the ground. All of your other luxuries—your credit cards, your bank account—belong to me. And you no longer have access."

"You don't mean that," Cato seethed. He looked over at Katniss. "You have to have everything, don't you? Even my own father, he never took my side—always yours!"

"Don't be a child," Katniss in a quiet, steely voice. "You forced his hand and you forced mine at one point—but not anymore. We deserve better than what you've given, especially your father. If you're smart, you will leave now and not upset him further—or I will have you escorted off my property."

Cato took one last look before retreating down the hallway and back to the elevator.

Peeta went to her and Katniss blinked her tears back. "Did I do good?" she asked in choked voice. Everything that Cato had thrown at her had suddenly come rising up and Peeta saw her wavering.

"You did good, baby." He pulled her into his arms. "And, I am so, so proud of you."

Katniss fell against him and over her shoulder; he could see Cor watching them.

Approaching the couple, the older man placed a hand on Katniss' shoulder and her head rose from Peeta's chest to meet the man's eyes.

"You did very well," Cor told her in a gruff voice. "And, I could not be prouder."

* * *

><p>Peeta joined Cor out on the balcony of the penthouse. Katniss had taken Prim back to her room.<p>

The teenager had been confused from everything that had happened and Katniss had promised to always treat Prim like an adult; so she felt that it was time for Prim to learn about her marriage. They had been in the room for several minutes when Cor had retreated to the balcony for a cigar.

Cor met his eyes as he took a puff. "This is going to be a trip that you won't forget," the man remarked.

Peeta couldn't help but chuckle at his words. "I have to say that it has been memorable, but not just for the drama," he replied.

Peeta thought about all of the other events besides Cato's return—Prim's new job as brand ambassador to Everdeen Design, Effie's pregnancy announcement and Katniss' own sudden declaration of her feelings on camera.

Resting his elbows against the thick stone railing, he looked out at the city. "I imagine that my life with Katniss will be full of memorable events."

"I felt the same way about Helena," Cor responded. "And, I thought we had time to create those memories—and then we didn't. The pain doesn't get better as you get older—it just becomes easier to forget because the pain has become part of you."

"Are you alright?" Peeta looked to the man. "I can't imagine how difficult it must be cutting yourself off from the only remaining link to your wife." He took a heavy exhale. "I don't know how you could do it."

"One day, when you have children with Katniss—" Peeta colored at his words and Cor laughed seeing his face. "—and knowing Katniss, she'll want a truckload—you will understand. This will be good for Cato. I've been holding on too tight—trying to keep him safe. In the end, it only made him feel invincible from his mistakes."

Cor took another puff of his cigar. "As much as you don't want to see them fall, sometimes they just have to. Remember that, Peeta—especially when you have the little one who has Katniss' big grey eyes and you just want to give her the world. Don't give her the world; give her the tools to create her own."

Peeta nodded and after a moment turned to the man. "I know this probably won't make sense right now." He took a nervous breath. "But, may I have your permission to marry Katniss?"

* * *

><p>Heavy duty chapter—and trust me, Cato isn't quite gone.<p>

I am also announcing another time jump—which is one month from this chapter and taking place around Haymitch and Effie's wedding.

Bet you didn't see the little Hayffie bundle coming, did you? If you look at the previous chapter, there are clues. Before you ask, I see Effie as being in her mid-forties with Haymitch being in his early fifties—so this could totally happen.

I listened to a lot of the Mockingjay soundtrack while writing this, especially 'Katniss' Nightmare', because I happen to think it's a very beautiful arrangement and fitting for this heinous chapter.

As always—hellos, reviews and comments are welcome on Tumblr, FF and AO3.

Next: Chapter Seventeen, Katniss—One Month Later—New Year, New Life—and the Hayffie wedding.

Until Then, JLaLa


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Katniss

Thank you for your support! You are all so wonderful! I hope you find this a much calmer chapter.

The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me.

Tides

_**Chapter Seventeen: Katniss**_

_One Month Later…_

"Stand still, doll," Katniss told Prim. The young girl stood impatiently on the round platform as Katniss rested on her knees to fix the hem of the teenager's skirt. "Trust me. You don't want this to be dragging on the floor."

"I know," Prim agreed. "I've seen enough YouTube videos of Bridesmaids fails to scare me from ever going through this again."

"Well, what about your brother and Katniss' wedding?" Cinna teased from where he sat by the sewing machine. "You're not going to stand with them?"

Katniss tried not to blush at Cinna's words. The thought had crossed her mind; it couldn't be helped—with all the wedding talk around her. They were a week from Haymitch and Effie's wedding and her team had descended onto Panem once again to assist as well as participate in the event. With that came the perpetual wedding talk in their home and also the many inquiries about her own relationship.

"I'm going to be Peeta's Best Man," Prim declared, her hands on her hips. "So, I'm going to wear a tuxedo."

"Structured menswear. That's very in," Portia remarked as she steamed Katniss' bridesmaid dress.

Katniss' maid-of-honor gown had been the most difficult dress for her and Cinna to design. Effie wanted her to stand out—yet, Katniss did not want to divert attention away from the bride.

They had gone with the latest trend—ombre. The sweetheart bodice was a dark, inky blue, which was one of the wedding colors. However, as it got down to the skirt, the color slowly morphed into a snowy white. The design stood out but, at the same time, was simple and elegant.

"Good idea, Prim," Cinna said. He looked over at Katniss and held out Effie's dress. "What do you think? Is it let out enough?"

"Honestly, I have no idea," Katniss told him.

"Yeah—and don't even think about asking the blushing bride," Johanna told them as she entered the den, now the team's fitting room. She plopped down on the couch next to Katniss and Prim. "I tried to ask on Katniss' behalf, so we could get some measurements—then she started crying."

"Wow, I guess that's what happens when you're impregnated by Haymitch," Prim joked. "You become an emotional wreck."

"I think that's all women," Katniss said. "I mean when I was—"

The memory suddenly hit her: her hands on her swollen belly as she waited alone at another doctor's appointment for Cato, who was once again missing—the feeling of fear and loneliness overwhelming her when she needed someone…_anyone_ to be there.

"You okay there?" Johanna suddenly asked.

"Uh…yeah." Katniss stood up abruptly and gave everyone a small smile. "I'm just going to grab some water." She looked to Prim and gave her a pat on the shoulder. "I figured out the hem, so you can change back."

Prim gazed at her with worry. "Katniss—"

"I'm fine," she assured her surrogate sister. "Just give your dress to Cinna and I'll work on it tonight."

Quickly, Katniss walked out to escape the suddenly dwindling air of the room.

* * *

><p>It was late into the evening as Katniss worked on Prim's hem that Peeta and Prim approached her.<p>

Her team had quietly retreated to their hotel, except for Johanna, who was staying in one of their guest rooms. Her best friend had disappeared to have dinner with the soon-to-be-wed couple and to give Katniss her space.

Johanna understood her friend's need to be alone—she had been there for a lot of Katniss' prenatal appointments and shared in her joy when they would see that little heartbeat on screen. Katniss' best friend had been looking forward to becoming an Aunt though she was admittedly inept when it came to children.

They both were—and it was a heavy blow when Johanna had arrived at the hospital to find Katniss cradling her stillborn daughter with her tear-stained face and catatonic stare.

The knock on the door came softly.

"Come in," Katniss replied before going back to her stitching. The door opened and she looked up to see Peeta along with Prim, who was carrying a tray of food. "Did I miss dinner?"

"No. We thought that we would eat up here with you," Peeta told her as he went to give her a quick kiss on the lips. "How is it going?"

"I'm pretty much done," she informed them with a tired smile. Looking between the two, Katniss placed her hands on her lap. "What's going on?"

"I told Peeta—about this afternoon," Prim started nervously. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Oh sweetheart," Katniss said and gave the girl a smile. "You didn't do anything wrong. I can get like this sometimes."

Prim set the tray down on the table next to Katniss before sitting down on the couch. Peeta held out a hand to his girlfriend and together they joined Prim.

"I'm going to tell you something that I told your brother before I moved in," Katniss told her. Peeta took her hand and gave her an encouraging nod. "I am this way because the day I delivered Helena is coming up—her birthday, I guess."

"When?" Prim croaked out.

"Two days after my birthday," she replied softly. "You know, sometimes babies can be early and still survive. Cor had told the doctors to call anyone they could to give Helena the highest probability of survival—but, it didn't matter because she came out and her heart wasn't beating."

Peeta kissed Katniss' hand and she looked over to briefly touch his cheek. He had been wonderful and supportive even when she had chokingly told him that she didn't want to have a birthday celebration.

"And, it hurt because I hoped…I thought maybe we could celebrate our birthdays together," Katniss continued as she hastily wiped away her tears before meeting Prim's eyes. "So, it is hard for me to be reminded about being pregnant because I felt her. I saw her heart beating and even now it's still difficult to understand how that life could just be snuffed out in only a matter of hours."

Prim's face crumpled. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you or remind you," she told Katniss. "Sometimes, I talk and don't think."

"How could you have known?" Katniss replied and put an arm around her. "A lot of people can't recognize their own triggers."

Prim looked at the couple in confusion. "Triggers?"

"Words, things, places—pretty much anything that can bring back a negative feeling," Peeta explained. Prim still looked unsure. "Let me give you an example: when we were in Manhattan, Effie introduced me to a man named Plutarch Heavensbee, whom she used to work with. When we shook hands, I caught a whiff of his cologne—and it was the same as Dad's." He gave his sister a sad smile. "And, I was brought back to the last time that I smelled his cologne."

"Oh," Prim said to herself. "Do the feelings eventually go away?"

"Sometimes," Katniss replied carefully. "And, sometimes they might linger. The point is you didn't do anything wrong." She pulled Prim close. "In fact, living here with you and Peeta has been the happiest that I've been in a long time, despite everything that we've dealt with."

"And we've had a lot to deal with." Prim laid her head on Katniss' shoulder. "Do you want us to leave you alone on Helena's birthday?"

Katniss shook her head and looked to Peeta before placing a kiss on the top of Prim's head.

"No. I want to be with family," she told them.

* * *

><p>"You were really great with Prim," Peeta said as they lay in bed that night. "It's hard to explain all of this to her and not get a little choked up."<p>

"No, _you_ were great with her." Her head rested on his chest and she tilted her head to meet his eyes. "I wouldn't know how to explain triggers and what can happen when they occur—but you…" Katniss pushed up and brushed her lips against his. "You were perfect."

Peeta grinned as she pulled away. "I'm a teacher. A lot of my job is explaining." He sat and she followed suit, their eyes on one another. "Have I kissed you today?"

"Once," she replied. "We've been busy. I've only just kissed you a minute ago."

"Come here," Peeta beckoned.

She went to him, her arms entwining around his neck, and her leg going across his lap to straddle him. Once Katniss was comfortably on top, she leaned toward him so their lips could meet.

Peeta was ruthless in his kiss; his lips moving roughly over hers, his tongue taunting and teasing the inside of her mouth. Katniss could feel the wetness building in-between her legs and she pushed onto his member, hard underneath his pajama pants. His hands moved up her waist and onto her breasts where he cupped her, teasing her nipples into hard peaks.

"How do you do that?" she asked him. In only a matter of seconds, Peeta could turn her into a completely different kind of person—the kind that craved nothing but having him inside her; the kind that wanted nothing but to have him fuck her until she was falling apart and spent from the most intense climaxes that she had ever experienced. "Why do I want you so much?"

"Because you love me and want me just like I want you," Peeta told her as she lifted her shirt over her head. His mouth immediately went to her breasts. Her head fell back at the jolt of his tongue circling her sensitive bud and his fingers went to his mouth, wetting his thumb and index finger, before bringing them to her other nipple. "You want me inside you—fucking you until you can't move."

Peeta was always brilliant with his words.

"Yes, please!" Katniss tightened her hold on his neck, grinding against his cock as she did. He moaned into her ear at her motions. "Do it, Peeta…"

His mouth went onto her shoulder, nipping until he reached her neck where his tongue tasted her glistening neck. "Tell me what you want me to do." He bit her earlobe and she screamed against his shoulder. "And I swear I will do it."

"I want you to fuck me," she told him, her mouth going to his ear. "I want you to take me from behind—hard." She felt a pool of wetness hit her already soaked panties as she nipped at his ear. "Because it feels so fucking good to come around your cock, Peeta. And, it feels even better when I can cause you to come undone."

She was just as good when it came to her words.

Katniss had never been dominant; but she loved the glazed look in Peeta's eyes whenever she initiated their time together. She could almost see him coming apart when she told him what to do to her.

Peeta's hands were immediately pulling at her lace hip-huggers. "Take these off and I'll do it." He kissed her, pulling away with a suck of her lower lip. "I can't wait any longer…" His eyes met hers. "…I need you."

She felt the same way; she needed him—in so many ways.

Quickly, she pushed herself on her knees and yanked the lacy panties off, throwing them onto her floor as Peeta scrambled to removed his bottoms and his shirt. When their eyes met again, they roamed over each other's bodies.

Peeta was broad, but built of strong muscle. He had a hard chest and a slight pack of abs. Her eyes went to his firm thighs and to his cock, jutting out straight, long, and thick. She licked her lips at the sight of him and his eyes flashed with want.

Only Peeta could create such a hunger.

"Turn around," he commanded softly.

She complied, turning slowly, and getting onto her hands and knees. They had done this before—their first time leaving them both exhausted to a point of dehydration. Katniss could hear him approaching, his movement causing slight creaks on their mattress.

"Lovely," he remarked from behind her. Katniss felt his tip at her dripping slit. "How did say you want it?"

She turned to him, her heart beating in excitement as she gasped for breath. "Hard."

Peeta plunged into her fast and rough. Katniss arched, keening in pleasure, and her eyes rolled towards the back of her head as he hit her deep. She could feel him at her lower belly in that area between pleasure and pain. If he kept at this pace, it would be over for her quickly.

"So good…" Peeta moaned reverently.

The sound of his voice, thick and honeyed with lust, spurred her on and Katniss sank onto the mattress on her stomach. Peeta's body dropped gently with her, his chest against her back with their legs scissored between each other's. His cock was still fully inside and she could feel his groin against her buttocks.

She pushed back against him and Peeta let out a tight yelp. "OH FUCK!" They had never done it this way and she turned slightly to meet his blue eyes, manic with desire. "What the hell was that?"

"What?" Katniss repeated her motions feeling her own muscles beginning to contract at the feeling. Her clit was pressed into the mattress and when she reared back, the friction against the nub caused her insides to coil. "This?"

"You keep that up and I won't last," he told her eagerly.

The thought that control was in her favor only made her repeat her motions harder and faster this time. The desperation in his voice and the taut way that he gripped on their bed sheets only let Katniss know that they had reached a new point of sexual exploration.

Her hips began to move on their own accord, in and out of Peeta, as his moan shook in her ear. He sounded starved—even frantic.

"OHHH!" Her orgasm hit unexpectedly, her insides quivering with pleasure and the feeling hit her lower half before spreading through the rest of her body immediately.

"KATNISS…FUCK!

Peeta had joined her, hissing as he came with a sharp, tight breath and she felt him, her still-pulsating cavern suddenly sticky with his hot seed.

They fell onto their mattress, breathless, and still quaking by the intensity of their climaxes. Peeta peppered her back with kisses and she grinned against the sheets of their bed.

"I thought you were just going to kiss me," she told him with a laugh as they carefully settled upright.

"Well, we can do that for the rest of the night," Peeta told her and she turned to rest her head back onto her pillow. Their eyes met and he kissed her gently. "How do you do that?"

She grinned at him. "Do what?"

"Always manage to surprise me," he said to her, his hand going to her cheek and she turned to kiss his palm. "Every time I think I know you—you do something completely out of left field, and I just fall for you all over again."

Katniss met his eyes, suddenly exhausted. She smiled sleepily at him. "How else am I supposed to keep you?"

"What do you mean?" Peeta asked. He peered at her and her eyes shot downward. "Oh—I get it. I'm not going to go looking for it anywhere else, Katniss. Cato was wrong to say any of that to you."

"Then, why am I so locked away and scared?" Katniss responded. "I just want it to be us here—forever. I want to put us in a place where no one will ever find us."

"We can't hide from the world," Peeta said to her. "—like we're ashamed of us."

Katniss nodded in agreement. She knew his words were true. "I know."

"I wished for you when I was thirteen," he told her with a smug grin. "Why shouldn't I want to show people that wishes can actually come true?"

She laughed and then kissed him once more. "And, there you go making me fall in love with you again."

* * *

><p>"You look tired," Johanna remarked as she sat with Katniss at the table in the Mellark kitchen the following afternoon.<p>

"I'm fine," she assured her best friend.

"You know that your other wall is right next to the den?" Johanna started as she took a sip of wine from her glass. "I was in there making a phone call last night and I couldn't help but notice the noises coming from your room…" She grinned at Katniss. "What exactly are you doing to Peeta? I swear that he sounds like he's dying—but, in the best way possible."

Effie came running into the kitchen, barefoot—and in her wedding dress. She looked at them worriedly.

"Do I look like a whale?"

The woman looked nothing like a whale—Effie was actually incredibly stunning in her dress. It was capped sleeved with a mesh neckline and white flower embroidery along the bodice. She and Cinna had reworked part of Effie's skirt to gather at her ribcage to hide the small tummy that began to burgeon. The rest of the skirt fell elegantly ending with a graceful, floor-dragging train.

Katniss went to Effie. "You look incredible," she assured her with a smile. "No one is going to notice the little one in your belly."

"It doesn't matter too much if anyone does," Effie replied. "I just want to cause Haymitch to go speechless."

"He definitely will," Johanna said. "You're gorgeous—and your knockers are huge. He's going to be speechless—one way or another."

"I knew that there was something different…" Effie put a hand to her hip, her fingers tapping against the dress. "I mean, sometimes when I'm talking to him, it's almost like he's distracted."

"Are you usually topless when you're talking to him?" Johanna inquired with a grin.

"No, but I've been doing my laundry and the tops seemed tighter," Effie told them thoughtfully. "I thought that I was just doing laundry the wrong way. I'm kind of stuck with what I have, until I find an acceptable alternative."

"Uh…Effie?" Johanna went to them and placed a hand on Katniss' shoulder. "I don't know if you've realized it—but Katniss is a designer. You can use that to your advantage." Then, she looked to Katniss. "And, this could be a whole new branch that you can look into."

"Holy shit, why didn't I think of that?" Katniss burst out.

A line like this could bring her a whole new demographic of women. She and Cinna could actually create a ready-to-wear line that could be brought to a more specialized store—maternity stores.

"I don't have to be the one who has to come up with the designs," Johanna told her. "I can help you find some stores that you could pitch the idea to—when you've started a collection."

"And, you could maybe even transition it into baby wear—or even a home collection," Effie said excitedly. "I can help you with that."

"My God, the way you both think—you two could rule the world," Katniss mused with a smile.

Effie suddenly went pale and she covered her mouth.

"Hold it in," Katniss told the woman and she turned to Johanna. "Grab the train."

Together, they ran to the half-bath next to the kitchen. Grabbing a towel, Katniss threw it around Effie's shoulders to cover the bodice. She knew that the woman wouldn't forgive herself if she messed up her wedding dress because of morning sickness…actually, afternoon sickness.

"We got you," Katniss assured Effie as she wretched into the toilet. She rubbed the woman's back. "That's a good knocked-up bride…"

Johanna snorted as she held Effie's shoulder length hair in a ponytail. "I bet that you never thought that this would be one of your Maid of Honor duties."

"How is it possible to feel so bloated yet throw up everything you eat?" Effie asked miserably as she straightened up.

Katniss took the towel to wipe her friend's glistening forehead. She had remembered that feeling fondly and it filled her with joy to watch Effie in bloom. At the same time, there was the sharp pain of remembrance.

"You're sick because your body is adjusting and that's a good thing," Katniss told Effie. "It means that you're creating a home for your baby to grow healthy until he or she comes out. So think that every time you're sick, it's just you getting rid of the bad things in your body."

"What's going on here?"

The three women turned to see Peeta and Prim peering in through the open door of the bathroom.

"You know the usual countdown to the wedding stuff," Johanna said. "Dress fittings…discussions about the wedding night…keeping the bride from throwing up on her wedding dress."

Prim shook her head at the three women. "I'm never having a baby."

* * *

><p>"How do I look?" Peeta asked as he stepped into their bedroom.<p>

Katniss turned to take a look at her boyfriend and her lips widened into a grin. "You look perfect." She went to him and straightened his black bow-tie, checking under the collar to make sure that it was secure. "I bet you can't wait to get that thing off, though."

He yanked at his collar. "Yes, Effie is a bit of a sadist, isn't she?"

"Maybe, that's why Haymitch loves her," she responded and Peeta blanched.

She chuckled as she went to check her hair, which was piled in a poufy bun to the side of her head; a silver leaf fascinator clipped it in place. Taking a can of aerosol hairspray, she went to the mirror in the corner of their room and sprayed one more layer to keep it in place.

"That was more than I needed to know," Peeta told her. "The fact that they procreated is bothersome enough."

"Things happen in the heat of the moment," Katniss replied. She went to grab her dress in its garment bag by their closet. Unzipping it, she carefully took her dress and laid it out on the bed.

"In all the craziness, I didn't even realize that you were in this." Peeta went to her and wrapped his arms around her bare waist. His hands went to Katniss' rib cage on her navy bustier. "What is this?"

"Well, this is a bustier," she told him. "Keeps the girls up; I'm turning 29 and gravity is going to be taking my breasts down soon." Turning to meet his eyes, she grinned. "You have your torture devices and I have mine."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Peeta replied. "I did not see gravity taking anything down the last time we were together."

Katniss kissed him quickly. "That's really sweet—now, can you help me into my dress? Effie needs us there in thirty minutes."

Quickly, she shimmied the dress up and Peeta helped with the zipper. The hem was perfect and Katniss turned to him.

"Now, how do I look?"

His mouth fell open as he looked her over and Peeta took her hands in his. "You are beautiful."

And, the way Peeta said those words; so earnest—it caused tears to suddenly fill her eyes. She knew that even years from now he would still mean those words.

"Thank you," she told him before kissing him gently.

His eyes were still closed when she pulled away. "For what?"

"For looking at me that way."

* * *

><p>Immediately as they entered Haymitch and Effie's house, they all dispersed. Peeta went to the downstairs den where Haymitch was while Katniss and Prim went upstairs to Effie's dressing room.<p>

"This house looks completely different," Prim said as they walked up the stairs. "Effie sure does work fast."

The whole house was no longer beige, instead painted a soft grey-blue. Effie had also changed the furniture in the living room; still comfortable but a buttercream color in opposed to its original dark blue.

"She'll have to set-up house quickly with the baby coming," she replied. Katniss turned to look at Prim, in her own navy dress with its sweetheart top and lace halter overlay to cover her bit of cleavage. Peeta had drawn the line on having his sister look so exposed despite that floor-skimming skirt. "By the way, you look really pretty."

Prim turned to her, her eyes bright with excitement. "Thanks. I feel so grown-up." She patted the front part of her hair, braided into a headband as the rest of it fell down her back. "Rory is coming. Haymitch said I could invite him, seeing as Madge and Gale are coming, too."

"I think he's going to like that dress—"

One of the doors burst open and Johanna stepped out in a navy fitted dress with three-quarter sleeves.

"YOU'RE HERE!" She rushed over to the two. "She's sick again! Cinna and Portia don't know what to do and neither do I!"

They walked in and found Effie sitting at her vanity; her face the same shade as the silk white robe she was wearing. Cinna was opening one of the windows and Portia was combing out the bride's hair. Beside them was a small trash can with tissues piled on top.

"How long have you been sick?" Katniss asked as she put her purse down.

"Since this morning. It's part nerves and part fetus." Effie shook her head and dabbed her eyes. "I can't do this. It's too hard."

"Do what?" Katniss asked as she knelt in front of the bride.

"Be a wife, be a mother," Effie told her, her eyes watery. "I have lived in Manhattan my whole life. I was raised on Park Avenue; right next to Tiffany's and had my debutante ball in the Waldorf. How can I leave it?"

"You can leave it because you love Haymitch," Katniss told her gently.

Effie nodded. "That's true—but I can't have this baby," she continued. "I can't even do the laundry! I thought it was the washer, but it's really because I can't work the machine. Also, I don't like messes and babies make a mess. And, I don't know anything about raising a child!"

"You will learn," Katniss assured the woman. "Plus, Haymitch is great with children."

"He is," Prim said as she went to them. "He was always there for me and Peeta. Mom and Dad said that the first time that Haymitch met me—I peed on him and he didn't even bat an eye."

Effie let out a choked laugh. "You're right. Haymitch is very sweet with you both and he talks about you both like you were his own."

"It might take a while to adjust to being a mother; but when your baby comes—I just know that you're going to fall in love," Katniss told her and sighed. "I know I did."

Prim took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

Effie reached over and cupped her cheek. "You would've been a great mother, Katniss."

"And, one day—I will be," she replied. Katniss turned to Prim, who was staring at her curiously. "Why don't you grab Effie some saltines and ginger ale?"

Prim shook herself out of her reverie and stood up. "Sure."

"We ran out of the Saltines and we don't have any ginger ale," Effie told them.

"I can grab it," Johanna offered and she looked over at Prim. "Want to ride in a Jaguar?"

Prim nodded excitedly. "Sure!"

"I'll grab my keys downstairs and meet you out front," Johanna told her before leaving the room.

Prim turned to Katniss and suddenly hugged her. In turn, Katniss embraced the young girl tightly.

"One day, you and Peeta are going to be great parents," Prim whispered in her ear before pulling away and rushing out the door.

* * *

><p>Peeta knocked on the door just as sunset came.<p>

They had just zipped Effie up and Cinna was arranging her veil—a teardrop shaped fascinator that rested atop her head, its delicate netting grazing her eyes.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

"We just finished jumping around in our underwear, so you're safe," Johanna told him as she fixed Effie's train.

Peeta walked over to Effie, his mouth rising in an amazed grin. "Effie, you are something."

The bride leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you, my dear. You clean up nicely yourself."

Peeta blushed at her words and he winked at Katniss, who was helping Prim arrange Effie's bouquet.

"Anyway, I came here as Best Man to give you this." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a delicate silver chain bracelet. "This is from Haymitch. It was his mother's and now he says that it's yours—as the lady of the house and all."

"Oh…" Effie exhaled as she held out her hand and Peeta put the bracelet on her wrist. "It's lovely."

"My God—that's so sweet," Portia said in tears as she took pictures of Effie, her hands shaking as she held the camera.

"I swear if you make me cry—" Cinna started though his lips began to tremble. He turned away. "Damn it!"

Standing next to Prim, Katniss could hear her sniffling as she looked down at the white ranunculus bouquet.

Even Johanna was brushing tears away, albeit quickly so no would notice.

Peeta looked panicky and Katniss rushed over to him. "I think this is about all you can handle."

She took his hand and led him out into the hallway.

"So now that you've gotten a glimpse into my duties—how are you doing?"

"The groom is now nursing a small portion of rum to calm himself down," Peeta replied with a crooked grin. "We did the man thing—smoked cigars, played chess, talked about life. That followed by the panic attack about the impending baby. Don't worry—gave him a pep talk and reminded him that he's mad for Effie. Then, he started talking about her boobs and that's when I gave him the rum."

"It sounds like you pretty much had the same day as I did," Katniss remarked. "We have a half-hour left and then we will be relieved of our duties. Life will go back to normal."

Peeta reached over to place a hand behind her neck. "What is normal, anyway?" Tilting his head, he kissed her gently and she felt her breath escape her lungs.

Pulling away, Katniss chuckled. "I'll see you under the archway, weirdo."

* * *

><p>"Remember to walk in sync with the music, Prim," Effie warned as they waited in the den of the house.<p>

They would be entering the backyard of the house and through the large white tent where the wedding was taking place. Prim would be entering first as junior bridesmaid, followed by Katniss, and then finally Effie.

"What is the song?" Prim asked nervously.

"I have no idea," Effie told them. "I gave Haymitch one job and that was to pick the song we dance to and the song that I walk down the aisle to—which are apparently the same song."

"Holy fuck, Effie," Cinna said as he fixed the train of her dress. Behind him, Portia took photos of the bride's now straightened train. "What if he's into hair bands or something?"

"Then we will adjust," the bride replied firmly. "Can't do anything about it now." She met Katniss' eyes. "You ready?"

"Are you?" Katniss asked with a grin.

"I wish I could drink," Effie said. Her hand went to her abdomen before she looked to Katniss with a soft smile. "Funny how life works out."

As the music began, Katniss placed a hand on Prim's shoulder to let the young girl know to begin her trek down the aisle.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped out onto the soft white carpet to begin her own walk.

Effie's vision for the ceremony was impeccable; walls of white flowers surrounded the guests as well as behind the oak archway, thick candles on tall silver holders stood along the aisle glowing softly as she marched passed them.

Looking forward, Katniss smiled at the crowd as well as for the photographers, her bouquet hiding her shaking hands. She looked to see Prim already waiting on the bride's side of the archway and Prim gave her an excited grin.

Her eyes went to Haymitch, looking very handsome in his dark suit. Their eyes met and he nodded at her with a closed-lip smile. She could see him trying to quell his nervousness, his hands clasped behind him.

Then, Katniss' gaze went to Peeta and she found that he was also watching her, his eyes unwavering in his stare.

And, for a moment she felt like she was floating towards him.

That she was the bride—_his_ bride.

Katniss joined Prim before turning to watch Effie enter as the violin and guitar duo continued the quiet strains of 'Here, There, and Everywhere'.

Effie was radiant, glowing with happiness and of course, with child. Through the thin, woven tent, the moon shone through; catching the sparkling, silk petals that Katniss and Cinna had meticulously sewn onto the gown's bodice and along the top portion of the floor-dragging skirt.

Looking over at Haymitch, Katniss watched him stare at his approaching bride—awed by her. For a man with such a deadpanned stare, she could see everything that he felt for Effie in his eyes.

Katniss thought of her own wedding—with just her and Cato—and he had not looked at her that way. Cato had looked like he won a prize—and in a way, he had. He had won a trophy to tote around and then put away when he got tired of it—a trophy that he discarded as soon as he found a shinier object.

The thought brought tears to her eyes—this thing in front of her was love. What she had was pure bullshit.

And, she wondered if she would ever have the chance for someone to look at her the way that Haymitch looked at Effie.

The bride reached the front of the aisle and Katniss reached forward to take her bouquet giving Effie a teary smile.

As she turned to the officiator, Katniss could feel someone's stare on her.

She knew it was Peeta.

* * *

><p>"You look like you were getting a little emotional."<p>

Katniss met Peeta's eyes as they danced. She was not a dancer by any means and had warned Peeta that she was extra clumsy when she wore such high stilettos.

However, the couple was forced into the dance; instead of tossing the bouquet, Effie had handed it directly to Katniss. In turn, Haymitch tossed Effie's garter to Peeta as he walked past the younger man.

"It's a wedding," she told him as they moved. "Of course, you get emotional."

"Was your wedding like this?" Peeta suddenly asked.

"Not by a long shot." Katniss laid her head on his shoulder. "Because when I walked down the aisle, Cato didn't look at me the way that Haymitch looked at Effie."

"And, how was that?"

Katniss pulled away to meet his eyes. "Like she was the end and the beginning." She gave him an anxious smile. "Does that make sense at all?"

Peeta nodded, his eyes fastened onto hers. "It makes perfect sense."

Her mouth suddenly went dry at his stare.

"KATNISS! PEETA!" She turned to see her mother and father waving at the two. Her father took a picture of them dancing before gesturing them over.

"We should check on what they want." She began to pull away when he caught her hand and Katniss turned back to him exasperated. "What?"

"We're going to talk about that look," Peeta told her. "Whether you want to or not."

* * *

><p>However, both she and Peeta had forgotten about the talk.<p>

Right as they were talking to her parents, Katniss suddenly had to assist Effie who had fallen under another bout of sickness. She along with Prim, Cinna, and Johanna practically carried the bride and her dress to the nearest restroom.

Then, as the night wore on, Haymitch had too much to drink and Peeta, along with Katniss' father, had to bring the man up to his and Effie's room. The bride was already there, passed out from exhaustion and throwing up the small bit of wedding cake that she held down.

All and all, it had been a successful wedding.

Her design team stayed for another day before heading back to Manhattan. She had pitched the maternity line idea to Cinna and he was excited to see where it could go. Katniss would begin her sketches with Effie's input, once the woman returned from her week-long honeymoon with Haymitch.

When Fashion Week came and Katniss returned to Manhattan for the show, she and Cinna would look over her work. Also, Prim would have her first photo shoot as their new brand ambassador during that same week.

And before Katniss knew it, her birthday had arrived.

She opened her eyes that morning to a singular thought—she was one year to 30.

A groan escaped her mouth.

"Is there something that you want to share with the class?" She turned her head to see Peeta beaming at her.

"I'm 29," she pouted at him. Peeta scooted closer and Katniss flipped towards him. "Do I look more sophisticated?"

"Do you still like macaroni and cheese?" he asked and she nodded. "Still a kid as far as I can tell."

Katniss laughed as she put her head onto his shoulder. "I don't want to be a kid—because what we are doing half the time—would be illegal."

Peeta looked down to where she rested against him. "And, what's that?"

"Kiss me happy birthday and I'll tell you," she responded.

Peeta nodded and got up. Going to the foot of the bed, he sat on his knees in front of her and his palms went to her outer thighs. Reaching under her long t-shirt, Peeta slowly pulled her panties down her bare legs before tossing them aside.

Unhurriedly, Peeta went onto his stomach and parted her legs. Katniss hissed feeling the cool air suddenly hit her throbbing center.

Pushing herself onto her elbows, she looked over to where his head was perched between her legs.

"W-What are you doing?"

He smirked at her. "Kissing you happy birthday."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went quietly. After her birthday orgasm, she spent her morning with Effie as they went over her latest designs for the maternity line.<p>

The older woman was wearing her latest sample; a jersey wrap-around sweater that could expand as she grew. When Effie couldn't close it, she could wear it as an open cardigan.

Her pregnancy sickness had finally subsided but she told Katniss that she taken to falling asleep at the drop of a hat.

Katniss left the Abernathy home to pick up Prim as Effie passed out on her buttercream couch. Her surrogate sister had been gone by the time that she and Peeta had emerged from their room since she was now biking to school with Rory and Rue.

Together, they went to pick up Peeta. His class greeted her happy birthday and she got a very tight hug from Aidan—that Peeta interrupted quickly.

"Is this really the kind of birthday that you wanted?" Prim asked as they had dinner that night.

"This is one of the best birthdays I've ever had," Katniss assured her. "Because I'm not alone this year."

The doorbell rang and Prim shot up from her seat to take their plates. "Why don't you grab it, Katniss?"

Katniss put her hands on her hips. "What are you up to, Primrose?"

"That only works if Peeta says it to me," Prim retorted.

Peeta put an arm around her and gave her an assuring smile. "I'll go with you."

Together, they went to the door and Katniss turned to him suspiciously. "You know about this?"

He shrugged. "Maybe."

She rolled her eyes and opened the door, letting out a yelp when she saw the person on their front porch.

"COR!" Katniss threw her arms around the man. "What are you doing here?"

"It's your birthday," he responded with a grin. "And, then it will be Helena's—Peeta and Prim thought that you could use a little more family when you visit her."

* * *

><p>Did I mention how awesome you all are? Your support has been great—and I love reading your reviews.<p>

Somebody asked if I watched Mockingjay; I have—three times.

Also, I had a reviewer who is asking about "One"—the last two chapters are with my beta, Chelzie. I plan to work on the epilogue once we've got the latest chapter posted. Honestly, I have no timeline on when it will come out…

I'm pretty sure that some of you are wondering about Peeta asking Cor's permission and not Katniss' parents. I think he asked for the distant future (you never know with me, however) and since Cor is such a big part of Katniss' life, Peeta wanted to include him.

Cor is becoming a part of Prim and Peeta's life, too—which will play into later chapters.

I love a good wedding and Effie is such a cute bride! She is going to be an interesting mother—because she is constantly wrestling with her old and new life.

The instrumental to "Here, There, and Everywhere" was posted on my Tumblr and can be reposted on request.

This is one of those chapters where I'm feeling very critical about myself. I've read it at least three or four times before my husband got his hands on it.

As always, hellos, reviews and comments are welcomed on Tumblr, FF, and AO3.

Next: Chapter Eighteen, Peeta: Coriolanus Snow in Panem, Helena's birthday—and some painful memories resurface for Prim and Peeta.

Until then, JLaLa


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Peeta

Thank you so much for your comments and feedback!

The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me.

Tides

_**Chapter Eighteen: Peeta**_

"I hope you won't be upset, but I invited your parents over too."

Katniss turned and threw her arms around his neck, her lips going to his.

"I don't mind," she told him as they pulled apart. She gave him a smile, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "It's nice that they'll really get to meet one another. Their first meeting was not during the best circumstances."

The doorbell rang as Prim was leading Cor into the living room and they turned together, their arms linked.

"I got it," Peeta told them and quickly opened the door to find Ian and Kate waiting on the porch. He gave them a smile. "Just in time. Cor just got here."

He widened the door and Katniss' parents walked in. Kate gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before going to the door. Katniss' father patted his shoulder, and he could the see the tension in the older man's eyes.

"Mom, Dad," Katniss began. "You remember Cor."

"Of course," her mother said and went to the man with a bright smile resembling Katniss'. "It's nice to see you again."

Cor went to her and took her hands. "It is under much better circumstances, my dear." He kissed her cheek before going to Ian. "It is also very good to see you again."

"Thank you for taking care of our Katniss when she needed it," Katniss' father said with sad smile.

"Of course. Katniss is very dear to me." Cor's eyes were suddenly heavy. "She's about all the family I have now."

"That's not true," Prim told him softly, placing a hand on his arm.

"Prim is right," Katniss' mother added. "You'll always have a place here with us."

"In fact, we were wondering if you wanted to take a tour around the town," Ian suggested to the group. "The reason we first moved to Panem was because I was working on the town's budget. Luckily, I was able to get it all on good track. Also, I got to know the town's history and such because of having to work in its municipal section."

"I would really love to check out Panem," Cor said and then turned to Prim, Katniss and Peeta. "What do you think?"

"Let's go!" Prim said with a smile. She looked over at Cor. "You'll need a coat! It's freezing out there."

"I think I might have something in the house," Ian told him. However, Katniss' father was built tall and slim. Peeta doubted that anything he had would fit the hearty man.

"I think we have something here," Peeta said to them. "I'll be right back." He squeezed Katniss' hand before letting go and rushing up the stairs.

He went down the hallway where Prim's room was and toward their parents' room. It had been months since the door had been last opened. The previous time he had been in the room was to carry Prim to her room when she had fallen asleep on their parents' bed.

Since Katniss had come to live with them, Prim had stopped going into it. Perhaps she was worried about what Katniss or any of her friends would think, though Katniss understood their pain more than anyone.

Slowly, Peeta opened the door and the scent of his mother's perfume caught his nose immediately. He was surprised to feel the burning of tears rising from his eyes. Even now, the hurt was still painfully fresh and Peeta's chest constricted as he closed the door behind him.

He had never taken up Katniss' offer on going into the room together. Peeta wasn't sure if she was ready—or if he was even ready to relive everything that happened those months after the murder of his parents.

Taking a deep breath, Peeta headed towards his parents closet, flipping the light switch on before walking in.

"Oh God," he breathed out, his nose filling with the scent of his parents.

The memories of being held by them entrapped him and his eyes were suddenly blurred with tears. His hands reached for the jacket that Peeta needed to get for Cor; dark green and made for someone with a much bulkier figure, like his father.

The scent of sandalwood hit him—his father's cologne—it was still heavy on the jacket.

He was suddenly back to that night; getting the call from Gale to come back home because there had been an accident at the Mellark Grocery.

His friend would not elaborate, but Peeta already knew that something was wrong. When Peeta returned to Panem, he went right to the hospital expecting a doctor to speak to him. Instead, Gale and another officer sat him down to explain what had happened during the robbery.

And, that his parents were dead.

First, his father—and then his mother.

He had screamed. He had cried. Peeta could still hear Gale begging him to calm down so the doctors wouldn't have to sedate him.

But, he couldn't be calmed and so Peeta was sedated.

And, he had woken up to a completely different world.

Officials would not let him touch his parents at the coroner's office as they were considered crime scene evidence and were to be looked over for prints. The last time he saw his parents was through a glass window, eyes closed and so very pale—they no longer looked real.

It was strange to see how death could make the human body look like nothing but a shell. The life and color in them was gone. Everything that he had loved about his mother and father no longer inhabited those bodies.

His father looked like he was asleep, but his mother had a gash on her head—the blood caked on her blond tresses.

Peeta remembered as a boy running his hands through those tangled tresses, twirling pieces around his small finger, and smelling sunny scents of flowers as he buried his face in his mother's hair.

Haymitch, who had been visiting family during the holidays, had found Peeta in the coroner's office weeping as he held his father's shirt—trying to absorb that scent of sweat and sandalwood into his memory.

He had told Prim about triggers and he had told Katniss that smelling Mr. Heavensbee's cologne had triggered him to the last time he had smelled his own father's cologne.

What Peeta didn't tell them was that while he could smell the scent of sandalwood that last time—he also smelled the cloying scent of blood along with it.

"Peeta?" He turned to see Katniss and Prim at the doorway of the closet. His sister's eyes met his anxiously. "You were taking a while—we got worried."

"I-I'm fine." Peeta held up the jacket and gave them a trembling smile. "We should go."

Katniss and Prim went to him. His sister wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her head against his chest. Peeta curled an arm around her, kissing the top of her head as he did.

He turned to Katniss and she wiped the tears from his face.

"You seem so strong, Peeta. Sometimes, I forget that you're suffering, too." She put her head to his shoulder as he curled his other arm around her waist.

"We should go before they come looking for us," Peeta told them in a choked voice.

"They can wait a few more minutes," Katniss replied. Prim tightened her hold on his waist as his girlfriend wrapped an arm around his neck to pull him close. "You need this."

* * *

><p>Katniss held his hand as they started down through their neighborhood.<p>

The Everdeens had proudly showed off their old home as Prim had pointed out the infamous tree that Peeta had climbed to claim his first kiss.

"You've never mentioned this story to me," Cor joked with the couple.

"We had a very humble beginning," Peeta replied with a small smile. "Honestly, I thought that I would never see Katniss again. So it was all or nothing for me."

"Seems like it was worth the risk," the older man said before Prim hooked her arm with his. She was Cor's official storyteller. "How about you, young lady? Do you also climb trees like your brother?"

"I used to—to sneak out of places like school," Prim replied as they continued down the street. "I don't get along with a lot of people in my class. I only have two friends; Rue—and Rory." She stuttered a bit saying the latter name. "They're good friends, though."

"They are a very good team," Kate told Cor. "The three of them look out for one another and they all do very well in class."

Everything continued on peacefully as they walked. However, Peeta was emotionally exhausted which Katniss seemed to sense. She took care of him the best that she could; she would squeeze his hand, and adjust the red scarf he wore whenever a gust of wind hit the group.

Little by little, Katniss brought him back to life once more.

On their walk, they visited Haymitch and Effie. The bride looked exhausted, but was glowing. Peeta marveled at how different she looked in her wrapped sweater and leggings, unlike the first time he met her in her fitted suit.

Cor offered his congratulations to the couple. Effie had even made Cor feel her much larger baby bump. She had told them that it was still too early to know the sex, but they weren't sure if they really wanted to know.

"At our ages, we don't get many surprises—besides this little one," Haymitch said to Cor with a smile.

His brow furrowed suddenly and he turned to look over at Peeta. Haymitch realized whom Cor's jacket belonged to.

Peeta nodded once to confirm and the older man nodded back giving him a gentle smile. It was just as hard for Haymitch to see life moving forward without his best friend.

They left the Abernathy home and headed down towards the main part of town. Ian took over this part of the tour explaining what he had done while he was the auditor for Panem's budget. Kate and Prim were discussing the upcoming books that were on the syllabus for the class.

Peeta and Katniss walked silently ahead of the group, arms interlinked, with Katniss' head on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Katniss asked him softly.

"I honestly didn't think that I would take it as bad as I did," he replied. "Mom and Dad are gone. I reconciled myself with that fact. But then, there are little things that bring me back—like Prim's laugh or even the way I drink my coffee; just like my Dad."

"Cream and two sugars," his girlfriend suddenly said and he turned to her with a smile.

"Those things remind that they're not really gone," he explained. "And, I remember all over again."

Katniss suddenly stopped.

"Are you okay?" Peeta saw that she was staring ahead. "What—"

The breath was sucked out of him.

They were standing in front of his parents' store. He never realized how he had avoided this path through town for so long.

The building looked so different.

The crime scene tape was long gone as well as the flowers that had lined the front after the death of his parents had been announced. No one would buy the space—it was too much of a painful memory for everyone who had known it as the Mellark Grocery.

"Peeta, I'm sorry," Ian said as he reached the couple. "I completely forgot where the path led—"

He gave Katniss' father a pained smile. "It's alright. I haven't been here in years and honestly, I had forgotten, too." Peeta looked back at the building, silent and unused. "This isn't their store anymore—not the way I remember it, anyway."

Cor approached him. "Come along, my boy," he told him. "It's best not to dwell on what's no longer there."

Peeta nodded and taking Katniss' hand, the group turned to walk away from the rubble that was his past.

However as they walked, a sudden chill overcame him.

Peeta turned to look back—and he found Prim still standing in front of the building.

He placed a hand on Katniss' shoulder to stop her from moving before rushing over to Prim.

Stopping next to her, Peeta could see her staring at the storefront; her blue eyes blank.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Prim—"

His sister had snapped, her hand suddenly reaching to the graveled path and throwing a rock at the building. It barely grazed the building. This only seemed to set her off even more.

Prim continued swiftly, her hand picking up anything that she could on the ground in front of her. Breathless, angry squeaks escaped her mouth and her usually pale skin was now scarlet. Adrenaline and anger had taken over her body as she raged at the building—and he was helpless.

His sister had suddenly run out of ammo and she took the knit hat off her head, throwing it ahead of her, followed by the hasty removal of her gloves, which were also launched.

Prim began to cry—short bursts of sobs erupting from her lips, and she reached into her coat, suddenly finding her phone in a pocket.

She readied herself to throw it when Peeta snapped out of his trance—and his hand went to her wrist.

"LET GO," he demanded.

Peeta pressed his forehead to his sister's. He met Prim's torn eyes, filled with anger. Behind them however, he could see how choked with pain she was. It was breaking his sister, gnawing into her small frame and clawing at her bones to find a way to her heart—her one strength.

"Stop this," Peeta sobbed. "Please, Prim. There's nothing that you can do anymore. Destroying this building won't destroy whatever you're feeling inside."

She lowered her arm as she looked to him.

"Why…Why did it have to be them, Peeta?" she asked, her voice tiny and on the edge of breaking.

He pulled her into his embrace and Prim fell apart against him, her body wracked with sobs.

"I don't know, sweetheart." Peeta clung to her shaking body and he looked over her shoulder to see Katniss watching them. "I don't know."

* * *

><p>"I feel so helpless," he told Katniss that night as they lay in bed.<p>

Peeta had practically carried Prim over his shoulder and away from the storefront. The Everdeens, as well as Cor, had followed behind him. As they walked through the town, he heard Katniss speaking gently to Prim trying to calm his sister down.

"So do I. Prim—I've never seen her like that." Katniss reached over to run her fingers against his scruffy chin. "But, how about you? What can I do for you?"

He met her eyes in the darkness. "Stay."

"I'm not going anywhere." Katniss patted the spot on her pillow and he shuffled forward, resting his head next to hers. "I want to be here. This is just a bad time for our little family. We'll get through it—and we'll be all the stronger for it."

Peeta loved her assured nature. Katniss seemed to know the best ways to put him at ease. She was the same way with Prim.

"I love you, Katniss," he told her. "I feel like I need ten hundred lifetimes to show you how much."

"I know that you love me—in this lifetime, and any other that comes after," she replied, her hand going to his cheek.

Peeta closed his eyes, his hand resting over hers. When he opened his eyes once more, Katniss' graphite eyes were on him.

"Do you believe in past lives?" she suddenly asked.

"I don't know…maybe," he replied. "Why?"

"Because your eyes have always been familiar to me." Her hand brushed his hair from his forehead. "I thought maybe it was because we knew each other in the past."

"I think I understand," he replied. "Because holding you, kissing you, and even just being in this bed with you—it's like finally coming home. Like, I've been on this long journey and you were my destination." Peeta laughed to himself. "That's dumb, isn't it?"

Katniss shook her head. "No, a lot of people believe that they have soul mates." He could see her cheeks turning scarlet even in the dimness of the room.

"Is that what we are?" Peeta asked with a grin.

"If I believed in that kind of thing—I think we might be," she told him.

"Do you think we were married in our past lives?" Peeta found himself asking.

"Maybe—or maybe we stood together in war, or we saw each other once and spent the rest of that life searching for the other," Katniss theorized. "Or, maybe we were just two trees with their roots entwined. Or dandelion seeds floating in the air together."

"Dandelions, huh?" Peeta took her other hand underneath their comforter as he gazed into her eyes. "Well, dandelion girl—are you going to float in the wind with me?"

"What kind of question is that?" she asked him, her eyes bewildered.

"When you figure it out," Peeta told her, his face suddenly warm. "You can answer me."

* * *

><p>In the morning, Peeta awoke to find Katniss' side empty.<p>

Slowly he rose to his feet and throwing on a sweater, Peeta opened the door in search of his girlfriend. The guest room door across from their own bedroom was still closed so he knew that Cor was still asleep.

Walking to the stairs, his ears perked hearing the sounds of quiet talking coming from his sister's room. Slowly, he tiptoed down the hall and stopped at the wall next to the open door.

"Katniss, I don't know what came over me," his sister said in a heavy voice. "I just feel so mad—and sad—and it's all so confusing to me. Is this normal?"

"Of course," his girlfriend replied. "You've lost your parents in such a senseless act of violence—and they never deserved to go like that. You have every right to be angry. Just don't let it eat away at you. Because the Prim that your brother and I love—we'd hate to see her go away."

"I know," Prim said quietly. "I didn't mean to wake you—there's just something else."

"What?"

"I got my period." It came out in a whisper.

"Oh, sweetheart—is this your first time?" Katniss asked her. There was a moment of silence. "That might explain a little bit of the mood swing. Do you have everything you need?"

"We had a health class and they gave us some…um…supplies," Prim told her awkwardly. "How long will this thing be?"

"Depends," his girlfriend replied. "Sometimes, it can be short or it can last the whole week."

Peeta heard Prim huff. "Being a girl blows."

"The good news is that this means that you'll get to have children one day," Katniss informed her.

"And, if I don't want children, can I just skip the whole period ordeal?"

"One day, you might change your mind," his girlfriend told her. "One day, you might see bringing a child into the world as the best part of your life." He could hear the wistfulness in her voice. "So don't close yourself off to it just yet."

"Fine," Prim replied moodily. "Do you think Peeta is mad at me?"

"I don't think so," Katniss told her. "If you're worried, you can probably ask him—since he's probably listening outside the door."

He stepped into the room, hands in his sweater pockets, and gave them a smile.

"How did you know?" Peeta asked his girlfriend.

"Your footsteps are still loud," Katniss replied with a smile. "I guess you heard the good news." She looked to Prim. "Your sister is a woman now."

He wasn't sure what to do so his hands came together into an awkward clap.

"Uh…yay." Peeta gave his sister a weak smile, his enthusiasm failing him. "Should we go out for breakfast or something?"

Prim stared at him, her eyebrows raised, before letting out a laugh.

"You just applauded my period—I think that's celebration enough."

* * *

><p>When Peeta finally got downstairs to start breakfast, he found Cor already in the kitchen, dressed in a comfortable pair of slacks and a green sweater. He sat at their table sipping a cup of coffee giving Peeta a smile as he entered.<p>

"I hope you don't mind," Cor said to him. "I already started a pot of coffee."

"I apologize that we weren't up on time," Peeta replied. "Mornings here are a little casual." He still wore his sweater and pajama pants.

"No, it's fine. I'm just used to being up this early and ready for work," Cor told him. "It's actually quite nice to be here. There's no rushing to be at the office—and the place wasn't silent when I woke up in the morning." He sighed and looked to Peeta. "How are you?"

"Better," Peeta replied as he poured himself a cup of coffee, joining the man at the table. "It's difficult realizing that they're not coming home."

"I imagine," Cor said. "I know it's not my place to say, but maybe the reason that you're having such a hard time is because there is such a constant reminder of their presence. Your home is a relic to them—their room remains untouched, as if they're going to come walking in through the front door."

"I know they're not," Peeta told him.

"Then, why do you keep their room like they will?" The older man questioned. "One day, when you have children—what will you tell them about the room down the hall?"

"I just don't want to forget them—and I don't want Prim to, either," Peeta said. "I'm starting to forget all the little things and I feel guilty about that."

"You will never forget them, Peeta," Cor replied. "Because you _are_ them—you're born from your mother and father, so it's like they never died. That's the wonderful thing about children—you find comfort that a part of you will still be in this world even when you aren't." He looked around the kitchen. "Also, the truth is that Katniss will never be part of this home if you only relegate her to your bedroom."

Peeta sat back taking in the man's words. She had the room next to their bedroom as her space to work on her designs. Other than that, he had never seen her go into any other room. She had been very careful to respect his and Prim's home.

But, it was her home, too.

"You're right," Peeta replied. "It's like I'm treating her like she's a guest here—and she's so worried about invading any other space. We can't live like that. Neither could our children."

"Children?" Cor suddenly said. "Is there anything you want to tell me?" He pointed to his left ring finger with a grin. "Should I take out my tuxedo anytime soon?"

"I don't know," Peeta replied with a smile. "Though, I think that's the nice part. I know that it's going to happen one day, but I just have to wait for the right moment." They could hear Prim and Katniss descending the stairs, their laughter ringing through the wintry air and warming his insides. "I guess I should start breakfast—bacon and eggs alright with you?"

"Yes, please." The man grinned as Peeta stood up and went to the fridge. "It's been a long time since I've had a real breakfast." Katniss and Prim entered the kitchen, still in their pajamas. "And with such beautiful women."

Prim looked to her brother. "Did you really have to tell him that I became a woman today? Does everyone in the world need to know that I got my period?"

Peeta scoffed at her. "I didn't tell Cor—but, you just did."

His sister pulled out her chair next to Cor, and sat down. She put her head down in humiliation.

Cor looked at her sympathetically. "I'm not very sure what one does in this situation." He looked over at Katniss. "Should I give her money or something?"

Prim turned her head slightly. "That might help."

"Prim!" Katniss scolded.

His sister turned to Katniss. "You're no fun."

* * *

><p>On Helena's birthday, Peeta awoke to find Katniss already sitting up in bed, her feet turned to the floor as if she was preparing herself to get ready. However, the slump in her shoulders told him otherwise.<p>

Slowly, he sat up and wrapped his arms around her shoulder from behind, his lips going to her temple.

"Morning," he greeted her gently. Peeta looked at the object in her hands. "What's that?"

"Her hat," Katniss replied in a soft voice. "I didn't know that they made hats for preemies." She met his eyes. "She was buried in a much prettier one. I crocheted it myself."

"Oh, sweetheart..." He sighed against her hair. "None of this was your fault. It just happened—as life usually does, with no rhyme or reason. But, I'm here, Prim's here and so is Cor."

"I know." Katniss turned to give him a smile.

Gently, she stood up, going to the closet to pull her clothes out for their visit to see her daughter—a simple dress and overcoat—both black. Peeta followed suit, getting up to take his own clothes out—a dark grey suit and white collared shirt.

They didn't speak the rest of the morning, going through the motions of getting ready.

Prim was ready without argument, wearing a dark navy dress and grey coat while Cor had donned his own dark suit.

None of them felt like eating breakfast.

Cor had hired a limousine to drive them to the cemetery which was about three hours away from Panem. Katniss' parents would be joining them and as they walked out of the house, the couple was already waiting by the car—both dressed in black.

The trip was completely silent. Katniss stared out the window with her hand entwined in Peeta's.

Prim had fallen asleep halfway through the trip, her head falling against Cor's arm.

"Sorry," Peeta said quietly. "I'll wake her—"

"Don't," Cor told him and he adjusted himself so Prim's head was in a more comfortable position against his arm. "It will be a tiring day for all of us. At least one of us is resting."

The cemetery was on a series of large hills with winding lanes among them. Peeta felt himself tensing up as they passed the rows of gravestones.

Katniss remained still before she finally asked the driver to stop at the small flower shop open in the cemetery. Cor went out for her, settling Prim against Peeta first before stepping out. His sister roused from her nap quickly and looked out at the setting before them.

Cor returned with bunches of baby roses—all white.

They traveled onward, going over another hill, before finally stopping in front of a non-descript section of headstones.

Once again, Cor stepped out of the car and rounded it to open the door for Katniss, who walked wearily to the site, ahead of the party. Peeta as well as Katniss' parents followed Cor's steps. He had done this before—being one of the only people who had been there when Helena was buried.

They walked down toward the middle—and only then were they able to pick Helena's grave from all the others. It was the one littered with bouquets. Katniss went to it immediately, looking through each set of flowers, while clearing space for their own sets of flowers.

"Who are the flowers from, honey?" Katniss' mother asked gently.

"From Johanna as well as the team," she replied with a sad smile. "Haymitch and Effie even sent a bouquet." She stood up and turned to Cor, tears in her eyes. "There's nothing from Cato."

"Forgive him. He is still angry at both of us," Cor responded in an achingly sad voice.

He went forward and placed his set of roses in front of the headstone.

"Hello, my love. It's your Grampy. I've come with your mother as well your grandma and grandpa—your mother's parents. Also, we brought two other visitors; Primrose and Peeta—who are also family to your mother and me."

He reached for his handkerchief quickly and wiped his eyes.

"I hope that where you are—you are not alone. Somehow, I think your Granny is with you." He looked up for a moment. "Helena, I hope you're with our granddaughter—and that you're happy. We miss you—myself, and even Cato. Just watch over us, okay?"

Stepping back, he let Katniss' parents go forward and they placed their bouquet in front of the stone. Kate traced her hands over the engraved name: _Helena Everdeen-Snow_ and she covered her mouth to stifle her cry. Ian removed his glasses, wiping his eyes quickly.

"Hello, sweetheart," Katniss' father said in a choked voice. "I'm sorry that we never got to see you. Your Mommy tells us all about you—about your beautiful dark hair and your rosy lips. She tells us how you used to move around in her tummy—" He suddenly let out a choked sob.

Taking a deep breath, he waited before continuing. "Your Grandma and I are very happy that in those few months—you made your Mommy so happy. We love you, darling."

They both stepped back as Kate cried in her husband's arms.

Finally, Katniss stepped forward, her knees going to the slightly damp grass as she placed her bouquet in the very middle.

"Hello, baby," Katniss began in a soft voice. "I hope you're doing well—wherever you are. You would've been two this year. You would be walking and speaking by now. I often think about what your first words would've been. Maybe it would've been your favorite food or animal. Maybe it would've been 'Mama'."

Katniss' voice cracked and she wiped her eyes quickly.

"I'm doing better and we've opened the flagship store, which is nice," she continued. "We're doing well and Uncle Cinna is doing great things with the line. Your Aunt Johanna is still kicking lawyer butt—no prospects on the marriage front—but like she says, 'You have to kick ass while there's still ass to be kicked' and she seems very content with her life."

Katniss smiled softly. "Your Aunt Effie got married. She met a nice man named Haymitch and they live in Panem—where I live now. They're even having a baby."

She choked out the last few words.

"I…I try not to get upset—but sometimes, it's not fair…that you never got the chance to breathe. When I see children around your age, I see you in them—and I wonder what kind of child you would've been. Would you be curious? Or quiet? Maybe you'd always be laughing."

Katniss cried out. "Forgive me, baby. Forgive me for being so petty and jealous of other people's children. Forgive me for being angry—for not being strong enough to leave your father sooner. Maybe you knew that you were coming into such a shitty situation—that you would constantly be put in-between two arguing parents. If you had survived, I would have tried my hardest to be civil to your father, even after leaving him. I would have made an effort to keep your home life happy."

She blinked; two large teardrops falling along her face and hitting her folded hands.

"And forgive your father—because I know somewhere deep inside him—he's hurting just as badly as I am. Maybe, that's why he is so angry with me," Katniss reasoned quietly. "He would've loved you…even if he never loved me."

Peeta went to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him, giving him a bittersweet smile.

"This is Peeta," she said. "I'm in love with him, you know—and he would've loved you like you were his own."

"I would have," he agreed and took Katniss' hand as he knelt next to her. "And, I would've done all the fun things that Daddies do with their children—with you. Like going to the park or playing games, and teaching you how to read or write. But, I would've done the other things, too. I would've stayed up all night to sing you to sleep when you cried, or taken care of you if you were sick—I would've been there, Helena. I would've been a good father to you."

Prim sat by Katniss' other side. "And, I would have been a good Aunt. I would've braided your hair, or sang you to sleep. I would've danced around the kitchen with you, like your Mother used to do with me." She took Katniss' other hand. "But, it wasn't meant to be—just as Peeta and I weren't meant to have our own parents with us. Maybe they were meant to be up there to take care of you—until we were all together again."

"I'm happier, baby," Katniss said. "Because…I'm not alone anymore—and maybe you had something to do with that. And, it's time for me to let go—to not be angry anymore and to move forward. But, just because I do—that doesn't mean that I've forgotten you. It just means that I've stopped believing that I'm meant to be alone forever. I love you, Helena—you are my first baby. There might be other babies; but you are my first—always."

* * *

><p>That night as they lay in the darkness, Katniss went to him, her head going to his chest and her hand on his heart.<p>

"Thank you," she whispered into the still air.

"Thank you," Peeta replied.

"For what?"

He kissed her hair. "For thinking I would've been a good father to Helena."

"One day, you will be a good father to our children." She pressed her lips to his shirt. "By the way, I also had flowers sent to your parents' graves—a set from you and Prim and another set from me."

Peeta looked to her. "You did?"

"Yellow roses for your father and white hydrangeas for your mother, right?"

He nodded, tears spilling from his eyes. "Thank you."

"It's what we do—we take care of each other," Katniss replied simply. "Also, Cor wants to have your parents' store torn down—if you agree to it. I think Prim's breakdown really did something to him."

It had done something to him, as well.

It had made him come to the realization that he and Prim needed to let go—that there was nothing left of their parents in that building.

It was nothing more but empty space.

"Okay," he finally agreed.

They lapsed into another silence.

"Katniss?"

He turned to meet her eyes.

"Tomorrow, I think we should start clearing out my parents' bedroom with Prim. We can figure what she wants to keep and what I want to keep. There are also some things that I'm sure that Haymitch would want. The rest can go to our storage. Maybe, Effie can redecorate the room to keep busy before their baby comes."

Katniss pushed herself up to look at him. "Are you sure?"

Peeta nodded. "It's time to move forward—Prim and I are not going to forget them because they're inside us both. We can't keep the house as a shrine either. This is our home." He cupped her cheek and smiled tenderly at her. "This is _your_ home."

She nodded after a moment before laying her head back on his chest.

"Yes," Katniss suddenly said.

"What?" Peeta replied in confusion.

"You said that when I figured out what you meant, I could answer. My answer is yes."

* * *

><p>My heaviest chapter—leaving me very emotional and very burnt out. I would love your feedback.<p>

I'm sorry if this chapter is so angsty—I was listening to Ingrid Michaelson's song, 'Open Hands' on repeat.

I wanted to announce my biggest time jump for the next chapter—which is six months later from this chapter.

That would be right on time for the birth of Haymitch and Effie's baby. I have the baby's name picked out already.

Prim's graduation and her moving up into the eighth grade are also around this time. We will also be seeing how 'Whimsy in the City' is doing, along with Prim's summer shoot.

Did anyone figure out what Peeta's question really meant?

As always, feedback and reviews are welcomed on Tumblr, FF, and AO3. Or, if you feel like dropping me a hello—I love to talk to new and old readers.

Next: Chapter Nineteen, Katniss—Six Months Later: Prim graduates, the birth of the Abernathy baby, and the return to Manhattan—you never know who might show up.

Till then, JLaLa


End file.
